Do You Love Me?
by uchiruno
Summary: Sasuke yang kalah saat bermain dengan teman2nya mendapat tantangan untuk mendapatkan Sakura, teman sekelasnya yang selama melihat Sasuke dari jauh. Bagaimana hub Sasuke & Sakura begitu Sakura mengetahui Sasuke menipunya?
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Rated : M

Pair : SasuSaku

Summary : Sasuke yang kalah saat bermain dengan teman2nya mendapat tantangan untuk mendapatkan Sakura, teman sekelasnya yang selama melihat Sasuke dari jauh. Bagaimana hub Sasuke & Sakura begitu Sakura mengetahui Sasuke menipunya?(maap gak jago buat summary)

* * *

><p><strong>Hallo semuaaaa ^^ kali ini aku kembali dengan FF baru. Ini FF kedua aku jadi maklumi ya kalau masih kurang berkenan. Sedikit OOC juga mungkin ya, hehehe ayo silahkan dibaca aja lah ^_^<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Do You Love Me?**

**(****Uchiruno)**

.

.

.

" Oi Teme, ayo bagi kartunya!" kata seorang remaja laki-laki dengan rambut kuning dan jabrik.

" Berisik!" balas orang yang dipanggil Teme itu. Rambut raven dan mata onyxnya menjadi ciri khas mahluk dingin ini. Ya, Sasuke Uchiha itulah namanya. Dia sangat popular di kalangan gadis-gadis di sekolahnya dan tentu saja hal itu membuat sebagian lelaki di sekolah membencinya.

Ya, latar menggambarkan ramainya kelas 12 B pada saat istirahat. Bisa di lihat di pojok kiri belakang kelas ada segerumul remaja laki-laki yang sedang asik bermain kartu seperti biasanya.

Mereka adalah **Naruto Uzumaki** si laki-laki dengan rambut kuning jabriknya dan terkenal sangat nakal ; **Sasuke Uchiha** seperti yang sudah dikatakan tadi – orang yang popular dikalangan gadis-gadis dan sangat misterius serta otaknya yang pintar membuat guru-guru selalu memujinya ; **Neji Hyuuga **pemuda yang bergabung dengan klub karate, otaknya tak kalah pintar dari Sasuke dan mempunyai rambut panjang seperti perempuan namun sangat tampan; **Kiba Inuzuka **si pencinta anjing dan mempunyai penciuman yang tajam, benci dengan hal konyol ; **Shikamaru Nara **laki-laki dengan IQ tertinggi di sekolah, tidak suka direpotkan dan malas dengan wanita yang cerewet ; dan yang terakhir **Lee, **suka diledek orang-orang karena penampilannya yang norak namun sangat baik dan memiliki rasa terpendam pada Sakura Haruno teman sekelasnya.

Mereka ber-enam sudah sangat terkenal di sekolahnya karena selalu bersama-sama dan kebetulan mereka sekelas. Meski pribadi mereka yang saling tertolak belakang namun hal itu tidak masalah bagi mereka dan bias saling mengerti.

" Hahaha Sasuke kau kalah lagi!" ledek Kiba sambil memberikan segepok kartu pada Sasuke.

" Aku tak mau main lagi," balas Sasuke dingin.

" Takut heh?" kata Kiba yang lagi-lagi meledek Sasuke.

" Kiba, jangan memancing-mancing Sasuke. Ayo main lagi," ucap Shikamaru mencegah terjadinya pertengkaraan antara Kiba dan Sasuke karena jika itu terjadi akan merepotkan.

" Kau kenapa Teme? Sedang tidak mood?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Tidak biasanya Sasuke sepayah ini dalam bermain kartu karena Sasuke dikenal jagonya capsa.

" Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat dan membagikan kartu secara rata pada kelima temannya.

Mereka sudah bermain selama 30 menit menunggu bel istirahat berdering, dan selama 5 kali ronde selalu Sasuke yang kalah. Tentu saja ini membuat teman-temannya bingung dan jadi penasaran ada apa dengan Sasuke yang tidak seperti biasanya ini.

" Sasuke kau… kenapa?" tanya Lee mewakili pertanyaan yang dipikirkan teman-temannya.

Sasuke langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Lee dengan dingin. " Sudah kubilang tak apa-apa,"

" Hahahahaha," terdengar suara tawa yang sangat kencang membuat seluruh kelas menoleh ke arah mereka berkumpul.

" Naruto apa kau gila?" tanya Neji kesal.

Naruto memegang perutnya dan menahan tawa. " Tidak hanya saja seru juga melihat Sasuke begini." Kata Naruto dan disambut dengan death glare oleh Sasuke.

Semuanya diam seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu lalu saling berpandangan dan tersenyum. Nampaknya mereka merencanakan sesuatu.

" Kalau main begini saja tak seru ya!" kata Kiba memulai pembicaraan.

Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee langsung menoleh ke arah Kiba. Naruto, Lee dan Neji hanya tersenyum, Shikamaru dan Sasuke dengan ekspresi datarnya.

" Begini, bagaimana kalau kita pakai hukuman saja?" celetuk Kiba lagi. " Yang kalah kita hokum bukankah lebih asik?" lanjut Kiba.

Naruto menyeringai lalu merangkul Sasuke. " Kau berani tidak?" tanya Naruto yang terdengar seperti ledekan. Sasuke langsung mepelaskan diri dari rangkulan Naruto lalu tersenyum, " Ayo saja!"

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya bosan. " Sebentar lagi istirahat selesai, mau di lanjutkan kapan? Hanya merepotkan kalau guru sampai melihat kita lalu menghukum kita lagi. Cih!"

Semuanya diam dan memikirnya perkataan Shikamaru. Ada benarnya juga yang dikatakan Shikamaru. Sepertinya mereka mencari akal lagi bagaimana caranya supaya Sasuke kalah. Ya, sejak awal mereka sudah saling mengerti dan setuju untuk memanfaatkan mood Sasuke yang sedang tidak baik. Jarang-jarang mereka bias melihat seorang Sasuke Uchiha kalah bahkan dihukum oleh mereka.

" Begini saja! Sasuke kau yang kalah," kata Kiba sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

" Cih! Kenapa aku? Kalian bodoh!" balas Sasuke sambil membuang muka.

Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee dan Neji saling tertatapan lagi lalu senyuman terlukis di wajah mereka.

" Begini Sasuke, karena sudah tidak ada waktu dari tadi kan kau yang kalah jadi kau yang kena hukuman," kata Neji santai dengan tangannya yang terlipat di depan dada bidangnya.

" Tidak. Tak adil!" bantah Sasuke.

Naruto menyeringai dan merangkul Sasuke lagi yang duduk di sebelah kanannya. " Pengecut heh?"

Kata-kata itu membuat Sasuke kesal dan tidak terima dirinya dikatai seorang pengecut. Sasuke tidak ingin terlibat karena dia tahu teman-temannya akan memanfaatkan situasi ini namun dilain sisi kalau Sasuke menolak ia bisa di cap pecundang oleh teman-temannya.

" Baka!" kata Sasuke lalu memukul kepala Naruto.

" Sakit bodoh! Enak saja main pukul," protes Naruto kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Sasuke.

Neji menatap Sasuke lagi lalu menantangnya kembali. " Bagaimana Sasuke? Mau jadi pengecut?"

Sasuke benar-benar kesal dan tidak terima dirinya dibilang pengecut oleh teman-temannya sendiri. " Oke! Aku bukan pecundang!" kata Sasuke kesal. Kelima temannya menghela nafas tanda lega karena Sasuke akhirnya mau, dan sekarang yang menjadi pertanyaan ' apa hukumannya? '

Keheningan sekali lagi menyelimuti mereka. Nampak semuanya memejamkan mata dan memikirkan hukuman apa yang pantas untuk Sasuke dan dapat menghibur mereka semua.

" Aku tahu!" kata Naruto penuh semangat yang membuat teman-temannya tersentak.

" Pelan-pelan bodoh!" kata Kiba dan memukul kepala Naruto sama seperti yang tadi Sasuke lakukan.

Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang habis di pukul lalu menatap Kiba dengan death glare-nya. " Pantas saja aku bodoh! Tiap kali dipukul terus oleh kalian. Huh.." keluh Naruto. Semua tertawa mengdengar keluhan Naruto yang tidak masuk akal itu. " Jangan konyol Naruto, entar kau dipukul Kiba lagi loh! Haha," kata Lee sambil tertawa.

" Jadi apa hukumannya?" tanya Shikamaru yang terlihat sudah menunggu dari tadi.

" Sasuke kan banyak fansnya, tapi tidak pernah ada satu pun yang diladeni.." kata Naruto menggantungkan perkataannya.

" Jadi?" tanya Neji yang mulai penasaran.

Naruto menyeringai lalu melanjutkan perkatannya. " Jadi bagaimana kalau Sasuke kita suruh puasin fansnya?"

Semuanya tersentak tak terkecuali Sasuke. " A..apa!" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

" Iya, jadi kau harus puasin fansmu. Bagaimana kalau melakukan 'itu' dengan fansmu?" kata Naruto dengan senyumnya yang mesum.

" Ga seru!" Neji menyeletuk. Semuanya langsung menoleh ke arah Neji dengan penuh tanya di benak mereka.

Naruto terlihat kurang suka dan memprotes Neji. " Kenapa gak seru? Emangnya kamu punya ide yang lebih cemerlang dari ini hah!"

Neji tersenyum, " Tentu tidak seru. Itu sangat mudah untuk Sasuke kan? Bagaimana kalau dengan cewek yang biasa-biasa aja, maksudku yang bukan fansnya. Lebih seru kan?" kata Neji dengan santai. Yang lain saling bertatapan lagi lalu mengangguk bersamaan kecuali Sasuke.

" Maumu apa sih Hyuuga?" tanya Sasuke kesal. Neji yang menerima pertanyaan itu hanya tersenyum meledek yang membuat Sasuke rasanya makin kesal.

" Sebentar.." kata Kiba memotong pembicaraan Neji dan Sasuke. " Memangnya ada?" tanya Kiba.

Keadaan kembali hening dan terlihat semuanya sedang berpikir siapa wanita yang tidak mengejar-ngejar Sasuke. " Ah, ada!" kata Naruto memecahkan keheningan antara mereka. Lagi-lagi semuanya menatap Naruto dengan penuh pertanyaan.

Naruto yang melihat reaksi teman-temannya hanya tertawa dan akhirnya member tahu siapa yang ia maksud. " Kau mau tau siapa?" tanya Naruto. Semuanya mengangguk.

" Dia menurutku cantik loh," kata Naruto membuat yang lain semakin penasaran.

" Siapa sih!" tanya Kiba karena sudah tidak tahan lagi. Naruto tersenyum dan menunjuk seorang gadis yang memang cantik yang sedang memakan bekalnya di pojok kanan belakang kelas, " Itu! Sakura Haruno!" kata Naruto.

Semua tersentak mendengar jawaban Naruto tak terkecuali Lee yang memendam rasa pada Sakura. " Apa!" kata Lee tidak percaya.

" Kenapa kau? Tidak rela?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Lee tajam. Seketika wajah Lee memerah, " bu..bukan begitu Naruto! Ta..tapikan.." kata Lee terbata-bata. " Baka! Menjijikan tahu!" kata Neji memotong perkataan Lee.

" Tapi aku tidak setuju kalau Sakura yang menjadi korban. Dia kan baik!" kata Lee mencoba membela Sakura. Naruto memandang Lee dengan tidak suka. " Bukankah kau setuju dari awal? Jadi siapapun orangnya kau harus setuju!" kata Naruto sedikit membentak Lee. Lee tidak bisa membantah perkataan Naruto karena yang dikatakan Naruto itu memang benar, yang bisa dilakukan Lee hanya menunduk lalu mengangguk menandakan dirinya setuju.

Sasuke yang diam saja dari tadi akhirnya bicara juga. " Berapa lama?"

" Berapa lama ya. Kasian juga kalau lama-lama!" jawab Kiba.

Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu member kode pada teman-temannya untuk lebih mendekat. " Ayo sini semuanya!" pinta Naruto. Naruto membisikan sesuatu yang membuat semua tersentak tak terkecuali Sasuke yang mulai merasa tidak enak.

" A..apa apaan itu!" kata Sasuke merasa tidak setuju dengan ide Naruto. Lagi-lagi Naruto meledek Sasuke, " pengecut eh?"

Neji, Kiba, Lee dan Shikamaru hanya mengangguk menyetujui ide Naruto karena memang dari awal mereka sudah sepakat tentang hal ini dan tidak mungkin kalau mereka membantah begitu saja.

" Kau siap Sasuke? Hahaha," tanya Kiba sambil tertawa.

" Diam kau!" jawab Sasuke ketus.

" Hei! Kalian anak-anak nakal! Sedang apa mojok di situ!" teriak seseorang yang suaranya mereka kenal.

Dengan serentak mereka berenam menoleh ke arah sumber suara. " Kurenai-sensei!"

" Yah, akan merepotkan!" celetuk Shikamaru dengan suara pelan. Neji menghela nafas, " Ya, karena keasikan sampe gak kedengeran suara belnya. Astaga…" keluh Neji.

" Kalian ini ya! Apa tidak dengar suara bel?" tanya Kurenai-sensei sambil menjewer kuping Naruto.

" Aw..Sakit sensei! Kenapa aku? Aw.." erang Naruto yang kesakitan. Anak-anak yang lain hanya tertawa melihat Naruto yang dimarahi oleh Kurenai-sensei, guru ekonomi mereka.

" Ayo semuanya cepat kembali ke kursi kalian! Kita segera memulai pelajaran," perintah Kurenai dan melepaskan Naruto.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka buku pelajarannya namun sayangnya tak ada satu pun penjelasan Kurenai yang masuk ke dalam otaknya. Kini Sasuke sedang memperhatikan sosok seororang gadis dengan rambut pinknya. Ya, Sakura Haruno namanya. Dia yang akan menjadi target Sasuke selanjutnya.

" Dia ya orangnya," pikir Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah mengenal Sakura sejak mereka kecil, Sakura juga suka menyapa Sasuke namun Sasuke mengacuhkannya dan merasa Sakura seperti penganggu saja meskipun sebenarnya Sakura tak salah apa-apa. Mereka selalu satu sekolah dan hampir selalu saja sekelas namun Sasuke dan Sakura tak pernah saling bicara satu sama lain, seperti orang yang tidak saling kenal.

TING…TING…TING..

Suara bel pulang pun berdering dan secara resmi pelajaran sudah berakhir.

" Sakura! Aku mau pergi belanja abis ini, ikut yuk!" ajak Ino. Teman akrab Sakura sejak kecil.

" Ah aku tidak ikut ya Ino, soalnya aku tugas piket dan mau mengerjakan tugas," kata Sakura sambil memasukan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas selempang berwarna merah yang selalu ia bawa ke sekolah.

" Yah..kau tidak seru sekali sih Sakura!" keluh Ino. Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat temannya , " Ajak Hinata-chan saja. Maaf ya Ino!"

" Sakura-chan…ayolah! Hinata pasti sibuk. Lihat, dia sudah tak ada di kelas mungkin saja dia langsung pulang dengan Neji atau pacaran dulu sama Naruto. Huh," kata Ino yang sedikit memaksa.

" Ino, aku tidak bisa. Kapan-kapan saja ya," jelas Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan temannya itu.

" Ya sudah!" balas Ino lalu pergi dari kelas. " Jangan ngambek ya Ino!" teriak Sakura saat Ino berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Kelas semakin sepi. Papan tulis masih penuh dengan tulisan dan bangku-bangku sedikit berantakan.

" Lagi-lagi aku piket sendiri!" keluh Sakura sambil merapikan bangku-bangku itu. Mengambil sapu dan menyapu kelasnya yang sedikit kotor. Sakura melihat kesekelilingnya. " Sudah rapi!" ucap Sakura bangga.

Ada yang terlupa! Papan tulis masih penuh dengan tulisan-tulisan Kurenai-sensei yang habis mengajar tadi. Sakura mengambil tasnya yang ia taruh di atas meja tulisnya lalu mengambil penghapus papan tulis dari lemari kayu yang berada di sebelah kiri papan tulis.

" Ugh! Kenapa tinggi sekali! Apa aku menyusut," kata Sakura mencoba menghapus bagian atas papan tulis. Sesekali Sakura berlompat kecil agar tangannya bisa sampai atas dan menghapus bagian atas sampai bersih.

Sakura tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke belakang begitu ada yang merebut penghapus papan tulis dari tangannya. Dada bidang Sasuke tepat ada di depan wajah Sakura dan dalam seketika mukanya memerah.

" Aku bantu," kata Sasuke datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

" Ah i..iya," jawab Sakura dengan gugup. Bagaimana tidak gugup! Yang sedang diajak bicara olehnya adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Laki-laki yang popular di kalangan para gadis di sekolah ini.

Sakura sedikit menundukkan kepalanya meski sesekali mencuri pandang untuk menatap wajah Sasuke.

" Nih" ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan penghapus itu kepada Sakura.

Sakura sempat membatu dan tangannya gemetar. " Ah, makasih Uchiha.." kata Sakura. Sasuke sedikit mendesak Sakura lalu menatapnya tajam. " Panggil Sasuke saja,"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dengan ragu. Wajah Sasuke sangat dekat dengan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam sejak tadi. Emerald dan Onyx bertemu, melepaskan pesonanya masing-masing. Sakura membalas tatapan Sasuke dalam-dalam dan ada suatu perasaan yang menariknya. Sakura merasa ada yang menarik dirinya begitu melihat Onyx Sasuke, seperti dihiptonis oleh mata Sasuke yang tajam.

Wajah Sakura semakin memerah dan ia merasakan rasa yang tak wajar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan rasanya kakinya terasa lemas begitu menatap mata Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura sambil terus menatap Emerald gadis itu. " Sakura….Haruno," panggil Sasuke dengan lembut dan pelan. Secara reflek Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang sedari tadi mendesak tubuh Sakura.

" Ma..maaf," kata Sakura pelan lalu segera berlari keluar dari kelas.

Sasuke terpaku melihatnya lalu menyeringai, " Sakura Haruno.. hm, menarik. Kau milikku!"

To Be Continued

* * *

><p><strong>Yah kepotong dulu ya haha.. kok gni sih ceritanya? Maaf ya kalau jelek . Sabar dong, pelan-pelan saja hehe ^_^V<strong>

**Maaf untuk typo dan masih pendek! Permulaan dulu hehe**

**REVIEW please… hehe thx before!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Rated : M

Pair : SasuSaku (sedikit SasoSaku)

Summary: Sasuke yang kalah saat bermain dengan teman2nya mendapat tantangan untuk mendapatkan Sakura, teman sekelasnya yang selama melihat Sasuke dari jauh. Bagaimana hub Sasuke & Sakura begitu Sakura mengetahui Sasuke menipunya?(maap gak jago buat summary)

* * *

><p><strong>Makasih ya yang udh review meski cuman 4 orang =( gak seru ya ceritanya? Aku bakal usaha di chap ini dan selanjutnya bakal lebih seru deh ya, hehe makasih ^^<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Wajah Sakura semakin memerah dan ia merasakan rasa yang tak wajar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan rasanya kakinya terasa lemas begitu menatap mata Sasuke._

_Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura sambil terus menatap Emerald gadis itu. " Sakura….Haruno," panggil Sasuke dengan lembut dan pelan. Secara reflek Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang sedari tadi mendesak tubuh Sakura._

_" Ma..maaf," kata Sakura pelan lalu segera berlari keluar dari kelas._

_Sasuke terpaku melihatnya lalu menyeringai, " Sakura Haruno.. hm, menarik. Kau milikku!"_

.

.

.

**Do You Love Me?**

**(Uchiruno)**

.

.

.

" Hah..hah…hah…" deru nafas Sakura begitu terdengar. Ia tengah berlari di lorong sekolahannya yang sudah mulai sepi.

BRUK!

" Au.." Sakura meringis sambil mengusap patatnya yang terbentur lantai. Badannya terpental sehabis menabrak sesuatu.

" Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang dengan lembutnya. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok yang baru saja ia tabrak tadi. " Sasori-kun?"

Orang yang dipanggil Sasori oleh Sakura mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura, memberikan kode untuk membantu Sakura. " Terima Kasih," balas Sakura sambil meraih tangan itu.

" Kenapa kau? Lari-lari seperti dikejar setan," tanya Sasori yang membuat Sakura langsung _blushing._ Sakura sedikit menundukan kepalanya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. " Tak ada apa-apa kok,"

Sasori menaikan sebelah alisnya melukiskan perasaannya yang masih bingung dengan tingkah laku Sakura. " Ayo kuantar kau pulang, sudah lama kita tidak pulang bareng."

" Baiklah! Memang sudah lama kita tidak pulang bareng," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasori adalah teman Sakura sejak mereka kecil. Sakura menganggapnya seperti kakaknya saja karena dari dulu Sasori-lah yang menemani Sakura, melindunginya dan sangat perhatian pada Sakura.

.

.

" Oi Teme!" panggil Naruto sambil berlari ke arah Sasuke yang sedang berjalan ke arah motor hitam dan besar kebanggaannya.

" Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat lalu menaiki motornya.

" Mau kemana?" tanya Naruto sambil cengar-cengir.

" Tentu saja pulang. Kau?"

" Hehehe pergi dengan kekasihku tercinta tentunya!" jawab Naruto dengan bangganya.

" Hinata? Cih, membosankan." kata Sasuke datar dan memakai sarung tangannya yang terbuat dari kulit.

Naruto menatap Sasuke kesal dan mencoba mengejeknya. " Rambut pantat! Kau iri kan karena cuma kau yang masih sendirian? Makanya cepatlah bayar utangmu yang tadi kita bicarakan."

" A..apa!"

" Hehehe dasar Uchiha, kalau iri kan bisa langsung bilang tanpa harus …"

Naruto menghentikan perkataannya begitu ia melihat Sasuke yang membatu melihat sesuatu yang ada di belakang Naruto. Naruto langsung menoleh ke belakang melihat apa yang Sasuke lihat.

" I..itu.." kata Naruto terbata-bata.

Bocah Uzumaki dan Uchiha itu melihat sebuah pemandangan – Sasori dan Sakura yang sedang jalan berdampingan dan senyum dan tawa terlihat jelas di wajah keduanya.

' Cih! Baru saja dibicarakan!' batin Naruto.

Sasuke terlihat membatu tak bergerak sama sekali. Tangannya kaku sambil memegang helm biru donker miliknya.

" Sas..sasuke," panggil Naruto pelan sambil tersenyum kusut pada Sasuke.

" Menyebalkan," kata Sasuke dingin dengan tatapan _death glare_ ke arah Sasori dan Sakura.

Naruto mencari akal untuk mencairkan suasana yang menegang.

" Sasuke se…sebaiknya kau tenang haha jangan panas karena hal ini ya. Lebih baik kau cepat kalau tidak sepertinya bisa di dahului oleh pria itu," kata Naruto ragu sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu 'Teme' nya itu.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam, memakai helmnya dan menggas pelan motornya.

" Pasti ku dapatkan…secepatnya!"

Setelah mengatakan sepenggal kalimat itu Sasuke langsung menggas motornya dalam-dalam dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke kediamannya.

~oOo~

Ke esokanya pada saat pelajaran olahraga…

" Kya! Sasuke-kun," teriak para gadis. Ya bagaimana tidak histeris! Sasuke Uchiha siswa populer itu sedang bermain basket bersama teman-teman sekelasnya.

Setiap gerakannya, setiap langkahnya dan lompatannya yang tinggi bisa membuat pada anak perempuan di kelasnya jatuh pingsan. Pesona dari Uchiha selalu kuat ditambah lagi teman-temannya yang tak kalah tampannya.

" Sakura!" panggil Ino yang setengah berteriak itu sambil menepuk pudak Sakura yang sedang duduk memperhatikan permainan basket, hm..tidak! lebih tepat yang sedang memperhatikan Sasuke bermain.

" Ino? Ada apa? Menganggetkan saja," kata Sakura sambil menoleh ke arah Ino. Ino hanya tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu. " Tidak apa-apa," balas Ino namun semakin lama senyumannya semakin lebar dan terlihat jelas.

Senyuman Ino malah mengundang kecurigaan. " Ino. Kenapa sih! Seram tahu senyum-senyum sendiri begitu!" ucap Sakura sambil menarik lengan Ino agar duduk di sebelahnya.

" Ino ayolah.. ada apa?" kata Sakura sedikit memanja pada Ino.

" Aku menyusul Hinata, Tenten dan Temari." Balas Ino sambil tersenyum lebar. Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Ia tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Ino.

" Ino, aku tak mengerti maksudmu hehehe" kata Sakura _cengengesan_. Ino melihat Sakura bosan lalu membisikan sesuatu pada Sakura.

" Aku pacaran dengan Sai dari klub Seni,"

Mata Sakura membulat merasa tak percaya sekaligus kaget dengan apa yang barusan saja ia dengar. " Kau bohong!" kata Sakura sambil mendorong Ino.

Ino menatap Sakura kesal. " Aku serius Sakura!" tegas Ino sambil membalas mendorong bahu Sakura pelan.

" Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Ino tersenyum lalu memulai ceritanya, " Kemarin saat aku pergi sehabis pulang sekolah tak sengaja aku bertemunya di depan toko cat dan kuas lalu aku mengajaknya menemaniku lalu.. kyaaaa"

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. " Habiskan ceritamu dulu baru histeris dasar aneh," kata Sakura dingin. Ino tersenyum lalu menggoda temannya itu. " Kau iri ya Sakura?" tanya Ino dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

" A..apa!" kata Sakura membalikan pertanyaan Ino.

Ino mengamati Sakura yang sedikit menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

" Sakura, kau dari tadi ngeliatin Sasuke ya?"

" Apa!" tanya Sakura kaget dan menjadi salah tingkah.

Ino tersenyum licik lalu mencubit pipi mulus Sakura. " Ayo jujur! Jangan bilang kau masih menyukainya,"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya lalu menggeleng. " Entah. Percuma juga kan aku menyukainya dari dulu sampai sekarang aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari sini."

Ino menatap Sakura yang terlihat sedikit sedih lalu merangkulnya dan mencoba untuk menghibur Sakura. " Hahaha sudahlah Sakura kalau kau memang berjodoh dengannya tanpa kau kejar dia akan datang. Lagi pula…" kata Ino mengantungkan perkataannya.

" Lagi pula apa Ino?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Ino mengincar telinga Sakura lalu membisikan, " Lagi pula kau punya Sasori."

Mata Sakura terbelalak mendengar perkataan Ino. " A..apa! Sasori-kun?" tanya Sakura tak percaya. Ino mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum.

" Apa kau gila? Jangan bodoh Ino!" kata Sakura yang lagi-lagi mendorong Ino agar menjauh darinya.

Ino hanya menatap Sakura kesal. "Kau kenapa sih? Dia kan baik padamu dan rasa-rasanya dia menyukaimu Sakura! Lebih peka dong!" balas Ino yang sudah mulai kesal meladeni sahabatnya itu.

BLETAK!

" Au!" erang Ino kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya yang habis dipukul oleh seseorang.

" Te..temari kenapa sih kau! Main pukul saja!" tegur Ino sambil menepak kaki Temari pelan.

" Penghianat!" kata Tenten membalas perkataan Ino. Ino menatap Temari dan Tenten penuh dengan pertanyaan. " Kenapa aku?"

Tenten duduk di depan Ino lalu menatapnya serius. " Kau…kau pacaran dengan Sai kan? Kenapa tidak cerita?"

" Ha! Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Ino yang tak kalah penasarannya.

Tenten tersenyum menantang, " Tadi saat aku habis latihan sekalian bertemu dengan Neji-kun aku mendengar orang-orang di klub karate membicarakanmu tahu! Katanya mereka kemarin melihat Sai sedang jalan berduaan denganmu! Makanya aku tahu kalau Sai itu pendiam bisa-bisanya dia kencan dengan kau kan artinya kalian berdua.."

" Kenapa kau tidak kasih tahu kami?" tanya Temari memotong pembicaraan.

" Aku baru kasih tahu Sakura. Kan baru kemarin kok makanya aku belum cerita," balas Ino mencoba menjelaskan.

Temari dan Tenten tersenyum melihat Ino dan mencoba menggodanya. " Ah~ asik ya! Mana jatah untuk kita?"

Ino menatap kedua sahabatnnya itu, " Jatah apa?".

" Jangan pura-pura bodoh!" kata Temari dengan nada sedikit menggoda. " Mana traktiran untuk kita?" tanya Tenten mendukung perkataan Temari.

Ketiganya asik berbincang-bincang sampai lupa kalau ada Sakura yang melamun sambil terus menatap ke arah lapangan. Sakura menjadi mengingat semua perasaannya pada Sasuke yang bertahun-tahun dengan susah payahnya ia coba hilangkan.

Sakura tak mau lagi mengunci hatinya untuk Sasuke yang selama ini mengacuhkannya namun niat hanyalah niat. Sampai sekarang Sakura masih menyimpan rasa sayangnya pada Sasuke dan hanya memperhatikannya dari jauh. Sayang, padahal Sakura gadis yang manis, pintar dan juga ceria namun di balik itu harus memendam rasa tertekan di lubuk hatinya. Selama ini banyak laki-laki yang mengejar Sakura namun tak ada satu pun yang diladeninya padahal sahabat-sahabatnya telah mendukungnya agar tidak larut dalam perasaan suram dan mencoba menikmati rasa cinta di kehidupan remaja.

Sejak lulus SMP yaitu 3 tahun yang lalu sebisa mungkin Sakura melupakan Sasuke dan mencoba untuk tidak menganggu hidup Sasuke lagi meski itu tentu saja penuh perjuangan dan berbagai luka di hati yang masih terasa pedih sampai sekarang.

"PRIIIT! Pelajaran selesai! Ayo ganti pakaian kalian dan yang bertanggung jawab terhadap peralatan kita silahkan rapikan dulu ke gudang," bunyi pluit yang ditiupkan oleh Gai-sensei, guru olahraga mereka.

Tenten menyadari Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya diam dan masih larut dalam lamunannya. " Sakura! Pelajaran sudah selesai, ayo kembali ke kelas!" ajak Tenten sambil menepuk pundak Sakura.

Sakura tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke arah Tenten. " Iya Tenten. Kau duluan saja, aku masih harus ke gudang dulu, mengunci keranjang bola kan kuncinya ada padaku." jelas Sakura lalu bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

" Baiklah!" jawab Tenten singkat lalu segera berlari ke keluar.

.

.

.

" Uh.. kurang satu! Ada di siapa sih bolanya? Masa belum di kembali-kembalikan juga," keluh Sakura sambil menghitung jumlah bola sebelum iya menguncinya.

" Ada di sini," kata seseorang dari belakang.

Reflek Sakura langsung membalikkan badannya ke arah sumber suara. " Sa..sasuke," kata Sakura menyebut nama orang yang ia lihat.

" Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat dan mendekat pada Sakura yang berdiri di dekat keranjang bola.

" Cepat masukkan Sasuke, mau aku kunci." Kata Sakura dengan lembut.

Sasuke menuruti perkataan Sakura. Sasuke memasukan bola basket yang ia pegang lalu menutup kerangjang itu. Sakura yang mendapati Sasuke sudah memasukan bolanya langsung mengamil kunci dari saku celananya lalu mengunci kerangjang itu.

Setelah Sakura selesai Sakura langsung berajak pergi dari sana namun ia merasa ada yang menarik tangannya.

" Ada apa?" tanya Sakura sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang menarik tangannya dari belakang.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura melalui perkataan namun melalui perbuatan. Sasuke menarik Sakura dan memojokannya.

" Ah, sakit Sasuke." kata Sakura yang merasa sakit pada punggungnya yang terbentur lemari kayu di belakangnya.

Sasuke tak bergeming sama sekali seakan tak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang Sakura rasanya karena dirinya.

Sasuke menatap Emerald Sakura dengan tajam. Menatapnya, menerawangnya jauh ke dalam. Sakura merasa grogi karena ditatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya.

" Sas…sasuke apa maumu sebenarnya?" kata Sakura sambil meremas celana olahraganya, menahan rasa grogi yang menggetarkan tubuhnya.

" Sakura.." panggil Sasuke lembut sambil mengusap rambut _soft pink _Sakura pelahan-lahan.

Sasuke tak henti-hentinya menatap mata Sakura tanpa rasa takut atau pun malu. Bahkan usapan pada rambut Sakura semakin lama semakin terasa lembut.

" Sas..sasu.." kata Sakura yang tertahan karena Sasuke meletakan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan bibir mungil Sakura.

" Aku tertarik padamu," kata Sasuke dengan santai.

Sakura tersentak mengdengarnya. Tangannya bergetar, kakinya lemas dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. " Apa? Ter..tertarik pa..padaku?" tanya Sakura mengulang perkataan Sasuke.

" Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

" Bohong!" balas Sakura masih tak percaya.

" Aku serius tertarik padamu Sakura." kata Sasuke yang menjadi melembut. " Beri aku kesempatan," lanjut Sasuke.

Terlihat wajah Sakura mencerminkan rasa bingungnya. " Kesempatan apa?"

Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya pada telinga Sakura lalu membisikan, " Jadi pacamu,".

Mata Sakura membulat. " A…apa!" teriak Sakura yang tetap tidak percaya pada setiap kata yang Sasuke katakan.

" Bagaimana Sakura? Setuju kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil terus mendesak Sakura. Sakura menutup matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya basah karena keringat dingin.

" Sakura?" tanya Sasuke memastikan. " Setujukan?" Sasuke terus bertanya pada Sakura.

Sakura tak bergeming sama sekali. Wajahnya memerah yang pasti sangat memerah. Rasanya masih tak percaya orang yang selama ini ia sayang malah mendekatinya. Begitu berbeda dengan Sasuke yang Sakura tahu.

" Beri aku kesempatan Sakura. Sebisa mungkin kau takkan menyesal." Sasuke mencoba menyakinkan Sakura dan terus mendesak Sakura.

Tanpa aba-aba dan seperizinan Sakura, Sasuke langsung mengecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Awalnya Sakura sangat kaget begitu menyadari sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Tapi belaian lembut Sasuke yang ia lantunkan di pipi mulus Sakura membuat Sakura merasa tenang dan menutup matanya, menikmati ciuman lembut itu.

Sakura mulai merasa aneh. 'Mengapa ciuman ini begitu lama?' pikir Sakura.

Kini Sakura merasakan bibirnya yang mulai basah. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menjilat-jilat bibir bawah Sakura dengan perlahan, merasakan halusnya permukaan bibir mungil Sakura. Lagi-lagi perbuatan Sasuke membuat Sakura agak tidak nyaman dan membuka matanya. Namun karena pembawaan Sasuke yang tenang membuat Sakura menikmatinya juga.

Tidak hanya menjilatinya saja. Sasuke menggigit pelan bibir bagian atas dan bawah Sakura bergantian. Sakura lagi-lagi merasa terganggu dengan perilaku Sasuke apalagi Sakura tak bisa bergerak karena tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke dan tubuhnya didesak.

" Eng~" Sakura mengerang kesakitan saat dirasakannya gigitan Sasuke yang terlalu kencang.

Sakura yang tersentak dan sedikit membuka mulutnya dijadikan Sasuke sebagai kesempatan untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendesak masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Tangan Sasuke berpindah memegang kepala Sakura di sisi kiri dan kanan lalu memasukan lidahnya perlahan-lahan agar Sakura tetap merasa nyaman. Sasuke mendorong kepala Sakura untuk terus memperdalam ciumannya.

Kini Sasuke mulai bergerak aktif. Setelah menjilati bibir Sakura tentu itu tidak cukup bagi Sasuke. Lidahnya yang sudah berhasil menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura menjilat semua yang ada. Sesekali Sasuke menarik kepalanya lalu mendorongnya lagi dan tetap menahan dirinya agar tidak kelewatan.

Tangan kiri Sasuke kini berpindah memegang bahu Sakura.

" Hmp… hm… Sas..Sasu.." akhirnya desahan pertama Sakura keluar juga dari mulutnya yang terkunci oleh Sasuke.

Tangan Sakura yang kaku sedari tadi akhirnya bergerak juga. Sakura merenggut baju Sasuke dan mulai merasa panas karena ciuman ini.

" Sas..Sasuke..eng.." panggil Sakura di sela-sela ciuman yang dikuasai oleh Sasuke itu.

Panggilan Sakura yang bisa dibilang bercampur dengan desahan justru malah membuat Sasuke semakin ingin memperdalam ciumannya lagi.

Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sakura dan tangan yang satu lagi memegang pipi kanan Sakura agar bisa menahan wajah Sakura untuk tetap pada ciumannya.

" Sas…sasu..su…sudah," Sakura mencoba melepaskan ciumannya namun hasilnya nihil.

Dirasakannya Sasuke semakin ganas. Sasuke mengajak lidah Sakura untuk bermain bersama lidahnya. Setelah puas bermain dengan lidah Sakura, lidah Sasuke mulai mengabsen gigi Sakura satu persatu dan menyapu langit-langit mulut Sakura. Sakura benar-benar merasakan lidah Sasuke yang mengobok-obok seisi mulutnya.

Sakura sudah merasa benar-benar sesak kali ini. Terpaksa ia mendorong Sasuke paksa dengan seluruh tenaga yang ia punya.

" Haah..hah..haaaa.." deru nafas Sakura sudah tak beraturan. Terlihat sedikit keringat mengalir di pelipis kanannya. Tak beda dengan Sakura, Sasuke pun merasakan butuh banyak oksigen.

Keduanya diam sesaat mengambil waktu untuk mengingat oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Sakura melepaskan tangannya yang selama ciuman tadi merenggut baju Sasuke sampai sedikit kusut.

Sakura mendorong Sasuke dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki agar bisa segera menyingkir dari sana.

" Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke yang masih _ngos-ngosan_.

" Kembali ke kelas," jawab Sakura sambil terus mencoba pergi dari desakan Sasuke.

" Jangan," kata Sasuke singkat dan datar. Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke. " Mau apa lagi?" tanya Sakura.

" Melanjutkan yang tadi," jawab Sasuke dengan santainya. Seketika wajah Sakura memanas dan memerah mengingat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan dengan Sasuke.

" Uh! Jangan bodoh!" kata Sakura sambil mendorong Sasuke lebih kuat lagi lalu berlari keluar dari gudang kotor yang baru saja dipakainya untuk berciuman dengan Sasuke. Ciuman pertamanya.

" Cih, lari ya.." batin Sasuke yang hanya diam melihat Sakura berlari keluar.

.

BRUK!

" Aaah.." erang Sakura kesakitan.

" Sakura kau tak apa-apa?" tanya orang yang ditabraknya barusan.

" Sasori? Tidak..aku baik-baik saja kok," kata Sakura sambil memegang lengan atasnya dan langsung berlari lagi dengan muka yang masih memerah.

Sasori terpaku melihat Sakura yang lagi-lagi bersikap tak wajar. " Lagi-lagi menabrakku seperti itu. Dasar serampangan, ckckckck.." keluh Sasori.

Sasori melanjutkan jalannya dan betapa kagetnya dia begitu mendapati Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari gudang dengan santainya. " Sasuke? Bukankah tadi Sakura…"

Sekelibat pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai menyelimuti seisi otak Sasori. Ia mengingat kembali kejadian barusan. " Melihat Sakura yang terengah-engah, mukanya memerah dan nampaknya ia sedang ketakutan atau lari sesuatu. Tadi Sakura habis dari gudang dan barusan juga Sasuke keluar dari sana. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

Entah mengapa hal ini membuat Sasori memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada. Sasori juga sempat mengingat kejadian kemarin saat pulang sekolah yang sama persis seperti kejadian hari ini.

" Hm, Sasuke Uchiha ya.." kata Sasori pelan.

.

.

Terlihat gadis dengan rambut _soft pink_ nya itu sedang duduk di pojok belakang kiri kelasnya dengan buku pelajaran yang terbuka di meja kayunya yang berukuran sedang. Terlihat jelas di wajahnya kalau pikirannya tidak ada di sana pada saat itu.

" _Sasuke-kun..apa-apaan tadi itu! Yang seperti tadi baru pertama kali kualami. Rasanya mukanya masih terasa panas dan jantungku masih berdegup kencang. Betapa memalukannya tadi! Saking paniknya aku sampai melarikan diri dan lagi-lagi tak sengaja menabrak Sasori." _Batin Sakura.

Matanya memandang jauh ke arah langit. Menerawang jauh terus di dalam pemandangan awan-awan putih yang terasa pas dengan langit biru cerah.

" _Sasuke-kun! Ini tadi Kaa-san membuatkan aku telur gulung. Kau mau?"_

" _Tidak."_

" _Sasuke-kun! Ada apa? Sini, aku bantu!"_

" _Hn. Tidak butuh."_

" _Sasuke-kun, maaf.."_

" _Huh, berisik."_

" _Sasuke-kun, aku..aku menyukaimu."_

" _Dasar kau menyebalkan."_

Terlintas semua kenangan pahit itu di benak Sakura. Membuat rasa sakit dan pedih yang ia rasanya muncul dalam seketika.

" Uchiha, dari mana saja kau?" tanya Kakashi yang membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengarahkan padangannya pada pintu kelas.

" Maaf ada sedikit urusan," jawab Sasuke dengan tenang dan langsung menuju tempat duduknya tanpa memberikan salam.

Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke yang duduk di dekat barisan depan. Melihat punggung Sasuke yang selalu terlihat dingin.

Sakura tak mengerti Sasuke, ia tak pernah tahu apa yang sedang dialami oleh si bungsu Uchiha itu namun yang pasti Sakura menyadari kalau dirinya sering melihat perasaan Sasuke melalui punggungnya yang dingin itu.

Kesepian… Rindu…

Entah apa itu seperti Sakura bisa membaca semua perasaan Sasuke dan hanya bisa mendukungnya melalui doa dan pengucapan dalam batin saja.

" _Aku tertarik padamu," _

" _Aku serius tertarik padamu Sakura."_

" _Beri aku kesempatan," _

" _Jadi pacamu,"_

" _Bagaimana Sakura?_

_Setuju kan?" _

" _Sakura?" _

" _Setujukan?" _

Kata-kata itu masih terngiang di telinga Sakura, serasa sulit melupakan segalanya.

" Sasuke…jangan buat aku mencintaimu lagi. Bukan! Bukan mencintaimu lagi tapi jangan buat aku mengingat rasa ini yang selalu kuberikan padamu," batin Sakura.

Sakura sedikit tersentak begitu meyadari Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, lebih tepatnya menoleh ke arahnya yang melamun sedari tadi.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat Sakura yang menjadi linglung dan senyumnya itu malah membuat Sakura memanas lagi.

" Huh, bodohnya aku.." kata Sakura pelan yang ia ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

" Sakura-chan,"

Suara lembut, pelan dan halus memanggil nama itu.

" Ah iya Hinata?" jawab Sakura yang sedikit tersentak karena lagi-lagi ia melamun.

" I….itu Sakura-chan mau makan bersama ? Aku boleh duduk di sini?" tanya gadis yang bernama Hinata dengan lembutnya.

" Tentu boleh Hinata. Ayo makan sama-sama!" kata Ino menyelak pembicaraan Hinata dan Sakura.

" Ino? Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya Sakura yang wajahnya terlihat linglung.

BLETAK!

" Sejak kapan kau jadi bodoh sih Sakura?" tanya Temari yang tiba-tiba datang begitu saja.

Sakura terlihat kebingungan. Nampaknya ia tidak menyadari kalau sudah istirahat dan saat ini teman-temannya mengajaknya makan bersama.

" Tenten mana?" tanya Ino yang ditujukan pada Temari.

" Tenten? Bersama pacar tercintanya tentunya," jawab Temari malas-malasan.

" Dasar, tidak setia kawan!" kata Ino sambil menarik kursi yang ada di samping meja Sakura.

Tiba-tiba sesosok laki-laki dengan rambut Raven dan mata Onyxnya muncul di tengah-tengah mereka.

" Ayo Sakura!" ajaknya sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura.

Sakura terlihat canggung dan kaget melihat Sasuke datang menghampirinya padahal sekarang ia sedang bersama teman-temannya.

" Sa…sasuke Uchiha?" kata Ino sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan tak percaya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil pada mereka. " Ada apa?"

Seketika Temari, Hinata dan Ino terdiam atau bisa dibilang membatu melihat kejadian langka ini.

" Ayo Sakura," kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura. Wajah Sakura memerah seketika. " Mau ngapain Sasuke..Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura ragu.

" _Kun?"_ pikir teman-temannya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura penuh pertanyaan, " Tentu saja makan bersama. Ayo ke atap dan bawa makananmu,"

Sakura menjadi salah tingkah dan takut menimbulkan salah paham, Sakura juga tidak enak kalau sampai dilihat oleh lebih banyak orang lagi.

" Kau takut? Atau malu?" bisik Sasuke.

" Tidak keduanya. Hanya saja kalau sampai ada yang salah paham tentang ini aku.."

" Tentang apa? Hubungan kita?" tanya Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Sakura.

" Ini.. ini.." jawab Sakura terbata-bata dan wajahnya memerah..sangat merah.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil lalu mendekatkan lagi bibirnya pada telinga Sakura. " Lihat ini,"

" Semuanya! Bisa perhatikan ke sini dulu?" kata Sasuke sambil berteriak agar seluruh kelas maupun luar kelas bisa mendengar kata-katanya.

Anak-anak berkumpul dan langsung mengerubungi tempak duduk Sakura. Ketiga sahabatnya masih terduduk dan membatu melihat perilaku si bungsu Uchiha yang sangat mengangetkan itu.

" Dengarkan kataku baik-baik!"

Kini semua mata benar-benar menuju hanya ke Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke merangkul Sakura,

" Sakura Haruno, dia adalah pacarku! Semua harus tau itu!"

Sakura langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. " Sasu…"

" Ingat itu baik-baik. Sakura adalah pa-car-ku!" kata Sasuke yang memberikan penekanan pada kata pacar, menegaskan kata-katanya sekali lagi.

" A..apa!" kata Sasori tak percaya yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke dari balik pintu kelas yang hanya satu sisinya yang terbuka sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

To Be Continue

* * *

><p><strong>Asik..akhirnya chap 2 selesai hehe ^^ sekali lagi makasih ya yang buat berbaik hati ngereview chap 1.<strong>

**Gimana? Masih ngebosenin ya? Maafkan daku ya untuk OOC dan typonya *deep bow***

.

.

**REVIEW ya! **

**(kalau bisa jangan minta apdet aja, tapi saran dan kesannya ^^ #plaaakk *maaf banyak mintanya* soalnya aku butuh masukan)**

**Semoga aku bisa buat chap 3 nya bagus ya.. Maaf kalau kesannya fanfic aku ini hanya ngespam . **

**Jangan lupa… REVIEW yaaaah! ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Rated : M

Pair : SasuSaku (sedikit SasoSaku)

Summary: Sasuke yang kalah saat bermain dengan teman2nya mendapat tantangan untuk mendapatkan Sakura, teman sekelasnya yang selama melihat Sasuke dari jauh. Bagaimana hub Sasuke & Sakura begitu Sakura mengetahui Sasuke menipunya?(maap gak jago buat summary)

* * *

><p><strong>Wah makasih banyak ya buat REVIEW chap 2 aku hehehe<strong>

**Ya monggo lah, dibaca dulu aja hehehe ^_^ semoga menyenangkan**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_" Kau takut? Atau malu?" bisik Sasuke._

_" Tidak keduanya. Hanya saja kalau sampai ada yang salah paham tentang ini aku.."_

_" Tentang apa? Hubungan kita?" tanya Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Sakura._

_" Ini.. ini.." jawab Sakura terbata-bata dan wajahnya memerah..sangat merah._

_Sasuke menyeringai kecil lalu mendekatkan lagi bibirnya pada telinga Sakura. " Lihat ini,"_

_" Semuanya! Bisa perhatikan ke sini dulu?" kata Sasuke sambil berteriak agar seluruh kelas maupun luar kelas bisa mendengar kata-katanya._

_Anak-anak berkumpul dan langsung mengerubungi tempak duduk Sakura. Ketiga sahabatnya masih terduduk dan membatu melihat perilaku si bungsu Uchiha yang sangat mengangetkan itu._

_" Dengarkan kataku baik-baik!"_

_Kini semua mata benar-benar menuju hanya ke Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke merangkul Sakura,_

_" Sakura Haruno, dia adalah pacarku! Semua harus tau itu!"_

_Sakura langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. " Sasu…"_

_" Ingat itu baik-baik. Sakura adalah pa-car-ku!" kata Sasuke yang memberikan penekanan pada kata pacar, menegaskan kata-katanya sekali lagi._

_" A..apa!" kata Sasori tak percaya yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke dari balik pintu kelas yang hanya satu sisinya yang terbuka sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya._

.

.

.

**Do You Love Me?**

**(Uchiruno)**

.

.

.

" A..apa! Sakura dan laki-laki dingin itu…pacaran? Tapi Sakura tidak pernah bilang apa-apa padaku," kata Sasori dalam hati dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya menahan emosi yang mulai meluap.

Para fans Sasuke yang mendengar langsung berteriak-teriak tak percaya bahkan ada yang pingsan (lebay XP). Tak hanya itu, bahkan murid-murid lain pun sibuk saling berbisik membicarakan perkataan Sasuke barusan.

" Ayo Sakura," ajak Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

" Ma..mau ke..kemana Sasuke?" tanya Sakura ragu.

" Makan berdua sekaligus melewati waktu istirahat yang menyenangkan…berdua," balas Sasuke mantap membuat fansnya lagi-lagi histeris.

" Eh?" wajah Sakura tambah memerah dan menjadi salah tingkah.

" Ayo," ajak Sasuke dan langsung menarik Sakura keluar. Semua yang melihatnya jelas-jelas langsung membatu.

" I..ino kenapa?" tanya Hinata lembut sambil menepuk pelan bahu Ino yang sedari tadi mematung.

" Ti…tidak mung..mungkin. Ah! Tidak mungkin!" kata Ino tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari mulut Uchiha itu.

Temari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. " Tidak. Ini..."

" Kau percaya Temari?" tanya Ino dengan nada panik.

" Tapi sejak kapan," jawab Temari.

" Oi! Hinata-chan!" panggil Naruto girang saat memasuki kelasnya yang mendadak ramai namun hening.

" Naruto-kun," balas Hinata sedikit ragu-ragu.

" Hei, ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto yang tercengang melihat kondisi kelas yang seperti ini.

" I…itu tadi Sasuke mengumumkan di depan kelas kalau dia berpacaran dengan Sakura-chan," jelas Hinata.

Mata Naruto langsung terbelalak begitu mendengar perkataan Hinata. " Serius!".

Hinata menjawabnya dengan anggukkan kecil. Melihat itu terlihat pada wajahnya kalau Naruto menyeringai kecil setelahnya.

" Dasar Uchiha,"

.

.

" Ng~ Sasuke lepaskan! Sakit…" pinta Sakura pada Sasuke yang masih menariknya menuju suatu tempat yang tinggi.

Sayangnya permintaan Sakura diabaikan begitu saja oleh Sasuke. " Sasuke, le..lepas!" pinta Sakura sekali lagi sambil sedikit memberontak .

" Ikut dulu, kita sudah sampai kan! Makanya bersabarlah Sakura," balas Sasuke sambil membuka pintu dan memperlihatkan suatu tempat pada Sakura.

" A..atap sekolah?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

" Hn,"

" Ke..kenapa di sini?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. " Memangnya kau harap di mana? Di sini tenang," jelas Sasuke lalu duduk dan bersandar pada tembok dengan cat putih.

" Hei, ayo sini duduk cepat kita makan!" kata Sasuke lagi dengan tangan kode mengajak Sakura.

Sakura diam lalu menundukkan kepalanya sejenak. " Kau ini kenapa sih!" kata Sakura dengan nada kesal.

" Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi karena tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Sakura.

Sakura terdiam dan ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Namun akhirnya ia memberanikan diri.

" Ke..kenapa kau bilang kalau kita pacaran?" balas Sakura dan suaranya terdengar bergetar. Sepertinya Sakura sedang menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum. " Bukankah kita sudah pernah…..hm.. bukannya kita sudah ciuman ya?" kata Sasuke yang membuat Sakura tersentak dan mengingat kembali kejadian tadi pagi.

Seketika wajah Sakura memerah dan lagi-lagi menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah pada wajahnya.

" Itu…itu kan ciuman pertamaku! Kenapa kau seenaknya saja merebut dan mempermainkan ciuman pertamaku sih!"

Sasuke terdiam mendengarnya. " Jadi begitu ya," kata Sasuke dalam hati.

" Kau ini memang menyebalkan," balas Sasuke lalu menaruh kotak makannya dan bangkit berjalan menuju Sakura yang masih terdiam di depan pintu yang tertutup.

Sakura tersentak mengdengar kata-kata Sasuke barusan. Kata-kata yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia dengar, kata-kata yang selama ini menyakitinya.

Sakura berjalan mundur sampai tubuhnya terhimpit oleh tembok dan tubuh Sasuke yang berjalan mendekatinya. Sakura mengepalkan tangan kirinya karena sedikit takut dengan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

" Sasu..aku..aku.." kata Sakura terhenti begitu Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya lagi pada pinggung Sakura.

" Mau apa lagi?" tanya Sakura ragu dan menatap Sasuke. Tatapan yang sangat dalam dengan emeraldnya yang berkaca-kaca.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menjalankan aksinya. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura sehingga membuat Sakura bisa merasakan nafas Sasuke di sekitar lehernya. Sasuke menarik nafas panjang lalu dikecupnya lagi bibir mungil milik Sakura. Ciumannya yang semakin lama terasa semakin dalam, sama seperti yang mereka lakukan pertama kalinya. Sebelah tangannya mengelus lembut pipi Sakura. Dan sejenak tangan itu berjalan ke leher Sakura, membelainya dan sesekali dijadikan kesempatan untuk mendorong kepala Sakura.

" Haah.. Sas.. hm.." desah Sakura yang merasakan permainan lidah Sasuke lebih ganas dari sebelumnya.

Sakura begitu tersentak dengan prilaku Sasuke yang lagi-lagi seperti ini namun kalau memang sudah seperti ini tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain pasrah dan memelas meminta pengertian Sasuke untuk menyudahinya.

" Hm… Sas…sasu hentikan," pinta Sakura di sela-sela ciumannya tentu saja dengan nada memelas.

Seketika Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya itu lalu menatap Sakura tanpa ragu-ragu. " Kau bilang aku mempermainkan ciuman pertamamu? Cih," Sasuke mendecih setelah mengatakan hal itu dan melumat bibir Sakura lagi.

" _Kenapa begini Sasuke.. Aku tak bisa melawan meskipun aku menolak. Setiap aku menatap jauh ke dalam onyxmu maka akulah yang akan tenggelam dalam duniamu,"_

Sakura merasa terbius dengan ciuman Sasuke yang meski kesannya agak memaksa namun membuatnya sangat menikmatinya. Rasanya ciuman Sasuke terasa begitu lembut dan menenangkan hatinya. Ya, inilah yang membuat Sakura tak bergeming dari tadi meskipun kesannya sangat memalukan.

Sakura mulai merasa sesak dan tersentak begitu dia rasakan lingkaran tangan Sasuke di pinggulnya jadi memanas dan bisa ia rasakan Sasuke mulai mengangkat baju bagian belakangnya. Tangan Sasuke yang bisa dikatakan besar itu terasa mengusap lembut punggung gadis itu, merasakan halusnya tubuh Sakura meski hanya sedikit. Tentu saja ini membuat Sakura merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

" Sas..sasu aku mohon...ng.."

Sasuke tak peduli dan tetap melanjutkannya.

" Sasuke cukup!" teriak Sakura setelah mendorong Sasuke kuat-kuat dan melepaskan ciumannya.

" Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan santainya.

Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke kesal. " Kau egois! dan seenaknya saja," balas Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura beberapa saat, melihat perasaan Sakura padanya yang terlukis jelas pada bola mata Emeraldnya lalu menarik tubuh mungil Sakura ke dalam dekapnnya. " Maaf," katanya singkat lalu mengecup dahi Sakura sambil mengusap pelan rambut _soft pink _gadis itu. Selama beberapa menit dalam keadaan seperti itu Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengambil kotak makan yang ia taruh tadi. " Ayo makan," ajaknya.

" Hm," Sakura mengangguk disertai dengan senyuman manisnya.

.

.

" Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura.

" Hn,"

" Apa benar kita pacaran?" tanyanya pelan.

" Ya, kenapa?" jawab Sasuke lalu ditambahkan dengar pertanyaan.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. " Kita belum saling mengenal. Maksudnya ya kita memang sudah kenal sejak lama tapi kita tidak saling tahu pribadi masing-masing bukan?"

" Sudah-sudah kau makan saja," jawab Sasuke dingin lalu menyodorkan sekotak jus rasa _cherry."_

Sakura tersenyum lalu membuka kotak makannya, " Selamat makan!"

Sasuke yang melihat bekal Sakura berencana ingin menganggunya. Diambilnya satu buah telur gulung dan onigiri dari kotak makan Sakura secara tiba-tba.

" Enak," kata Sasuke dalam hati.

Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang tengah melahap bekalnya yang baru saja diambilnya.

" Buatkan aku!" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

" Ha? Buatkan ini maksudmu?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk bekalnya.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

" Kenapa aku harus buatkan untukmu? Kau suka?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Sasuke diam lalu sedetik kemudian membuka mulutnya. " Karena kau pacarku,"

Seketika wajah Sakura langsung memerah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ya, memang Sasuke yang bisa membuat Sakura menjadi memanas seperti ini.

" Kau tidak makan bekalmu?" tanya Sakura sambil memperhatikan kotak makan yang di bawa Sasuke.

" Tidak suka." jawabnya singkat.

" Ke..kenapa?"

Sasuke menyodorkan kotak makannya kepada Sakura. " Lihatlah sendiri," katanya dingin.

Sakura membuka kotak makan itu dah melihat bekal Sasuke. " Sas..sasuke ini kan..."

" Hn?"

" Ini kan enak dan mewah! Masa kau tidak suka!"

Sasuke mengubah posisi duduknya lalu menatap Sakura. " Itu buatan pelayan. Aku tak suka,"

" Pe..pelayan?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

" Hn." Sasuke mengangguk.

" Begitu ya. Ya sudah kita makan berdua saja ya Sasuke-kun! Kau harus makan juga," kata Sakura di sertai dengan senyuman.

...

" Jadi begitu ya," kata seseorang yang menguping pembicaraan Sasuke dan Sakura dari balik pintu.

...

" Sakura," panggil Sasuke di sela-sela kegiatan makannya.

" Kenapa Sasuke-kun?" balas Sakura lembut.

" Ayo pergi," balas Sasuke datar.

" Ke..kemana?"

" Kemana pun yang kau suka,"

" Benarkah?"

" Hn."

" Kapan?"

" Secepatnya,"

Sakura tersenyum mendengar ajakkan Sasuke. " Apa ini kencan?" pikir Sakura.

" Lusa," kata Sasuke malanjutkan perkataannya tadi.

Sakura sedikit tersentak. " Jadi, sabtu ini?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Sasuke menatap Sakura dan bisa dilihat terlukis senyum kecil di wajahnya. Serentak Sakura pun _blushing _(lagi)_._

" Pulang sekolah kutunggu di depan kelas," balas Sasuke sambil mengusap lembut rambut Sakura.

" Ya!" jawab Sakura dengan semangatnya dan senyuman lebar namun tetap manis.

.

~oOo~

.

" Terima Kasih," kata gadis dengan rambut _soft pink _itu pada seorang wanita yang bisa dibilang masih muda itu.

" Lain kali pinjam buku lagi ya!" balas wanita itu dengan senyumannya manisnya.

" Pastinya Shizune-sensei," kata Sakura penuh semangat. Sakura membungkukkan badannya tanda memberi salam dan langsung berlari keluar perpustakaan.

" Gadis yang ceria," gumam Shizune sambil menaruh buku yang baru saja Sakura balikkan setelah seminggu meminjamnya.

.

.

" Haaah..haaah... Apa Sasuke sudah menunggu ya," kata Sakura terenggah-enggah.

" Sakura Haruno!" teriak seseorang yang suaranya sangat dikenal oleh Sakura.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara itu . " Ada apa Ino?" tanya Sakura datar.

" Penghianat!" teriak Temari dari belakang Ino.

" A..apa!" tanya Sakura tak percaya dengan omongan sahabatnya itu.

" Kenapa tidak kasih tau kita?" kata Ino kesal.

" Iya, kenapa Saku-chan?" tanya Hinata yang bersama mereka juga.

" Tak kusangka diam-diam Sakura itu menghanyutkan," tiban Tenten yang sedang merangkul Hinata.

Sakura menjadi salah tingkah, ia takut sahabat-sahabatnya salah paham.

" Anu..kalian salah paham,"

" Kupikir cuman Ino yang penghianat ternyata kau juga," celetuk Tenten.

Ino mendelik pada Tenten. " Apa maksudmu? Aku bukan penghianat, salah kalian sendiri kenapa baru tanya," balas Ino kesal.

" Ah.. Tenten dan Ino jangan bertengkar," kata Hinata lembut.

" Kalian ini apa-apaan sih," gumam Temari kesal.

" Kalau begitu selesaikan masalahmu dulu ya, aku permisi!" kata Sakura lalu segera berlari menghindar dari teman-temannya itu.

" Heh Sakura tunggu! Masalahmu belum selesai," teriak Ino sambil mencoba mengejar Sakura.

" Haaah...haaah... maafkan aku teman-teman!" kata Sakura sambil terus berlari.

BRUK!

" Ah, lagi-lagi." kata seseorang dengan rambut merahnya.

" Sas...sasori-kun!"

" Yo."

Sakura menghela nafas lalu membuka mulutnya. " Maaf,"

Sasori menatap Sakura yang masih terenggah-enggah. " Kau ini serampangan sekali. Kenapa selalu menabrakku?" tanya Sasori.

" A...aku tidak sengaja Sasori. Maaf!" kata Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya.

" Hahahaha tidak apa-apa Sakura, kau ini lucu sekali!" balas Sasori sambil tertawa lepas.

Sakura menatap Sasori kesal. " Ih, kau ini malah tertawa!"

" Ngambek? Dasar masih saja tukang ngambek," kata Sasori sambil memegangi perutnya menahan tawa.

" Suka-suka kau sajalah!" jawab Sakura yang terlihat menggembungkan pipinya.

" Haha iya maaf-maaf. Kau mau kemana? Pulang yuk, biar aku antar." kata Sasori dengan lembut seperti biasanya.

" Ng..anu Sasori-kun aku..." balas Sakura ragu-ragu.

" Kenapa? Hm, jangan-jangan sudah ada janji ya?" tanya Sasori.

" Ya kau benar. Sakura akan pergi bersamaku," kata seseorang menginterupsi pertanyaan Sasori.

" Sasuke-kun!" panggil Sakura.

Sasori diam sejenak lalu tersenyum simpul. " Begitu ya, ya sudah kalau begitu."

" Maaf ya Sasori-kun!" balas Sakura sembil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

" Ya. Lupakan saja," Lalu Sasori pun berajak pergi dari tempat itu.

Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam. " Dari mana saja?"

" Tadi aku ke perpustakaan mengembalikan buku dulu,"

" Kenapa lama?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

" Ada beberapa gangguan tadi hehe,"

" Orang itu?"

" Maksudmu Sasori-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

" Kun?" tanya Sasuke yang lama-lama seperti mengintimidasi.

" Kenapa?" balas Sakura dengan pertanyaan juga.

" Kalian dekat?"

" Ya begitulah," jawab Sakura singkat namun entah mengapa jawabannya membuat Sasuke kesal. " Ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

" Tidak." kata Sasuke singkat lalu membalikan badannya.

Meski hanya sekilas, Sakura yakin betul kalau dia melihat ada sorot tidak suka di mata Sasuke.

" Sasuke tunggu aku!" panggil Sakura seraya berlari mengejar Sasuke yang berjalan lebih dulu.

.

.

Entah apa penyebabnya namun suasana antara Sasuke dan Sakura jadi menegang seperti ini. Yang merasa tidak enak? Tentu saja Sakura. Iya merasa bersalah karena ia berpikir dialah yang membuat suasana menjadi seperti ini.

" Sas..sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura lembut, pelan dan sedikit ragu.

" ..."

" Maaf," lanjutnya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya- menatap Sakura yang berdiri di belakangnya.

" Hn," jawabnya singkat.

" Sasuke-kun kenapa?" tanya Sakura agak menunduk.

" Lupakan." jawab Sasuke.

Sakura tentu tidak mengerti dengan jawaban Sasuke, namun karena Sasuke bilang lupakan maka ia akan coba melupakannya meski terlihat jelas prilaku Sasuke jadi berbeda.

" Sasuke sebenarnya ada apa tadi menungguku di depan kelas?" tanya Sakura penasaran mengingat perkataan Sasuke saat istirahat tadi.

" Ku antar pulang," jawab Sasuke dengan dingin, sama seperti tadi.

" Sasuke maaf, lebih baik aku pulang sendiri saja." kata Sakura pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

" Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan suaranya yang mulai sedikit melembut.

Sakura tetap menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas rok hijaunya.

" Sakura, jawab aku!"

Sakura menghelakan nafas mencoba untuk tenang. " Aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih ya Sasuke-kun! Maaf hari ini aku menyebalkan,"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Sakura segera berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Reaksi Sasuke? Hanya diam membatu di tempatnya tanpa usaha untuk menahan Sakura.

" Wah! Pasangan baru sudah ribut loh!" kata seseorang yang lebih bisa dibilang sebagai ejekkan.

" Oi Kiba, nanti Teme marah loh! Hahahaha " balas si rambut kuning sambil menyikut pelan perut sahabatnya itu.

" Naruto, Kiba kalian jangan berulah dulu." kata Neji dengan datar. " Sasuke kau baik-baik saja?" lanjut Neji dan mendekat ke arah temannya itu.

" Hn." jawab Sasuke dingin.

" Ada masalah apa?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

" ..." Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kiba.

" Dasar mentang-mentang pasangan baru sudah sombong ya!" balas Kiba lagi.

" Diam kau!" bentak Sasuke.

Naruto langsung merangkul sahabatnya yang sepertinya sedang kesal karena sesuatu.

" Ada apa Sasuke? Cerita pada kita," kata Naruto mencoba membujuk temannya itu agar bercerita.

" Entahlah," jawab Sasuke singkat.

" Seriuskah?" tanya Neji datar. " Aku melihatnya dia pergi sambil menangis," lanjut Neji lagi dengan santainya.

Perkataan Neji barusan membuat Kiba, Naruto dan Sasuke sendiri pun tersentak kaget.

" Kau serius?" tanya Kiba yang mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

" Ya. Aku yakin mataku ini tak salah melihat."

" Cengeng," tiba-tiba Sasuke menyeletuk.

" A..Apa! Kau mengatai Sakura cengeng? Memangnya kau apakan Teme? Aku penasaran!" kata Naruto memaksa.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. " Hanya sebal."

" Dengan Sakura?" balas Kiba.

Sasuke menggeleng singkat.

" Lalu?" tanya Naruto yang sudah benar-benar penasaran.

" Si rambut merah," jawab Sasuke datar.

Kiba dan Naruto saling bertatapan sesaat lalu tersenyum licik.

" Kau cemburu?" ledek Naruto.

"..."

" Iya kan?"

"..."

" Sasuke kau jangan-jangan suka sama Sakura beneran ya?" tanya Kiba tak kalah heboh dengan Naruto.

" Berisik kalian!" jawab Sasuke kesal. " Dia akan menyesal menganggu sesuatu yang sudah jadi milikku," lanjut Sasuke dengan tatapan menerawang.

" Milikmu? Seutuhnya?" balas Kiba dengan pertanyaan.

" Segera." balas Sasuke dingin.

" Hahaha Teme, kau harus hati-hati." celetuk Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya tepat di depan dada bidangnya.

Sasuke langsung menatap Naruto penasaran seakan bertanya 'kenapa?'

" Si rambut merah itu...aku tahu yang kau maksud. Dia adalah Sasori." balas Naruto.

Sasuke menyeringai. " Begitu ya, jadi benar kalau namanya itu Sasori."

" Iya!" Naruto mengangguk. Kiba dan Neji hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan dua sahabatnya itu sambil mengingat kembali orang yang mereka sebut-sebut dengan nama Sasori.

" Teme, dia sangat dekat dan baik pada Sakura. Menurutku dia menyukainya, mungkin kau akan jadi rival dengannya." balas Naruto lagi.

" Tapi kalau benar pasti 'kan beda! Sasori mencintai Sakura tulus, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengikuti permainan kita saja kan?" kata Kiba spontan.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. " Tidak. Sakura akan kujadikan milikku sendiri."

" Teme, a...apa maksudmu? Kau jadi menyeramkan," balas Naruto gugup.

" Lihat saja," balas Sasuke tetap dengan senyumanya yang menyimpan banyak misteri.

To Be Continue

* * *

><p><strong>AKHIRNYA! Maaf ya aku baru sempet megang komputer lagi .<strong>

**Maaf kalau cerita ini kurang 'hot' soalnya emang lagi gak dapet adegannya aja hahaha **

**Makasih ya buat yang REVIEW chap kemarin ^^**

**** tapi maaf aku agak bingung, ada yang bilang " g ada typo sama sekali" tp ada juga yang bilang "banyak typo dan menganggu" aku bingung =(****

****jadi maaf ya kalau masih ada typo, aku ga sempet baca ulang lagi. emang jujur chap ini aku buatnya terburu-buru dan otak dah ngepaaaaas bgt so maaf kalau jelek bgt ini chap .****

.

.

****REVIEW YA! ****

********kritik dan saran di TUNGGU ya! ayo.. yang baca wajib ngeREVIEW hehe ^_^v********

********hehe kalau banyak yang review aku jadi semangat loh! (jujur deh ga boong) hehehe ********

********sampai berjumpa di next ep. doakan aku dapet pencerahan ya! semoga ga cape ngikutin ceritaku yang gaje ini. ********


	4. Chapter 4

**Desclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Rated : M

Pair : SasuSaku (sedikit SasoSaku)

Summary: Sasuke yang kalah saat bermain dengan teman2nya mendapat tantangan untuk mendapatkan Sakura, teman sekelasnya yang selama melihat Sasuke dari jauh. Bagaimana hub Sasuke & Sakura begitu Sakura mengetahui Sasuke menipunya?(maap gak jago buat summary)

* * *

><p><strong>Holla! Makasih ya buat yang REVIEW! Hehehe rame loh ternyata heheh ^^<strong>

**Maaf ya lama apdet! Kerjaan menumpuk aku juga jadi bingung gimana kerjainnya.**

**Yuk marilah! Silahkan dibaca! ^_^**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

" Teme, dia sangat dekat dan baik pada Sakura. Menurutku dia menyukainya, mungkin kau akan jadi rival dengannya." balas Naruto lagi.

" Tapi kalau benar pasti 'kan beda! Sasori mencintai Sakura tulus, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengikuti permainan kita saja kan?" kata Kiba spontan.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. " Tidak. Sakura akan kujadikan milikku sendiri."

" Teme, a...apa maksudmu? Kau jadi menyeramkan," balas Naruto gugup.

" Lihat saja," balas Sasuke tetap dengan senyumanya yang menyimpan banyak misteri.

.

.

.

**Do You Love Me?**

**(Uchiruno)**

.

.

.

Sakura kini tengah berbaring di ranjangnya yang super empuk itu. Meski terlihat sedang menatap langit-langit kamarnya namun dapat dipastikan kalau tatapannya kosong. Terdengar helaan nafasnya berkali-kali dan sesekali memukul bantal yang dipeluknya dengan erat.

" Aku ini bodoh," gumamnya pelan.

Kini dalam benak Sakura terputar kembali kejadian tadi yang membuatnya hampir menangis. Tidak, bukannya hampir menangis tapi memang menangis namun tertahankan. Hatinya gelisah memikirkan Sasuke yang sikapnya sedingin itu padanya. Kenangan buruk masa kecilnya terulang kembali dalam memorinya.

" Apa aku menyebalkan? Mengapa aku begitu bodoh!" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa. Lalu melanjutkan perkataannya tadi. " Sasuke, apa kau marah padaku? Akankah kau memaafkanku?"

Seketika hidupnya terasa tidak tenang. Setiap detiknya bagaikan dihantui oleh bayang-bayang wajah Sasuke yang kesannya terlihat cuek atau marah padanya.

Semoga saja esok ia bisa bicara langsung oleh Sasuke dan meminta maaf atas perlakuannya yang mungkin menyinggung Sasuke sehingga membuatnya seperti itu.

.

~oOo~

.

Pagi hari sudah datang lagi dengan begitu cepatnya. Matahari pun sudah menyongsong menyilaukan siapa pun yang terkena sinarnya.

Gadis berambut _soft pink _itu memasuki kelasnya dengan ragu. Tas selempang berwarna merah dan kantong kecil yang dipegangnya di tangan kirinya kini ia simpan rapi di atas meja kayu miliknya. Matanya menjelajahi seluruh pelosok-pelosok kelasnya yang lumayan besar.

Mata emeraldnya menangkap sosok yang ia cari. Ya, kekasih yang ia sayangi, Sasuke Uchiha.

Ada segurat kekecewaan yang terlukis pada mata indah itu. Rupanya onyx itu bertemu dengan emeraldnya namun meski begitu tak ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulut si pemilik onyx, Sasuke Uchiha.

Kegelisahan lagi-lagi menyelimuti hati Sakura mendapati Sasuke yang sama sekali tak menyapanya. Pikiran negative dan segala keraguan yang ada dalam pikiran Sakura kini rasanya semakin kuat menguasainya.

" Sas…sasuke-kun…" lirih Sakura pelan.

Otaknya lagi-lagi berputar mencari-cari kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Apakah sikap menyebalkannya itu kambuh lagi secara tak sadar di depan Sasuke? Entahlah, Sakura sendiri tidak tahu pasti mengenai hal itu.

Bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi. Guru gagah dengan sebuah masker hitam memasuki ruang kelas mereka dengan langkahnya yang pasti. Para siswa bangkit berdiri lalu memberikan salam.

Spidol hitam dan biru pun di goreskan secara bergantian pada papan putih berukuran besar yang tergantung di depan kelas, tentu dengan berbagai macam penjelasan.

Ya raganya ada disitu, di dalam kelas itu. Namun jiwanya? Ya tetap ada dalam tubuh itu namun melayang entah jauh kemana. Matanya menerawang jauh ke sana meski matanya terlihat seakan-akan serius menatap papan tulis yang penuh dengan berbagai macam tulisan dan kerangka-kerangka yang rumit. Hm, mungkin memang itulah gambaran yang cocok untuk melukiskan keadaan Sakura sekarang ini.

Sasuke Uchiha, bagaimana dengan dia? Ya, raga dan jiwanya memang ada di sana. Mata onyxnya sesekali melirik ke arah Sakura. Sekilas onyx dan emerald bertemu dan beradu. Pancaran emerald Sakura pun serasa meredup dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah.

Jam demi jam pun berlalu. Ya rasanya sekolah hari ini pun tak berguna sama sekali, tak ada yang bisa masuk dan meresap dalam otak.

TEEEEEEENG!

Bel istirahat berdering. Jam pelajaran ke-empat pun berakhir. Sakura tidak beranjak dari kursinya sama sekali saat siswa/siswi lain sibuk berdesak-desakkan keluar kelas dan langsung menuju kantin.

" Saku, ke kantin yuk!" ajak Tenten sambil menepuk bahu Sakura dari belakang.

Sakura reflek menoleh ke belakang dan mendapatinya Tenten yang tengah tersenyum padanya. " Hm, tidak. Aku di sini saja," balas Sakura malas.

" Hei! Kau yang kabur kemarin harusnya mentraktir kita tahu!" sahut Temari dari belakang Tenten.

" Kalian berisik sekali, nih!" ucap Sakura kesal lalu memberikan sejumlah uang pada Temari dan Tenten.

" Heh kau serius?" tanya Temari kebingungan melihat Sakura yang berbeda dari biasanya. Rasanya hari ini Sakura terlihat lemas dan tidak bersemangat.

" Ya. Sana, sana! Aku tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Sakura mencoba meyakinkan Temari dan Tenten yang menatapnya dengan sorot pandang yang aneh.

" Oke. Kita duluan ya!" balas Tenten lalu segera menarik tangan Temari keluar kelas.

Suasana kelas yang tadinya ramai dalam sekejap bisa sesepi ini. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang masuk lewat celah-celah jendela menerpa wajah Sakura pelan. Tangan Sakura mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantong kecil yang ia bawa tadi. Hm, sebuah kotak makan yang dibungkus lagi oleh kain berwarna biru muda. Ditaruhnya kotak itu lalu dipandanginya cukup lama.

" Aku harus bagaimana?" tanyanya lirih entah pada siapa.

Ada sesuatu yang tertangkap oleh Sakura. Ekor matanya menangkap sosok yang ia kenal, Sasuke Uchiha yang sekarang dikenal sebagai kekasihnya. Sasuke tengah terduduk di bangkunya sambil membaca sebuah buku.

Keringat dingin mengalir pelan pada pelipis Sakura yang sedikit tertutup oleh rambut _soft pink _miliknya. Rasanya jantungnya ingin copot jika mengingat kini hanya dia dan Sasuke yang berada di kelas. Kenapa kelas begitu sepi tidak seperti biasanya.

Sakura menepuk pelan dadanya dan sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih asik dengan bukunya. Sakura menarik nafas yang panjang lalu dilepaskannya dengan perlahan mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Kini tubuhnya bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu merapikan sedikit rok yang ia kenakan. Diambilnya kotak makan itu lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.

Tap tap tap

Sakura melangkah dengan ragu. Setiap langkahnya begitu terasa berat seperti kakinya tengah diberikan beban yang beratnya puluhan kilo. Sasuke, itulah tujuannya. Meja di mana tempat Sasuke menopang tangannya semakin dekat dan berdirilah Sakura dihadapan Sasuke yang matanya masih sibuk mengamati buku itu.

" Sas...sasuke," panggil Sakura ragu-ragu.

Onyx Sasuke yang tengah sibuk membaca kini tertuju pada Sakura yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

" Ini. Aku permisi dulu," lanjut Sakura sambil menaruh sebuah kotak yang ia keluarkan dari kantong kecil 'nya tadi.

" Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke yang akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

" Bekalmu," jawab Sakura singkat lalu segera membalikkan tubuhnya serasa ingin segera pergi dari situ. Namun sayang karena kakinya serasa berhenti bergerak begitu Sasuke menahan Sakura.

" Tunggu dulu," ucap Sasuke sambil menarik pelan baju seragam Sakura.

Sakura menoleh dengan tatapan sayu. " Ada apa?"

" Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Sakura.

" Mungkin ke perpustakaan," jawab Sakura lemas dan emeraldnya seakan sengaja menghindar dari tatapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyutup bukunya lalu ditaruh secara rapi di atas mejanya.

" Mungkin? Lebih baik temani aku di sini," ajak Sasuke lalu menarik seragam Sakura lagi lebih kuat.

" Eh? Maaf Sasuke," Sakura mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari bajunya.

" Hn?" Sasuke kini benar-benar kebingungan melihat tingkah Sakura yang berbeda dari biasanya. Rasanya saat ini lebih murung.

Sakura secara tiba-tiba membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat, membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget.

" Maaf Sasuke, maafkan aku. Maaf membuatmu marah dengan sikapku yang menyebalkan ini," ucap Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar.

Sasuke benar-benar kaget melihat perilaku Sakura dan mengdengar ucapan Sakura barusan. Dari suara yang keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura sudah pasti Sasuke mengerti jika Sakura kini sedang menahan tangis. Sasuke memegang pundak Sakura yang masih membungkuk lalu mengangkatnya perlahan-lahan dan mengusap lembut pipi mulus Sakura yang rupanya sudah dilintasi oleh air mata.

" Tenang lah," bisik Sasuke lembut lalu menarik Sakura dalam pelukkannya. Tangan kekarnya secara perlahan mengusap rambut Sakura dengan penuh kasih.

" Sasuke," panggil Sakura pelan.

" Hn. Duduklah," balas Sasuke lalu melepaskan pelukkan itu dan menarik bangku yang ada di sebelahnya dan di berikan kepada Sakura.

Sakura terdiam, entah apa lagi yang harus ia katakan. Sasuke tersenyum kecil lalu membuka kotak yang diberikan Sakura. Senyuman Sasuke terlihat makin jelas begitu ia melihat isi kotak makan itu.

" Telur gulung?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah pasti jawabannya ia sendiri sudah ketahui. " Terima kasih," lanjutnya lalu mengusap pelan lagi rambut Sakura yang masih terdiam.

Tidak ada reaksi apa pun dari Sakura dan hal ini lama-lama membuat Sasuke risih.

" Sakura kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

" Ti..tidak a..tidak apa-apa Sasuke," jawab Sakura dan tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura yang sedikit basah dan gemetar. " Ya sudah, temani aku makan saja ya." ajak Sasuke mencoba mencairkan suasana.

.

.

" Enak," kata Sasuke sambil terus melahap telur gulung dan makanan lain yang disiapkan Sakura pagi ini khusus untuk Sasuke.

" Benarkah? Kau suka? Syukurlah," balas Sakura lega sambil tersenyum.

" Sudah bisa tersenyum, eh?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

Sakura terdiam dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sebal.

" Hahaha lebih baik begini," lanjut Sasuke sambil tertawa.

Sasuke tertawa? Tentu saja ini bukan hal yang biasanya terjadi, ya mungkin bisa dijadikan hal langka.

" Sasuke maafkan aku," lagi-lagi Sakura meminta maaf pada Sasuke dan dibalas dengan pandangan tidak suka oleh Sasuke.

" Kenapa selalu minta maaf?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

" Maaf karena kemarin aku membuatmu marah padaku. Mungkin kau bilang tidak apa tapi aku bisa lihat dari pandanganmu kemarin kau sepertinya kesal, Sasuke. Maafkan aku juga jika tadi sikapku menyebalkan lagi. Aku hanya masih merasa tidak enak padamu," jawab Sakura dengan wajahnya yang melukiskan penyesalannya.

Sasuke diam, tidak membalas perkataan Sakura.

" Sasuke? Maaf," ucap Sakura lirih.

" Cih, sudah kubilang jangan meminta maaf terus."

Sakura mengangguk menandakan ia mengerti akan perkataan Sasuke barusan.

" Panggil namaku," pinta Sasuke. Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan heran.

" Cepat," lanjut Sasuke.

" Ng, Sasuke." panggil Sakura lembut.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. " Sasuke?" tanyanya.

" Ya. Memang siapa namamu? Sasuke Uchiha," balas Sakura.

" Mana -kun yang selalu kau panggil untuk memanggil teman-teman laki-lakimu?" tanya Sasuke yang bisa dibilang sedikit menyindir.

Sakura tersentak. Kini ia baru mengerti maksud Sasuke. " Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura lagi dengan lembut sambil menatap onyx Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil lalu mengelus pelan pipi mulus Sakura. Lalu dikecupnya lagi bibir Sakura yang sedikit kering. Dijilat lalu dilumatnya seperti biasanya. Berbeda dari biasanya, Sakura kini terlihat menerimanya tanpa paksaan atau tekanan sama sekali. Sakura mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke yang sedikit tertutup oleh rambut hitamnya yang mulai memanjang. Sasuke sedikit kaget merasakan Sakura sesekali berani membalas ciumannya. Selain itu Sasuke juga merasakan tangan Sakura yang sedikit menarik leher Sasuke seakan ingin semakin dekat dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tentu saja Sasuke tidak bisa tinggal diam mendapati kekasihnya yang biasanya hanya pasrah kini kesannya mulai 'keluar dari kandang'. Tangan kekar Sasuke kini menjalar dari pipi mulus Sakura bergerak ke leher, dan terus sampai paha Sakura. Dielusnya perlahan paha putih Sakura yang tertutup oleh rok hijaunya yang panjangnya sedikit di atas lutut. Merasa hanya menganggu Sasuke pun mulai nyibakkan rok Sakura dengan perlahan.

" Ng~ Sas..Sasuke-kun," desah Sakura di sela-sela ciumannya. Tangannya mencoba menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang tengah mengelus paha putihnya. Merasa semakin naik Sakura pun menangkis tangan Sasuke.

" Kenapa?" bisik Sasuke setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Terlihat seburat merah pada pipi Sakura. " Jangan Sasuke-kun," balas Sakura dengan tersipu malu. Sasuke menyeringai kecil lalu menyambar bibir Sakura lagi. Karena Sakura menahannya maka Sasuke mengalihkan tangannya pada pinggang Sakura. Tangannya melingkari pinggang Sakura dan terasa semakin memanas.

Lagi-lagi perilaku Sasuke ini ditangkis oleh Sakura. " Sas... sasuke..hmph... jangan," pinta Sakura dan tangannya mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari pinggangnya.

" Sakura-chan," panggil seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruang kelas dengan sekotak susu rasa _strawberry _di tangan kanannya.

Mendengar itu Sakura reflek langsung mendorong Sasuke, ya mungkin terkesan agak kasar. Jantungnya bergedup kencang lalu menoleh ke sumber suara. " Cih," Sasuke mendecih kesal begitu melihat siapa yang menganggu aktivitasnya dengan Sakura.

" Sasori-kun!" ucap Sakura kaget. Emeraldnya membulat dan wajahnya menjadi begitu pucat.

" Kalian... sedang apa?" tanya Sasori ragu.

" Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke ketus.

Sasori mendelik pada Sasuke. Kesal, itu yang dirasakan Sasori. Ia tahu betul yang baru saja Sakura dan Sasuke lakukan berdua di kelas ini. Meski hanya sekilas tentu saja Sasori masih bisa melihat bayang-bayang Sakura yang sedang berciuman dengan Sasuke.

" Anu, Sasori-kun ada apa memanggilku?" tanya Sakura lembut seperti biasanya. Sasuke menatap Sasori dengan tajam merasa tidak suka gadisnya berbiacara dengan Sasori begitu lembutnya.

" Ku dengar dari Tenten-chan kau murung hari ini. Aku khawatir dan membelikanmu ini di kantin," jelas Sasori sambil memberikan sekotak susu rasa _strawberry _itu pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum manis membuat Sasori sedikit merona. " Terima kasih Sasori-kun," ucap Sakura dengan manisnya.

" Apa urusanmu dengan pacarku sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke yang lagi-lagi membuyarkan suasana Sakura dan Sasori membuat Sasori menatap Sasuke kesal dan dibalas dengan _deathglare _Sasuke.

" Ng~ anu, Sasuke-kun kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

" Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke sambil menutup kotak makan yang ada di atas mejanya itu. " Terima kasih ya Sakura bekalnya enak sekali hari ini." lanjut Sasuke lalu mengecup pipi mulus Sakura. Sasuke sengaja berprilaku seperti itu sekedar untuk memanas-manasi Sasori yang masih berdiri menyaksikan 'SasuSaku moment' itu.

Sekejap wajah Sakura memanas lagi dan tangannya memegang pipinya yang baru saja dicium oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai melihat kekasihnya yang menjadi salah tingkah hanya karena ia cium di depan orang lain.

TENGGG!

Bel istirahat berdering kembali menandakan istirahat sudah berakhir. Siswa/siswi yang keberadaannya menyebar entah itu di kantin, taman sekolah, perpustakaan dan lainnya berkumpul bersiap kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing.

" Sasori-kun terima kasih lagi ya susunya, akan ku minum nanti!" ucap Sakura lalu segera beranjak dari situ dan kembali pada bangkunya dan menyimpan kotak makan yang tadi ia keluarkan.

.

~oOo~

.

DUAAAAR~

Suara petir yang mengglegar menembus kokohnya bangunan sekolah. Sakura menyimpan sepatu putihnya dalam loker dan mengambil jaket merahnya serta payung kecil yang selalu ia siapkan.

Padahal hari masih menunjukkan pukul 3 sore tapi langit terlihat begitu gelap. Ya, awannya begitu terlihat gelap. Rasa-rasanya sebentar lagi hujan akan menguyur kota ini.

" Sakura," terdengar suara yang agak berat dan lembut memanggil namanya.

" Ah Sasori-kun," balas Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya. " Maaf yang tadi," lanjutnya.

Sasori tersenyum lembut lalu mencubit pipi Sakura. " Dasar kau ini lucu sekali. Tidak apa-apa kok," jelas Sasori.

" Benarkah? Maafkan aku ya," ucap Sakura dengan tatapan ragu.

" Ya, tidak apa Saku-chan." Sasori lagi-lagi tersenyum dan tangannya yang habis menyubit Sakura berubah mengelus pipi yang sedikit memerah itu.

JLEDAAAAAR~

Lagi-lagi suara petir menggema di dalam koridor sekolah yang sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa disitu. Hanya Sakura dan Sasori.

" Mau ku antar?" tanya Sasori sambil menyodorkan sebuah payung.

" Aku bawa kok! Tidak usah repot-repot," Sakura mendorong tangan Sasori pelan. " Sungguh tak apa-apa, jangan repot-repot!"

Sasori menatap Sakura penuh dengar curiga. " Mana Sasuke? Bukankah kalian pacaran?" tanya Sasori.

" Hm, hahaha iy..iya," jawab Sakura sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

" Tidak pulang bersama?"

Sakura terlihat sedang berpikir, _" Benar juga ya yang dikatakan Sasori," _

" Ah! dia ada urusan jadi harus pulang duluan, hehehe " jawab Sakura mencoba mencari-cari alasan karena dia sendiri tidak berpikir seperti itu.

" Begitu ya, makanya ini sudah mau hujan biar ku antar saja!" lagi-lagi Sasori mengajak Sakura, ya bisa lebih tepat ini namanya sedikit memaksa.

" Aku juga bawa payung kok! Terima kasih ya Sasori-kun atas tawarannya," Sakura membungkukkan badannya lagi lalu segera berlari menjauh dari situ.

" Aneh ya, apa hubungannya dan Sasuke tidak seserius itu?" gumam Sasori yang hanya terdiam menatap tubuh Sakura dari belakang menjauh darinya.

Sakura mengenakan jaket merahnya yang tebal itu lalu segera bergegas keluar dari lingkungan sekolah. Sebisa mungkin ia bisa sampai di rumahnya sebelum hujan turun.

Mendadak angin menjadi sangat kencang dan dingin, menerpa wajah dan tubuh Sakura yang kini tengah berjalan di pinggiran jalan. Sakura mengancingkan lagi jaketnya lalu merapihkan rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakkan dengan sempurna.

BRUMMMM

Motor hitam besar menghadang Sakura dari samping. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya karena kaget. Lalu diperhatikannya dan ternyata yang mengendarai motor itu tak lain Sasuke Uchiha, kekasih barunya.

" Sasuke, sedang apa kau?" tanya Sakura heran.

" Bukankah aku yang harusnya bertanya begitu?" balas Sasuke dengan pertanyaan.

" Tentu saja aku mau pulang," jawab Sakura.

" Ayo naik," ajak Sasuke sambil menepuk pelan jok motornya.

" Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah polosnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. " Katanya kau mau pulang, biar ku antar!"

" Benarkah?" tanya Sakura memastikan dan emeraldnya berbinar-binar.

" Hn."

Sakura langsung menaiki motor hitam besar Sasuke dengan hati-hati, tangannya ia letakkan pada bahu Sasuke.

" Apa kau tau rumahku?" tanya Sakura yang lagi-lagi dengan polosnya.

" Tidak. Kau tunjukkan padaku ya, kita santai saja." jawab Sasuke lalu menggas pelan motornya.

" Santai? Sudah mau hujan Sasuke-kun, kita harus cepat!" balas Sakura sambil memukul pelan bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil lalu segera menggas motornya .

" Pelan-pelan, dong!" ucap Sakura kesal. Rambutnya kini berantakan lagi karena melawan arus angin dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Jangankan mendengarkan ucapan Sakura, Sasuke malah sengaja menggas motornya lebih dalam. Karena takut jatuh terpaksa Sakura refleks langsung memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya pada punggung Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat nyaman.

" Kita ke arah mana?" tanya Sasuke sambil terus melaju.

" Ke kanan, kau ikuti jalan saja nanti di perempatan depan belok ke kiri ya," jelas Sakura tanpa melepaskan pelukkannya dan kepalanya tetap bersanggar di punggung Sasuke. Wangi Sasuke begitu menggoda hati membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

" Keasikkan?" tanya Sasuke menggantung.

" Keasikkan apa maksudmu?" Sakura tidak mengerti sama sekali pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas begitu mendengar Sakura berbalik bertanya padanya.

" Menghela nafas? Ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Sakura lagi yang selalu dengan polosnya.

" Kalau tidak nafas aku bisa mati," jawab Sasuke kesal.

" Heh? Kenapa jadi kesal begitu?"

" Tidak,"

" Iya,"

" Tidak,"

" Iya,"

" Tidak,"

" Iya Sasuke-kun!"

" Pemaksa!" balas Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam dan menepuk punggung Sasuke dan tersenyum. Rasanya seperti mimpi, bisa pulang dengan Sasuke apalagi dengan memelukknya dari belakang. Ah, begitu nyaman.

.

.

" Sakura," panggil Sasuke sambil sedikit menoleh ke arah Sakura.

Sakura tidak menjawab panggil Sasuke dan tetap pada posisinya. Sasuke melepaskan helm 'nya untuk melihat Sakura.

" Hei Sakura!" panggil Sasuke dengan suara yang lebih keras. Tangannya kini menggenggam tangan Sakura yang masih melingkar dipinggangnya. " Saku," ucapnya lembut dan kini mencubit pelan tangan Sakura.

" Aaaaah," Sakura langsung refleks melepaskan tangannya dan langsung mengusap punggung tangannya yang baru saja dicubit oleh Sasuke. " Sakit!" lanjutnya kesal.

" Tertidur?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk. " Ya, sepertinya."

" Jadi yang mana rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

" Ah! Itu sudah dekat, aku jalan saja ya. Lagi pula sudah mau hujan besar, lebih baik kau cepat pulang." kata Sakura yang langsung cepat-cepat turun dari motor Sasuke.

" Terima kasih ya!" lanjut Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya lalu tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke.

" Sakura," panggil Sasuke lagi membuat langkah mundur Sakura terhenti.

" Kenapa lagi?" tanya Sakura.

" Sini," Sasuke memberikan kode pada Sakura untuk mendekat.

" Ada ap.." kata-kata Sakura tertahan. Sasuke menarik tangannya lalu mencium bibirnya singkat.

" Sudah ya, jangan lupa bsk kita pergi." lanjut Sasuke setelah mencium Sakura dan mengenakan helm 'nya.

Sakura terdiam. Seakan bibirnya kaku untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Ah, lagi-lagi Sasuke yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

.

~oOo~

.

Alunan lagu yang sudah terdengar familiar di kuping Uchiha ini membuat ia merogoh seisi sakunya.

" Hallo Teme," suara dari seberang sana terdengar begitu keras membuat siapa saja yang mengangkat telpon itu menjauhkan ponselnya dari kuping.

" Berisik!" bentak Sasuke.

" Galak sekali," sindir Naruto. " Hei, kita pergi yuk temani aku makan atau sekedar jalan-jalan." lanjut Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menjawab namun helaan nafas panjangnya bisa terdengar sampai sana.

" Teme, ayolah! Malam ini ya, atau tidak besok saja. Bagimana?" Naruto kini mulai agak memaksa membuat Sasuke semakin malas mendengarnya.

" Tidak." jawab Sasuke singkat. Benar-benar irit kata sekali.

" Kau menolak?" tanya Naruto yang sebenarnya tak perlu ia tanyakan karena jawabannya sudah jelas.

" Hn."

" Jahat kau! Memangnya ada urusan apa?" tanya Naruto kesal bercampur penasaran.

Sasuke lagi-lagi menghela nafas bosan. " Ada urusan dengan gadisku," jawab Sasuke dengan santai, membuat Naruto menjadi tertarik dengan topik yang satu ini.

" Hei, gadis? Saku-chan maksudmu? Ada rencana apa? Ceritakan dong!" lagi-lagi rasa ingin tahu Naruto meledak.

" Bukan urusanmu,"

" Teme~ ayolah," paksa Naruto dengan nadanya yang menjadi manja, heh?

" Menjijikkan ah. Sudahlah yang pasti aku akan membuatnya senang," jelas Sasuke lalu mematikan poselnya.

" Besok ya? Hm.." gumam Sasuke yang tengah berbaring di kamarnya yang luas.

.

.

Suara gaduh terdengar dari arah tangga kediaman Haruno.

" Kaa-san!" teriak gadis Haruto sambil memeluk ibunya dari belakang, anak semata wayang keluarga sederhana Haruno.

" Kenapa Sakura? Membuat Kaa-san kaget saja," tanya Ibunya yang sedang memasak berbagai macam hidangan malam di dapur.

" Tidak kok, hehehe. jawab Sakura _cengengesan. _Emerlad 'nya berkeliling dan melihat seisi dapur yang manjadi ramai.

" Kaa-san, kenapa rasanya... makanan kita hari ini jadi lebih banyak ya?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu sambil mengamati isi meja makannya.

" Kita ada tamu Sakura-chan," jawab Ibunya dengan lembut, selembut Sakura. Ya memang Sakura sangat mirip dengan Ibunya.

" Tamu? Siapa?" tanya Sakura.

KRUUUUUK

Hm, sepertinya sumber suara itu berasal dari perut Sakura.

" Kaa-san, aku sangat lapar bisakah aku makan sekarang saja?" tanya Sakura sambil mengusap-usap perutnya.

" Tidak bisa, dong. Nanti kalau tamunya datang dan kau tidak ada bagimana? Tidak sopan, Sakura." jelas Ibunya dan tangannya tidak berhenti memotong dan mengaduk segala macam yang sudah ia siapkan di hadapannya.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dan duduk lemas di bangku yang tersusun rapi di samping meja makan. " Kaa-san boleh ya? Nanti aku temani deh, aku habis ini harus mandi dulu, belajar, mengerjakan tugas dah segala macam. Boleh ya? ya ya ya ya.." rayu Sakura.

" Terserah kau sajalah. Tidak bisa dilarang," kata Ibu Sakura sambil menoleh ke arah anaknya dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

" Terima kasih Kaa-san. Oh ya, siapa tamunya tadi?" tanya Sakura yang mengingat akan pertanyaannya yang belum sempat di jawab.

" Temanmu saat kecil. Sasori kok,"

Sakura yang mulai dengan suapan pertamanya pun tersedak begitu mendengar siapa yang akan datang. Diletakkannya sendok yang dipegangnya di tangan kanan dan langsung mengambil segelas air putih dan meminumnya.

" Sasori-kun maksud ibu? Kenapa dia?" tanya Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

Ibu Sakura lagi-lagi menoleh dan menjawab Sakura dengan lembut. " Kau tahu, ayahmu dan paman sekarang bertemu lagi di kantor yang sama jadinya ayahmu mengundang keluarga paman makan malam bersama. Kau memangnya tidak kangen?"

Sakura menghela nafas dan menaruh gelas bening berisikan air putih itu dengan hati-hati. " Kaa-san, setiap hari aku bertemu dan bermain dengan Sasori-kun kan di sekolah. Apa lagi dia sering mengantarku pulang. Kaa-san bagaimana sih,"

" Hahaha iya ya? Dengan paman atau bibi? Kau kan biar begitu juga dekat dengan mereka. Setelah mereka pindah ke Suna kau kesepian kan? Untung mereka menyusul Sasori ke sini dan keluarga kita bisa dekat lagi," jelas Ibu Sakura dengan tawa kecil.

" Paman dan bibi tinggal di sini?"

" Iya. Mereka pindah dan rumahnya berdekatan dengan rumah kita, habisnya repot katanya kalau harus tinggal di apartemen Sasori. Kalian bisa berangkat sekolah bareng lagi 'kan sekarang. Kaa-san senang,"

Sakura tersenyum dan melanjutkan makannya. Senang juga rasanya bisa mendengar teman kecilnya yang dulu pindah bisa kembali lagi . Ya, saat Sakura kecil ia mempunyai tetangga yang sangat akrab dengan keluarganya yaitu keluarga Sasori. Begitu memasuki Sekolah Dasar Sasori dan keluarga pindah ke Suna dan beberapa tahun kemudian Sasori kembali ke Konoha sendirian dan tinggal di apartemen. Tapi sekarang, Sasori dan keluarganya kembali ke Konoha. Bahkan, rumahnya juga tidak berjauhan dengan rumah Sakura yang sederhana tapi sangat asri itu.

" Kaa-san aku sudah selesai. Aku ke atas dulu ya, nanti kalau mereka sudah datang panggil saja aku. Aku ingin menyalami mereka," kata Sakura setelah mencuci piring makannya dan langsung berlari ke atas, ya ke kamarnya.

.

~oOo~

.

" Hah! Selesai juga," Sakura membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasurnya yang berukuran sedang.

Tangannya menggaruk pelan matanya yang terasa sangat lelah membaca tulisan dengan huruf-huruf yang kecil. Ya, belajar memang sudah menjadi kewajibannya dan bagi orang seperti Sakura kewajiban tidak boleh dilupakan dan harus dilakukan.

Tiba-tiba terlintas dalam benaknya tentang hari esok. Ya, hari yang mungkin bisa membuatnya tersenyum berjam-jam. Jangankan besok, sekarang saja yang hanya membayangkan saja membuat wajah Sakura memerah dan menjadi histeris sendiri.

" Besok itu.. kencan ya? Kya~!" teriak Sakura lalu menutup mukanya dengan bantal kecil yang dipeluknya dan kakinya menendang-nendang udara.

Terlihat jelas wajahnya yang terlihat kusut sehabis belajar dan mengerjakan tugas langsung cerah begitu memikirkan betapa indahnya hari esok. Sekilas Sakura menoleh ke arahcermin yang menyatu dengan pintu lemari bajunya yang terbuat dari kayu. Kini seakan badannya mematung. Emeraldnya menatap wajahnya sendiri yang terpantul jelas dari cermin itu.

Tak lama kemudian alis tipisnya mengerut seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sakura menggulingkan badannya dan langsung bangun dari tempat tidur dan beranjak ke dekat lemari pakaiannya.

Dibuka pintu lemari itu dan emeraldnya seketika langsung berputar menjelajahi seisi lemari.

_" Besok aku pakai apa ya,"_ pikirnya.

satu, dua, tiga, empat, eeer- entah berapa pakaian yang berantakkan di atas kasur Sakura. Satu persatu pakaiannya yang ia coba dan terlihat tidak cocok langsung dilemparnya ke arah kasur.

Terlihat jelas di wajah Sakura jikalau ia mulai merasa frustasi.

Tok tok tok

Ketukkan bertempo sama itu membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kamarnya yang tertutup.

" Masuk saja," teriak Sakura lalu tak lama kemudia pintu itu terbuka perlahan.

" Sedang apa kau Sakura?" tanya Sasori, yang rupanya orang yang mengetuk pintu barusan.

" Sasori-kun? Hai. Paman dan bibi sudah datang?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum, Ya, senyum manisnya yang tidak pernah berubah.

" Iya. Sudah kok," jawab Sasori. Kepalanya turut berputar mengikuti arah matanya yang melihat seisi kamar Sakura yang tidak jauh berbeda seperti terakhir melihat.

Gerakkan mata Sasori terhenti pada satu titik yang membuatnya sedikit tercengang.

" Sakura, i...itu kenapa?" Sasori menunjuk tumpukkan pakaian Sakura yang ada di atas kasur.

Sakura tertawa kecil lalu menggaruk pelan kepalanya. " Hahaha itu ya, hm.. itu aku hanya sedang mencari pakaian yang cocok untukku. Aku bingung," jelas Sakura.

" Cocok untukmu? Apapun cocok. Kau memang manis dari sananya Sakura," balas Sasori santai.

Seketika wajah putih Sakura menjadi memerah. " Kau bisa saja,"

" Mau ku bantu?" Sasori berjalan mendekat pada Sakura yang masih sibuk di depan lemari pakaiannya.

" Kau mau? Boleh saja," jawab Sakura lalu bergeser sedikit agar Sasori bisa melihat seisi lemari pakaian Sakura.

Sasori memang laki-laki. Aneh rasanya jika melihat laki-laki dengan enaknya diperbolehkan melihat seisi lemari pakaian seorang gadis. Tapi hal itu tidak aneh lagi bagi Sakura atau Sasori. Keduanya memang sudah saling mengenal sejak dulu dan keluarganya pun akrab, rasanya sudah seperti kakak beradik

" Kalau yang ini bagaimana Sakura?" Sasori memberikan Sakura sebuah mini _dress _berwarna putih dan terdapat pita berwarna _pink _melingkari bagian pinggangnya.

Sakura tersenyum puas dan wajahnya berseri-seri. " Kau menemukannya! Biar ku coba ya,"

Sakura mengambil baju dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang terdapat di dalam kamarnya itu. Tidak sampai 10 menit berlalu Sakura sudah keluar dan menunjukkan penampilannya pada Sasori yang tengah terduduk di tepi kasur.

" Bagimana?" tanya Sakura lalu memutarkan tubuhnya perlahan.

Sasori menatap Sakura dari ujung kaki dan terhenti pada emerald Sakura. " Manis sekali," pujinya.

" Benarkah? Terima kasih Sasori-kun," Sakura tersenyum lebar.

" Memangnya kau buat apa?" tanya Sasori.

Sakura membereskan pakaiannya yang berceceran itu. " Buat apa? Untuk besok aku mau pergi dengan Sasuke-kun,"

DEG!

Kalimat yang baru saja Sakura ucapkan bagaikan hentakkan kuat bagi Sasori dan membuat Sasori terhentak.

" Sasuke?" tanya Sasori mengulang nama yang disebutkan Sakura.

" Hm," Sakura menjawabnya dengan senyum dan anggukkan. " Oh ya, aku ganti baju dulu ya. Kasihan paman dan bibi menunggu di bawah, terima kasih ya Sasori-kun sudah membantuku!" lanjut Sakura lalu segera berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

Sasori tersenyum kecut. " Kencan ya?"

Kini beribu, tidak ratusan ribu rasa penyesalan muncul begitu saja menyelimuti Sasori.

" Apa... apa aku harus ikut campur... lagi?" gumam Sasori.

To Be Continued

* * *

><p><strong>Hua! Maaf harus menunggu 2 minggu . aku sibukbukbukbuk banget karena dah mau sekolah<strong>

**Makasih ya buat yang udah review chap kemarin, waaah aku ga sangka FF ini bisa diterima. Makasih ya ^^**

**Untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan readers semua di review chap 3 akan akan terjawab pelan-pelan, so.. ikuttin aja ya! hehehe**

**Maaf untuk kegajean, keanehan, ketidak nyambungan, dan typo di chap ini. Aku belum sempet chek lagi, maaf ya *bow***

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca ^_^**

.

.

****REVIEW YA!****

********kritik dan saran di TUNGGU ya! ayo.. yang baca wajib ngeREVIEW hehe ^_^v********

********hehe kalau banyak yang review aku jadi semangat loh! (jujur deh ga boong) hehehe********

********sampai berjumpa di next ep. doakan aku dapet pencerahan ya! semoga ga cape ngikutin ceritaku yang gaje ini.********


	5. Chapter 5

**Desclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Rated : M

Pair : SasuSaku (sedikit SasoSaku)

Summary: Sasuke yang kalah saat bermain dengan teman2nya mendapat tantangan untuk mendapatkan Sakura, teman sekelasnya yang selama melihat Sasuke dari jauh. Bagaimana hub Sasuke & Sakura begitu Sakura mengetahui Sasuke menipunya?(maap gak jago buat summary)

* * *

><p><strong>Holla! Makasih ya buat yang REVIEW! MAAF LAMA APDET! .<strong>

**Lagi-lagi maaf ya lama apdet! Kerjaan menumpuk aku juga jadi bingung gimana kerjainnya.**

**Yuk marilah! Silahkan dibaca! ^_^**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

" Sasuke?" tanya Sasori mengulang nama yang disebutkan Sakura.

" Hm," Sakura menjawabnya dengan senyum dan anggukkan. " Oh ya, aku ganti baju dulu ya. Kasihan paman dan bibi menunggu di bawah, terima kasih ya Sasori-kun sudah membantuku!" lanjut Sakura lalu segera berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

Sasori tersenyum kecut. " Kencan ya?"

Kini beribu, tidak ratusan ribu rasa penyesalan muncul begitu saja menyelimuti Sasori.

" Apa... apa aku harus ikut campur... lagi?" gumam Sasori.

.

.

.

**Do You Love Me?**

**(Uchiruno)**

.

.

.

_Himawari ga saku kisetsu ni natta nara_

_Ai ni yukou ai ni yukou ah ah__  
><em>_Yasashiku nareru_

.

" Ng…"

_No umi wa ima demo mado kara miemasu ka?__  
><em>_Minna minna genki desu ka? ah ah_

.

" Ah, berisik sekali sih!" keluh seorang gadis yang masih bertaut dengan selimut dan bantal kecilnya.

Satu... dua... tiga... empat... lima... enam...

" Hah, kenapa rasanya alarm ini cepat sekali sih bunyinya?" tanya gadis itu entah pada siapa.

Ya, gadis itu adalah Sakura. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Gadis berambut pink yang seluruh tubuh mungilnya kecuali kepalanya masih tertutup selimut dan tangannya yang turut tertimbun di dalam selimut itu sedang memeluk sebuah bantal kecil kesayangannya.

Mata emeraldnya masih terlihat sayu dan menyipit karena mendapati sinar matahari masuk dari celah jendela yang rupanya masih dapat menyilaukan matanya.

Tap tap tap

Sakura menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamarnya dengan langkah jotai.

" Hm... ngantuk sekali. Berisik sekali sih alarmnya," lagi-lagi Sakura mengeluh. Entah ia sadar atau tidak, bukankah memang alarm itu sengaja ia pasang saat sebelum tidur.

Sakura berdiri sedikit membungkuk di depan wastafel putih dengan kaca berukuran besar di atasnya. Terlihat jelas wajahnya yang masih terlihat kusut dan rambut merah jambunya yang sedikit tidak beraturan.

Air segar mengucur dari keran dan langsung ditadah oleh tangan putih Sakura. Dibasuhnya muka mulusnya yang terlihat masih kusut dengan perlahan lalu dikeringkan mengunakan handuk merah kecil yang sudah tergantung di samping wastafel.

Setelah beberapa menit berurusan dengan wajahnya di depan wastafel, Sakura teringkat tentang hari ini.

Kini sepasang kakinya melangkah cepat keluar dari kamar mandi yang pintunya masih terbuka.

' 08.33 AM '

Jam digital yang diletakkan di atas meja kecil Sakura menunjukkan pukul setengah 9 pagi lebih. Bola matanya kini berganti menatap sebuah kalender yang juga terletak pada meja kecil miliknya, ya tepat di sebelah kanan jam digital itu.

" Ah iya! Sasuke! Kencan dengan Sasuke!"

Nadanya terdengar seperti orang yang panik. Yah.. begitulah. Wajahnya yang tadinya terlihat malas menjadi segar seketika dan langkahnya yang terlihat segan menjadi kuat berlari menuju kamar mandi dan segera menanggalkan pakaian tidurnya.

.

.

Setelah kurang lebih 10 menit, suara air shower yang merembes keluar kamar mandi pun hilang.

Brak!

Pintu kamar mandi terbanting cukup keras. Sekarang dapat dilihat Sakura yang sudah keluar mengunakan jubah mandi serta handuk putih yang tergulung menutupi semua rambut merah jambunya yang terlihat unik.

Tanpa hitungan menit dirinya kini sudah duduk di hadapan meja riasnya. Memoleskan segala perlengkapan untuk mukanya dengan hati-hati. Ditaburkannya bedak menggunakan spons bulat dengan perlahan ke wajah mulusnya. Ya, rupanya kulit wajah putih dan mulus milik Sakura ini memang dirawat oleh Sakura dengan rutin.

Setelah selesai beraktivitas di depan meja riasnya, Sakura segera memakai dress putih selutut yang dipilihkan oleh Sasori semalam saat berkunjung ke rumah Sakura. Hm, tak perlu khawatir! pintu kamar Sakura selalu terkunci saat ia hendak tidur jadi jangan takut kalau sampai ada yang melihatnya berganti pakaian.

Hm... Sakura terlihat manis dan cocok menggunakan_ mini dress_ putih itu. Dress yang sebenarnya sudah lama ia beli saat musim panas dengan ibunya.

" Bagus juga, aku tidak kepikiran sama sekali memakai baju ini. Bahannya juga enak, tipis dan manis," Sakura sedang memerhatikan dirinya yang tengah memakai _mini_ _dress_ itu dari cermin besar di lemari bajunya.

Tidak sampai situ saja. Jangan lupakan tentang rambut Sakura yang masih tergulung oleh handuk.

WHUUUUUUUUNG...

Rupanya Sakura harus menggunakan alat pengering rambut agar lebih cepat. Yah, hitung-hitung menghemat waktu.

Rambut merah mudanya yang tergerai penjang sebahu rasanya masih perlu ditambahkan suatu aksesoris. Rupanya untuk mempermanis rambutnya yang terlihat simpel dengan potongan sederhana memilih sebuah bando putih yang senada dengan warna _mini_ _dress_nya.

Sakura tersenyum menatap dirinya dari pantulan cermin. Tapi senyumannya tiba-tiba memudar dan terlihat seperti teringat akan sesuatu.

" Oh iya, sebenarnya aku ini janjian dimana dan jam berapa! Dan... aku tidak punya nomor Sasuke-kun! Bodohnya aku!" triak Sakura, teringat akan hal penting yang ia lupakan.

" Sakura-chan!" suara teriakan ibu Sakura terdengar sampai kamar Sakura yang terletak di lantai 2.

" Apa Kaa-san?" tanya Sakura sambil membuka kecil pintu kamarnya.

" Ada seseorang menunggumu,"

Sakura memutar bola matanya. " Kaa-san, suruh tunggu dulu aku sedang sibuk. Tunggu ya!" balas Sakura dari balik pintu.

" Sakura-chan!"

"..."

" Sakura!"

"..."

" Sakura, benar-benar anak ini!" keluh ibu Sakura lalu segera menuju ke kamar putri semata wayangnya itu.

" Sakura-chan, ada seorang yang menunggumu di bawah. Cepatlah," kata wanita paruh baya itu pada putrinya yang terlihat sedang ke sana kemari sibuk menggenggam _handphone_nya.

" Kaa-san, Sakura kan sudah bilang tunggu dulu. Sabar ya, memangnya dia siapa?"

" Kaa-san juga tidak tahu. Tapi... Sakura-chan, dia siapamu? Tampan sekali loh," bisiknya pada telinga Sakura.

" Heh? Siapaku? Tampan? Maksud Kaa-san?"

" Ya.. Kaa-san tahu teman-temanmu itu banyak juga yang laki-laki tapi rasanya yang kali ini berbeda. Dan lagi wajahnya sangat tampan, sikapnya juga santun. Yah.. meski wajahnya terlihat sedikit datar."

" Da..datar?" tanya Sakura yang mulai tertarik dengan perkataan Kaa-sannya itu.

" Ya, matanya tajam, kulitnya putih dan rambut hitam."

GLEK!

Ya! Sakura tahu siapa itu. Selain dia, siapa lagi?

" Permisi dulu Kaa-san!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari ke luar kamar.

" Jangan-jangan dia itu... Sasuke-kun?"

" Sakura," balas pria yang dipanggilnya itu.

Sakura terlihat kaget plus kebingungan. Emeraldnya menatap Sasuke seperti tatapan mengitimidasi.

" Sasuke-kun bagaimana bisa tahu... bagaimana bisa tahu rumahku?"

" Hah.. aku mencari tahu dari orang-orang di daerah sini,"

" Kenapa?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengehela nafas panjang. " Kenapa kau jadi bodoh? Aku kan tidak memberi tahumu dimana dan kapan tentang hari ini kan?" ucap Sasuke berbalik bertanya.

" Hehe iya kau benar juga sih. Tapi kau bisa sampai sini sih hebat juga,"

" Hn. Begitulah,"

" Sasuke-kun, jalan sekarang?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke yang tengah duduk di sofa berwarna merah di ruang tamu milik keluarga Haruno.

" Ya, lebih baik jangan terlalu siang."

" Oke! Aku ambil tas dulu ya," Sakura berlari lagi ke atas, menuju kamarnya.

~oOo~

Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima.. hm.. bukan! lima, enam, tujuh... Ah! tidak terhitung. Banyak sekali orang-orang berlalu lalang di jalan ini. Terlihat orang lewat berpasang-pasangan dan sangat sangat sangat mesra. Kesannya berbeda sekali dengan si biru tua dan merah jambu yang berjalan berdampingan ini.

" Ng... Sas..Sasuke-kun," Sakura mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

" Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat seperti biasanya.

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum kecut. " Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

" Entahlah," jawaban Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura melongo kebingungan. " Tapi aku berencana mengajakmu keliling pusat kota," lanjut Sasuke.

" Benarkah? Sepertinya menyenangkan," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya,

" Hm, sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku tanyakan." ucap Sasuke datar.

" Apa itu?"

" Kau bilang mengenal dari dalam kan? Caranya?"

Sakura terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke dan terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan tempo langkah kakinya melambat.

" Dari dalam ya. Ah yang itu ya! Maksudku, saling mengenal dari dalam."

" Aku tahu itu. Maksudnya itu, bagaimana caranya?"

Senyuman pun mengembang di wajah manis Sakura. " Biarkan berjalan begitu saja,"

Eh? Biarkan begitu saja? Sasuke sepertinya tidak mengerti maksud dari jawaban Sakura barusan.

.

.

Sepasang kaki Sakura tidak berhenti melangkah, mengikuti jejak Sasuke dari belakang. Jujur saja sebenarnya Sakura merasa jantungnya bedegup kencang entah mengapa. Rasanya setiap kali melihat punggung Sasuke membuat wajahnya bisa memerah. Sasuke yang tampan sekarang ini terlihat lebih tampan dengan baju bebas.

" Ah!" Sakura hampir terjatuh karena berjalan dengan pikiran yang melayang kemana-mana. Konsentrasinya pecah sehingga tidak menyadari jika ada pijakan dan membuat dirinya kaget. Hampir saja dirinya terjatuh. Astaga, jika memang benar betapa malunya dia dan pasti akan membuat Sasuke malu juga.

Rupanya teriakan kecil Sakura mampu membuat Sasuke menoleh.

" Tak apa?" tanya Sasuke singkat sambil memperhatikan Sakura yang sedikit merapihkan bagian bawah _mini dress _yang dipakainya.

" Iya, tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Sakura memastikan agar Sasuke tidak khawatir.

" Hm.." Sasuke tidak menjawab apa-apa lagi setelah itu, tapi Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura sambil sedikit membuang muka.

" Ke..kenapa?" tanya Sakura ragu dan menjadi salah tingkah.

" Biar kau tidak jatuh lagi apa lagi sampai hilang. Sini biar ku gandeng saja," jawab Sasuke mencoba ketus.

Sakura tersenyum kecil dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ya, sama seperti Sasuke sekarang Sakura juga mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah pada wajahnya.

" Tanganmu besar," lagi-lagi Sakura yang duluan memecahkan suasana canggung di antara mereka.

" Aku ini laki-laki," jawab Sasuke dengan yakinnya.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. " Laki-laki? Apa urusannya?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya.

" Sudahlah lupakan saja!" Sasuke mengendus kesal.

" Maaf,"

" Hn. Kau lapar?" tanya Sasuke sambil terus berjalan mengelilingi kota dan tak lupa tangan mungil Sakura terus digenggamnya.

" Hehehe... ya.. ya bagaimana ya... hm, ya hanya sedikit kok," jawab Sakura ragu. Dia hanya tidak ingin menyusahkan Sasuke.

" Ya sudah ayo kita makan dulu," Sasuke menarik Sakura ke arah barat mereka. Tepatnya di sana terdapat sebuah restoran kecil namun jika dilihat dari luar kita bisa langsung tahu kalau di sini tempat yang nyaman.

KRING~

Bel yang tergantung di atas pintu restoran berbunyi begitu Sasuke membuka pintu itu perlahan.

" Selamat siang! Silahkan masuk dan nikmati pelayanan kami," sapa salah satu pelayan yang berjaga di dekat pintu masuk restoran.

Hm, ya! Benar seperti yang dikatakan tadi. Meski tidak terlalu besar namun suasana di dalam restoran ini sangat nyaman. Ruangnnya sejuk, hiasan-hiasan yang manis dan terlihat ringan, aroma ruangan yang harum dan segala yang ada di sini sangat menenangkan hati.

Sasuke dan Sakura duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja tamu bertaplakkan kain berwarna biru kotak-kotak di pojokan ruangan.

" Kau lapar kan, cepat pesan apa yang mau kau makan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyondorkan buku menu ke arah Sakura.

" Ah.. Sasuke-kun kalau aku.. aku ti.."

" Sasuke-san! Lama tidak ke sini. Mau pesan apa?" ucap salah satu pelayan pria dengan semangatnya.

" Suigetsu, iya lama tidak ke sini." jawab Sasuke datar.

" Mau apa? Seperti biasakah? Eh tapi itu..." pelayan yang bernama Suigetsu itu matanya kini tertuju pada Sakura yang tengah duduk manis sambil menatap malu Sasuke dan Suigetsu.

" Ah, manis ya. Sasuke! Jangan-jangan dia wanita yang waktu itu kau dan teman-temanmu bica.. Au!"

Sasuke menginjak kaki Suigetsu secepat mungkin sebelum Sakura mendengar perkataan-perkataan yang bisa membuat salah paham.

" Eh? Anu, apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura.

" Hahaha tidak ada apa-apa kok gadis manis!" jawab Suigetsu meyakinkan. " Jadi kalian mau pesan apa?" lanjut Suigetsu lalu menyiapkan notes kecil dan sebuah pena di tangan kanannya.

" Aku seperti biasa saja," jawab Sasuke singkat.

" Bagaimana dengan kau gadis manis?" Suigetsu kini kembali berfokus pada Sakura.

" A..aku sama seperti Sasuke-kun saja," Sakura menundukkan kepalanya lalu menjawab pertanyaan Suigetsu dengan malu-malu.

" Ah! Memang gadis manis,"

" Berhenti memanggilnya begitu," ucap Sasuke ketus.

" Kenapa memangnya? Tak suka pacaranya dipuji pria lain ya. Wah wah wah, benar-benar protektif sekali," ledek Suigetsu dengan senyum liciknya.

.

.

" Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura sambil menatap makanan yang sudah terhidang di hadapannya itu.

" Hn. Apa?"

" Kau sering ke sini?" Sepasang mata Sakura menatap Sasuke tepat pada onyxnya.

" Yah, begitulah."

" Oh dengan siapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

" Teman-teman,"

" Teman yang bagaimana?" Sakura terlihat semakin ingin tahu lebih lanjut.

" Hm, kenapa jadi bertanya sedetil itu? Teman-temanku sudah pasti si 5 orang bodoh itu kan?" jawab Sasuke malas.

" Hehe maaf Sasuke-kun. Oh ya, kenapa tidak dimakan?" Mata Sakura kini tertuju pada piring putih berukuran besar yang terhidang di hadapan Sasuke yang duduk si depannya.

" Kau makan saja dulu," printah Sasuke.

" Ya, baiklah. Sini," Sakura memotong daging steak yang sama seperti punya Sasuke. Dipotong menjadi bagian kubus-kubus kecil, lalu di tusuk dengan garpu yang dipegang oleh tangan kirinya. " Aaaa...buka mulutmu!"

Sakura menyodorkan garpunya ke arah Sasuke dengan senyuman manis miliknya.

" Jangan Sakura," tolak Sasuke.

Raut wajah Sakura tentu berubah seketika dan menarik kembali garpunya. " Kenapa?"

" Itu memalukan," jawab Sasuke singkat dan menyuap sepotong daging miliknya.

" Me..memalukan? Ma... maaf," ucap Sakura lirih dan lanjut menyuap daging yang sudah tertancap pada garpunya itu.

Entah Sasuke menyadarinya atau tidak, bisa dipastikan ucapannya barusah membuat mood Sakura tidak sebagus tadi. Wajahnya seketika meski sekilas namun terlihat murung dan tidak banyak bicara. Ya, meski makanannya sudah habis dan jus tomat yang sama seperti Sasuke punya juga sudah habis ia hirup namun tak muncul kata-kata dari mulut manis gadis itu.

" Sasuke, kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan suara pelan?

" Hm?"

" Ah, tidak! Tidak apa, lupakan saja!"

" Baiklah,"

Lagi-lagi kata pun terputus dan entah berapa lama atau siapa yang akan memulainya lagi.

~oOo~

Lagi-lagi semua mata memandang sosok sepasang kekasih yang sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan tangannya yang saling menggenggam dan meski terlihat kaku namun dilain sisi juga terlihat mesra, membuat beberapa dari antara orang-orang yang menatap saling berbisik.

" Sasuke-kun, kita mau kemana sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura dengan canggung.

" Ada ide?" jawab Sasuke berbalik bertanya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. " Tidak ada. Tapi tidak enak jika dipandang orang-orang seperti ini Sasuke-kun. Aku merasa kurang nyaman," ujar Sakura jujur dan sedikit menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lengan Sasuke bagian belakang.

" Santai saja," kata Sasuke sambil menoleh pada Sakura.

" Sasu, bukan begitu tapi rasanya..."

" Kau mau pulang? Kita pulang saja," ucap Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Sakura yang menjadi menggantung seperti itu.

DEG!

" Ma..mau pulang? Aku..ti...tidak begitu sasuke-kun,"

" Sepertinya kau bosan, lebih baik hari ini cukup," ucap Sasuke datar seraya terus melangkah sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

Sakura tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, rasanya kata-kata Sasuke barusan membuat sesuatu di dalam dadanya terasa pedih dan perih. Meski tanpa isakan kuat atau kata apa pun, air mata terasa ingin menetes melalui celah-celah tempat emerald itu berada.

" Sasu aku tidak bosan," ucap Sakura lirih dan sedikit menahan langkahnya.

" Kau bahkan tidak tersenyum," balas Sasuke yang kesannya sedikit ketus.

" A..aku.. bukan begitu maksudku Sasu-"

" Sudahlah ayo pulang, biar kuantar," potong Sasuke dan lagi-lagi Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura mengikuti langkahnya.

Air mata itu rupanya sudah tidak tertahankan lagi, dan mulai merembes keluar dan mengalir tipis pada pipi mulusnya yang berpoleskan bedak cerah.

" Hiks, hiks.. Sasuke, kalau ingin pulang duluan saja. Biar aku jalan-jalan sendiri," ucap Sakura sendu dan sedikit menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke, dan tangan yang satunya lagi langsung secepat mungkin menghapus bekas-bekas aliran air mata beningnya.

Sasuke yang mendengar sebuah isakan Sakura, refleks langsung menoleh dan bisa dilihat dirinya setengah terkejut.

" Kau ke..kenapa menangis, hah? Memalukan tahu," tegur Sasuke sambil menoleh ke kiri kanan melihat beberapa orang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua. " Cukup Sakura jangan menangis, hentikanlah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekarang," bujuk Sasuke sambil mengusap lembut punggung gadis itu.

" Tidak Sasuke, sudah kubilang jika kau malu kau pulang saja dulu, aku tidak apa!" tolak Sakura dengan tegas.

Sasuke menghela nafas frustasi dan langsung menarik Sakura mendekat pada dirinya, lalu memeluknya dengan mesra, tak peduli dengan sekitar mereka yang sangat ramai. " Sudah tenanglah, kita cari tempat yang nyaman." bisik Sasuke tepat di depan telinga Sakura.

.

.

" Ini, duduk dulu di sini!" ucap Sasuke sambil menyodorkan sebuah corn dengan es krim stoberi yang dijual dekat taman. Meskipun begitu tapi tetap saja dari nada biacara Sasuke memang terdengar kesannya sedikit dingin. Marahkah?

" Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun.." jawab Sakura pelan dan menjilat es krimnya dengan ragu. " Kau..kau marah?" tanya Sakura sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

" Menurutmu kenapa?" Sasuke malah berbalik bertanya dan menatap Sakura yang tidak mau menatap langsung matanya.

" Aku.. a.. maksudku Sas-"

" Tatap mataku!" perintah Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang berbeda. Ya, seperti raut wajah orang yang kesal atau ... kecewa?

Dengan ragu bercampur perasaan takut, Sakura memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap onyx Sasuke yang sudah menatapnya tajam.

" Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan tegas.

" Kau malu?" sekarang giliran Sakura yang berbalik bertanya.

Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan Sakura langsung menatap Sakura penuh pertanyaan dan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

" Kenapa begitu?"

" A...aku ini, aku ini kan... aku ini.." jawab Sakura terpatah-patah.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan lebih seksama dan menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya yang keluar dari bibir ranum Sakura " Hm?"

" Aku ini...bagaimana ya.. Sasuke, aku ini kan tidak manis," Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan terlihat kalau kupingnya memerah. Hm, bisa dibayangkan sendiri bagaimana merahnya wajah Sakura sekarang.

" Manis?" tanya Sasuke pura-pura bodoh. " Kenapa malu?" lagi-lagi Sasuke bertanya yang membuat Sakura menjadi bingung untuk menjelaskan.

" Sasu-" panggilan Sakura terpotong karena dalam sekejap bisa dirasakan oleh Sakura dagunya yang terkena sedikit cairan es krim stoberi yang sedang ia makan disentuh oleh seseorang. Tidak! lebih tepatnya dipegang oleh seseorang.

Tanpa menoleh Sakura sudah tahu, tangan besar yang memegang dagunya adalah Sasuke, kekasih yang sedang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

" Lihat aku," printah Sasuke lembut sambil mencoba menarik dagu Sakura.

" Hm.. kenapa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura gugup dan perlahan-lahan memberanikan diri membalas tatapan onyx Sasuke yang super menawan itu.

" Kau bilang kau tidak manis? Hm..tidak juga," jawab Sasuke kemudian.

" He? Jika dibandingkan dengan kau, aku itu ng-"

Astaga! lagi-lagi kata Sakura harus terpotong dan membuat penasaran. Eh? Tapi rupanya kali ini Sasuke sendiri yang menahannya, bukan menggunakan tangannya tentunya! Namun dengan bibir tipisnya yang lembut.

Lembut...basah...hangat... Tidak seperti biasanya!

" Sasu, jang..ng..jangan di sini," pinta Sakura pelan. Dalam itungan detik Sasuke melepas ciuman lembut yang menghangatkan itu.

" Malu?" tanya Sasuke dengan jarak antara keduanya yang masih sangat dekat.

Pertanyaan Sasuke dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan pelan oleh Sakura. Ets! tapi justru pernyataan Sakura sendiri yang membuat Sasuke menyeringai kecil dan langsung menyambar bibir mungil Sakura. Yah selalu seperti ini, semua berawal dari ciuman lembut bagaikan kapas.

Namin sesuatu yang lebih basah dan hangat dirasakan lebih oleh Sakura. Tangan Sasuke memegangi wajah Sakura, tangan kanannya pada pipi kanan Sakura dan sama seperti yang dibagian kiri. Jilatan-jilatan kecil bisa dirasakan di sekitar bibir bawahnya, selain itu ada juga gigitan kecil setelah Sakura sedikit mendorong badan Sasuke.

Hasilnya tetap nihil seperti biasanya. Ya, hal ini sudah sering kali terjadi dan hasil maupun usahanya tetap sama tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Ingat saja kekuatan Sasuke yang berlipa-lipat lebih banyak dari Sakura.

" Sas..hmp.. sasu sudah," Sakura mengerutkan dahinya dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari jeratan ciuman maut Sasuke yang sangat tidak tahu tempat itu.

Sekali pinta, Sasuke langsung melepaskan bibir Sakura yang baru saja lagi-lagi menjadi korbannya. " Manis," ucap Sasuke spontan membuat wajah putih Sakura semakin memerah dari sebelumnya.

" Kau bicara apa sih Sasuke," ucap Sakura tersipu malu dan menjilat lagi es krimnya yang mulai meneter karena mencair.

" Manis. Bibirmu manis," jawab Sasuke dengan santainya.

Astaga Sakura, mau berapa kali wajahmu memerah begitu. " Sasuke-kun! Bukan begi...tu~" balas Sakura kesal.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat Sakura yang sudah bisa bersikap seperti biasanya. " Sakura, kau jang-"

TES TES TES...

Titik-titik air jatuh tepat pada pipi dan telapak tangan Sasuke. Hu-hujan?

" Sakura aku rasa ini gerimis, ayo cepat kita pergi!" ajak Sasuke dan langsung menggandeng Sakura mencari tempat lain.

.

.

" Mau sampai kapan di sini Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura sambil mengamati hujan yang lumayan deras diluar sana.

Keduanya kini tengah menumpang berteduh disalah satu toko aksesoris yang tidak jauh dari taman yang mereka tempati tadi.

" Sampai selesai," jawab Sasuke datar.

" Tapi itu akan lama Sasuke-kun,"

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura lebih kencang dari sebelumnya dan menarik Sakura sehingga ia berdiri dibelakangnya. " Kita kan besama," jawab Sasuke yang tetap datar namun bisa membuat wajah Sakura yang terlihat cemas memerah kembali.

" Mau lihat sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura yang masih terdiam dalam toko.

" Kalau kau bersedia, aku mau Sasuke-kun," jawab Sakura semangat,

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengusap lembut puncak rambut Sakura. " Tentu saja," namun begitu bicara seperti itu Sasuke membuka mulutnya lagi. " Jangan deh! Kau tunggu di sini ya," printah Sasuke lalu segera menjauh dari Sakura.

10 menit...

Ya, 10 menit mungkin bukan waktu yang panjang bagi seseorang namun yang pasti waktu 10 menit itu sangat panjang jika mengingat dirinya sedang sendirian bediri di dalam sebuah toko sambil menatap ke arah jendela dari kaca besar, menatap air hujan yang menghujam permukaan bumi.

" Sakura," suara berat itu muncul dari belakang membuat Sakura reflek langsung menengok ke arahnya.

" Kok lama sekali?" ucap Sakura kesal dengan ekspresi cemberutnya yang malah membuatnya terlihat semakin imut.

" Hehe maaf," Sasuke terkekeh melihat sikap Sakura.

Hening... ya tak ada yang bicara kecuali suara-suara orang-orang dalam toko dan.. derasnya air hujan.

" Sakura in-"

" Sasuke, kita pulang saja ya. Bagaimana?" potong Sakura. Tangannya yang dari tadi bergandengan dengan Sasuke meremas tangan Sasuke yang lebih besar darinya.

" Tapi masih hujan," jawab Sasuke seadanya.

" Aku tahu. Kita terobos saja," balas Sakura sedikit memaksa.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang lalu terdiam sejenak. " Kalau kau basah dan kena angin bisa sakit,"

" Tak apa Sasuke-kun. Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura memastikan dengan _puppy eyes_ nya.

Siapa sih yang tidak tahan melihat emerald Sakura yang indah itu berubah menjadi _puppy eyes_ yang begitu menggemaskan.

" Ya, baiklah. Kau pakai rompiku!" Sasuke lalu memberikan rompi hitam yang dipakainya.

" Terima kasih Sasuke-kun. Benar kau tak apa?" lagi-lagi Sakura memastikan karena sama seperti Sasuke, ia juga takut kalau sampai Sasuke basah kuyup karena keegoisannya dan membuat Sasuke yang disayanginya sakit.

" Hn,"

" Hehe kau baik deh, nanti kuberi hadiah. Siap ya, kita berlari diitungan ke 3. Satu.. dua...tiga!" Sakura menghitung dan pada hitungan ke 3 mereka berdua keluar dari toko dan langsung berlari.

~oOo~

" Hosh...hosh..." deru nafas keduanya terdengar jelas. Ya, mereka sekarang ini dengan susah payah mengikat oksigen sebanyak-bayaknya setelah berlari secepat mungkin.

Ya, nasib mereka kurang baik rupanya. Pertama harus berlari ke stastiun dan mereka kehabisan tiket, lalu mengejar bus dan pada akhirnya mereka bisa sampai di rumah Sakura murni dengan kaki mereka.

" Ma..maaf Sasuke, haaah haah..." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan menarik kecil ujung baju kaos biru dongker yang dikenakan Sasuke.

" Hn. Tak apa, cepat kau masuk dan ganti bajumu." printah Sasuke lembut lalu memeras ujung-ujung bajunya yang sangat basah kuyup.

TOK TOK TOK " Kaa-san!" panggil Sakura sambil mengetuk pintu rumahnya berkali-kali,

" Ya, sebentar!" terdengar balasan itu dari dalam rumah yang luas namun tetap sederhana itu. " Ya ampun! Kenapa kalian basah begini!" tanya ibu si gadis merah jambu itu.

" Ah Kaa-san, aku pulang. Tadi aku memaksa Sasuke untuk menerobos hujan," jelas Sakura.

" Astaga kalian berdua ini bisa sakit! Angin di luar sangat kencang. Ayo masuk dulu," Ibu Sakura memberikan kode dan mempersilahkan keduanya masuk.

" Aku pulang dulu," pamit Sasuke sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat.

" Sasuke-kun, tapi kan.. masuk dulu!" ajak Sakura yang lagi-lagi terkesan memaksa.

" Ya nak, masuk dulu dan keringkan badanmu." ucap Ibu Sakura dengan lembut. Ya, sama lembutnya seperti Sakura.

" Ya Sasuke-kun, ayo!" Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke yang biasanya hangat sekarang sangat dingin. Sang Kaa-san hanya tersenyum lebar melihat sikap putri dan kekasihnya, dasar anak muda.

.

.

.

" Sasuke apa bajunya muat?" teriak Sakura sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya itu.

" Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat lalu segera membuka pintu kamar mandi itu. " Muat kok," jawabnya lagi.

" He? Hahaha kau lucu juga kalau pakai baju yang sedikit kebesaran. Maaf ya, karena laki-laki di sini cuma Tou-san jadi aku tidak menyimpan pakaian laki-laki untuk orang yang seumuran denganmu," jelas Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

" Jangan tertawa begitu," balas Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya dah bisa dilihat wajahnya sedikit memerah. Eh? Sasuke bisa memerah juga?

" Haaah rasanya lebih enak dirumah kan," ucap Sakura lega sambil membantikan tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

" Kan sudah kubilang kita pulang saja," balas Sasuke.

Pu..pulang saja? Ah rupanya ucapan Sasuke barusan membuat Sakura mengingat kembali kejadian tadi siang dan membuat ekspresi wajahnya yang sudah segar dan ceria kembali memucat dan sayu.

" Maaf Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura lirih.

" Hn. Tidak apa," balas Sasuke lembut lalu duduk di tepi kasur Sakura dan tangannya mulai menarik pelan rambut-rambut Sakura yang berwarna unik. " Kau tadi kenapa?" tiba-tiba Sasuke menanyakan hal itu lagi.

" Bolehkah aku jujur?"

" Memang itu yang ku mau Sakura," jawab Sasuke lembut. Ya, mencoba selembut mungkin.

" Aku hanya..aku ini tidak manis Sasuke," jawab Sakura singkat dan padangannya terfokus pada langit-langkit kamarnya.

" Tidak manis? Tadi rasanya manis. Apa salah ya? Mau ku pastikan lagi?" ledek Sasuke mencoba menyindir tentang ciuman tadi yang menurut Sasuke masih 'belum selesai'.

" Ih Sasuke! Kau ini tidak bisa diajak bicara serius," ucap Sakura kesal.

" Tidak begitu. Kau manis kok," rayu Sasuke sambil mencubit pelan pipi Sakura.

" Sasuke," panggil Sakura penuh arti.

" Hn?" Sakura mendadak bangkit dari posisinya dan langsung memeluk Sasuke. Onyx Sasuke membulat seketika pendapati Sakura yang tiba-tiba bisa memeluknya tanpa ragu-ragu.

" Jadi agresif," sindir Sasuke.

" Biar saja," jawab Sakura manja.

Sasuke terlihat tersenyum, atau...menyeringai? " Sakura kalau kau seperti itu ku serang loh," lagi-lagi Sasuke berniat untuk meledek Sakura.

" Tidak apa," bisik Sakura pelan membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke berdiri.

_Ada apa dengan si Sakura ini_, pikir Sasuke. " Masih tidak percaya ya kalau kau manis?"

" Ng~" Sakura langsung mendesah tertahan begitu Sasuke secara tiba-tiba menggulum bibirnya dan tangannya membelai pelan pipi Sakura hingga ke leher membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak.

" Sas..hmp...sasu.."

" Jangan minta aku untuk berhenti. Salahmu menggodaku," Sesaat Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya lalu melanjutkannya lagi.

Seperti biasa, Sasuke menjilat pelan pelan bibir bagian bawah Sakura, entahlah sepertinya itu kesukaannya. Lalu setelah puas membuat banjir dagu Sakura, Sasuke mulai mengigit-gigit pelan bibir yang menjadi korbannya itu membuat Sakura dengan cepat membuka mulutnya. Hm, sepertinya Sakura sudah tahu kebiasaan Sasuke mengenai hal ciuman.

Lidah Sasuke yang sudah terasa panas langsung membelit lidah Sakura yang tidak terlalu aktiv dalam hal ini. Dibaringkan secara pelahan tubuh Sakura dan Sasuke menindihnya meski tentu saja Sasuke menahan beban tubuhnya agar Sakura tidak merasa keberatan. Rupanya dengan posisi itu Sakura bisa terlihat lebih nyaman. Tangannya di kalungkan pada leher Sasuke dan sesekali mengusapnya lembut sama seperti yang Sasuke lakukan pada pipi gadis itu. Sakura mencoba memberikan peluang dan kesempatan bagi Sasuke yang ciumannya semakin lama terasa makin sedikit kasar di dalam mulutnya. Setidaknya Sakura tidak mau mengecewakan Sasuke yang selalu berusaha keras.

" Sasuke," Sakura melepaskan diri dari ciuman Sasuke dan mendorongnya pelan.

" Kenapa? Mau menolak kan sudah kubila-" Sasuke tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

Dengan muka yang memerah Sakura mencium Sasuke dan mencoba melakukan yang Sasuke lakukan padanya. Mukanya benar-benar sudah merah padam sekarang. Tangannya juga membasah karena kringat dingin dan bergetar pelan namun ia coba sembunyikan dengan menarik pelan rambut raven Sasuke yang masih basah karena terkena air hujan.

Onyx Sasuke tidak bisa tertutup jika mengingat kembali yang baru saja Sakura lakukan. Namun karena pembawaan Sakura yang selalu hangat dan lembut membuat Sasuke yang dingin dan cuek terbius dalam dunia Sakura.

" Sakura sudah, jangan terlalu memaksa." bisik Sasuke pelan.

Tamat sudah! Wajahnya terasa begitu panas, sepertinya sangat merah. Mau bagaimana menyembunyikannya, yang pasti Sasuke pasti bisa saja menangkap wajah Sakura yang sudah tidak karuan dengan mata tajamnya itu.

" Saku-chan," rupanya tidak berhenti disitu. Sasuke mulai berani rupanya.

Dikecupnya leher Sakura pelan lalu mengigitnya, tentu saja tidak dengan kekuatan penuh. Bibir tipis nan tajam milik pria berdarah Uchiha itu makin turun menikmati mulusnya tiap centi kulit putih Sakura. Dihisapnya dan digigit perlahan setiap bagian lekuk pada leher Sakura membuat Sakura menjambak rambut Sasuke meski tidak keras tentunya.

Bercak-bercak merah mulai bermunculan, dan terlihat begitu jelas karena dasar kulit Sakura yang sangat putih itu. Sasuke terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Sisa bercak merah itu dijilatnya penuh penghayatan dan melanjutkan ke sisi-sisi yang lain.

" Sakura-chan!" terdengar seseorang memanggil Sakura dan suara itu makin lama terdengar makin dekat.

" Sasu..eng...ada yang datang," Sakura mencoba menghentikan kegitan Sasuke sejenak.

" Hm," hanya itu respon Sasuke dan bibirnya terus berkerja pada leher jejang Sakura.

" Sasuke, hentikan dulu!" pinta Sakura dan mencoba bangkit dari posisinya membuat Sasuke terdorong dan terpaksa melepaskan giginya dari _kissmark _yang baru saja ia buat.

" Ah! Menganggu saja," ucap Sasuke kesal. " Biar aku yang membuka pintu dari pada harus dia yang membuka," dumel Sasuke dan langsung beranjak menuju pintu.

" Saku-"

" Hn?" balas Sasuke dengan pose menantang di depan pintu.

" Sasuke Uchiha," ucap orang yang ada di hadapan Sasuke. Matanya membulat dan tubuhnya seketika terlihat kaku.

" Sasuke-kun, itu.." Sakura memanggil dari belakang.

.

.

.

" Itu Sasori-KUN mu," jawab Sasuke dibuat-buat.

To Be Continued

* * *

><p><strong>KYA! Selesai juga deh! =D maaf ya baru nongol! hehe<strong>

**Maaf klo kali ini kurang memuaskan, dan kurang panjang setelah menghilang...**

**Mohon jangan di demo ya karena gak apdet kilat. Soalnya daku saja sudah jarang-jarang megang komputer. Kehidupan SMA berat ya! (uppps ketauan)**

**Makasih ya sudah menyempatkan diri membaca ff chap 5 yang abal ini ^_^ daku berterima kasih padamu #muaaaach**

**Mudah-mudahan lumayan panjang ya dan bisa diinget karena ga bisa janji bisa balik secepat kilat ^_^**

**Oh ya, maaf juga buat typo(s) nya karena belum aku baca ulang, janji deh nanti dibenerin hehe**

.

.

****YOSH! Setelah panjang lebar bercurhat ria, akhir kata..****

****REVIEW YA!****

**Chap kemarin sepi dan isinya cuman apdet aku jadi gak tahu kekurangan apa lagi yang kuperbuat.**

**MOHON KESAN DAN SARAN YA! CARANYA... KLIK REVIEW - SARAN DKK DLL - KLIK OK (cara iklan TV)**

**hehe ayo, REVIEW dari kalian membuatku bersemangat :') sampai berjumpa di next chap**


	6. Chapter 6

**Desclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Rated : M

Pair : SasuSaku (sedikit SasoSaku)

Summary: Sasuke yang kalah saat bermain dengan teman2nya mendapat tantangan untuk mendapatkan Sakura, teman sekelasnya yang selama melihat Sasuke dari jauh. Bagaimana hub Sasuke & Sakura begitu Sakura mengetahui Sasuke menipunya?(maap gak jago buat summary)

* * *

><p><strong>Holla! Makasih ya buat yang REVIEW! .<strong>

**Hm, maaf dah lamaaa bgt ga nongol. Dari pada banyak cingcong dan curhat, mending lanjut dulu hehe **

**Yuk marilah! Silahkan dibaca! ^_^**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

" Ah! Menganggu saja," ucap Sasuke kesal. " Biar aku yang membuka pintu dari pada harus dia yang membuka," dumel Sasuke dan langsung beranjak menuju pintu.

" Saku-"

" Hn?" balas Sasuke dengan pose menantang di depan pintu.

" Sasuke Uchiha," ucap orang yang ada di hadapan Sasuke. Matanya membulat dan tubuhnya seketika terlihat kaku.

" Sasuke-kun, itu.." Sakura memanggil dari belakang.

.

.

.

" Itu **Sasori-KUN** mu," jawab Sasuke dibuat-buat.

.

.

.

**Do You Love Me?**

**(Uchiruno)**

.

.

.

Sakura yang masih terduduk di kasurnya langsung terlihat berpikir sejenak dan.. " Sas..sasori-kun!" teriak Sakura panik.

" A...apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Sasori ragu dan wajahnya menjadi serius.

" Tak ad-"

" Bersenang-senang denganku," jawab Sasuke datar, memotong perkataan Sakura.

" Bersenang...bersenang-senang?" tanya Sasori dengan wajah polosnya dan mengerutkan dahinya.

Sakura langsung berlari ke pintu kamarnya dan berdiri membelakangi Sasuke. " Ada apa Sasori-kun?" tanya Sakura mencoba mengambil alih pembicaraan.

" Hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kabarmu hari ini. Aku mengirimmu pesan tapi tidak dijawab, aku khawatir saja." jawab Sasori jujur.

" Dia bersamaku," lagi-lagi Sasuke mencoba menjawab apa yang dikatakan Sasori.

" Hm, begitu rupanya ya. Sepertinya kalian memang sedang bersenang-senang," Sasori tersenyum pahit. Ya, terlihat seperti senyuman yang dibuat-buat.

" Ng..anu..Sasori main saja dulu disini," ucap Sakura lembut sambil menarik tangan Sasori yang terasa diam bergelantung di sisi kanan kiri tubuhnya yang memakai _hoodie _merah.

" Aku pulang," ucap Sasuke datar dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Hei hei hei, kenapa lagi dengan si Uchiha yang aneh itu. Pribadi ganda heh? Bisa bersikap dingin seperti beruang kutub dan bisa menjadi orang yang sangat hangat. Ataukah dirinya merasa tidak nyaman dengan kedatangan pria berambut merah yang terkadang mengusik pikirannya?

" Sasuke kenapa?" tanya Sakura dan langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya.

" Sudah malam. Lagi pula ada Sasori-kun mu 'kan?" balas Sasuke dengan pertanyaan yang dimaksudkannya untuk menyindir Sakura dan Sasori.

" Tidak usah, aku juga hanya ingin tahu keadaan Sakura saja. Tapi jika ada kamu sepertinya tidak akan ada apa-apa. Sakura-chan aku pulang dulu ya," selak Sasori sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan dengan ringannya pada Sakura yang menatapnya dengan padangan bingung.

" Hati-hati Sasori-kun. Terima kasih mengkhawatirkanku," teriak Sakura dari atas begitu Sasori sudah ditengah tangga.

Sasori hanya menoleh dan tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang _baby face _itu. Namun siapa yang sadar kalau wajah Sasuke terlihat seperti orang yang sedang geram dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

" Sasuke-kun, apa benar kau mau pulang?" tanya Sakura yang teringat pada perkataan kekasihnya tadi.

" Kau ingin begitu?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

" Tidak. Tentu saja tidak, tapi memang hari sudah malam. Itu sangat bahaya," jawab Sakura dengan lembutnya, berbeda sekali dengan nada bicara Sasuke barusan.

" Memangnya kau peduli?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

" Tentu saja," balas Sakura yang mulai merasa tidak enak dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sasuke. Dalam hitungan detik Sakura dengan cepat langsung memeluk Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya.

" Kenapa?"

" Tidak apa. Hanya ingin memeluk saja," Wajah Sakura memanas dan memerah seperti biasanya. Dirinya sendiri tidak menyangka bisa bicara kata-kata yang sangat sangat sangat membuatnya malu. Jujur dan terus terang adalahnya hal yang biasa bagi dirinya. Namun kalau sampai tentang perasaan rasanya Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa mengatakannya begitu mudah dengan Sasuke-kun yang baru dekat dengannya.

" Sikapmu semudah ini bisa berubah?" tanya Sasuke penuh arti.

" Maksudmu?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap onyx Sasuke dari bawah. Ya, secara Sasuke lebih tinggi dari Sakura.

" Lupakan saja," jawab Sasuke kemudian dan mengacak-acak puncak kepala Sakura dan dari bawah Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke tersenyum dalam ekspresinya yang geram tadi. Benar-benar cowok aneh.

" Sasuke, aku... aku.. maksudku aku baru ingat akan sesuatu," Sakura sedikit tersentak dengan sesuatu yang baru saja muncul dalam pikirannya.

" Hn?"

" Apa..apa kencan kita kali ini gagal?" tanya Sakura dengan wajahnya yang sedikit murung.

" Gagal?" Sasuke mengulang perkataan terakhir Sakura.

" Iya. Maksudku, kau kan mengajakku pergi untuk saling mengenal, bukan?" tanya Sakura ragu.

" Hm. Begitu ya," Sasuke terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

" Maafkan aku. Padahal aku yang meminta kau untuk mengetahuiku lebih dalam lagi tapi tadi malah jadi ancur begini," ucap Sakura pelan. Seperti banyak penyesalan di dalam kata-katanya dan emeraldnya yang terlihat sedikit meredup.

Sasuke hanya diam menatap kegelisahan Sakura. Bibirnya terkunci rapat, lalu tak lama kemudian ujung bibirnya menekuk membentuk suatu senyuman kecil. " Tak apa. Masih banyak waktu,"

" Iya. Maafkan aku ya, lain kali aku janji tidak akan mengecewakanmu Sasuke-kun. Maaf,"

" Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan gayanya seperti biasa.

" Sasuke-kun, apa benar kau mau pulang? Naik apa? Sudah malam loh, aku rasa sudah tidak ada lagi kereta ataupun bus. Bagaimana ini?" tiba-tiba wajah Sakura terlihat sangat khawatir.

" Tenang saja," balas Sasuke dengan wajah santai dan menaruh tangannya di atas bahu Sakura. " Habisnya apa aku harus tidur denganmu?"

Sekejap bola mata emerald itu membesar dan membulat sempurna. Empunya amat sangat kaget dan rona merah langsung timbul di kedua sisi pipi putihnya.

" Ah... ti..tidur bersama?" tanya Sakura gugup.

Sasuke terdiam dengan wajah polos menatap Sakura, kemudian ia langsung memegangi perutnya menahan tawa. " Hmp..ka..kau ini! Aku hanya bercanda,"

Sakura langsung menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, menyembunyikan rasa malu yang amat terangat menyelimuti dirinya saat ini. Huh, lagi-lagi harus masuk ke dalam perangkap Sasuke.

" Hari ini kau memang..memang...sangat manis," ucap Sasuke yang sontak langsung membuat Sakura semakin tenggelam dalam rasa malu dan senang yang tertubi-tubi. " Aku suka pakaian yang kau kenakan tadi. Sangat cocok denganmu,"

" Ng, begitukah? Hm, itu... aku harus berterima kasih pada Sasori-kun kalau begitu!" ucap Sakura semangat dan langsung menrogoh tasnya mencoba menemukan telepon genggamnya.

Sasuke yang mendengar nama Sasori ditambah lagi dengan embel-emebel -kun langsung membuatnya mendelik pada Sakura. " Sasori? Apa urusannya?"

" Itu Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya dia yang memilihkanku pakaian itu. Hm, mungkin kalau tidak ada dia, hari ini aku tidak mungkin dipuji olehmu!" jawab Sakura sejujurnya. " Ah ini dia _handphone _ku!" lanjut Sakura sambil mengangat _handphone_ nya dengan _casing _berwarna pink.

" Tidak usah," jawab Sasuke ketus dan tangannya secepat kilat merebut _handphone _yang sedang digenggam oleh Sakura.

" Sasuke-kun kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura kebingungan yang selalu saja dipermainkan dengan sikap Sasuke yang gampang berubah-ubah. Hah..benar-benar tak bisa ditebak.

" Tak usah bilang apa-apa padanya," ucap Sasuke dingin dengan tatapannya yang terasa amat sangat menusuk dan di sana bisa terlihat ada.. hm, rasa ke-ketidak sukaan?

" Sasuke-kun kau ini kenapa? Kok malah jadi kasar seperti ini, lagi?" balas Sakura sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata terakhir yaitu lagi.

Sasuke hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahnya.

" Kenapa kau tadi bersikap kasar saat ada Sasori-kun dan bisa tersenyum lagi padaku seperti tadi dan sekarang? Kau tiba-tiba seperti tidak suka aku menyebut namanya," tanya Sakura sejelas-jelasnya.

" Apa kau begitu dekat dengannya? Seberapa dekat?" tanya Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Sakura barusan.

" Ya, aku dekat dengannya. Ada apa? Apa kau cemburu?" balas Sakura dengan nadanya yang sedikit meninggi dari biasanya.

Sasuke langsung menoleh dan menatap Sakura yang tengah menatap dirinya dengan wajah penuh tanya. Terlihat Sakura mengerutkan dahinya dan mengepalkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

" Tidak. Jangan bicara yang tidak ada bukti," ucap Sasuke dengan santainya. Tatapan yang mengitimidasi yang ditatapnya, menimbulkan sedikit ketakutan.

" Maaf. Tapi Sasuke, jujur saja aku tidak bisa mengerti perasaan dan moodmu yang mudah sekali berubah," ucap Sakura lirih. Suaranya sedikit bergetar namun emeraldnya dengan tegas dan berani membalas tatapan mengitimidasi Sasuke.

" Hn. Mungkin memang itu aku,"

Sakura diam sesaat. Pandangannya sedikit kabur dan mengalihkan padangannya itu ke arah yang tak tentu. Berhentilah pada satu titik, dan mulutnya pun terbuka. " Ya, akhirnya aku tahu tentang dirimu yang sebenarnya."

" Hn. Apa kau ingin tau semuanya malam ini?" tanya Sasuke penuh misteri.

" Maksudmu?"

" Aku bisa tak akan menahan diri lagi kalau kau begini juga," Sasuke meletakkan _handphone _Sakura yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Ditaruhnya di atas meja kayu di sebelah kasur Sakura. " Aku pulang. Nanti akan kukabari," ucap Sasuke kemudian dan mencium Sakura sekilas yang masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya tadi.

" Tak apa? Biar Tou-san mengantarmu. Akan kupinta," balas Sakura dan merapikan rambutnya agar menutupi bagian lehernya. Jangan sampai Kaa-san dan Tou-san berpikiran buruk tentang Sasuke.

" Hm, tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri," jawab Sasuke menyakinkan.

" Apa tidak menginap saja?" Sakura mencoba mencari jalan lain. Setidaknya jangan sampai Sasuke keluar malam-malam begini. Ya, meskipun Sasuke ini laki-laki yang sudah tumbuh dewasa, bagaimana pun rasa khawatir Sakura tak dapat dipungkiri lagi. Jangan sampai Sasuke mengalami hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, apa lagi pasti Sasuke sangat lelah setelah pergi dan sempat kehujanan tadi siang.

Sasuke menggeleng. " Tidak. Akan kukabari kau secepatnya. Setidaknya percaya padaku dulu,"

Sakura sudah tidak tahu aja akan membantah dengan alasan apa lagi. Meski sudah ditepis dengan segala macam pernyataan dan segala kekhawatirannya Sasuke itu sangat keras kepala dan selalu tetap pada keinginannya. " Ya sudah, ku antar kau sampai depan."

Tak lama setelah itu, Sasuke dan disusul oleh Sakura langsung turun ke lantai pertama.

" Kaa-san, Tou-san, Sasuke mau pulang." ucap Sakura sambil memanggil kedua orang tuanya.

" Hn. Saya permisi dulu," kata Sasuke mengucapkan salam dan membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat.

" Sakura, kau antar sampai depan ya. Hati-hati ya nak," ucap Kaa-san dengan lembut disertain senyuman.

.

.

" Sasuke, ini bawa payungku juga. Aku khawatir nanti di tengah jalan malah hujan lagi," Sakura memberikan sebuah payung lipat bewarna hitam pada Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kediaman Haruno.

" Hn. Arigatou Sakura," kata Sasuke sambil menatap mata Sakura yang masih mencerminkan rasa khawatir. " Oh ya," Sasuke memasukkan tangannya pada saku celana _jeans _yang tadi ia kenakan tadi. Terlihat Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dan langsung mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura. Masih dalam genggaman Sasuke, Sakura kebingungan melihat tangan Sasuke yang mengepal terlihat sedang memegang sebuah kotak kecil. " Untukmu," ucap Sasuke lalu membuka tangannya yang tadi dikepalnya.

" Bu..buatku? Apa itu?" tanya Sakura kebingungan sambil menatapi kotak putih berbentuk persegi panjang yang ada di atas telapak tangan Sasuke yang terbuka.

" Hn. Ambil," printahnya lembut dan memajukan tangannya lagi ke hadapan Sakura.

Dengan ragu Sakura mengambil kotak itu. Jujur saja jantungnya berdegup kencang alih alih memikirkan isinya. _Apa Sasuke melamarku?_ batin Sakura.

" Simpan. Memang bukan hal yang besar, tapi semoga saja bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik hari ini," ucap Sasuke lalu mengecup kening Sakura sekilas dan langsung menjauh dan melambaikan tangan pada Sakura yang mematung sambil tersenyum memegangi kotak itu.

Rupanya saat berteduh di salah satu toko tadi, Sasuke menyempatkan dirinya membeli sesuatu untuk menghibur Sakura yang terlihat muram seharian saat kencan dengannya.

" Terima kasih Sasuke-kun!" ucap Sakura sedikit berteriak dan melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi pada Sasuke yang sudah agak jauh dari sana.

Kiranya setelah Sakura yakin Sasuke sudah tidak terlihat lagi, dengan secepat kilat ia langsung menutup pintu dan langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

BRAK!

Sakura membanting pintunya cukup keras. Dengan tergesa-gesa dan suara deru nafas Sakura yang tersenggal-senggal ia duduk di tepi kasurnya. Emeraldnya kini tertuju fokus pada kotak putih yang dipegangnya. " Haah, aku jadi deg degan tak karuan begini!" ucap Sakura entah pada siapa.

Dengan perlahan Sakura membuka kotak itu. Lalu tutupnya diletakkan di atas kasurnya dengan perlahan. Matanya berbinar-binar, tangan kanannya mengeluarkan sesuatu yang bercahaya dari kotak itu. Gelang. Gelang yang sangat manis. Gelang berwarna perak dengan dihiasi bandul berbentuk kelopak bunga Sakura. Dengan tangan yang bergetar dan mata yang masih berbinar-binar, Sakura mencoba memakaikan gelang itu pada tangan kirinya. Awalnya agak sulit karena tangan Sakura yang gemetaran membuat dirinya sendiri kesulitan mengaitkan pengaitnya. Hm, benar-benar pas saat dikenakan oleh Sakura. Warna perak gelang itu juga sangat kontras dan terlihat semakin serasi dengan warna kulit Sakura yang putih mulus.

" Ma..manis sekali," ucap Sakura yang masih terpana dengan pergelangan tangannya yang berhiaskan gelang kelopak Sakura. " Sasuke-kun...Arigatou," ucap Sakura kemudian.

_Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite_

_._

_Yureru omoi no take wo dakishimeta~_

Alunan lagu yang terdengar sangat familiar di telinganya membuat Sakura langsung mendelik ke arah meja di samping kasurnya dan langsung beranjak ke sana, mengambil sesuatu yang ada di atasnya.

" Hallo," ucap Sakura dengan lembut.

" Sakura tak usah mencemaskan aku lagi," terdengar suara yang sangat ia kenal dari sebrang sana.

" Sasuke-kun? Ah kau sudah sampai? Cepat sekali," jawab Sakura sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

" Hm, tidak. Tadi saat di jalan aku bertemu Nii-chan jadi aku pergi bersamanya,"

" Oh begitu. Baguslah! titip salamku untuk Itachi-san ya,"

" I-itachi? Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sasuke heran.

" Tentu saja! Aku kan sudah pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali saat masih kecil. Namun setelah ia pergi ke luar negri aku belum bertemu dengannya lagi," jelas Sakura.

" Jangan bertemu Nii-chan. Itu lebih baik," ucap Sasuke pelan. Ya, meski dibuat suara sekecil mungkin Sakura tetap bisa mendengarnya dengan baik.

" Kenapa? Hahaha Sasuke-kun, kau tahu nomorku dari mana?"

" Tadi Naruto mengirimkannya padaku. Aku lupa bertanya padamu tadi,"

" Hm, begitukan? Oh ya Sasu, maaf ..."

Sasuke tidak membalas Sakura. Tidak memperdulikan itu Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tadi tergantung. " Maaf aku lupa mengatakan terima kasih padamu. Aku sudah melihatnya, aku menyukainya sekali!"

" Hn. Bagus kalau begitu,"

" Iya, manis sekali Sasuke-kun! Arigatou!" Sakura menempelkan telepon genggamnya ke telinganya lebih kencang. Ya bagus jika tidak ada yang melihat karena Sakura sedang berlompat-lompat kecil di atas kasurnya.

" Hn. Sudah ya, sekarang lebih baik kau tidur. Besok harus sekolah 'kan?"

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan langsung melihat jam dinding berbentuk hello kitty di kamarnya. Pukul 11 malam. Ya memang sebaiknya ia harus segera tidur kalau tidak mau terlambat. Kebiasaan Sakura yang susah bangun dan dibangunkan ini sering kali menjadi masalahnya. Huft, untung saja Sakura tak pernah terlambat.

" Ya sudah, terima kasih ya Sasuke-kun. Sampai berjumpa besok!" ucap Sakura dan langsung mematikan teleponnya.

Meski banyak perkara dan masalah-masalah kecil hari ini namun ia juga merasa senang. Kiranya Sakura bisa sedikit memahami sisi baik dan buruk Sasuke. Hm, menu pesanan kesukaan Sasuke, tempat ia main dengan teman-temannya, mood Sasuke yang gampang naik-turun, sisi Sasuke yang sebenarnya juga sangat perhatian, lalu lalu.. Ah! pokoknya senang! Intinya yang pasti saat ini Sakura sangat senang dan tak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum.

~oOo~

" Hoi! pagi-pagi sudah melamun!" teriak Ino sambil menggebrak meja Sakura. Esoknya saat di sekolah, dari membuka mata sampai saat ini -duduk di kursi kelasnya- Sakura bagai tidak merasa pegal karena terus tersenyum dan kadang-kadang sampai terdengar ada tawa kecil.

" Kau apa-apaan sih? Membuat kaget saja!" protes Sakura dengen tatapan kesal pada Ino. _Huh, menganggu orang saja! _kata Sakura dalam hatinya.

" Tidak begitu. Kau yang harusnya sadar! kenapa coba pagi-pagi duduk di kelas sendirian dengan tatapan kosong dan senyum-senyum. Apa kau se- hei! coba kulihat!" Belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba Ino langsung menarik tangan kiri Sakura yang tadinya tengah menyanggah kepalanya.

" Apa-apaan sih kau, no?" Sakura merasa risih dengan sikap Ino main selalu main seenaknya saja. " Sakit tahu," keluh Sakura kemudian.

" Hei, kau tak biasa-biasanya memakai aksesoris yang berbau wanita. Dan i..ini? Gelangmu bagus sekali," ucap Ino yang menatap gelang yang menghiasi pergelangan tangan kiri Sakura dengan tatapan orang yang terpana. " Manis sekali, dan lihat! Meski sederhana tapi kesan dari kelopak bunga..ng.. bunga Sakura ini sangat manis," lanjut Ino.

Sakura sedikit menaikkan wajahnya, senyumnya semakin lebar dan menatap Ino dengan tatapan penuh rasa bangga. " Ya yang namanya Sakura itu memang selalu manis," ucap Sakura dengan bangganya.

" He? Manis? Kau pikir karena namamu Sakura kau itu manis?" tanya Ino yang terdengar seperti mengejek. Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan mantap. " Ya, Sasuke-kun bilang kau manis!" lagi-lagi ucap Sakura dengan penuh rasa percaya diri.

" Hm ya hanya semata-mata untuk menghiburmu! Hahaha jangan ge-er begitu dong!"

" Ini kenyataan,"

Ino jadi ikut senyum-senyum dan duduk di atas meja Sakura. " Hahaha siapa yang mengajarimu jadi terlalu percaya diri, eh? Padahal dulu menangis hanya karena jidat lebarmu ini!" ledek Ino lalu menyentil dahi Sakura yang sudah terekspos itu.

" Bodoh! Sakit tahu. Itu masa lalu kelam, tidak baik kau mengingatkan itu lagi padaku," keluh Sakura dan menggembungkan pipinya. Aah.. sangat menggemaskan!

" Bercanda!" kata Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya keluar. " Oh ya, kau dapatkan dari mana itu? Apa itu yg membuatmu tersenyum sepanjang hari heh?" tanya Ino kemudian yang teringat lagi pada gelang yang dikenakan Sakura.

" Hm.. ya gitu deh! Sepertinya hehe,"

" Hadiah dari Kaa-san 'mu?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Sakura menggeleng.

" Hm.. apa dari Tou-san 'mu? Ah! pasti Tou-san 'mu yang selalu keluar kota itu kan?"

Tapi Sakura menggeleng lagi.

Ino mulai tak sabar lagi dan semakin penasaran. " Ah! siapa sih? Apa jangan-jangan..." Ino mendekatkan bibirnya ke depan telinga sakura. " Sasori-kun?"

Sakura sontak terkejut begitu mendengar nama itu disebut oleh Ino. " Heh? Bu..bukan dia kok! Kau jangan asal sebut,"

" Haaaah.. habisnya kau lama! kalau begitu siapa lagi?" Ino menghela nafas frustasi dan sedikit menarik poninya, menandakan kalau ia benar-benar sudah tak tahan lagi.

" Ya ya ya, ini hadiah dari Sasuke-kun. Kemarin kami berken-"

" KENCAN!" teriak Ino spontan, membuat puluhan pasang mata di kelas saat itu langsung tertuju pada dirinya dan Sakura.

" Bodoh! tak usah berteriak segala kan? Iya, kami berkencan kemarin," jawab Sakura.

" Hei hei ceritakan padaku bagaimana gaya kencan Sasuke yang misterius itu! Apa dia agresif?" tanya Ino dengan tidak sabar -lebih tidak sabar dari tadi.

Dalam hitungan detik wajah Sakura memerah dan semakin memerah. Melihat wajah Sakura yang sudah merona membuat Ino semakin terpikir hal yang macam-macam dan ini tidak baik.

" Dia segitu agresifnya ya?" tanya Ino lagi membuat Sakura menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya.

" Ah kau bodoh! Biasa saja kok, bagaimana agresif? Kami tanya makan bersama dan mengelilingi kota. Lalu tiba-tiba hujan dan kami akhirnya pulang ke rumahku dengan basah kuyub," cerita Sakura.

Ino terlihat diam sejenak dan menatap dalam-dalam sepasang mata sahabatnya itu. Sakura yang awalnya diam lama-lama merasa tidak enak dan menjadi risih, apa lagi begitu saat ia melihat Ino -sahabatnya itu tengah senyum-senyum tak jelas sambil menatap dirinya.

" Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura sambil membalas tatapan Ino dengan penuh curiga.

" Ke rumahmu? Kalian tidak melakukan apa-apa?" bisik Ino dengan sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura membuat Sakura membatu dan wajahnya memerah dalam waktu hitungan detik saja.

" DASAR PERVERT!" teriak Sakura sambil memukul kepala sabahatnya itu lalu segera berdiri dan beranjak dari kursinya menuju keluar kelas dan...

BRUK!

" Ah!" Sakura secara refleks langsung memegang bahunya dan hanya dari aromanya saja Sakura langsung tahu siapa yang ada dihadapannya itu. Dengan perlahan kepala bermahkotakan helaian rambut merah muda itu terangkat perlahan.

" Kenapa kau?" tanya Sasuke yang mengerutkan dahinya sambil menatap Sakura.

" Ng..hah? Ti-tidak! Tidak apa-apa kok," dan Sakura langsung berlari keluar kelas dengan wajah yang benar-benar merah padam.

Sasuke hanya diam dan bola matanya mengikuti gerak-gerik Sakura saat beranjak keluar kelas dengan sikapnya yang terlihat linglung.

" Selamat pagi Sasuke-kun!" sapa Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya tentu saja disertai senyum khasnya.

" Hn, selamat pagi." balas Sasuke setelah menoleh ke arah Ino yang tengah duduk di atas meja Sakura, lalu melewatinya begitu saja karena memang tempat duduk Sasuke berada di arah belakang.

~oOo~

Tap tap tap

Seorang gadis menggerakan kedua kakinya membentuk sebuah langkah demi langkah yang entah membawanya ke mana. Terlihat kecemasan pada wajahnya dan ada juga rasa tegang yang dapat di rasakan.

" Sakura!" sebuah tangan besar yang menarik tangan orang yang sedang mengikuti langkahnya itu berhenti.

Sakura menoleh dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. " Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasori dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya -alih alih mencoba mengintip sedikit wajah Sakura yang tertutup oleh rambutnya.

" Ti-tidak apa-apa kok!" Sakura mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari tangan besar yang masih saja mencengkram lengannya itu.

" Ah! Ma-maaf Sakura. Kenapa kau? Ada apa? Mau kemana? Kenapa tergesa-gesa?"

Rona merah pada kedua pipi Sakura yang lembut itu muncul dalam seketika. " Tidak ada Sasori-kun! Benar aku tidak apa-apa,"

" Hm... begitukan? Tapi kau itu ter-"

" Bukankah dia sudah bilang kalau dia tak apa-apa?" Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Sakura dan Sasori. Entah, entah dari mana si 'rambut ayam' itu muncul.

" Er- kenapa dia selalu muncul!" gumam Sasori pelan. Dia memaki Sasuke dalam hati. Kenapa orang itu selalu saja muncul saat waktu ia sedang berdua dengan Sakura. Padahal hal ini sudah jarang terjadi, benar-benar susah saat ini untuk mendapatkan waktu luang Sakura. Dan lagi-lagi untuk kesekian kalinya si 'penganggu' itu muncul.

" Kenapa? Sebal karena aku datang?" celetuk Sasuke sambil berdiri malas-malasan dan memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celana sekolahnya.

Dan terjadilah perang _deathglare _antara si double S -Sasuke dan Sasori. Meski tanpa kata-kata dan pernyataan yang jelas, masing-masing pribadi dari mereka sudah merasakan rasa ketidak sukaan satu sama lain, begitu pun Sakura yang merasa aura di sekitarnya berubah menjadi suram.

" A..ah, kalian ini kenapa? Aku..aku permisi," Sakura membungkuk di tengah-tengah mereka.

" Tunggu! Siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi?" ucap Sasuke dengan tegas dan menarik Sakura untuk lebih dekat dengan dirinya.

" Ng.. ano... i-itu aku..."

" Sudah, ayo kita pergi saja. Mau kemana? Tidak enak di sini soalnya ada saja orang yang selalu muncul mengganggu," kata Sasuke sengaja ingin menyindir Sasori yang masih berdiri di tempatnya memandang mereka berdua.

" Bukannya yang menganggu dan selalu muncul itu kau ya?" balas Sasori tak mau kalah.

Sasuke menyeringah kecil lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura yang berada di belakangnya. " Sakura, kau pergilah." ucapnya pelan.

" Ke-kenapa Sasuke-kun? Kalian ada apa?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah khawatir melihat kedua orang yang sangat berharganya tengah di selimuti oleh aura-aura yang tak enak.

" Tak apa, bukankah kau sendiri yang tadi bilang mau pergi? Jalanlah. Lanjutkan saja, aku akan menyusulmu nanti." ujar Sasuke lembut sambil mengusap pelan pucuk kepala gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, dan meski dengan langkah yang ragu, kakinya perlahan-lahan membawanya ke suatu tempat yang entah tujuannya kemana.

" Huh, menjauhkan kekasihmu dulu hah?" Sasori memecahkan keheningan.

" Ya, dia memang kekasihku ada masalah? Apa kau belum merasa puas sebagai pengganggu?" sindir Sasuke dan memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celananya.

Sasori terdiam sejenak. Matanya yang berwarna merah tua menatap onyx Sasuke yang terlihat datar namun mencerminkan suatu kebencian dibaliknya. " Bukankah.. bukankah kau yang 'pengganggu'? Sengaja menjauhkanku dengan Sakura-chanku."

" Ck! Sakura-chan 'ku! Sekarang dia milikku," jawab Sasuke penuh percaya diri.

" Milikmu? Ingat Uchiha! Sakura bukan hanya milikmu seorang, tapi dia Sakura milih semuanya. Sakura bagi teman-temannya, keluarga dan tentu saja aku! Kau hanya orang luar yang ti-"

" Hah! alasan bodoh," potong Sasuke. Kakinya melangkah memperkecil jarak antara dirinya dan Sasori yang masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi. " Aku akan menjadikannya milikku. Hati ataupun fisik, dia milikku. Segera!" ucap Sasuke kemudian dan memberikan penekanan pada kata terakhir.

" Kau tak serius padanya kan? Aku tahu itu," balas Sasori dengan tegas.

" Aku serius," kini onyx Sasuke menyiratkan suatu kenyakinan yang dapat terlihat jelas.

Kini giliran Sasori yang melangkah mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang masih berdiri dengan tenang. " Uchiha setahuku tidak banyak bicara. Buktikan saja,"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak dan tersenyum kecil. " Kalau aku memang serius, kau..bagaimana?"

" Huh, aku? Lupakan saja. Maka aku benar-benar akan hilang bagaikan abu yang tersapu angin," jawab Sasori dengan santainya. " Lagi pula aku tidak bodoh. Kau seorang Uchiha yang dipuja-puja oleh seluruh wanita, dan tidak satupun dari mereka yang membuatmu menoleh ke arah mereka. Dan Sakura? Dia hanya siswi biasa yang sudah bertahun-tahun satu sekolah -bahkan 1 kelas denganmu, tapi kenapa baru sekarang kau memperhatikannya hah!"

" Santailah. Sakura... dia berbeda," balas Sasuke dan menepuk pelan bahu Sasori yang terlihat sedang dibutakan oleh emosi yang meluap-luap.

Sasori diam tak merespon, hanya bola matanya saja yang kian mencari kepastian dari ucapan 'sang pangeran sekolah' yang berdiri sejajar dengannya.

" Akan ku tunggu, sampai kapan kau bisa bertahan," tantang Sasori.

" Hm, baiklah. Selamat menunggu seumur hidup!" jawab Sasuke dan suaranya terdengar lebih keras.

Merasa urusan antara mereka telah selesai, Sasuke dengan segera membalikkan tubuhnya -memposisikan dirinya yang membelakangi Sasori. Melihat kedinginan yang terpantul dari punggung Sasuke, tentu saja berbagai macam pikiran positif dan er- mungkin lebih banyak negatif tersirat dalam benak Sasori. Beberapa detik itu Sasori kelak membalikkan tubuhnya juga, berlawanan dengan Sasuke. Terlihat senyuman kecil setelah mengepalkan tangan kanan dan kirinya. " Jagalah Sakura! Jika kau membuatnya mengeluarkan 1 tetes air mata, jangan harap aku akan mundur setelah itu!"

Meski jarak di antaranya sudah lumayan jauh, indra pendengaran Sasuke ini sangat tajam dan senyuman kecil pun turut terlukis di wajah tampannya setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasori tadi.

~oOo~

Angin sepoi-sepoi di siang hari menerpa dengan lembut kulit wajah yang putih dan mulus milih Sakura yang tengah berdiri melepaskan segala emosional yang ia rasakan. Angin yang bagaikan membelai lembut pipinya, dan angin yang bagaikan membawa terbang seisi pikirannya.

Releks. Itu yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang. Entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi terus merasa tak tenang dari pagi hari. Sejak semalam, pikirannya tak pernah lepas dari sosok laki-laki tampan yang sudah menjadi miliknya. Sang pangeran sekolah yang selalu dipuja-puja tiap kaum.

Jantung terasa terpompa begitu cepat dan wajah serasa langsung memanas tiap kali mengingat wajah, dan kata-kata manis yang terlontar dari mulut yang terkenal akan kedinginannya itu. Semua yang terasa dingin bagaikan terselimuti salju di musim dingin, berubah bagaikan angin hangat dan harum-harum laut pada musim panas. Menenangkan hati.

Perilaku sang kekasih tak sering kali tak seperti biasanya membuatnya merasa tak karuan dan justru terkesan menyiksa dirinya sendiri dengan perasaan gelisah. Takut bertemu dengan 'yang dipuja'. Takut ambruk kehilangan kesadaran akibat rasa emosional yang meluap-luap.

" Sakura, di sini kau rupanya."

Suara berat itu muncul dari balik celah pintu.

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya kemudian.

" Tak ada Sasuke-kun," jawabnya ragu. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Dagunya menyentuh dada bagian atasnya.

" Kenapa kau?" tanya Sasuke sambil melangkah mendekat ke arah Sakura yang dari belakang saat itu sedang murung, membuat Sasuke khawatir.

" Aku tak ap-"

Kata-kata Sakura terhenti dan wajahnya langsung memerah padam seluruhnya. Jatunganya terasa berhenti berdekat sesaat pada saat Sasuke dengan cepat menarik wajah Sakura dan menatap matanya dengan lekat. Deru nafas Sasuke pun dapat dirasakan oleh kulit pipi Sakura.

" Kau kenapa jadi pemalu dan aneh begitu hah?" tanya Sasuke dengan serius.

" A-aku tak apa-apa Sasuke-kun. Ugh bisakah kau lepaskan aku? Kau bisa membuat jantungku benar-benar berhenti berdetak tahu!" ucap Sakura dengan wajah kesalnya yang malah membuat Sasuke semakin gemas dengannya dan bukannya melepas, tapi malah langsung menarik tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukkannya yang sangat hangat.

" Tak akan kulepaskan. Enak saja, tak akan semudah itu," bisik Sasuke tepat di depan telingan Sakura. Senyum kecil pun perlihat di wajah tampan Sasuke begitu ia menyadari kuping Sakura turut memerah setelah ia mengatakan itu.

" Kawai," ucap Sasuke datar dan mengusap-usap rambut Sakura hingga berantakkan.

Sakura menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke dan merapikan poni serta rambut bagian atasnya yang sudah tak karuan. " Ah~ Sasuke-kun!"

" Kembalilah ke kelas. Pulang sekolah, kita pulang seperti biasanya." Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura sesaat dan langsung pergi dari situ dengan gayanya yang santai dan penuh pesona.

Tak lama Sasuke pergi, langsung terdengar suara jeritan-jeritan para siswi yang menyebut-nyebut nama si Uchiha yang satu itu membuat Sakura mengdengus kesal.

" Apa-apaan dia itu."

~oOo~

HUUUUUSSSSSS

Suara perjalanan titik-titik air dari langit terdengar sangat jelas. Hujan akhirnya turun. Padahal jadi siang, langit tidak menunjukkan ciri-ciri akan turunnya hujan.

" Aku tak membawa payung," ucap Sakura lemas begitu mendapati hujan turun lebat di depannya yang tengah berdiri di dekat pintu ruang loker berada.

" Bukankah kau akan pulang dengan Sasuke-kun?" ucap Ino mengiterupsi perkataan Sakura barusan.

" Hm, entahlah. Aku tak melihatnya dari tadi, lagi pula sepertinya ia mengunakan sepeda motor hari ini."

Ino terfokus pada cermin yang tertempel pada pintu loker pribadinya. " Ya setidaknya kau jadi punya waktu luang dengan Sasuke di sekolah. Kau hubungi dia lah, tanya keberadaannya."

" Ya, aku akan meneleponnya sekarang." Sakura mengangguk dan mengambil _handphone _miliknya yang ia simpan di dalam saku blazer seragam sekolahnya.

_Tut... tut... nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktiv. Cobalah be- _

PIP

" Tak di angkat, Nomornya tidak aktiv saat ini." jelas Sakura pada Ino. " Biasanya dia yang menungguku," lanjut Sakura.

" Mungkin saja dia ada sedikit urusan. Ya sudah kau tunggu saja dia di perpustakaan. Kalau dia ke sini akan kuberi tahu." ucap Ino dengan senyumnya.

" Tapi kau.."

" Aku kebetulan menunggu Sai. Jadi dari pada kau menunggu di sini dan malah mengangguku dan Sai lebih baik kau menghabiskan waktumu untuk menunggu di perpustakaan saja." kata Ino memberi usul dan tangannya menodorong pelan Sakura. Memberikan kode untuk segera pergi.

" Ya sudah. Aku minta tolong padamu ya Ino-chan! Arigatou," teriak Sakura dan langsung berlari keluar menuju perpustakaan.

" Hn! Dasar anak itu." Ino menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas.

~oOo~

" Sasuke menyebalkan. Kemana dia, padahal biasanya dia yang menungguku." gerutu Sakura selama berjalan ke perpustakaan yang terletak dilantai 3.

Di sekolah ini terdapat 2 perpustakaan. Ada di lantai 2 dan satu lagi di lantai 3. Karena perpustakaan lantai 2 sudah dikunci, maka dengan terpaksa dan rasa malas yang sangat, Sakura akhirnya mau tidak mau harus berjalan ke lantai 3.

" Tak ada siapa-siapa rupanya di perpustakaan. Biasanya ramai," ucap Sakura pelan sambil membuka pintu perpustakaan dan masuk ke dalammnya.

" Masih ada aku,"

Sahutan itu benar-benar membuat Sakura terkejut. " Sasori baka! Kau mengejutkanku tahu!" ucap Sakura kesal.

" Hahaha kau ini bagaimana. Kau sendiri yang tak melihatku, dari tadi aku sudah duduk di sini kok." Sasori tertawa lepas melihat sikap Sakura yang terlihat seperti orang ketakutan.

" Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sakura ketus. Ya seperti dibuat-buat.

" Ku rasa kau bisa tahu dengan melihatkan?" jawab Sasori sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Ah, benar-benar terlihat sangat manis dengan mukanya yang terlihat seperti bayi.

" Ya ya ya, kau sedang membaca buku! Huh, menyebalkan." Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di sejajar dengan dadanya dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

" Hahahaha kau marah? Sejak kapan kau jadi pemarah hah? Karena pengaruh si Uchiha itu? Dasar kau," ledek Sasori yang masih tetap duduk di tempatnya sambil memegang sebuah buku bersampulkan plastik bening yang terlebel.

" Jangan bawa-bawa Sasuke! Kau ini," balas Sakura dengan semangatnya. Sepertinya maksud Sasori untuk memancing Sakura berhasil.

Sasori tersenyum melihat sisi Sakura yang kesal dari samping. Wajahnya terlihat senang melihat Sakura yang berdiri dengan warna langit jingga kemerah-merahan di belakangnya. Tenang. Begitu menenangkan hati bagi Sasori.

" Kenapa kau diam?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Sasori yang tengah tersenyum hangat dan tengah menatap emeraldnya dengan penuh kehangatan.

" Sa-sasori?" panggil Sakura pelan dan wajahnya terlihat khawatir serta penasaran melihat Sasori yang masih terus pada posisinya tadi.

" Sakura. Aku.. Aku menyukaimu!"

To Be Continued

* * *

><p><strong>WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH aku update juga akhirnya!<strong>

**aku takut dibakar sama kalian *ngumpet di bawah toples***

**maafkan aku ya TT_TT bener-bener ga sempet lagi aku...**

**aku terima semua komen, flame dari kalian yang telah membaca chap baru dariku ini. Jujur aja karena dah lama aku mungkin kehilangan feel dari ff ini sendiri. GOMEN! *bow***

**MAAF sebesar-besarnya karena aku ga bisa update kilat seperti yang kalian minta T_T benar-benar mohon pengertiannya ya!**

**Dengan alasan udah lupa sama chap selanjutnya, dah lama ilang tp kok pendek semuanya aku terima! itu emang bener banget. Aku ga sempet lagi huuu~ semua ide udah ada di otak tinggal waktu yang menentukan.**

**Maaf itu kegajean, typo(ssssss) dan semua kekurangan di chap ini. Mudah-mudahan kalian masih mau baca :')**

**Dengan penuh harapan, kalian bisa suka juga sama chap yang ini. Dan seperti biasa... aku mengharapkan **

**REVIEW dari kalian ^^ *hug* **

**(doakan kita bisa cepat bertemu di next chap ya!) **

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan REVIEW! :D sekali2 ya~ hehehe<strong>

Rizuka Hanayuuki : iya, gapapa kok. makasih ya dah review! ^^ gomen aku malah lama updatenya!

Kikyo Fujikazu : Tuh SasuSasonya haha meski cuma secuil di maklumi ya!

Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz : makasih udah suka! .. iya lain kali aku buat lebih panjaaaaang lagi ya hehe iya nih benar2 sibuk ya di SMA T_T

kitsune murasaki have a poker face : Iya Sasu plinplan ya! haha itu memang di buat sengaja kok Sasu kyk pribadi ganda biar nantinya bisa buat ngebingungin Saku :D

Anonymice : AAAAH bukan~~ aku seorang wanita! haha lebih tepatnya seorang gadis .

Chini VAN : arigatou :D review lagi ya!

Laura Pyordova : buat Sasunya lebih cemburu? hm gimana ya~~ hahha XDDD nanti deh ya. kita tunggu aja! maap klo ga sesuai keinginan kamu :D

Chin-chan cap TOMAT : ah masa sih? hehe makasih ya~~~ *hug* aku bakal terus menjaga yg udah bagus deh!

Yue Heartphilia : iya, aku emng lagi mkirin konflik yg banyak buat mereka hahaha *ketawa setan*

Ame Kuroyuki : Yah~ maaf ya! haha aku belum berpengalaman dan tahu banyak haha XD jadi jaga2 aja ya rated M hehe mungkin ada di chap lain dan hm~ blm berani terlalu frontal kali ya haha aku belajar dlu deh! lemonnya malu tuh soalnya, harus aku panggil dlu :P

garoo : emangnya annoying bgt ya? aku udah biasa bgt pake spasi T_T gomen~

Kazuki Namikaze : makasih'! iya gomen ya lama update. klo update susah sekarang karena waktu yg bener2 ga ada. rasanya 1 hari 24 jam tuh sangat sangat kurang T_T

Uchiha Reyvhia : wah kmu jarang review? hahaa wah artinya aku beruntung dong? review lagi ya! dan sorry untuk typo(s)nya

Akari Nami Amane : haha iya updatenya pas puasa dan sekarang baru nongol. aku takut hahaha XDD maap banget banget ya aku ga bisa update kilat

cinsachi : arigatou :D

Tabita Pinkybunny : haha aku juga yg buat aja emosi kadang2 sama saso haha XD

orist angela : aku juga ga sabar sama adegan itu! cuma kapan ya~ hehe di tunggu aja ya., maaf untuk update yang terlalu lama

Dark night to emo : aku juga pengen bgt sama adegan itu cm kyknya jgn sekarang deh~ haha tkut alur kecepetan

Dark emo : Arigatou~ aku pikir OOC loh padahal si SS haha XDD makasih banget ... ratusan tahun ya? ribuan tahun mungkin kamu nunggunya. maaf sekali ya! ini aku sudah kembali hehe review lagi ya!

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR REVIEW! ^^<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Desclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Rated : M

Pair : SasuSaku (sedikit SasoSaku)

Summary: Sasuke yang kalah saat bermain dengan teman2nya mendapat tantangan untuk mendapatkan Sakura, teman sekelasnya yang selama melihat Sasuke dari jauh. Bagaimana hub Sasuke & Sakura begitu Sakura mengetahui Sasuke menipunya?(maap gak jago buat summary)

**Holla! Makasih ya buat yang REVIEW! .**

**Hm, maaf dah lamaaa bgt ga nongol. Dari pada banyak cingcong dan curhat, mending lanjut dulu hehe**

**Yuk marilah! Silahkan dibaca! ^_^**

.

.

.

Sasori tersenyum melihat sisi Sakura yang kesal dari samping. Wajahnya terlihat senang melihat Sakura yang berdiri dengan warna langit jingga kemerah-merahan di belakangnya. Tenang. Begitu menenangkan hati bagi Sasori.

" Kenapa kau diam?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Sasori yang tengah tersenyum hangat dan tengah menatap emeraldnya dengan penuh kehangatan.

" Sa-sasori?" panggil Sakura pelan dan wajahnya terlihat khawatir serta penasaran melihat Sasori yang masih terus pada posisinya tadi.

.

.

.

" Sakura. Aku.. **Aku menyukaimu**!".

.

.

**Do You Love Me?**

**(Uchiruno)**

.

.

.

" Sakura. Aku..aku menyukaimu!"

" Ha!" Sakura terdiam dan dalam seketika pikiranya kosong.

" Sak-"

" Hahahaha kau ini memang keterlaluan Sasori! Jangan mengerjaiku seperti itu!" Sakura mendadak tetawa lepas dan mengusap-usap perutnya menahan tawa.

" Sakura aku se-"

" Jangan bercanda!" lagi-lagi ucapan Sasori harus terpotong. Sakura, kebiasaan memotong pembicaraan orang lain itu tidak baik 'kan?

" Bodoh. Aku serius!" ucap Sasori datar dan tatapannya sangat berbeda dengan biasanya. Wajah seriusnya Sasori benar-benar er—membuatnya terlihatnya tak jauh berbeda dari Sasuke.

Angin sepoi-sepoi yang masuk dari jendela perpustakaan yang sengaja di buka melengkapi suasana yang harusnya sangat romantis ini. Momen dimana perasaaan cinta yang dipendam selama ini disampaikan dengan singkat dan setulus hati.

" Aku serius Sakura. Aku menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu," lanjut Sasori dengan lembut.

Sakura terdiam. Diam untuk mencoba menenangkan diri. Mungkin terlihat dari perkataannya sepertinya ia tidak percaya, namun tetap saja hati kecilnya mencoba membenarkan perkataan Sasori dan itu diam-diam er- membuat hatinya sedikit bergetar dan membuatnya merasa gugup.

" Ya Sasori, aku juga menyukaimu! Hahah kau kan temanku bahkan kau sudah seperti kakakku, keluarga kita juga dekat." Sakura tersenyum sambil memainkan rambutnya yang tergerai. Senyumnya serasa dipaksakan. Dia tak hanya ingin membuat hubungannya dengan Sasori canggung, iya sangat tidak mau.

" Begitu ya, aku mengerti." Sasori membalas senyuman Sakura barusan. Ya, Sasori memang tipikel laki-laki yang suka tersenyum, apa lagi dengan orang yang sebenarnya memang sangat ia cintai namun sepertinya takdir berkata tidak dan membataskan dirinya dengan orang yang dicintainya.

Tek tek tek...

Suara detakan detik dari jam dinding di dalam perpustakaan terdengar sangat jelas di dalam keheningan ruangan ini. Tak ada lagi obrolan lanjutan. Keduanya kembali pada urusan masing-masing. Sasori kembali terfokus pada bukunya dan Sakura, dia menatap langit yang masih menangis meski ya sesekali iris hijau mudanya diam-diam mencuri pandang Sasori yang tengah asik membaca di belakangnya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasori yang sontak membuat Sakura amat sangat terkejut.

" Kau.. kau bisa tahu dengan melihat 'kan?" jawab Sakura yang terdengar seperti membalikkan kalimat Sasori tadi pada saat Sakura bertanya apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasori.

" Balas dendam eh? Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan, kau hanya menatap langit namun.. aku rasa kau memikirkan sesuatu."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. " Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Bukankah kau sedang fokus membaca buku itu?"

Sasori tersenyum dan mengalih pandang ke arah Sakura. " Karena aku tahu kau, lebih dari dirimu sendiri."

" A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

" Aku memahami dirimu lebih dari kau memahami dirimu. Aku tahu tentang kau yang tidak kau ketahui sendiri." jawab Sasori membuat Sakura semakin bingung. " Kau tak perlu mengerti,"

" Jangan bodoh! Aku ya aku, masa tidak ta-"

" -karena aku sudah lama sekali memperhatikanmu dan terfokus padamu lebih dari diriku sendiri." Sasori memotong perkataan Sakura.

Lagi-lagi degupan jantung Sakura terasa makin cepat dan keras. Rasanya ia tak kuat lagi membalas tatapan mata Sasori yang terasa sangat menghayutkannya saat ini.

_Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite_

_._

_Yureru omoi no take wo dakishimeta~_

Terasa sesuatu bergetar di dalam saku rok sekolahnya yang bermotif kotak-kotak hijau. Tangannya merongoh sesuatu dalam sakunya.

" Ya?" jawab Sakura.

_" Dimana kau? Aku mencarimu,"_ balas yang berada di sebrang sana.

" Aku ada di.." Sakura melirik ke arah Sasori sesaat. " Aku tak ada dimana-mana. Kau dimana? Biar aku yang datang Sa-Sasuke-kun." lanjut Sakura.

_" Aku ada di tangga lantai 2. Baiklah, aku menunggumu, cepatlah karena hujan mulai reda."_

" Iya, aku akan segera kesana,"

Sasori pura-pura terfokus kembali pada buku yang ada di depannya, namun telinganya tetap terbuka dan tetap menangkap gelombang-gelombang suara yang membuat ia mendengar semuanya. Mendengar semua percakapan Sakura. _Kenapa dia takut kalau sampai Sasuke tahu dia bersamaku lagi?_

" Ng..anu Sasori, aku duluan ya!" ucap Sakura dan memasukkan telepon genggamnya ke dalam saku. Kemudian gadis itu mengambil tasnya yang ia letakkan di lantai dan bergegas keluar.

" Hm.. dia ternyata begitu jauh," gumam Sasori dengan tatapan sendu.

.

.

" Maaf menungguku," kata Sakura sambil menuruni tangga. Dari depan tangga ia bisa melihat Sasuke yang tengah duduk di salah satu anak tangga sambil memainkan telepon genggamnya.

" Kemana saja kau?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya.

" Ke perpustakaan," jawab Sakura apa adanya. Kakinya terus melangkah menuruni tangga melewati anak tangga satu persatu.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya itu. " Hn," responnya lalu bangkit dari posisi duduknya tadi dan merangkul Sakura yang berdiri di samping kirinya.

" Memangnya kau sendiri dari mana tadi?" tanya Sakura. Mengingat tadi Sasuke tak ada untuk beberapa waktu.

" Hm, apa urusanmu."

Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang tengah tersandar di bahunya. " Ya, bukan urusanku!" ucap Sakura dengan nada dibuat-buat.

" Marah hanya karena seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan senyum geli di wajahnya. Sepertinya ia sedang berniat memancing emosi si gadis merah muda -kekasihnya itu.

" Tidak.." jawab Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

" Dasar kau seperi anak-anak saja," kata Sasuke meledek sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura seenaknya. Keduanya tertawa dan ya.. dengan tak sengaja memamerkan kemesraan mereka di depan beberapa murid yang tengah berlalu lalang di lorong sambil menunggu redanya hujan,-seperi yang tadi Sakura lakukan.

~oOo~

" Tuan Putri, sudah sampai," kata Sasuke lembut pada Sakura dan melepaskan helm yang dipakainya -membuat rambutnya sedikit berantakan namun tetap telihat tampan.

" Hm! Ini tidak pantas. Seorang putri harusnya di antar dengan kuda," jawab Sakura tanpa melepaskan tangannya yang melingkah di pinggang Sasuke.

" Ya ya ya, Tuan Putri cerewet." kata Sasuke lagi.

" ..." tak ada respon dari Sakura. Tidak membalas ucapan Sasuke, bahkan ia tidak beranjak dari motor kebanggan Sasuke. Siapa saja yang melihat Sasuke mengendarai motor itu pasti akan teriri-iri. Dengan warnanya yang hitam legam dan mengkilap, membuat para remaja laki-laki lainnya menginginkannya.

" Kenapa cepat sekali sampai?" keluh Sakura dengan nada manja.

" Langit masih gelap. Aku tak ingin kau kehujanan saat perjalanan." jawab Sasuke apa adanya. Hari ini Sasuke terlihat dan hm, memang sedang bersikap baik. Pasti moodnya hari ini sangat baik, karena ingat! Sasuke ternyata termasuk orang yang sangat bergantung pada moodnya. Jarang-jarang dia bersikap manis lagi seperti ini.

" Iya iya, aku mengerti." Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan segera turun dari motor itu dengan langkah hati-hati. " Ini jaketmu," Sakura menurunkan retseleting jaket yang terlihat agak kebesaran di badannya itu.

" Hn. Simpan saja dulu."

" He? Kau kan akan pulang, udara dingin, jadi pakailah." ucap Sakura dan melepas jaket itu.

Ya, jaket tebal itu milik Sasuke. Di sekolah tadi sebelum pulang, ia sengaja memakaikannya pada Sakura karena udara yang terasa lumayan dingin. Hm, benar-benar _gentle _ya.

" Ya sudah tak apa," ucap Sasuke meyakinkan. " Kemarilah," pintanya datar.

Sakura melangkah maju. Dua langkah sudah cukup memperkecil jarak antara mereka. Sasuke tersenyum kecil lalu kemudian mencium Sakura 'nya' itu. Cukup lama mereka melakukan hal -yang sebenarnya pribadi itu- di pinggir jalan. Memang kompleks yang lumayan sepi, namun bagaimana pun ini seharusnya tidak dilakukan di tempat terbuka, bukan?

" Hah.. Sasu- su..sudah," kata Sakura terbata-bata. Tangannya mendorong pelan bahu Sasuke.

" He? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?"

**DEG!**

Wajah Sakura langsung merah padam. Rasanya semua darahnya telah mengalir naik ke kepalanya.

" Sasu-"

" Sudah ya," kemudian selah menepuk-nepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sakura, Sasuke pun menggas motornya.

" Hati-hati Sasuke-kun!" kata Sakura mengingatkan, dan tak lupa senyum manis turut menghiasi wajahnya. Sasuke melambaikan tangannya dan tak lama kemudian langsung melesat pergi.

~oOo~

_" Sakura. Aku.. Aku menyukaimu!" _

" KYAAAA!"

Sakura menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan bantal kepala yang sedang iya peluk dari tadi. Tubuh mungilnya berbaring di atas kasur empuk beralaskan kain berwarna _soft pink_, memberi kesan manis di kamar ini. Terlintas kembali ucapan Sasori sepulang sekolah tadi, membuat wajahnya merona.

" Bodoh! Siapa yang akan percaya itu," gerutu Sakura. Kepalanya -yang tertutup bantal kepalanya- sedikit menoleh ke kanan mencari celah untuk menghirup oksigen. " Tapi wa-wajahnya itu..aku..." Sakura memejamkan matanya. Mengingat kembali semuanya. Mengingat hari itu. Hari di mana matanya menangkap seseorang yang sebahaya dengannya tengah berdiri memperhatikan bunga-bunga milik Sakura dari sebrang pagar.

**( Flash back )**

_" Sakura, tolong Kaa-san menyiram bunga sore ini ya!" _

_" Ya Kaa-san! Sakura suka menyiram bunga!" jawab Sakura -yang saat itu masih berusia 6 tahun- dengan semangat._

Sore hari yang teduh. Dengan warna langit yang sedikit kemerah-merahan, tamparan lembut angin-angin, suhu yang tidak terlalu panas, atau bahkan tidak terlalu dingin. Sakura sejak kecil sangat menyukai bunga-bunga. Ya, mungkin karena namanya juga dari nama bunga atau.. dirinya yang sejak kecil tumbuh di rumah sederhana dengan penuh tanaman bunga-bunga di halaman rumah.

Hari itu, hari yang sama bagi Sakura. Hari-hari di masa kecilnya yang sudah ia jalankan dengan banyak-banyak membaca. Hn, Sakura anak yang rajin sejak kecil. Dengan kesadarannya sendiri, ia tahu kewajibannya, dan saat waktunya kosong ia akan membantu Kaa-san 'nya sebisa kemampuannya. Sama seperti saat ini. Saat tugas-tugasnya selesai, ia membantu ibunya menyiram bunga-bunga kecil nan indah di halaman rumah mereka. Dengan senyuman manis dan wajah yang ceria, Sakura menyirami bunga-bunga itu dengan penuh kasih. Umurnya memang masih sangat dini. 6 tahun, bukan?

" Sakura, jangan sampai bajumu basah ya. Kaa-san akan membuatkan teh untuk kita. Tunggulah di sini ya." Sakura mengangguk pelan. Ya, selain rajin ia juga anak yang penurut. Benar-benar anak yang sangat membanggakan orang tua.

" Wah..." Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Ia mendengar seseorang berkata 'wah' dari sebrang sana. Ya, benar saja. Matanya melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat sebaya dengannya tengah berjongkok sambil memperhatikan bunga mawar yang tangkainya menerobos keluar dari celah pagar -berwarna hitam- rumah keluarga Sakura. Anak laki-laki tampaknya masih asing baginya. Ia tidak merasa pernah melihat anak ini sebelumnya. Dengan rasa ingin tahu, Sakura berinisiatif berjalan ke arah pagarnya dan turut berjokok di hadapan anak laki-laki itu.

" Hei. Aku Sakura. Kau siapa? Kau tertarik pada bunga-bungaku?" tanya Sakura apa adanya.

Anak laki-laki itu tampak tersentak dan memperhatikan Sakura selama beberapa detik. " A-aku Sasori. A-aku..." anak yang dikenal bernama Sasori itu menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum masam. " Y-ya. Ku rasa bunga-bunga ini sangat manis." Tak lama setelah mengucapkan ini, tampak sedikit rona merah di kedua pipi Sasori yang masih _chubby _itu.

" Eh? Ke-kenapa? Kau malu? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Sakura yang saat itu belum mengerti apa-apa.

Sasori kecil itu menenggelamkan setengah kepalanya ke dalam tekukan kakinya. " Bukan, hanya saja aku ini laki-laki. Rasanya aneh saja bila memuji bunga."

Sakura menaruh selang hijau yang di genggamnya sejak tadi. Lalu sedikit menyibakkan tangkaian bunga-bunga yang sedikit menutupi pandangannya ke sebrang pagar rumahnya. " Bunga itu memang cantik dan manis. Kau belum pernah melihatnya memangnya?"

Sasori menggeleng pelan. " Tidak pernah. Aku sering melihatnya di televisi, lukisan, atau majalah. Di kotaku dulu, cuacanya sangat panas, jadi biasanya aku hanya melihat tumbuhan berduri." jelas Sasori.

" Eh? Berduri? Kaktus maksudmu? Aku tahu tanaman itu banyak tumbuh di daerah yang kering dan panas. Hm.. kalau begitu, kau ini dari Suna ya?" Sakura mulai hanyut dalam percakapan keduanya yang mungkin bisa dibilang ajang perkenalan mereka.

" Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Wah! Kau pintar ya," puji Sasori.

" Ya, aku suka membaca, jadi banyak tahu Sasori!" ucap Sakura dengan ramah ditambah senyum malaikat yang memang sudah ia miliki sejak kecil.

Sasori tertegun mendengar perkataan Sakura dan apa lagi melihat senyumnya. Senyuman manis dan tulus yang baru pertama kali Sasori lihat dan langsung membuatnya terkagum-kagum. " Sakura, bunga-bunga ini sangat mirip dengamu. Mereka semua manis," kata Sasori tanpa ragu-ragu dan membalas senyuman yang Sakura berikan padanya.

**( end flash back )**

Ya, itu semua masih terasa nyata bagi Sakura. Sejak hari itu, Sasori menjadi tetangganya dan langsung akrab dengan Sakura. Mereka sering saling menyapa, melihat bunga-bunga dan bahkan Sasori sering datang dan membantu Sakura menyiram bunga-bunga. Tak lama setelah itu, Sasori juga dipindahkan ke sekolah yang sama dengan Sakura. Mereka selalu bersama-sama. Selalu. Bersama-sama. Sampai akhirnya, baru saja 2 bulan di Konoha, keluarga Sasori harus kembali ke Suna. Sakura sangat merasa kehilangan, namun beberapa tahun kemudian Sasori kembali ke Konoha tanpa orang tuanya dan menetap di apartemen. Dan ingatkah? baru saja paman dan bibi alias orang tua Sasori telah datang kembali ke Konoha.

" A-aku menyukai Sasori. Ta-tapi ini berbeda..." ucap Sakura pelan. Entah perasaan apa ini, yang pasti ia takut. Ada rasa takut dalam lubuk hatinya. Apakah ia takut akan menyakiti hari Sasori? Ataukah ia takut hubungannya dengan Sasori akan hancur. " Padahal.. padahal aku dekat sekali dengan Sasori, paman, bibi juga..."

Berjam-jam Sakura diam di kamarnya. Merebahkan tubuhnya sambil memikirkan banyak hal. Waktu terus berlalu, rasanya hari ini sangat cepat berlalu bagi Sakura. Hidupnya menjadi monoton sekali hari ini. Hanya menyempatkan dirinya untuk makan dan mandi lalu makan -itu pun dilakukan di kamar- , dan tak lupa ia juga sedikit membaca materi pelajaran untuk esok di sekolah. Hari masih sama seperti tadi siang. Malam ini pun Kohona dibasahi oleh hujan dan angin yang lumayan kencang. Sakura merasa kepalanya pusing dan tulang-tulangnya terasa nyeri. Ya, mungkin karena saat pulang sekolah tadi angin cukup kencang menerpa dirinya.

~oOo~

" Hoi! Sakura!" Ino berteriak sambil memukul meja Sakura. " Kau kenapa?"

Sontak Sakura langsung mengusap-usap dadanya pelan dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. " Kau ini, menganggetkan saja! Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok," jawab Sakura.

" Mau membodohi teman?" tanya Ino lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura yang bertampang polos. " Ti..eng..ti-tidak!"

Sakura mendorong tubuh Ino dengan tenaga seadanya lalu segera berlari keluar dari kelas. Huh, hampir saja. Hampir saja ia akan menceritakan masalahnya dengan Sasori kepada Ino. Ino itu mulutnya susah sekali dikunci, maka itu hampir semua hal yang diceritakan padanya akan langsung menjadi berita umum. " Kenapa anak itu? Aneh!" Ino kembali berdiri tegap lalu merapikan seragamnya dan ikatan rambutnya.

.

.

" Hah..hah..hah.." Deru nafas Sakura sangat terdengar jelas. Kakinya sedang membuat langkah-langkah besar dengan cepat. Ia mencoba melarikan diri -melarikan diri dari sahabatnya yang ia tahu pada nantinya akan mendesak dirinya untuk mengungkapkan semua yang sedang menjadi pikirannya.

" Sakura?"

Sakura terdiam lalu mengangkat kepalanya. Walla! Munculnya dia, Sasuke Uchiha dengan sebotol minuman dingin di tangan kanannya. " Sa-sasuke?"

" Hn." Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura. " Ada apa?"

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ia diam sejenak lalu menundukkan kepalanya lalu menggeleng pelan. " Tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah tahu sekali bagaimana -ah! bahkan mungkin tidak hanya Sasuke, orang-orang pun pasti bisa membaca ekspresi Sakura saat ini. " Hm, benarkah?" tanya Sasuke lalu menempelkan botol dingin yang dipegangnya ke pipi Sakura.

" Ng! Ya.. aku bingung bagaimana sebenarnya," ucap Sakura lemas. Sasuke meresponnya hanya dengan tatapan datar. " Entah mengenai apa," lanjut Sakura.

Tanpa banyak kata, Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura yang terlunglai di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya. Ia meraih, menggenggamnya lalu menuntun Sakura ke suatu tempat. Ya, mungkin saja tempat yang biasa suka mereka datangi.

Belakang sekolah.

Kadang saat-saat luang seperti ini, Sasuke ataupun Sakura seringkali menghabiskan waktu mereka di belakang sekolah. Menyenderkan tubuh mereka pada sebuah pohon besar yang rindang -tak jauh dari belakang sekolah. Tempat ini kadang sering dianggap angker oleh para siswa-siswi lain karena posturnya yang besar dan daun-daunnya lebat, namun tidak bagi Sasuke ataupun Sakura.

" Sampai kapan, hn?" tanya Sasuke -menyindir prilaku Sakura yang lagi-lagi aneh seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

" Mengenai apa?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada birunya langit siang ini, melihat awan-awan putih yang hanyut mengikuti arus angin.

Sasuke menyeruput jus apel yang dibelinya sebelum kemari lalu mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap Sakura. " Mau menantangku?" ucap Sasuke ambigu.

" Ng? Maksudmu?" kali ini Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya membalas tatapan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil potongan roti yang terbungkus oleh plastik dari genggaman Sakura lalu menaruhnya rapi di sisi kirinya dimana saat ini ia sedang duduk.

Sasuke semakin mendekat, ia menyentuh pipi Sakura perlahan lalu sedikit menariknya perlahan. Ia kemudian seperti biasanya menempelkan bibirnya yang basah ke bibir ranum milik Sakura. Gerakkan bibirnya yang lembut dan perlahan membuat Sakura sedikit menggerakkan bibirnya pula. Kebiasaan Sasuke yang mungkin sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Sakua –mulai mengjilati pelan bibir bagian bawahnya. Sakura menggerutkan wajahnya lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada bidang milik Sasuke lalu mendorongnya menjauh. Sasuke lekas membuka matanya sejenak dan langsung menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. Namun Sasuke tidak menghiraukan jeda yang sangat singkat barusan. Ia mengatur nafas sejenak lalu mendekatkan kepalanya lagi tepat sejajar pada wajah Sakura. Ia langsung menempelkan bibirnya lagi dan mulai menggigit-menggigit kecil bibir Sakura yang bisa dibilang sudah sangat basah akibat terkena liur Sasuke saat laki-laki berambut raven itu dengan iseng mulai menjilati bibirnya tadi.

Sasuke sekedar ingin memberi pelajaran pada Sakura. Ia mengalihkan tangannya yang sedari tadi bertengger di pipi mulus milik Sakura dan mulai berjalan ke belakang leher anak gadis berambut merah muda itu. Dielusnya perlahan sambil sedikit memainkan anak rambut Sakura dengan jemarinya yang lincah, dan selama itu juga Sasuke mencoba agar Sakura membuka mulutnya sedikit saja untuk memberikannya akses untuk mulai menikmati ciuman dalam miliknya dengan sang kekasih.

" Ng.. Sas-sasuke.." Sakura mencoba dengan susah payah untuk menarik oksigen di sela-sela ciumannya.

" Hm.." Sasuke meresponnya sambil terus melumat dan menarik-narik lidah Sakura dengan lidahnya dan segala permainan yang ia lakukan.

" Sa-sasuke… sudah," ucap Sakura yang pada akhirnya sempat lepas dari ciuman 'maut' itu sepersekian sekon karena Sasuke selalu berhasil menariknya lagi. Menjerat Sakura dalam dunianya.

Sasuke mulai kelewat batas, ia benar-benar tidak mempersilahkan Sakura untuk bergerak bebas atau bahkan sekedar dengan bebas dan tanpa ganggungan untuk bernafas. Wajah Sakura benar-benar sudah memerah sekarang dan dari gerakkan dadanya Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura sudah benar-benar kehabisan nafas.

Setelah terakhir menghisap pelan lidah Sakura, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan benang saliva mereka pun terlihat. Sekitar bibir mereka berdua sudah benar-benar banjir dengan cairan dalam mulut mereka yang saling bertukar dan bayangkan betapa ganasnya Sasuke sampai saliva bisa meleber keluar dari ruang lingkup mulut mereka yang saling mengunci dan bersatu menjadi satu.

" Katakan. Aku mulai kesal," kata Sasuke kemudian dengan suara beratnya. Sakura tetap diam dan mengusap bibirnya –menyapu bekas saliva itu. " Atau aku bisa menyiksamu dengan cara seperti tadi di depan kelas." Sasuke menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang kebelakang.

" Tidak. Bukan begitu, Sasuke. Hanya saja…" Sakura menarik nafas. " Hanya saja aku masih bingung. Bukannya aku tidak tahu mengenai apa, tapi aku hanya masih tidak mengerti tentang perasaan suka seseorang," ucap Sakura menjelaskan.

" Hm, perasaan? Kau tak tahu perasaan sukamu padaku, eh?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya dengan tatapan menyelidik ke arah Sakura.

Sakura langsung menggeleng cepat. " Bu-bukan! Maksudku perasaan Sasori-kun." Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung tersentak. " Kemarin ia bilang padaku kalau ia menyukaiku. Ta-tapi hanya saja aku tak mengerti perasaan sukanya itu!"

Sasuke menunduk. Kalau dapat kita lihat apa yang ada di balik juntaian rambut yang menutupi wajahnya, Sasuke sedang menggertakkan gigi-giginya dan ada ekspresi kekesalan di sana. " Dia lagi?"

Sakura melihat ke sembarang arah. " Lagi? Maksudmu?" tanya bingung.

" Tidak. Lupakan saja. Lebih baik kita kembali sekarang," Sasuke bangkit lalu merapikan sedikit kerah seragamnya.

Sakura mengambil sisa minuman yang ada di sisi tubuhnya dan langsung berdiri. " Sasuke-kun! Tunggu aku!"

.

.

Sasuke berjalan dengan cuek. Siswa-siswi yang sedang berkeliaran di lorong sekolah pun sedang memperhatikan kedua sosok yang sedari tadi melewati lorong tanpa suara. Aura gelap jelas berkoar dari sosok laki-laki yang memasang tampang kesal -Sasuke Uchiha. Ia berjalan tegas dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam kedua saku celananya dan tepat di belakangnya ada kekasihnya yang sudah dikenal oleh seluruh murid sekolah ini -Sakura Haruno yang tengah berjalan lunglai sambil menunduk.

Terlihat ada beberapa siswi yang tengah berdiri di muka pintu kelas berbisik sambil mendelik ke arah mereka dengan tajam.

" Sasuke-kun, berjalanlah lebih pelan." Sakura memperbesar langkahnya. Ia merasa panik saat ini, merasa ada suatu hal yang telah ia lakukan dan itu salah. Otaknya berpikir keras atas kesalahan apa yang baru saja ia buat.

Suara nyaring Sakura membuat beberapa siswa dan siswi menoleh dan memandangi mereka berdua dengan seksama. Pasti saat ini orang-orang akan membicarakan mereka karena jelas sekali ada hubungan yang kaku dan mendingin di sana.

Tap tap tap

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya lagi. Entah mengapa pikirannya kosong sehingga melupakan sosok yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Hatinya gusar dan rasanya kakinya terus berjalan cepat entah kemana.

" Uchiha? Sakura?"

Dengan refleks Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung menatap tajam sosok yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

" Mau apa kau?" tanya Sasuke dengan ketus.

Sakura pun turut menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri di belakang Sasuke. " Ng, aaaa Sa-sasori-kun!" Seketika Sakura langsung salah tingkah. Sasuke pun melihatnya dengan ekor matanya. Dengan cekatan ia langsung meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya.

" Mau apa kau?" Sasuke mengulangi pertanyannya lagi.

Sasori menunduk sejenak lalu tersenyum manis. " Tidak ada. Hanya menyapa," ucapnya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

" Cih, jangan sok baik." Sasuke kelak menarik Sakura saat ini untuk pergi secepatnya dari sini. Rasanya mual sekali harus melihat sosok dengan rambut merah dan mata coklatnya yang menjijikkan.

Sasori tanya tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus leher bagian belakangnya. " Tempramen sekali rupanya."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Ia benar-benar dengan menahan emosinya yang siap meledak dan menghancurkan sosok yang ada di hadapannya kalau saja ia tidak mengingat sosok mungkin yang tengah digenggamnya. Sasuke melewati Sasori dengan cepat dan berbisik pelan, " Temui aku sepulang sekolah, brengsek." Lalu Sasuke pun lewat dan Sasori tanya terdiam dan memejamkan matanya dengan senyum yang masih senantiasa bertengger di wajah manisnya.

~oOo~

" Ya karena tinggal menunggu beberapa menit saja, kemasi barang-barang kalian. Pelajaran kita hari ini selesai!" Kurenai, guru cantik di sekolah ini menutup pelajarannya dan menyuruh siswa-siswi untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya bersiap pulang sambil menunggu bel sekolah.

Anak-anak dengan senyum lebar mengemasi barang mereka dan berbicara kecil dengan orang-orang di samping kiri kanannya.

" Sakura, bisa bantu untuk membawakan buku-buku ini?" tanya Kurenai pada Sakura yang telah selesai mengemasi barangnya dan sedang duduk manis sambil menunggu yang lain.

" Ya sensei? Saya? Tentu bisa!" jawab Sakura dengan girang.

Kurenai membalas senyuman muridnya yang super teladan itu lalu meletakkan buku-buku yang hendak dibawa Sakura di mejanya.

" Kita bawa sekarang saja ya, sensei?" tanya Sakura. Ia takut membuang waktu terlalu lama jika ia masuk ke dalam ruang guru nanti. Tentu saja ia tak mau terlalu banyak membuang waktu meningat sosok kekasihnya yang selalu tak sabaran akan segala hal.

" Baiklah, kalian berdoa saja sendiri. Sensei keluar sekarang, selamat sore! Sakura, ayo bantu sensei." Lalu Kurenai keluar kelas diikuti dengan Sakura yang membawa beberapa buku milik senseinya dan map-map tebal yang menumpuk.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke yang juga telah selesai berkemas, mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menatap jam yang muncul di layarnya begitu dinyalakan. Sasuke juga melihat Sakura yang dimintai tolong oleh sensei yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu. " Untung setidaknya ia bisa pergi sebentar."

Melihat Kurenai yang sedang tidak ada di sana -dalam kata lagi pengawas- siswa-siswi dengan seenaknya mulai keluar kelas tanpa berdoa atau menunggu bel pulang sekolah, mengingat saat dilihat hanya tinggal menunggu sepersekian detik saja sebelum waktunya.

Sasuke masih senantiasa duduk dibangku kelasnya dengan santai dan memejamkan matanya. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit membara, rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan pria berwajah _baby face_ itu lalu menghancurkan wajahnya.

" Uchiha, maaf menunggu." Sebuah suara membuyarkan pikiran Sasuke. Kedua matanya lalu terbuka dan onyxnya memantulkan sosok yang memang sedang ia tunggu dan ia pikirkan sedari tadi.

" Cih, berani langsung menemuiku eh?" ucap Sasuke meremehkan keberanian Sasori yang datang sendirian tanpa membawa apa-apa dengan wajah polos.

Sasori menyandarkan tubuhnya di papan tulis kelas tetangganya ini. " Kenapa tidak? Ku rasa tak ada yang harus kutakuti," ucap Sasori dengan santainya.

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia menaruh tas sekolahnya -yang lumayan berat- di atas mejanya lalu berdiri dan berjalan pelan menuju Sasori tengah berdiri dengan santai. " Aku benci melihat wajah sok manismu itu," ujar Sasuke datar.

" Kau iri dengan wajah polosku, hah? Karena wajahmu selalu melihatku dengan tatapan serigala yang sudah haus melihat darah-darah mangsanya?" Sasori menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak. " Atau kau begitu hanya padaku, hm?"

**BUAGH!**

Sebuah tonjokkan keras akhirnya 'mampir' di pipi kiri nan mulus milik pria manis itu. " AKU INGIN MENGHANCURKAN WAJAH SOK POLOSMU ITU, HAH!" Sasuke berteriak dan langsung merenggut kerah seragam Sasori yang keluar dari balik _hoodie._

" Hei hei, kau tidak tau apa yang kau lakukan ini berakibat fatal? Cih, tumben sekali bertindak tidak menggunakan otak dulu," ucap Sasori datar. Dan baru saja selesai melontarkan ucapannya sebuah tonjokan keras mendarat lagi di wajahnya. " Aku tidak peduli!" bantah Sasuke.

Beberapa siswa yang sudah berkeliaran keluar keras terpaksa kembali ke ruang kelas karena mendengar suara Sasuke yang cukup nyaring terdengar sampai luar. Sasuke yang biasanya jarang bersuara tentu saja triakannya akan membuat orang-orang kaget dan penasaran. Melihat Sasuke yang tengah menghimpit Sasori di papan tulis para siswa tidak berani masuk melainkan hanya mengintip dari jendela dan saling berbisik. Semua sudah tahu, kalau Sasori sangat populer, pendiam namun baik hati. Dan yang orang-orang sangat ketahui adalah bahwa Sasori sering pergi bersama dengan Sakura. Ya, tanpa penjelasan kiranya para siswa sudah tahu inti permasalahannya terletak pada si gadis berambut 'aneh' itu. _Cherry Blossom._

" Hei bodoh, bukankah kau berjanji tidak akan bermacam-macam dengan Sakura-KU! Mau membodohi seorang Uchiha!" Sasuke benar-benar sudah geram, ia menarik kerah seragam Sasori ke atas, membuat Sasori sedikit tercekik -sulit untuk bernafas.

Sasori bukannya meminta maaf, diam atau sebagainya, tapi ia malah menunjukkan seringainya. " Aku tidak membodohimu. Hanya mengutarakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Salah?" Sasori balik menanya dengan nada meremehkan membuat emosi Sasuke makin ke puncak. " SAMA SAJA!" Sasuke mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memberikan pukulan keras yang ketiga, namun Sasori dengan cekatan langsung memegang lengan Sasuke.

" Kau takut Sakura berpaling padaku?"

DEG!

Rasanya Sasuke langsung membatu. Tatapannya kosong seketika. " Kau takut jika Sakura lebih memilihku karena ia tahu kalau aku tulus padanya dan bukan.." Sasori tersenyum lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. " -mempermainkanya seperti dirimu!"

Melihat Sasuke yang lengah, kini giliran Sasori yang melayangkan tinjunya. Rupanya Sasori benar-benar memusatkan kekuatannya pada ujung kepalan tangannya dan langsung sukses merobohkan Uchiha dengan sekali pukulan. " Aku hanya memberinya kesempatan agar tidak terjerumus di sarang srigala."

" Sasuke-kun! Sasori-kun! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Sakura menerobos kerumunan siswa dan ia berhasil lolos masuk ke dalam kelas dan ia sampai tepat sekali pada saat Sasuke terjatuh. Tahu siapa yang bersalah?

" Sakura?" Sasori tampak kaget, namun wajahnya yang ngos-ngosan membuat ekspresi terkejutnya tidak terlalu nampak.

" Sasori-kun kenapa memukul Sasuke!" Sakura langsung membantu Sasuke berdiri dan memegang kedua pipi Sasuke yang sedikit memerah mukin karena pukuran Sasori. " Sasuke-kun, ayo kita ke ruang kesehatan saja. Aku akan membantumu," ucap Sakura lalu langsung menerobos lagi kerumunan orang-orang yang 'menonton' pertunjukan tadi sambil menggenggam tangan kekasihnya.

Sasori diam mematung di tempatnya. Semua mata kini tengah tertuju padanya. Ada bisikan-bisikan kecil pada murid yang melihatnya dengan tatapan kasihan atau justru tatapan menindas. Kini melihat semua orang begitu padanya, ia hanya bisa tertunduk sambil sedikit menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Sekilas muncul dibenaknya wajah Sakura yang sangat marah bercampur khawatir. Rasanya rasa bersalah langsung menyeruak masuk menyesakkan dadanya. Kenapa begitu cepat dan emosional menghadapi manusia macam Uchiha itu? Padahal yang memulai bukan dia, tapi sekarang kesannya yang bersalah di mata orang yang berharga baginya adalah dia sendiri. " Bodoh. Kenapa kau tidak membuka mata hatimu juga, Sakura?" Sasori menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

~oOo~

" Aku tak apa-apa Sakura." Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura yang sedari tadi terus mengusapi wajah tampannya dengan kain kompresan.

Sakura menunjukan wajah sebal, padahal dia sangat khawatir. " Sebenarnya kalian itu kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung. " Kalian itu seperti anak kecil-"

" -aku hanya ingin mempertahankan apa yang kupunya dan apa yang menjadi milikku," potong Sasuke. Sakura diam tak menjawab. Kini ia mengerti. Jangan-jangan ini semua karena dirinya. " Kau tak usah merasa bersalah." Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura dalam pelukkannya. " Ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku melindungimu."

Sakura tertegun. Bagaimana mungkin Uchiha bisa berkata begitu? Bukankah dulu ia begitu dingin dan cuek apa lagi pada dirinya. " Melindungiku dengan cara seperti ini, aku tak suka Sasuke. Aku akan baik-baik saja, aku tak akan kemana-mana." Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke dan mengecup pipi mulus milik pria itu dengan lembut.

" Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura lagi. Sasuke hanya menganggu pelan dalam pelukan Sakura, lalu Sakura sedikit merenggangkan jarak. " Sasuke aku bingung harus bagaimana." Sakura menunduk seakan sengaja tak ingin Sasuke menatap wajahnya. " Kenapa?" Sasuke membuka pembicaraan, ia juga sedikit tidak enak melihat gerak-gerik Sakura yang seperti ini.

" Sa-sasuke bagaimana kalau kita jaga jarak dulu?"

To Be Continued

* * *

><p><strong>Ini chap barunya . aku takut ngeupdatenya toh~ karena chap ini mungkin sangat mengecewakan, udah lama, ga ada feelnya mungkin dan ga ada yang nganu2 di sini . GOMEN!<strong>

**Makasih buat yang udah ngereview atau silent reader, meski aku dah lama ga update ternyata masih ada aja yang nanyain dan baca hehe XD **

**Sebenarnya aku ga mau TBC di part ini, cuman karena ngerasa kalau aku lanjutin masih lama lagi jadi aku putuskan di cut di sini dulu hahahaha ^^ *taboked***

**Mungkin banyak yang kecewa di chap ini, cuman aku janji akan kasih pembalasan di next chap ya! Doakan aku minna .**

**Saya pamit dulu, hehe semoga kita cepat bertemu di next chap. Bye bye~~**

**Oh ya! karena aku terlalu ga ada waktu buat ngetik fic *murka sama sekolah* jadinya ga ada fic spesial buat SSFD! HUAAAAAA jadi aku ucapin aja sekalian ya.. HAPPY SASUSAKU FANDAY! **

**.**

**Mind To Review? :))**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Desclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Rated : M

Pair : SasuSaku (sedikit SasoSaku)

Summary: Sasuke yang kalah saat bermain dengan teman2nya mendapat tantangan untuk mendapatkan Sakura, teman sekelasnya yang selama melihat Sasuke dari jauh. Bagaimana hub Sasuke & Sakura begitu Sakura mengetahui Sasuke menipunya?(maap gak jago buat summary)

**Holla! Makasih ya buat yang REVIEW! .**

**Mau diem dulu ah, takut sama readers! Hahaha penjelasan di bawah aja ya :P **

**Yuk marilah! Silahkan dibaca! ^_^**

**Oh ya, ADA LEMON RINGAN DI BAWAH! entah Lemon ringan atau Lime atau cuma hiasan doang hihi**

**(FULL SASUSAKU for this chapter! :3)**

.

.

.

" Aku tak apa-apa Sakura." Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura yang sedari tadi terus mengusapi wajah tampannya dengan kain kompresan.

Sakura menunjukan wajah sebal, padahal dia sangat khawatir. " Sebenarnya kalian itu kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung. " Kalian itu seperti anak kecil-"

" -aku hanya ingin mempertahankan apa yang kupunya dan apa yang menjadi milikku," potong Sasuke. Sakura diam tak menjawab. Kini ia mengerti. Jangan-jangan ini semua karena dirinya. " Kau tak usah merasa bersalah." Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura dalam pelukkannya. " Ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku melindungimu."

Sakura tertegun. Bagaimana mungkin Uchiha bisa berkata begitu? Bukankah dulu ia begitu dingin dan cuek apa lagi pada dirinya. " Melindungiku dengan cara seperti ini, aku tak suka Sasuke. Aku akan baik-baik saja, aku tak akan kemana-mana." Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke dan mengecup pipi mulus milik pria itu dengan lembut.

" Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura lagi. Sasuke hanya menganggu pelan dalam pelukan Sakura, lalu Sakura sedikit merenggangkan jarak. " Sasuke aku bingung harus bagaimana." Sakura menunduk seakan sengaja tak ingin Sasuke menatap wajahnya. " Kenapa?" Sasuke membuka pembicaraan, ia juga sedikit tidak enak melihat gerak-gerik Sakura yang seperti ini.

.

.

.

" Sa-sasuke **bagaimana kalau kita jaga jarak dulu?"**

.

.

**Do You Love Me?**

**(Uchiruno)**

.

.

.

Terik matahari sangat sangat menusuk bumi hari ini. Sakura yang sudah menggunakan payung pun masih harus menyiritkan matanya. Ia berjalan menggunakan sandal yang atasnya terdapat hiasan bunga, tubuhnya dibalut oleh dress panjang selutut berwarna putih dan pada bahunya terdapat tali tas selempang yang berisikan buku-buku pelajarannya. Ia terus melangkah di tepi jalan dan mengeluarkan telepon genggam dari tasnya. Ia membuka salah satu pesan pada telepon genggamnya itu lalu kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri melihat alamat yang sudah tertera dalam pesan di telepon genggamnya.

Ia tampak begitu manis hari ini. Rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai dengan bando merah menghiasi mahkota merah mudanya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena panas dan jantungnya saat ini tengah berdegup kencang. Pasalnya hari ini untuk pertama kalinya ia akan pergi ke rumah seorang laki-laki –ya, kecuali Sasori tentunya.

Dalam rangka apa? Ini semua karena ulahnya yang terlalu gegabah dalam menanggapi sesuatu mengenai dirinya sendiri. Dan sekarang, ia tengah menuju ke kediaman kekasihnya –Sasuke Uchiha.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan ragu.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ng, begini..tadi saat aku ke ruang guru, aku ditegur oleh beberapa guru karena nilaiku menurun. Aku takut karena aku terlalu ba-"

"-karena bersamaku, eh?" potong Sasuke membuat Sakura langsung menatapnya dengan panik.

"Bu-bukan begitu Sasuke-kun!" Sakura mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajah kekasihnya itu. "Lalu?" Sasuke terlihat semakin mendesak Sakura. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi pada wajah Sakura. Nafas hangat Sasuke pun bisa terasa sangat jelas menyapu pori-pori wajah Sakura yang sudah sedikit memerah.

"Terserah kau saja lah Sasuke-kun." Sakura menutup matanya, wajahnya jelas memerah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia mengingat kembali kejadian yang Sasuke lakukan padanya tadi siang di belakang sekolah. Begitu pemaksa, egois, dan ciumannya sangat mematikan.

"Bukan karena Saso-" Sasuke member jeda pada kalimatnya –ingin melihat reaksi Sakura di hadapannya. Rupanya gadisnya itu masih memejamkan matanya dan dahinya mengkerut. "Sudah, lupakan saja." Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjahili Sakura yang masih menutup matanya. Ia menarik kepala kekasihnya dan mengecup keningnya singkat.

"Sasuke." Sakura membuka matanya dan menyentuh dagu Sasuke. "Maaf aku tak berniat apa-apa. Hanya saja, mungkin aku yang terlalu waspada mengenai hal-hal kecil seperti nilaiku," ucap Sakura jujur.

"Hn. Belajar saja denganku."

. . . .

Hening. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung. "Belajar denganmu?" Sakura mengulangi kata-kata Sasuke barusan. "Ah iya, kau 'kan pintar Sasuke-kun! He he he.." Sakura tertawa hambar.

Sebentar. Yang dikatakan Sasuke memang ada benarnya pula. Pasalnya, Sasuke diam-diam selalu mengambil posisi teratas di kelas mengenai tingkat kepintaran, dan hei! bahkan bukan hanya di kelas melainkan peringkat satu di sekolah. Apa yang harus dikhawatirkan lagi? Sakura memang mengalami masa 'turun nilai' tapi tingkat kepintarannya itu kan selalu nomor 2 -tepat di bawah Sasuke. Ya, mungkin Sakura terlalu lebay mengenai hal-hal seperti ini. Bahkan, di ruang guru tadi pun yang ia dengar gurunya berkata nilai Sakura 'sedikit' menurun. Apa itu bisa mengeser posisinya di papan pengumuman nanti?

"Sabtu ini datang saja ke rumahku. Aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya nanti."

Sakura terdiam. Ia memikirkan sejenak perkataan Sasuke barusan. "Ya, boleh juga. Maaf merepotkanmu," ucap Sakura sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang bertengger dipankuannya.

"Hn. Aku akan mengajarkan banyak hal," gumam Sasuke tepat di depan telinga Sakura dan otak jahilnya aktiv kembali. Dengan sengaja ia meniup pelan telingga Sakura dan mengeduskan nafas hangatnya di tengkuk Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun!"

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Haaah.."

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Matanya terpejam sesaat. Ia merasa sangat gugup saat ini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan kalau-kalau ia sampai bertemu dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha –orang tua Sasuke saat ini. Ia bahkan tidak membawa apa-apa, hanya sebuntal keberanian.

Sudah setengah jam ia berjalan dari rumahnya. Ia memilih untuk pergi berjalan kaki meski terik matahari benar-benar telah menaikkan suhu di bumi di atas rata-rata biasanya.

"Sudah pukul 11 siang. Pantas saja begitu panas!" Sakura mendumel tak jelas selama perjalanan. Keringat sudah membasahi sebagian besar permukaan kulitnya dan ia khawatir itu akan merusak penampilannya. "Hm.. nomor 7 pagar hitam dan tembok cat putih."

Sakura mengdongakkan kepalanya dan matanya pun terbelalak. Ia tercengang melihat pagar hitam di hadapannya yang begitu tinggi dan megah. Saat menerawang masuk ia melihat sebuah bangunan mewah bertingkat yang sangat elegan dan halaman depannya pun dipenuhi oleh berbagai tanaman dan bunga yang berwarna-warni –benar-benar indah.

Setelah beberapa saat mematung, Sakura melihat sebuah tobol hitam dengan speaker bulat yang menempel pada tembok disamping pagar itu. Sakura memencetnya dan alangkah terkejutnya ia mendengar sebuah suara.

"Selamat siang. Siapa ini?"

"Ah! A-aku Sa-sakura Haruno," jawab Sakura gugup.

"Oh, nona Sakura. Selamat siang nona. Silahkan masuk!"

Tiba-tiba tanpa ada yang membuka, pagar itu menggeser sendiri dan terbuka –membuat Sakura terkejut lagi. Dengan ragu, Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu utama rumah ini yang terbuat dari kayu berwarna putih. Saat hendak memegang gagang pintu itu tiba-tiba saja seorang pelayan sudah muncul di hadapan Sakura, membukakan pintu baginya.

"Silahkan." Pelayan itu menyambuh Sakura dengan sangat ramah.

"A-ah iya, terima kasih." Sakura pun jadi ikut canggung diperlakukan seformal itu.

"Ingin bertemu siapa? Tuan muda Itachi atau Sasuke?" tanya pelayan itu lagi.

"Sepertinya teman Sasuke." Sebuah suara memotong pembicaraan Sakura dengan pelayan tadi. "Teman adikku?" tanya orang itu.

Lagi-lagi Sakura terkejut. Orang itu parasnya benar-benar seperti Sasuke. Warna mata bahkan bentuknya, lalu warna rambutnya. Namun, yang ini lebih tinggi, lebih terlihat ramah, dan rambutnya lebih panjang dan dikuncir satu ke belakang.

"Ng, iya. Perkenalkan aku Sakura Haruno." Sakura langsung membukukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat.

Orang itu menatap Sakura sesaat yang masih membungkukkan badannya lalu terkekeh pelan. "Hehehe tak usah seformal itu. Perkenalkan juga aku Itachi, kakaknya anak yang menyebalkan itu," sapa Itachi ramah. "Sasuke ada di kamarnya, ia baru saja kembali. Langsung aja ke atas, kamarnya ada di ujung lorong, kok."

Kemudian Itachi menatap pelayan wanita yang masih berdiri di antara ia dan Sakura. Pelayan itu seakan mengerti akan tatapan Itachi dan langsung membawa Sakura ke atas.

"Mari saya antar," ucap pelayan itu dan langsung membawa Sakura ke kamar Sang Tuan muda.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Sasuke-sama, ada tamu anda."

Tak ada sahutan sama sekali. Sedangkan Sakura tengah memainkan jemarinya sendiri –ia benar-benar gugup saat ini. Baru saja datang sudah bertemu salah satu anggota keluarga Sasuke.

"Sakura-san, sepertinya Sasuke-sama sedang ada di kamar mandi atau sedang tertidur. Lebih baik anda silahkan langsung masuk saja," ucap pelayan itu dan langsung membungkuk pada Sakura. "Saya permisi."

Dengan sedikit takut-takut, Sakura membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dan kepalanya pun menengok ke dalam. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Tangan Sakura bergerak memperbesar celah pintu kamar Sasuke dan melangkah masuk dengan ragu. Sepintas, Sakura langsung melihat seisi kamar Sasuke. Benar-benar rapi.

Ranjangnya yang berukuran _king size _dilapisi oleh sprei biru tua, lalu di atasnya terdapat jendela yang sangat besar dengan honden berwarna hitam –hingga tak aka nada cahaya yang masuk ke sana. Di samping ranjangnya terdapat lemari baju berwarna putih yang sangat besar dan di kedua sisi ranjang terdapat meja kecil yang di atasnya terdapat buku-buku dan lampu kecil. Di depan ranjangnya ada meja yang terdapat komputer dan atasnya penuh oleh buku-buku yang sangat tipis sampai yang sangat tebal.

Sakura melirik sedikit ke arah ranjang Sasuke dan ia melihat terdapat tas hitam yang biasa Sasuke bawa ke sekolah dengan _handphone touch _berwarna hitam. Berarti Sasuke ada di sini. Merasa agar tidak lancang, Sakura pun terduduk di lantai kamar Sasuke yang seluruhnya di lapisi oleh karpet biru tua –senada dengan warna spei kasurnya.

Di sini benar-benar nyaman. Kamar Sasuke benar-benar dingin dan sangat sejuk, bebeda sekali dengan suhu udara di luar tadi yang benar-benar panas. Perlahan tubuh Sakura menjadi rileks dan melemas. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tepi ranjang Sasuke dan memejamkan matanya. Benar-benar nyaman.

KRIET~

Salah satu pintu di dalam kamar itu terbuka dan muncullah Sasuke hanya menggunakan celana pendek berwarna hitam dengan telanjang dada dan kepalanya di balut oleh sebuah handuk kecil. Saat Sasuke hendak mengambil pakaian di lembari bajunya alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati sesosok perempuan yang memang ia tunggu hari ini tengah terpejam di bawah sana.

Reflek Sasuke pun berjongkok di depan Sakura dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Ujung bibir Sasuke pun tertarik dan ia membuat sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Sedangkan Sakura yang tengah terpenjam hanya merasakan tangannya semakin lama semakin basah –entah apa yang membasahi tangannya. Dengan perlahan mata Sakura pun terbuka dan ia langsung mendapati sepasang bola mata hitam kelam tengah menatapnya begitu dekat.

"Sa-sasuke!"

Sakura langsung tersentak kaget dan tubuhnya mundur beberapa cm. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura gugup. Matanya bergerak mengamati Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah dan wajahnya makin memerah.

"Bukankah harusnya aku yang bertanya?"

"I-itu ti-tidak aaa.."

"Hn?"

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Wajahnya semakin merona melihat Sasuke yang telanjang dada dan rambut Sasuke yang tergerai lurus dengan tetesan-tetesan air dari ujung rambut Sasuke yang terus berjatuhan membasahi tangan Sakura perlahan-lahan. Sakura langsung memejamkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya –mengusir segala pikiran aneh yang segera akan menyelimuti pikirannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, he?" Pertanyaan Sasuke barusan benar-benar mengenai Sakura tepat pada sasaran.

"Ti-tidak! Ah cepat pakai bajumu, ini kan dingin." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang masih memerah. Sekilas Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis sehingga Sakura pun tak menyadarinya. "Hn."

"Kau baru datang?" tanya Sasuke sembari mengenakai pakaiannya –kaos oblong berwarna biru _dongker _yang agak sedikit kebesaran.

"Iya, baru saja sampai. Tak bergitu lama sampai menunggumu membangunkanku."

"Baguslah." Sasuke menggosok-gosokkan rambutnya dengan handuk putih yang dari tadi bertengger di kepalanya –sempat membuat Sakura mematung melihat pemandangan itu.

"Memangnya kau ba-baru bangun?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Baru saja pulang dari latihan futsal bersama Naruto dan yang lainnya." Sasuke beranjak baik ke atas kasurnya dah duduk tegap di atasnya. "Kau mau menanyakan apa?" tanya Sasuke sembari menatap Sakura yang berdiri di sebrangnya.

"Ah! I-ini!" Sakura mengeluarkan buku-buku yang ia bawa daru tasnya. Lalu ia menyodorkan buku-buku itu pada Sasuke. "Sebenarnya aku mengerti, hanya saja kau yang bisa ingin mengulang materi ini 'kan?" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya –menyembunyikan rasa malu yang masih menyelimuti dirinya.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sakura berbeda hari ini –begitu baginya. "Bagaimana caranya kita belajar bersama kalau kau tetap berdiri mematung di sana?"

JLEB

Pertanyaan Sasuke langsung membuat jantung Sakura berdegup lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Ia benar-benar takut salah tingkah, ya meskipun sebenarnya dengan begini ia sudah salah tingkah.

Tanpa perlu menunggu jawaban dari Sakura, Sasuke langsung mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menariknya dengan sedikit paksa. Wajah mereka berdekatan dalam seketika. Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut bibir Sakura. Ia membasahinya sedikit dengan lidahnya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan langsung diikuti oleh Sakura yang mukanya sudah merah padam dan panas. Sasuke memegang ke dua sisi pipi _chubby _Sakura dan memutar-mutarkan kepala Sakura yang masih menyatu dengannya. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke melepaskan ciuman itu dan membiarkan Sakura duduk di sampingnya.

"Ke-kenapa Sasuke-kun?" Sakura lagi-lagi menunduk dan menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Hn?"

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Oh. Tak apa. Bukankah sudah biasa?" jawab Sasuke dengan entengnya –tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang rasanya jantungnya ingin meledak.

"A-ah i-iya."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, ia menatan tawanya melihat Sakura yang masih saja gugup jika berduaan dengannya. Hei, memangnya ini sudah berapa bulan? Bukankah Sakura bahkan sudah pernah melakukan yang lebih dari ini.

"Ya sudah Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalau kita mulai sekarang saja? Nanti terlalu malam," ajak Sakura. Ia mulai mengeluarkan kotak pensil dan buku kecil dari dalam tasnya.

.

.

.

Udara dingin di kamar Sasuke menyapu bersih setiap inci kulit mulus milik Sakura yang terbuka begitu saja. Sebuah tangan mungil sedari tadi memegangi telapak kakinya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasakan dingin yang amat sangat pada telapak kakinya, padahal sedari tadi ia sudah mencoba menyembunyikan kakinya di balik dress putihnya dan bahkan menutupinya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Jadi begitu. Nah Saku –eh? Kau mendengarkanku?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, lebih tepatnya menoleh ke arah gadis cantik yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Sakura?"

"E-eh!" Sakura langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Iya? Kenapa?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Sakura bingung. "Kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

"Ma-maaf."

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke lalu mencoba merangkul Sakura dan mendekatkannya dengan dirinya. Namun, Sasuke tersentak begitu menyentuh bahu Sakura. "Kau, dingin sekali."

"I-iya, di kamarmu ini dingin sekali Sasuke." Sakura mengalihkan tangannya dari kakinya dan mencoba menutupi bahunya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan mengusap-usap bahunya pelan.

Sasuke mengedus pelan, "Lagi pula kenapa kau memakai baju yang terbuka seperti ini?"

Sakura hanya diam. Ia mengamati dirinya sendiri yang memang hanya mengenakan pakaian sesederhana seperti ini. Dress putih selutut dengan tali kecil yang bertengger di bahu mungilnya.

Sasuke turut mengamati Sakura dengan pakaian yang sedang ia kenakan. "Yasudah." Sasuke langsung melepas peganggannya dan mengangkat meja kecil yang dia taruh di atas kasurnya –memindahkannya ke bawah. Sakura masih mengikuti setiap gerak gerik Sasuke dengan mata hijau mudanya.

"Kemarilah."

Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya dan menyenderkan tubuhkan ke tumpukan bantal di belakangnya sambil mendekap Sakura sehingga Sakura pun turut ikut mejatuh dalam dekapan Sasuke yang rasanya begitu hangat. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa sehangat ini?

"Sa-sasuke.."

"Diam lah, kau kedinginan."

"Hm, iya." Sakura pun memejamkan matanya dan membalas pelukan Sasuke. Samar-samar Sakura yang memejamkan matanya dapat mendengar degupan jantung Sasuke yang teratur. _Apakah hanya aku saja yang gugup?_

"Sebentar." Sasuke merenggangkan pelukannya lalu mencoba menarik selimut tebalnya sehingga menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Sakura sampai menutupi setengah tubuh mereka. Lalu Sasuke memeluk kekasihnya lagi dengan begitu erat. Sangat erat. Mata hitam kelamnya itu sekarang sedang menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sejenak ia memikirkan yang entah itu apa, yang pasti saat-saat ia bersama Sakura. Sejenak pula ia melayangkan pikirannya jauh ke sana mengenai hubungannya dengan perempuan yang ada di dekapannya saat ini.

Sakura yang merasa Sasuke tak melakukan apapun membuka matanya dan mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas menatap Sasuke yang tengah menatap langit-langit kamar. Sakura baru pertama kali dalam keadaan seperti ini. Jaraknya begitu dekat dengan Sasuke dan tanpa suara seperti ini, begitu tenang dan sekarang ia rasa-rasanya bisa mengamati bagian tubuh Sasuke yang selama ini jarang ia perhatikan.

Dengan perlahan ia melihat leher Sasuke yang ternyata begitu putih, lalu pupilnya bergerak ke atas dan mendapati struktur tulang wajah Sasuke yang begitu nampak. Rahang kokohnya, lalu hidungnya yang mancung, dan.. bibir tipis itu. I-itukah bibir yang selama ini sering mengecupnya? Menyalurkan rasa hangat saat bersentuhkan dengan miliknya? Itukan bibir yang selama ini memanggut bibirnya yang membuat ia semakin merasa bahwa Sasuke mencintainya?

"Ada apa Sakura?"

Sakura pun tersentak. Begitu serius dan begitu fokusnya ia memandangi Sasuke hingga ia pun bahkan tak sadar jika pandangan laki-laki itu sudah berubah menuju ke dirinya. "T-tidak ada," jawab Sakura dengan gugup.

"Hn."

Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya –sedikit menyamping. Kemudian iya menyenderkan dagunya di bahu Sakura yang mungil itu. Sontak wajah Sakura langsung memerah. Ia bisa merasakan deru nafas Sasuke yang hangat menyapu leher jejangnya. Rasa geli, malu, dan nyaman menjadi campur aduk saat ini dalam hati Sakura. "Kau kenapa Sasuke?" kini saatnya Sakura yang bertanya mengenai tingkah Sasuke.

"Tidak, hanya ingin mendekatkan diri denganmu," jawab Sasuke dengan santainya. Sakura hanya diam tak merespon mendapati jawaban Sasuke. Dengan secepat kilat, entah bagaimana bibir Sasuke yang sempat menjadi bahan 'tontonan' Sakura sudah dengan lembut bersatu dengan bibir Sakura yang mematung saat ini. Ia masih membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati Sasuke yang tengah memejamkan matanya –wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang.

Secara refleks Sakura pun turut memejamkan matanya dan sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya –membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil di dalam ciuman Sasuke. Sasuke bisa merasakan itu dan memegang bahu Sakura lalu mulai melumat kecil bibir itu dan menjilatnya sedikit memberi kesan basah pada ciuman mereka tersebut. Lama seperti itu mereka masih bisa bernafas dengan normal sehingga Sasuke maupun Sakura napat merasa hembusan nafas keduanya. Ujung batang hidung mereka bersentuhkan dan bergesekan seirama dengan gerakan yang ditimbulkan oleh ciuman mereka yang didominasi dengan Sasuke. Sasuke mulai merasa tak tertahankan dan segera menghisap pelan bibir bagian bawah Sakura dan berbeda dari sebelumnya Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan bibir bagian atas milik Sasuke. Berbeda dari yang dulu, Sakura sepertinya sudah mulai memahami Sasuke dan bahkan sudah bisa memperlakukan Sasuke seperti apa yang selama ini ia terima dari Sasuke. Sasuke pun menyeringai kecil dalam ciuman mereka dan menarik Sakura sedikit mendekat denganya lagi –memperdalam ciumannya.

Sasuke mulai menggunakan lidahnya untuk beraksi lebih. Namun lagi-lagi dengan cekatan tanpa panduan dari Sasuke –Sakura dengan cepat membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Sasuke memasukinya. Sakura hanya mengerti jika saat-saat seperti inilah ia merasa memiliki dan dimiliki oleh Sasuke. Sasuke pun yang merasa dirinya diterima dengan ramah langsung memasukinya tanpa ragu dan mengesap segala yang ada di dalam mulut Sakura. Ia senang mengajak lidah Sakura untuk menari bersama. Ia menyapu lidah Sakura di dalam mulut gadis itu, membelit dan menariknya perlahan dengan bibirnya. Saliva mereka pun bercampur dan bahkan menetes keluar dari sudut-sudut bibir mereka –mengalir ke arah samping dagu mereka terutama Sakura yang berada posisinya sedikit di bawah Sasuke meskipun mereka sama-sama sedang tiduran dengan posisi menyamping seperti itu.

"Hm.."

Sakura mulai merasakan tangan Sasuke yang mengusap-usap bahunya dan punggungnya kini sedikit menarik tubuhnya –membiarkan ia meniban tubuh Sasuke yang tergeletak di atas ranjang itu dengan nyamannya. Sakura tak mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh Sasuke, laki-laki itu terus mencoba memposisikan tubuhnya di atas Sasuke tanpa melepaskan sedikit ciuman mereka meski jujur saja kini Sakura sudah mulai merasa sesak.

.

.

Ciuman itu terus saja dilakukan oleh Sasuke bertubi-tubi tanpa menghiraukan banyaknya waktu yang sudah ia gunakan hanya untuk sekedar berciuman dengan kekasihnya itu. Rasanya ia benar-benar ingin lebih dekat dengan Sakura –rasanya begitu nyaman dan sangat menenangkan. Bukan hanya sekedar melayani nafsunya dan instingnya sebagai seorang laki-laki tapi hanya saja ia sendiri tak mengerti perasaan apa ini. Rasanya benar-benar ingin menyalurkan segala rasa cintanya yang selama ini tak bisa ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata, rasanya terlalu sulit baginya.

" Ng.. Sa-sasu.." Sakura mulai mencengkram bahu Sasuke yang berada dibawahnya dan mendikit menarik wajahnya.

Sasuke tahu, tahu kalau Sakura pasti sudah merasa risih dan sesak. Ya, iya pun merasa begitu namun rasanya sulit sekali melepaskannya. Namun, membayangkan wajah Sakura yang tersiksa itu membuat Sasuke bisa mengontrol dirinya dan melepaskan ciumannya –membentuk sebuah benang dari saliva mereka yang saling mengikat.

Wajah Sakura benar-benar merah saat ini. Kepalanya ia senderkan di dada bidang Sasuke –ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang sudah mulai kacau temponya. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke yang tengah memejamkan matanya lagi sambil mencoba mengantur nafasnya. Tangannya ia gerakkan untuk membelai helaian rambut merah muda Sakura yang terasa sangat lembut.

"Sa-haaah sa-sasuke k-kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura –masih sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Hm, entahlah." Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan santai dan ringan plus datar –menimbulkan berbagai pikiran yang tak jelas di benak Sakura.

Sakura membenarkan posisinya, masih di atas Sasuke lalu menatap kekasihnya itu dengan intens. "Apa ada yang salah?" tanyanya lagi, mencoba memastikan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Sasuke yang merasa tengah ditatap pun membalas tatapan Sakura. Ia melihat tatapan Sakura yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran dan perhatian, bibirnya terlihat memerah akibat mendapat serangan yang bertubi-tubid dari dirinya, rambut Sakura juga terlihat sedikit berantakkan dan tanpa sadar Sakura telah sedikit member pemandangan yang sedikit membuat wajah Sasuke sedikit bersemu merah.

"Sasuke?"

"Boleh aku teruskan, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Ia tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa saat ini. Ia tidak bisa menjawab segala pertanyaan Sakura karena dia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Eh?" Sakura kehabisan kata-kata, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa jika tiba-tiba Sasuke menjadi seperti ini.

Dengan cekatan, Sasuke menarik Sakura lagi dan memutar balikkan posisinya. Ia membiarkan Sakura terkurung di bawah tubuhnya. Sasuke terlihat menumpu tubuhnya dengan 1 lengannya dan lengan yang lain dipakainya untuk membenarkan rambut Sakura –diusapnya, dan diselipkan di celah telinga gadis itu.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Tatapan yang begitu dalam dan terlihat penuh arti. Dengan perlahan lagi-lagi Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah manis yang ada di hadapannya. Ia tidak memejamkan matanya, ia membiarkan kedua matanya tetap terbuka sampai ujung batang hidung mereka berdua pun bersentuhan. Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, membuat Sakura dengan perlahan memejamkan matanya dan merasakan nafas Sasuke yang hangat menyapu permukaan bibirnya.

"Nghm…"

Sakura merasakan bibirnya tengah dilumat kembali oleh Sasuke –ya, sama seperti tadi namun yang kali ini terkesan lebih kasar tapi ya meski malu mengakuinya Sakura tetap menyukainya. Saat ini Sakura merasa berbeda, biasanya ia bisa merasa sudah diujung kematian karena menahan detak jantung yang benar-benar terpicu sangat cepat. Tapi, kali ini terasa benar-benar nyaman dan tenang, bahkan tanpa sadar Sakura pun memegang kedua pipi Sasuke dan mengusapnya menariknya perlahan pula lalu mengalukan tangannya di leher Sasuke.

"Haah..haah…haah"

"Hm?" Sasuke menarik ciumannya dan menatap Sakura yang sudah memerah padam di bawahnya saat ini. Saat ia sentuh wajah Sakura terasa hangat, berbeda sekali dari tadi –saat tubuhnya benar-benar kedinginan. "Sesak?" tanya Sasuke lembut.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan. "Tak apa," jawabnya kemudian -tidak ingin membuat Sasuke khawatir.

Mendapat jawaban Sakura yang mengaku tak apa –tanpa ragu Sasuke pun berniat melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda tadi. Ingin memberikan Sakura sejenak waktu untuk bernafas bebas, Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya di celah antara bahu Sakura dan lehernya yang ditutupi rambut _pink _sebahu itu. Sasuke mengesap aroma yang terkuar dari tubuh Sakura, menghayati wanginya -menghirup dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan.

Sasuke memulainya lagi, kini ia dengan perlahan menciumin daun telinga Sakura dan menjilat kecil memberikan sensasi geli yang amat sangat bagi Sakura.

"Sa-sasuke! Hen-hentikan.. ugh.. geli!" Sakura menutup mulutnya, menahan agar tidak berteriak. Rasanya geli sekali. Bahkan rasanya memuncak begitu ia merasa Sasuke terkekeh pelan tepat di depan telinganya. "Sasu!"

"Hm..haha.." Sasuke pun bangkit dan tertawa sampai akhirnya terhenti karena ia merasa ada yang aneh. "Kenapa menatapku begitu?" tanyanya heran melihat Sakura di bawahnya yang mematung.

"K-kau tertawa?" tanya Sakura tak kalah bingungnya.

Sasuke mengendus pelan. Ia membuang muka -menghindari tatapan Sakura. "Kau kira aku bukan manusia," protes Sasuke yang sebenarnya mirip seperti pertanyaan.

TOK TOK TOK

Keduanya terdiam dan langsung menoleh ke arah pintu kamar.

"Siapa itu?" ucap Sasuke dengan pelan.

"Sasuke! Ayo keluar," panggil seseorang yang ada di balik pintu itu dengan lembut dan masih iringi oleh suara ketukan pintu.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke terbelalak dan langsung menyingkir dari atas Sakura, sedangkan Sakura hanya terbengong ria melihat tingkah Sasuke. "Sakura ayo." Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura bangun dari ranjangnya dan menyuruh Sakura merapikan rambutnya.

"Iya Kaa-san, sebentar." Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan membukanya. Dan muncullah seorang wanita dewasa yang sangat cantik dengan rambut hitam tergerai panjang sepinggang. Wanita itu mengenakan _dress _hitam semata kaki dan beberapa perhiasan di tangan serta lehernya.

"Sedang apa kau? Anak Kaa-san tersayang," ucap orang itu sambil membelai pipi Sasuke yang sedikit berkeringat.

"Belajar." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan ibunya dengan singkat. Ia hanya sedikit terkejut mendapati ibunya yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Kaa-san menunggumu di ruang makan, kita makan kue dan teh ya di sana dengan Itachi. Sekali ini saja temani ibumu ya, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan pucuk kepalanya pun di usap lembut oleh wanita itu. Kemudian Sasuke menutup pintunya pelan dan segera membalikkan badannya.

"Sa-sasuke? Kaa-san? Maksudmu, ibumu?" Sakura terlihat panik. Ia tak menyangka baru saja di balik pintu tadi ada orang yang melahirkan Sasuke –pria yang ada dihadapannya ini. "Ah! Kalau begitu lebih baik aku pulang saja, lagi pula ini sudah pukul.." Sakura terlihat mengeluarkan _handphone _'nya dan melihat jam, "Sudah pukul 4 sore, lebih baik aku pulang. Lagi pula yang kau ajarkan tadi sudah aku mengerti kok."

"Tidak."

"Eh?"

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura dan menarik tas yang tengah dipegang oleh Sakura. "Nanti saja, kita makan kue bersama Kaa-san dulu."

Oke, Sakura semakin sweatdrop saat ini. Bertemu dengan Itachi-nii saja tadi sudah membuat jantungnya hampir copot, bagaimana lagi kalau harus berhadapan dengan ibu dari kedua anak itu?

"Sasuke aku tidak membawa apa-apa untuk ibumu, kau tahu?" Sakura mencoba menjelaskan pada Sasuke segala faktor kekhawatirannya.

"Tak apa, ayo." Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Sakura, Sasuke pun menarik tangan Sakura dan menggandengnya keluar dari kamarnya. Ya mungkin Sakura tidak tahu ini tapi sebenarnya Sasuke cukup kaget dan gugup begitu mendengar suara Kaa-sannya dari sebrang pintu.

_"Hampir saja," _ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

~oOo~

"Jadi Kaa-san memanggil Sasuke tadi?" Itachi terlihat menahan tawanya.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Itachi, kenapa kamu tertawa begitu?"

Itachi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mulai tertawa lepas saat ini –diiringi oleh tatapan aneh dari ibunya.

"Kaa-san menganggu adik kecilku saja," canda Itachi yang ditanggapi oleh wanita itu tanpa mengerti maksud anak sulungnya itu.

"Kaa-san,"

Itachi dan ibunya menoleh ke arah anak serta adik mereka yang tengah berdiri sambil sedikit memalingkan wajahnya.

"A-aa.. Se-selamat sore," ucap Sakura gugup. Demi Kami-sama saat ini ia merasa tak bisa bernafas. Lututnya lemas, tangannya bergetar dan dingin –sama dinginnya seperti tangan Sasuke yang tengah menggenggam tangannya.

"I-itu.. Sasuke?" Kini wanita itu terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Itu Sakura, Kaa-san. Lalu siapa dia hm..tanyakan saja pada Sasuke lebih lanjut," ucap Itachi dengan jahil. Ia menyeruput segelas teh hangat yang sudah dihidangkan sedari tadi.

Sasuke menuntun Sakura untuk mendekat ke arah ibunya dan memberikan tempat untuk Sakura duduk –tepat disebelahnya dan di hadapan Itachi.

"Itu .. hm.. kekasihmu Sasuke?"

Sasuke yang ditanya tiba-tiba oleh ibunya tanpa sengaja menendang kaki meja kayu dengan kaki kirinya. "Kaa-san!"

Perlahan namun pasti wajah Sasuke pun berubah. Ada seburat rona merah di wajahnya membuatnya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam –hendak menyembunyikannya dari kakak, ibu dan Sakura tentunya.

"Ah! Itachi! Ini yang kau maksud menganggu adik kecilmu itu, eh? Ah jadi tadi ada gadis manis ini di kamarmu Sasuke." Itachi yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum. Rencananya menjatuhkan dan mempermalukan adiknya ini berhasil.

"Oh ya, selamat sore juga. Kenalkan saya Mikoto, ibu Sasuke," ucap Mikoto ramah pada Sakura.

"A-ah iya, saya Sakura Haruno. Hm, teman sekelas Sasuke," balas Sakura sambil menjabat pelan tangan Mikoto.

"Ingat, kekasih!" selak Itachi dengan santainya. Sasuke mengertakkan giginya, kali ini kakaknya benar-benar terasa menyebalkan, selalu saja menjahilinya dan mempermalukannya.

Mikoto membuka sebuah kotak lalu memberikannya pada Sakura. "Pilihlah yang kau sukai," ucap Mikoto yang baru saja memperlihatkan potongan-potongan kue yang ia beli.

Setidaknya setelah beberapa menit menyesuaikan diri di atmosfer Uchiha yang sangat asing bagi Sakura, ia sudah merasa sedikit tenang –terlebih di sisinya ada Sasuke yang sesekali meliriknya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Ah, menyebalkan sekali padahal Kaa-san ingin menghabiskan waktu yang sedikit ini bersama anak-anak Kaa-san dan kekasihnya di kebun halaman belakang. Lebih indah rasanya kalau menikmati teh hangat dan kue-kue ini dengan pemandangan bunga-bunga yang sangat Kaa-san sayangi," ucap Mikoto sambil mengaduk campuran air dan teh di cangkir putih berukiran corak bunga kecil di bagian bawahnya.

Sasuke dan Itachi hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapi keluh kesah ibunya. Namun berbeda dengan Sakura. "Hm, memangnya kenapa tidak di sana saja? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Sakura, merespon ucapan Mikoto.

"Ck, tadinya sudah disiapkan. Namun, langit tiba-tiba menjadi gelap dan bahkan tadi titik-titik hujan sudah mulai turun." Mikoto menyenderkan tubuhnya yang lelah di bangku yang tengah ia duduki saat ini.

"Eh? Akan hujan?" Sakura berucap pelan. Sasuke yang menyadari dan mendengar itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Sasuke, bagaimana ini? Aku rasa aku harus pulang sekarang. Bisa kau bilang ini pada ibumu? Aku ingin permisi pulang," bisik Sakura. Sasuke hanya diam dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Apa Kaa-san akan pergi lagi?" tanya Itachi –khawatir dengan ibunya yang terlihat sangat sibuk dan mengabaikan kesehatannya sendiri.

"Iya, bagaimana pun Kaa-san harus menemani ayah kalian, bukan?" Mikoto tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaa Itachi yang hampir setiap hari ditanyakan olehnya. Ia tahu, ini bentuk perhatian dari anaknya yang sudah mulai beranjak dewasa.

Sakura yang tak berdaya pun hanya terdiam. Mendengarkan perbincangan antara keluarga Uchiha itu, bahkan Sakura juga terfokus mendengarkan cerita Mikoto yang sesekali menceritakan perjalanan hidupnya dan bagaimana Sasuke saat kecil. Tawa kecil pun kerap mewarnai perbincangan mereka sampai-sampai mereka berempatpun tak menyadari berjalannya waktu dan suara air hujan yang menhantam permukaan tanah.

.

~oOo~

.

"Hah.. akhirnya aku bisa bernafas dengan lega." Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil mengusap pelan dadanya.

"Hn?"

"Kau tahu, tadi itu rasanya aku seperti tidak bernafas!" Sakura mengusap peluh di pelipisnya dan mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur Sasuke. Ia tak habis pikir, biasanya berpidato di depan ratusan siswa siswi di sekolahnya rasanya tidak setegang bertemu **seorang** wanita cantik dan beribawa seperti ibu Sasuke tadi. Sakura kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya di arah lantai kamar Sasuke dan itu mengingatkannya sesuatu. "Oh iya, buku-bukuku!"

Sakura langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan mengambil buku-buku yang di taruh oleh Sasuke di atas meja kecil yang kemudian di pindahkan ke bawah tadi.

"Sasuke, terima kasih ya hari ini. Sudah mulai malam, aku pamit dulu!" Sakura langsung menyambar tasnya, bangkit lalu membungkuk pada Sasuke.

"Pulang?" tanya Sasuke –meski ya sebenarnya ia sudah mengerti betul maksud Sakura.

"Iya, sudah mulai malam. Aku harus pulang, nanti Kaa-san bisa mencariku dan tak enak juga 'kan sudah larut begini," ucap Sakura menjelaskan.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke –lagi.

Sakura pun mengangguk dengan mantap. "Bisa antar aku ke bawah?" tanya Sakura dengan senyuman manisnya itu. Dan yang ditanya pun hanya diam tak bereaksi. "Kau kenapa sih Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang mulai sedikit risih oleh sikap Sasuke.

Tanpa kata, Sasuke langsung mengandeng Sakura dan mengajaknya ke sudut ruang kamarnya lalu ia menyibakkan sebuah tirai jendela yang sangat tinggi lalu membuka kacanya –yang sebenarnya lebih terlihat seperti pintu kaca. Angin kencang dan dingin langsung menerpa wajah dan tubuh mereka berdua, membuat Sakura bergidik kedinginan.

"Kau lihat kan? Benar apa kata Kaa-san, langit sangat gelap dan angin juga kecang," ucap Sasuke menerangkan kondisi yang sedang ia lihat saat ini.

"I-iya ya," Sakura langsung melemas seketika. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan sesekali mendongak menatap langit. Kemudian ia tersenyum, "Tak apa. Lagi pula hujannya belum besar, gerimis pun juga belum. Biar aku pulang naik kereta saja, stasiunnya juga tidak jauh dari sini 'kan? Aku tak apa."

"Begitu,"

"Iya! Kalau begitu, ayo antarkan aku ke bawah ya!" Sakura pun langsung menarik Sasuke menjauh dari sana.

.

.

.

Namun, semuanya tak berjalan lancar begitu…

.

.

"Jaa Sasuke-kun!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke yang berdiri di pintu utama keluarga Uchiha. "Aku pulang dulu ya!" Sakura pun langsung bergegas menuju pagar.

"Hn. Hati-hati," ucap Sasuke membalas salam pamit Sakura.

Sakura pun meraih salah satu gagang pintu pagar yang ada di hadapannya dan mencoba menariknya.

BYUR!

Dalam sekejap dan hanya dalam satu kedipan mata Sasuke ia sudah melihat kekasihnya yang berjarak 6 meter darinya sudah basah kuyub.

"Kya!" jerit Sakura –kaget mendapati siraman besar dari langit yang begitu saja. Rasanya hujaman air hujan begitu menyakitkan menusuk kulitnya yang terbuka tidak ditutupi oleh kain, mengingat _dress _putih yang ia kenakan tidak panjang dan tidak menutupi bagian lengannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke merangkul Sakura dekat sekali dan membawanya kembali ke kamarnya. Tangan besarnya yang tengah memgang kedua bahu Sakura bisa merasakan betapa gemetarnya tubuh mungkin itu karena kedinginan.

"Ah." Sakura sekali lagi mempererat tangannya yang menyilang di depan dadanya –mencoba menghangatkan dirinya begitu merasakan udara kamar Sasuke yang masih dingin bahkan lebih dingin dari tadi –saat dia baru pertama kali masuk ke kamar ini.

"Kemari." Sasuke menuntun Sakura dan membukakan pintu untuknya. "Tunggu di sini sebentar," ucap Sasuke yang tengah menempatkan Sakura di dalam kamar mandi pribadinya.

Sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju _bathup _yang terletak di sudut kamar mandi miliknya lalu mengisinya dengan air hangat.

"Kemarikan tasmu dan buka bajumu. Mandilah, dan hangatkan tubuhnya di sana," ucap Sasuke datar dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di sana –memberikannya privasi.

"E-eh Sasuke-kun!" Sakura langsung menahan pintu yang hendak ditutup oleh Sasuke. "A-ah maksudku begini aku harus pakai apa nanti." Wajah Sakura langsung memerah, ia merasa sangat malu harus mengatakan ini pada Sasuke. Dan Sasuke pun langsung mengamati Sakura. Ya, bajunya benar-benar basah 100% bahkan membuat Sasuke bisa melihat… bentuk pakaian dalam yang Sakura kenakan. Sasuke yang merasa wajahnya juga langsung memanas langsung saja memalingkan wajahnya. "Pakai bajuku dulu," ucapnya lalu hendak menutup pintu lagi. Namun, Sakura menahannya lagi. "Ng, kalau begitu boleh aku minta bajumu yang warnanya gelap dan yang paling besar."

"Hm, oke akan kucarikan yang paling panjang juga." Kemudian Sasuke menutup pintu kamar mandinya dengan sempurna. Terdengar suara kuncian dari dalam dan Sasuke menghiraukan itu. Kini Sasuke tengah membuka lemari bajunya dan memilih-milih baju miliknya yang pas dan sesuai dengan yang Sakura minta tadi.

Tidak terlalu susah karena baju Sasuke memang rata-rata berwarna gelap dan ukurannya besar –bukan karena Sasuke itu gendut, tapi karena postur tubuhnya yang tinggi, tegap, dan bahunya yang lebar. Tengah asik bergelut dengan pakaian-pakaiannya Sasuke terpaksa menghentikan kegiatan karena lagi-lagi ada yang mengetuk pintunya. Dengan malas Sasuke pun beranjak menuju pintu kamarnya dan membukakannya.

"Hn, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke malas.

"Sedang sibukkah?" balas Itachi. Bukannya menjawab, ia malah bertanya balik dan kini kepalanya sedang mencoba bergerak mencari celah agar bisa melihat keadaan di kamar adik tersayangnya itu.

"Cepat katakan." Sasuke sedikit menggertak, malas meladeni kakaknya yang suka dengan hal-hal aneh –baginya.

Itachi pun menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Hm.. hanya saja aku hanya ingin bilang aku akan pergi mala mini bertemu dengan yang lainnya. Kau sendirian saja di sini ya," kata Itachi menjelaskan.

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya –menandakan jika ia bingung dengan prilaku kakaknya itu. "Penting sekali kau melapor padaku," ucap Sasuke ketus.

Itachi sempat tercengang sejenak mendengar penuturan adiknya barusan. "Hahahaha galaknya adiku ini~" ucap Itachi dengan nada mengejek. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya memberi tahu padamu saja kalau mobil juga akan kupakai."

Sasuke tak membalas, ia hanya menatap kakaknya yang sedari tadi tersenyum senang.

"Oh iya, tumben sekali kau membawa mainanmu ke rumah. Baru pertama kali!" ucap Itachi santai dan bahkan terkekeh pelan. Ya, tiba-tiba Itachi membuka pembicaraan lagi yang membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget mendengarnya.

Rahang Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mengeras. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap Itachi dengan tajam. "Dia **bukan ** mainanku!" Kemudian Sasuke pun membanting pintu dengan keras. Benar-benar _deh_ kalau sudah bertemu kakaknya itu rasanya darahnya langsung naik ke ubun-ubun. Dia benci melihat Itachi yang selalu menggodanya dan mengatakan apa saja sambil tertawa –seperti meremehkannya atau meledeknya.

Itachi yang mendapat perlakuan adiknya seperti itu hanya memegang pelipisnya, menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa kecil. "Adikku sudah mulai dewasa rupanya." Lalu Itachi pun melangkahkan kakinya beranjak dari sana.

.

Sasuke kembali mendekat ke arah lemarinya. Ia mengela nafas panjang –menahan rasa kesalnya pada kakaknya itu. "Itachi bodoh," gumamnya.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun langsung menuju sumber suara –kamar mandi.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar mandinya menandakan jika dia sudah di situ.

Sakura membuka pintunya sedikit dan mengeluarkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum. "Aku sudah selesai. Boleh kupinjam bajunya? Hehehe."

Sasuke pun mengangguk mengerti lalu memberikan baju birunya pada Sakura. "Seperti yang kau minta," ucap Sasuke.

"O-oh iya! Terima kasih Sasuke-kun. Oh! Satu lagi, boleh aku pinjam balkon kamarmu untuk menjemur pakaianku yang basah juga buku-bukuku yang ada di tas?" tanya Sakura ragu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, tipis sekali. Ia hanya berpikir lucu saja melihat Sakura yang bersikap sangat formal padanya hingga saat ini. Sasuke pun membalas pertanyaan Sakura dan Sasuke pun meminta Sakura untuk memberikan tasnya sekarang juga. Sasuke berpikir tak ada gunanya membiarkan baju-baju Sakura dan buku-bukunya ditaruh di balkon kamarnya karena _toh_ juga sedang hujan, lebih baik ia memberikan ini pada pelayannya dan menyuruhnya untuk mengeringkannya.

.

.

.

"_Ya terjadi perubahan cuaca yang lagi-lagi tak dapat diprediksikan. Kemungkinan cuaca yang tidak menentu ini masih bisa berlanjut hingga ke akhir pekan selanjutnya. Suhu udara yang tinggi di pagi hari hingga menjelang siang hari bisa menurun drastis begitu memasuki kurang lebih pukul dua siang. Curah hujan yang tinggi saat ini rupanya sudah menyebabkan beberapa daerah di Ibu kota tergenang oleh air hujan. Oleh sebab itu, terjadi kemacetan di beberapa wilayah yang mencemaskan masyarakat mengingat waktu yang sudah menjelang tengah malam. Kami masih melaku…"_

Suara televisi mendominan di ruangan pribadi Sasuke saat ini. Dirinya kini tengah bersandar di tumpukan bantal di atas ranjangnya. Ia menyelonjorkan kedua kakinya dan menaruh kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya sambil salah satunya memegang _remote. _Malam ini bukan suara jangkrik yang menjadi latar melainkan suara hempasan air hujan yang terus menerus menerkam bumi.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu untuk makan malam, kini Sasuke dan kekasihnya tengah mengistirahatkan dirinya di atas ranjang yang empuk dengan selimut tebal sebagai pelengkap. Tak ada obrolan antara mereka. Sasuke sedari tadi tengah serius mendengarkan rangkaian berita di televisi yang membahas ketidakstabilannya cuasa pada akhir-akhir ini, sedangkan Sakura ia lebih memilih untuk menutup tigaperempat tubuhnya dengan selimut dan tidur memunggungi Sasuke.

Sebenarnya asal semuanya tahu, Sakura tengah menahan degupan jantungnya agar tidak terdengar. Bagaimana tidak, sedari tadi ia merasa jantungnya melompat-lompat hendak keluar dari tubuhnya. Setelah menghabiskan waktunya seharian penuh dengan Sasuke ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakana lagi sebagai bahan obrolan. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja hari ini –jauh dari yang pernah ia bayangkan.

"Hoam.. Membosankan," ucap Sasuke datar. Ia menjulurkan tangannya yang memegang _remote _ dan memindahkan beberapa channel TV –hendak mencari acara yang bisa mengusir kebosanannya malam ini. "Hei Sakura, kau tidur?"

Sakura tersentak. Ia memutarkan tubuhnya perlahan. "Eh? Ti-tidak. Aku masih bangun kok!" Sakura menjawab Sasuke dengan senyumannya. "Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak bosan memangnya?" Sasuke membalas pertanyaan Sakura dengan pertanyaan pula. Kini matanya mulai tertuju pada Sakura dan membiarkan televisinya melaya –memutar program TV yang dipilih Sasuke barusan.

"Hm..bagaimana ya? Lumayan sih! Hehehe memangnya apa yang kau lakukan biasanya kalau malam begini? Tidak tidur?" Sakura mulai terbawa. Ia bersyukur setidaknya Sasukelah yang memulai perbincangan ini. Jujur saja, sedari tadi ia membalikkan tubuhnya agar Sasuke tidak melihat wajahnya. Ia merasa canggung sekali, apa lagi Sasuke sedari tadi asik bergelut menikmati tampilan televisinya. Ya, sedangkan ia hanya bisa sesekali melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya.

"Membaca, atau mungkin menonton televisi," jawab Sasuke seadanya. "Kau tak apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sakura tersenyum. Entah memang benar atau hanya perasaannya saja, ia merasa hari ini Sasuke banyak sekali bertanya atau ya –memperhatikan dirinya. Tentu hal ini yang menyebabkan Sakura tersenyum. Ia merasa perlahan-lahan dirinya mulai mengenal Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Tak ada lagi rahasia atau memakai kedok untuk menutupi karakter asli mereka, Sasuke hari ini benar-benar terlihat alami bagi Sakura. Hari ini ia menyadari juga kalau Sasuke sebenarnya tidak seperti 'Pangeran Es' seperti apa yang dikatakan orang-orang. Sasuke lumayan hangat dan lembut –meski ya 'nada' bicaranya yang membuatnya terlihat _jutek_ atau cuek.

"Haha tentu tak apa-apa. Tidak ada masalah 'kan?" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Sasuke tepat ke arah sepasang _onyx_'nya. "Hm.. Sasuke-kun, boleh aku pinjam _handphone_mu?" Sakura terlihat ragu saat menanyakan hal ini.

"Hn? Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke. Ia meraih _handphone touch _hitamnya yang ia letakkan di meja kecil di sisi ranjangnya.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tak apa, hanya bosan saja. Boleh 'kan melihatnya?"

Kemudian Sasuke memberikan _handphone _miliknya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Tak ada salahnya 'kan memberikannya pada Sakura? _Toh _Sasuke merasa tak ada yang perlu ditakuti atau dipermasalahkan.

Kini Sasuke mulai berkonsetrasi kembali pada layar televisinya –melanjutkan acara menontonnya. Ia nampak mulai serius lagi mengikuti cerita yang sedang dipaparkan oleh seseorang di dalam televisi.

Sakura hanya tersenyum puas. Sebenarnya ia belum pernah membongkar isi _handphone _orang lain karena merasa itu tidak sopan. Awalnya Sakura sempat merasa aneh karena melihat tampilan _wallpaper _Sasuke yang bergambar awan –sangat original sekali. Lalu Sakura mulai menghiraukannya dan mulai membuka daftar _menu handphone _ itu. Jemarinya dengan lincah menekan layar _handphone _ hitam itu dan melihat-lihat daftar _game _ yang ada di sana. Sakura sengaja mematikan suaranya agar tidak menganggu Sasuke yang sedang konsentrasi. Mulai merasa tertarik Sakura memainkan beberapa permainan di sana hingga dirinya merasa bosan.

Melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya –dengan ragu Sakura mulai mencoba membuka _gallery handphone _ milik Sasuke itu. Siapa tahu saja ia bisa menemukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan? Namun lagi-lagi Sakura harus merasa heran bercampur kecewa karena tidak ada yang menarik di sana. Benar-benar 'deh! Bahkan beberapa gambar yang ada di sana bisa dikatakan gambar yang memang didapatkan secara gratis dari _handphone _itu. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk di atas ranjang.

"Hei Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura lembut. Sasuke dengan otomatis menoleh. "Kau ini! Memang benar-benar 'deh!" Sakura sedikit meninggikan suaranya. "Tak ada yang kudapat dari _handphone_mu,"ucap Sakura kecewa.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Siapa yang bilang kau akan menemukan sesuatu di situ?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia terdiam –sejenak berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jeda beberapa detik akhirnya Sakura membuka mulutnya lagi. "Setidaknya simpanlah fotoku atau kita!" ucap Sakura apa adanya. Huh, dasar perempuan.

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Akhirnya kebawelan Sakura mulai kambuh lagi setelah beberapa saat terdiam membuat Sasuke sempat merasa ada yang aneh atau ya bisa dibilang merasa ada yang kurang.

"Hm, ayo kita foto bersama!"

Sakura mulai terlihat semangat. Ia pun mulai bergerak mencari posisi yang pas –ia mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Sasuke dan membiarkan tinggi tubuhnya sejajar dengan Sasuke.

"Sekarang?" tanya Sasuke yang masih diam dengan posisinya.

Sakura hanya berdecak dan menatap Sasuke. "Tentu saja!"

Mulailah Sakura menjulurkan tangan kirinya kedepan sambil memegang _handphone _Sasuke dan mengambil beberapa gambar dirinya dengan si pemilik benda yang ada di tangannya. Sakura hanya tersenyum lebar dan Sasuke tak ada yang berbeda dengan ekspresi wajahnya –tetap telihat datar.

"Sasuke-kun! Tersenyumlah.." protes Sakura. Ia melihat beberapa foto yang ia ambil dan ekspresi Sasuke membuatnya sedikit frustasi –meskipun Sakura mengakui wajah kekasihnya tetap terlihat sangat tampan!

Sakura menjulurkan tangannya lagi, hendak mengambil beberapa foto lagi. "Sasuke-kun ayo tersenyum!" kemudian tak lama dari itu Sakura menekan salah satu tombol di sana dan dengan cepat-cepat Sakura melihat hasilnya. Wajah Sakura terlihat berbeda beberapa saat. Ia terlihat menahan tawa sambil menatap layar banda kecil itu. "Hahahaha Sasuke-kun kau kalau tersenyum itu lucu sekali ya! Kyaa kawaii!" ledek Sakura dan tawanya pun pecah memenuhi ruangan ini. Sasuke hanya terdiam dan memjamkan matanya. Yah, beginilah Sakura yang ia kenal. "Kau puas?" tanya Sasuke.

"Belum! Ayo lagi," ajak Sakura lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya lagi. Suasana yang tadinya sedikit bisa dikatakan suram langsung berganti. Sakura mulai larut dengan suasana yang ia ciptakan sendiri dan Sasuke sebenarnya turut menikmatinya –sesekali ia bahkan tersenyum saat melihat Sakura yang merasa _enjoy _dan tertawa geli sendiri.

Lagi-lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sakura menjulurkan tangannya dan bersiap mengambil foto selanjutnya. "Siap ya Sasuke-kun! Ingat, tersenyum!"

Sasuke hanya diam dan menyeringai kecil. Saat Sakura mencoba menghitung mundur dari tiga sampai satu dengan cekatan Sasuke langsung merangkul Sakura dan menariknya mendekat. Dan Sakura merasa sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat mendarat di pipi kanannya. Wajahnya langsung merah padam dan cahaya _bliz _dari kamera menyilaukan matanya. Sasuke langsung merenganggkan pegangannya dan merebut _handphone _miliknya dari tangan Sakura dan melihat hasil foto yang barusan saja diambil.

Seketika wajah Sasuke menegang dan ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil memegangi perutnya. Rupanya dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba menahan tawanya agar tidak membucah keluar seperti tadi Sakura mentertawakan dirinya.

"Sasuke-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke tajam. Ia mencoba mengambil benda itu dari tangan Sasuke –yang sempat diambil dari tangannya. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengamankannya. Ia memberi lihat kepada Sakura sekilas lalu Sasuke memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah sisi ranjang –berniat memunggungi Sakura dan menjauhkan _handphone_'nya dari jangkauan Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum diam-diam dan langsung menjadikannya _wallpaper._

"Sasuke-kun! Anh, berikan." Sakura mencoba mengambil _handphone _itu. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena mempunyai tangan yang pendek.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba. Ia mendapati Sakura yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas meminta rasa simpati Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Berikan~" Sakura berucap pelan.

Sasuke meletakkan telapak tangannya di pucuk kepala Sakura lalu mengacak-acak pelan rambut merah mudanya. Ia menatap _emerald _gadis itu dengan lekat. Mata dari seseorang yang entah mengapa membuatnya sangat bahagia hari ini. Ia banyak bicara dan tertawa hari ini dan itu semua karena orang yang sama. Wajah yang penuh senyum itu bisa membawa Sasuke terbawa rupanya.

Sasuke mulai sedikit mendorong Sakura dan menghimpitnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah gadis yang diam-diam merebut hatinya. Mata hitamnya terus terbuka –hendak terus melihat orang penuh kasih yang ada di bawahnya. Sakura sontak memejamkan matanya merasa jarak antara ia dan Sasuke yang sangat tipis. Perlahan tak lama setelah itu Sakura bisa merasakan permukaan hangat dan basah yang menghampiri bibirnya. Sakura bisa merasakan bibir tipis yang tengah menyatu dengannya membentuk sebuat senyuman kecil di sana lalu terdiam seperti biasa. Bibir keduanya hanya saling menempel dan sambil menutup.

Sasuke sedikit membenarkan posisi mereka berdua. Sasuke mulai memberikan 'bumbu' dalam ciuman mereka. Tak ada satu helai pun ramput yang menutupi wajah Sakura yang berada di bawah tubuh Sasuke karena dengan lembut Sasuke mengusapi wajah berparas cantik itu dan menyibakkan helaian merah muda itu pula.

Tak perlu meminta izin pada Sakura karena gadis itu menyambut Sasuke memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan hangat. Bahkan kali ini Sakura membalas ciuman itu dan malahan sesekali mengambil alih permainan mereka. Tangan gadis itu mengalung dengan erat di leher Sasuke dan sesekali menarik rambut hitam itu dan mengeluarkan desahan kecil. Sasuke melepaskan ciuman itu dan menatap Sakura sesaat dan kemudian ia mengecup sekilah bibir Sakura yang memerah. Seperti yang sempat ia lakukan tadi, Sasuke membenamkan kepalanya di bahu mungil Sakura dan memiringkan kepalanya. Dihirupnya aroma _cherry _yang menguak keluar dari tubuh Sakura. Merasa 'terajak' Sasuke pun mulai menempelkan batang hidungnya pada tengkuk Sakura dan secara perlahan menjilati, mencium, mengisap, bahkan mengigitnya di beberapa tempat secara berulang-ulang. Sakura memejamkan matanya, merasakan sensasi aneh yang sedang ia rasakan di tubuhnya saat ini.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, k-kau sedang apa?" tanya Sakura dengan nafas yang tersenggal.

"Hm."

Sasuke bahkan tak menjawabnya. Terlalu serius dirinya saat ini untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan Sakura barusan. Entahlah, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah menyentuh Sakura dan membuat dirinya semakin dekat dengan gadis itu.

Melakukan ini selama beberapa menit Sakura hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan menggeram kecil –merasakan setiap perlakukan Sasuke pada lehernya yang tak pernah tersentuh. Namun Sakura langsung membuka matanya dan membelalakkan matanya begitu merasakan sebuah tangan besar tengah merangkup dadanya dan memeraskan pelan. Bola matanya pun langsung bergerak untuk menangkap objek kekasihnya yang tengah 'bekerja' di atasnya.

Sebentar, Sakura merasa ini aneh. Sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja lagi-lagi sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir ranumnya –yang lagi-lagi merasakan hisapan dan lumatan dari Sasuke. Selain itu Sakura masih bisa merasakan tangan Sasuke yang terus bergerak mengerayapi tubuhnya dan menyibakkan kaos biru miliknya yang tengah dikenakan Sakura. Sasuke terus menariknya ke atas –sebatas di bawah dada Sakura dan mulai menurunkan ciumannya ke perut rata Sakura yang sesekali juga ia usap dengan perlahan menimbulkan rasa geli bagi Sakura. Merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres dan mulai berlebihan Sakura mulai mengumpulkan tekadnya.

"Ng Sasuke-kun!"

Dengan sekali dorongan, Sakura berhasil menyingkirkan Sasuke dari tubuhnya. "Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura cemas. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana, tapi rasanya ada perasaan takut dan rasa yang tak ia mengerti tengah menyelimuti dirinya saat ini.

Sasuke nampak kaget atas respon Sakura barusan. Ia diam mematung sambil menatap _emerald _ di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang menuntut sebuah jawaban. Ia melihat pula kondisi Sakura dengan posisi terlentang, rambutnya sedikit berantakan, peluh membasahi beberapa bagian tubuhnya, beberapa bercak merah di kulit mulus itu dan sebagian tubuhnya terekspos akibat baju yang terangkat.

Hati Sasuke mencelos. Ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa ia yang melakukan ini pada Sakura –membuat penampilan gadis itu terlihat berantakan.

"Sasuke, katakan sesuatu."

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke pelan. Ia kemudian menyingkir dari Sakura dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya. "Maaf aku tak sadar melakukannya," kata Sasuke melanjutkan. Terdengar nada frustasi di sana.

"Ada apa? Ada sesuatu 'kah? Cerita padaku, Sasuke-kun." Sakura pun mengubah posisinya. Ia duduk tegap seraya merapihkan rambut dan baju yang ia kenakan.

Sasuke terlihat menundukkan kepalanya dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Entahlah," jawabnya ambigu.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya diam. Entah bagaimana ia menjelaskannya tentang apa yang ia rasakan pada Sakura saat ini. Dalam hati kecilnya pun ia merasakan ada yang tak beres degan dirinya hari ini. Melihat Sakura, apa lagi saat menatap sepasang mata hijau cerahnya membuat Sasuke ingin mendekapnya dan tak pernah melepaskannya. Apa lagi di saat bayang-bayang laki-laki berambut merah melintas di benaknya rasanya ia benar-benar tak akan melepaskan Sakura menjauh dari dirinya. Ia tahu Sakura kekasihnya, miliknya. Gadis itu mencintainya, begitu pun dirinya. Tapi ia ingin lebih, lebih dari ini. Sasuke ingin Sakura menjadi wanitanya, menjadi miliknya seutuhnya dan tak ada yang bisa menyangkalnya. Sasuke cukup sadar bahwa itu salah, tetapi saat matanya menangkap pantulan mata _emerald _ itu, dirinya kembali buta dan rasanya ia ingin menyentuh lebih.

"Sasuke-kun, ada apa? Katakan sesuatu padaku, ya?" bujuk Sakura sambil mengusap bahu Sasuke.

"Tidak. Entah bagaimana menjelaskannya."

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan mengelus bahu itu lagi -salah satu cara ia untuk membujuk Sasuke.

"Rasanya hanya ingin merasakan lebih, menyentuh lebih. Kau mengerti maksudku?" Ucap Sasuke secara tiba-tiba. Sebentar.. merasakan, meyentuh..apa? Sontak wajah Sakura memerah dan memanas. "Apa kau keberatan?" Sasuke membenarkan posisinya dan kepalanya menoleh ke belakang -hendak menatap Sakura saat ini.

Sakura hanya diam. Otaknya bagai masih memproses semuanya. "Se-sebentar Sasuke-kun, apa maksudmu? Bukankah kita memang seringkali bersentuhan dan aku.. -merasakannya," ucap Sakura mengantung. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Sakura mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sasuke saat ini. Hanya saja ia belum bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini lewat mulutnya, lewat kata-katanya yang harus ia lontarkan kepada Sasuke. Ia hanya merasa bingung dengan sosok Sasuke-kun yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Apakah Sasuke-kun laki-laki yang seperti itu pula?

"Kau mengerti maksudku 'kan?"

"Eh?" Sakura yang sempat tertunduk sambil mengalihkan pandangannya langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan memfokuskan padangannya pada Sasuke.

"Tanganmu bergetar," kata Sasuke menjelaskan. Sasuke meraih tangan mungil yang ada di bahunya dan mengusapnya lembut dengan ibu jarinya. Matanya menangkap cahaya _emerald _gadis itu. "Tak apa."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, hatinya mencelos seketika melihat ekspresi yang dipantul di matanya. Wajah itu.. wajah kecewa itu.. Sakura mengerti. Ya, dia mengerti. "Sasuke-kun, k-kau menginginkan ..." tanya Sakura menggantung, ya hanya sekedar untuk memastikan bahwa pemikirannya memang tidak salah.

Sasuke diam. Wajahnya datar namun beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum kecil lalu langsung menarik Sakura dan mencium kening gadis itu. "Tak apa. Tidurlah sudah malam." Sasuke pun langsung beranjak menjauh hendak meninggalkan Sakura di posisinya saat ini.

"S-sasuke-kun! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura gusar.

"Ke bawah. Mengambil buku di kamar Itachi-nii," balas Sasuke.

Sakura menggerakkan bola matanya gusar. Ia menatap ke sembarang arah sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya meremas baju biru yang ia kenakan. "A-a.. aku tidak keberatan, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura berteriak kecil sambil memejamkan matanya -hentak menahan rasa malu.

Sasuke langsung menoleh dan memasang wajah bingung. Kenapa jadinya begini?

"Aku.. kalau dengan Sasuke-kun, aku tak apa-apa!" Sakura memejamkan matanya. Saat ini ia benar-benar sedang manahan rasa malu yang menyelubungi dirinya. "Kalau itu Sasuke-kun, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Aku percaya!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, iya merahin kepala gadisnya itu dan mengusapnya pelan. "Kau itu, harusnya berpikir sebelum berbicara." Tanpa aba-aba lagi Sasuke langsung mengembalikan posisi awal mereka dan mulai mengecup pelan bibir gadis itu, kening, ujung hidung dan segala bagian wajahnya.

Dengan naluri seorang lelaki Sasuke dengan berani melanjutkan memperlakukan Sakura sebagimana yang ia tahu melalui film yang pernah iya tonton atau sekedar mengdengar omongan temannya yang sangat mesum itu -Naruto. Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu mungil Sakura sambil sesekali menggigitnya atau menjilatnya -meninggalkan tanda merah di sekitar sana. Awalnya memang terselip rasa ragu, namun toh semuanya sudah terlanjur pikir Sasuke dan sekarang saatnya melanjutkan apa yang telah menjadi hasratnya. Tangannya dengan lincah mulai bergerayapan di permukaan tubuh mungkil di bawahnya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan menahan rasa aneh yang muncul di hatinya begitu merasakan tangan besar Sasuke yang mulai memegang dan meremas pelan dadanya. Perasaannya sangat tercampur aduk sekarang, antara senang, risih, namun jujur saja ia juga merasa nikmat dan membalasnya dengan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke.

Semuanya terasa menjadi panas dan peluh pun terasa dengan perlahan mulai membasahi punggungnya. Ya, semua pasti karena tubuhnya yang tidak mau diam selama dijamah oleh kekasihnya yang sedari tadi masih asik mengecupi seluruh tubuh bagian atasnya. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke mulai mengangkat kaos biru miliknya yang dikenakan oleh Sakura dan melemparnya asal. Seketika begitu tersadar wajah Sasuke pun berubah memberikan rona merah di sana. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan mulai terlihat gagap. "Sa-sakura, k-kau tidak mengenakan bra?"

Sontak begitu mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Sakura pun langsung turut berubah menjadi 'kepiting rebus'.

"Sasuke-kun! Kau bicara apa!? K-kau tidak menyadarinya dari tadi?" Sakura pun menolehkan wajahnya dan menarik bantal yang ada di samping kirinya mencoba menutupi tubunya yang sudah polos tanpa sehelai kain apapun. Namun sepasang tangan menahannya. "Sudah, tak apa," selak Sasuke dengan setenang mungkin.

Hm, sebenarnya sekarang Sasuke diam-diam tengah mencoba mengantur kembali nafasnya yang sempat tersenggal tadi dan mengatur kembali ritme detak jantungnya yang sempat tak terkontrol begitu iris matanya menatap pemandangan 'sesuatu' yang tersuguh di bawahnya.

Sasuke mencoba mengontrol keadaan seperti semua. Bantal yang sempat Sakura ambil dan ia tahan perlahan ia coba singkirkan dan ia pun merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sakura -membiarkan dada mereka saling berhimpitan. Mata mereka sempat saling bertemu dan Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis kemudian mengecup Sakura dan melumat habis bibir Sakura yang sudah sangat memerah dan basah. Sasuke merangkup dada Sakura dengan tangannya dan dengan sekali hitungan ia menjilat dan menghisapnya dengan segala hasratnya.

"Ng! Sasuke!" Sakura pun sempat tersentak dan lama-lama mulai terbiasa dengan segala perlakuan Sasuke. Iya, dia mulai bisa ikut dalam permainan ini. Ini semua tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan- ya, setidaknya sampai sejauh ini belum ada.

Sasuke semakin liar memainkan tubuh Sakura. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu ternyata hanya segini saja rasanya benar-benar sudah memabukkan. Ia belum pernah merasakan rasa seperti ini sebelumnya. "Hm.." Merasa kedua dadanya sudah menjadi bahan lahapan Sasuke, Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menahan rasa nikmat yang menjalar sambil melampiaskannya dengan menjambak pelan rambut Sasuke dan menahan kepala itu agar tetap merapat dengan dadanya. Sungguh adegan yang sangat memancing hasrat siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Sasuke! Sasuke-kun! Ah.." Sakura menahan mati-matian sesuatu yang terasa akan menerobos keluar dari daerah kewanitaannya. Entah apa itu, tapi .. "Sas-sasuke!" Jambakan yang kuat pun ia layangkan sambil merasakan seketika tubuhnya melemas dan tak lama setelah itu pun tubuhnya juga langsung menegang kembali.

Beberapa menit dengan kegiatan yang seperti itu, Sasuke ingin melanjutkan ke tahap yang menjadi klimaksnya. Ia bangkit sejenak dan menatap Sakura yang sudah tidak karuan kondisinya di bawahnya dengan peluh yang sudah memanjiri tubuh kecil itu. Sasuke melepaskan segala pakaiannya dan kembali ke posisi awalnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Sakura- dengan jarak kira-kira setengah meter. Ia menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua sikunya yang ia letakkan di samping kanan dan kiri tubuh Sakura.

"H-hei Sakura," panggil Sasuke dengan tersenggal-senggal. Ia mengusap dan merapihkan helaian rambut Sakura yang berantakan menutupi sebagian paras cantiknya. "Apa kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan Sakura atas pilihannya sebelumnya.

Awalnya Sakura diam. Dengan segala tenaga yang masih ia miliki, ia mencoba membuka matanya dan menatap sepasang bola mata yang tengah menatapnya pula dengan tajam. "Sasuke-kun, kau mau aku berubah pikiran disaat kita sudah sejauh ini, hm?" Sasuke tidak menjawab sama sekali. "Aku.. awalnya aku takut dan ragu tapi sejak tadi selama Sasuke-kun melakukannya aku menikmatinya dan tidak ada keraguan apapun-" Sakura menarik nafas panjang "-aku benar mencintaimu Sasuke-kun, dan aku juga mempercayaimu. Seandainya suatu hari nanti aku sadar dan aku menyesal..ti-tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal karena pertama melakukannya dengan Sasuke-kun. Kau percaya 'kan?" Sakura mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman dan tatapan mantap kepada Sasuke.

"Kenapa diam?" Sakura melanjutkan. "Apakah, kau yang sebenarnya ragu, Sasuke-kun?"

Sekilas Sasuke langsung mengingat sekelebat percakapannya dengan Naruto dan teman-temannya yang lain. Tidak! Bukan karena itu. Sasuke langsung menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran dan bayangan itu. 'Aku tulus melakukannya!' yakin Sasuke dalam hati. "Tentu tidak," jawab Sasuke sambil mengusap lembut satu sisi pipi Sakura yang merah dan panas. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung mengambil posisinya, ia terdiam sejenak membiarkan Sakura rileks dan tenang, dan tak lama kemudian Sasuke mulai ngangkat pinggul Sakura dan melebarkan celah selangkangan gadis itu. Dengan wajah memerah Sasuke memposisikan kejantanannya tepat di depan mulut kemaluan Sakura. Sungguh kali ini Sakura tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain, ia takut, ia tidak bisa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi di kedepannya.

Sasuke menggerakan pelan pinggulnya -membiarkan kejantanannya menggesek permukaan kewanitaan Sakura dan membuat Sakura basah dan semakin basah. Sasuke tidak mau terburu-buru, biarkan semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan instingnya dan tidak terasa seperti menggebu-gebu karena napsu semata.

"Ng~ Sasuke, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura mencengkram lengan Sasuke. Astaga! Bahkan ini belum apa-apa, tapi kenapa rasanya Sakura ingin cepat menuntaskannya. Berlama-lama di luar malah membuatnya semakin takut karena yang ia dengar dari teman-temannya saat wanita pertama kali melakukan hal ini akan terasa sangat sakit hingga menjerit-jerit dan menangis. Membayangkan ekspresi temannya saat bercerita bahkan sukses membuat Sakura bergidik sesaat. "Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ayo cepat lakukan! Tuntaskan dengan segera!"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia mengerti apa yang dipinta oleh gadisnya itu -lagi pula miliknya juga sudah semakin keras. "Tahan sebentar, kurasa akan sakit sesaat,"ucap Sasuke setenang mungkin. Sasuke memegang miliknya dan mengarahkannya pada ujung mulut vagina Sakura. Ia mencoba memasukannya perlahan. Satu centi, dua centi, ti- hem! Sasuke tersenyum. Entah apa yang membuatnya tersenyum. Ini memang yang pertama pula bagi Sasuke, dan mengetahui Sakura juga yang pertama untuknya membuatnya tersenyum ya entah ada rasa bangga atau apalah hanya si Uchiha itu yang tahu. "Sasuke bisakah kau menciumku dan memelukku?" Sakura merujuk. Sasuke yakin pasti Sakura juga takut dan untuk sekedar membuat Sakura lega Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan dalam sekali hitungan ia langsung menghentakkan pinggulnya -menekan miliknya sehingga memasuki Sakura sepenuhnya.

"Akh! Sas- hm.."

Sasuke langsung mencium Sakura dengan liar. Ia membiarkan miliknya tertanam dulu dalam Sakura -dengan maksud membiarkan Sakura berbiasa dengan kondisi seperti ini. Sakura yang menerima ciuman liar dari Sasuke secara mendadak hanya bisa pasrah membuka mulutnya dan sesekali membalas ajakan lidah Sasuke. Konsentrasinya terpecah antara atas dan bawah bagian tubuhnya. Rasanya sangat senang dan terpancing menerima lumatan-lumatan dan ciuman dasyat dari Sasuke, sedangkan tubuh bagian bawahnya sedang merasakan sakit yang luar biasa akibat robeknya selaput dara miliknya dan kini ia membiarkan tubuh bagian bawahnya terbiasa dengan Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan rasa sakit itu hilang dan otot-otot pinggul Sakura melemas. Sasuke yang merasakan miliknya sudah tidak dicengkram bgitu keras mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan ritme pelan. "Tenang, aku tidak akan kasar." Sasuke senyum singkat dan melumat bukit kembar Sakura sambil sesekali mengigitnya kecil -membuat Sakura menghentakkan tubuhnya akibat rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya.

Beberapa posisi pun mereka coba, namun tetap saja dalam permainan ini Sasuke menjadi pengendali dan Sakura hanya bisa pasrah menerima segala pelakukan Sasuke meskipun sesekali Sakura juga membalas perlakuan Sasuke atau bahkan beberapa kali mencoba mencium Sasuke lebih dahulu.

"Sasuke-kun, ah.. Sas-ngh~ ce-cepat, sedikit lebih cepat!" Sakura memejamkan matanya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya begitu merasakan gerakan di bawah situ itu lebih cepat dan terus lebih cepat. Matilah sudah! Sakura tidak bisa menahan eranganya dan desahannya yang semakin membuat Sasuke makin puas dan semakin menggerayangi tubuh Sakura. "Ugh." Sasuke melengguh pelan, ia merasakan kejantanannya berkedut di bawah sana.

"Ah Sakura aku, kalau aku meng-" ucapan Sasuke terhenti begitu merasakan Sakura seperti mencakar punggungnya dan tak lama setelah itu iya merasakan miliknya dicengkram sangat kencang. "Hei Sakura." Dan selang beberapa detik Sasuke merasa sesuatu yang basah dan hangat membasahi kejantanannya. Sakura pasti mencapai klimaks lagi. Dasar Sakura!

"Hm aku sudah tidak bisa!" Sasuke langsung mempercepat gerakan pinggungnya sangat cepat dan semakin menggila, sedangkan Sakura sudah hampir kehilangan kesadarannya di bawah sana. Rasanya..lemas sekali. Dan setelah melakukan aksi menggilanya itu Sasuke menusukkan miliknya lebih dalam dan terdiam membiarkan cairan benihnya keluar -tak peduli lagi bahwa miliknya masih menyatu dengan Sakura.

.

.

.

Sasuke ambruk disamping Sakura. Ia mengusap pelipisnya yang sudah bercucuran keringat. Huh! Badan bisa berkeringat, tapi tak lama kemudian ia merasakan kembali temperatur kamarnya yang 22 derajat celcius. Ia menarik selimutnya yang tersibak ke bawah ranjang akibat aksinya dengan Sakura tadi. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan melihat Sakura yang sudah tergeletak lemas sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke pelan.

"Hm? Kenapa Sasuke-kun?"

Oh. Sakura masih menjawab rupanya. Ternyata kesadarannya masih tersisa beberapa persen untuk cukup mendengar dan membalas ucapan Sasuke. "Ng? Kenapa Sasuke-kun?" Sakura berbalik bertanya -tetap dengan matanya yang terpejam. Seperti biasa, rasa penasarannya akan suatu hal itu melebihi segalanya.

Samar-samar Sakura bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat tengah mengusap wajahnya. Ya Sasuke memandanginya dari sambil sambil menjulurkan tangan kirinya untuk mengusap wajah Sakura. "Hei, kemarilah. Mendekat ke sini." Sasuke memeluk pinggul Sakura dan menariknya mendekat ke dalam dekapannya. Helaian rambut merah muda itu menempel pada wajah Sasuke, membuat ia sekali lagi mengecap wangi shampoo yang terkuak dari rambut Sakura. Sasuke pun tersenyum. Sungguh malam ini dia banyak sekali tersenyum -ah bukan! maksudnya hari ini.

"Sakura,"

"Ada apa sih Sasuke -ng Sasuke-kun?"

"Terima kasih,"ucap Sasuke sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu mungil wanitanya itu kemudian berbisik pelan- "Aku mencintaimu." Dan kecupan kecil dilayangkan Sasuke ke daun telinga Sakua membuat wanita itu tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

To Be Continued

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA<strong>

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**9 BULAN GA UPDATE! Kayak orang hamil aje! hahahahah **

**Sangat sangat sangat sangat MAAP untuk ketidak cepatnya update fic ini!**

**Dan untuk chap ini, aku lemon ringan :D ini lemon atau lime ya? Hahahaha Kalau ga ada feel saya minta maaf :'(((**

**TERLEBIH TYPO! Belom sempet dibaca ulang ._. nanti di check lagi deh ya, dimaklumi yaaah hihi**

**UNTUK CHAP INI, emang ga ada konflik sih di akhir cerita, gapapalah! lagi pengen aja, ntar next chap full sama konflik deh**

**karena lama ga update, hadiahnya 10.000 words lebih untuk kalian semua yg masih mau baca :)) dan FULL SASUSAKU WITHOUT PARA NYAMUK KECUALI ITACHI! hihi ^^ **

**Semoga sih kalian masih mau menerima fic yang semakin abal ini ya! :D **

**tunggu aku kembali~~~ meski entah kapan :P *dibakar rame-rame***

**.**

**REVIEW!? HEHEHE *PUPPY EYES* :3**

**.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Desclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Rated : M

Pair : SasuSaku (sedikit SasoSaku)

Summary: Sasuke yang kalah saat bermain dengan teman2nya mendapat tantangan untuk mendapatkan Sakura, teman sekelasnya yang selama melihat Sasuke dari jauh. Bagaimana hub Sasuke & Sakura begitu Sakura mengetahui Sasuke menipunya?(maap gak jago buat summary)

**Holla! Makasih ya buat yang REVIEW! **

**BTW HAPPY NEW YEAR YA MINNA-SAN SEMUA~! ^^**

**Nih update nih update.. masih lama juga ya? hahaha maap yak gantian dulu hehe :P**

**Udah ah tidak mau banyak bacocots dulu, selamat membaca ya! ^^**

**EH! EH! Bales review dulu deh ya! :DD gapapa kan ya!? hehe di awal tahun 2013 pengen bales review nih hehehehe #gaya **

**Sami haruchi : Ini udah di update :D Gapapalah.. siapa tau bisa hamil beneran? Eh!? Hahaha **

**MeyHanazaki1 : Iya maaf ya udah lama menunggu haha dan itu aku membalasnya dengan full SasuSaku dan mengeluarkan this and that ya? Haha nah ini dah diupdate juga~ hahaha semoga ga mengecewakan sih :P**

**Hellbeck : Maaf ya jadi lama menunggu :D ini dah di update kok**

**Seiya Kenshin : Ini diupdate! ^^**

**Guest : Makasih, iya ini di update haha lanjut kok lanjut~**

**Arakafsya Uchiha : Waw haha tapi aku masih sayang sama SasuSaku buat konflik. Keluarin ga ya? Hahaha**

**inai chan : iya sih :(( maaf ya lama updatenya, aku juga sekolah dan bener-bener kadang ga ada waktu buat ngetik fic. Aku mengerti, gomen ya! Jangan kecewa, tetap baca ya dan terima kasih masih menunggu :D**

**Reynaras : Ini update nih! Hahaha review lagi loh tapi :P**

**Anka-Chan : Hai! kembali lagi dengan reviewmu haha wah mesum ya... ketauan deh! hahaha **

**Chintya Hatake-chan : Wah! Hamil ga ya? Liat entar deh~ masa dikasih tau sekarang fufufu makanya tetep baca ya XDD**

**Tsurugi De Lelouch : Eh si kaka! Hahaha arigatou *bow* emang itu bisa dikategorikan lemon ya? kyknya cuma lime ringan #didemo waduh bacanya pas lagi hujan lagi O.O Iya Itachi jail ya XD Sakura gimana? Entar ka itu next chap aja haha lah? hahaha aku masih belum berani mengetik hal macam itu sbenernya / tapi untung deh mengena! Haha ini diupdate, tetep dukung ya kak ^^ maacih :P Btw, aku baru sadar kalo aku punya contact kaka di bbm XD hahaha **

**SeiHinamori : Ini update! Haha lama gak? Engga kan ya? hihihi**

**TomatoCherry : Iya? Syukur deh! Arigatou haha tetep dukung ya~ ^_^**

**Karasu Uchiha : Kenapa? Kan belum selesai ._. pengennya fic ini discontinued aja ya? Hmmm haha entar dulu deh :D**

**Sami haruchi 2 : iya, ini udah diupdate secepat yang ada haha**

**Me : Begitu ya? Maaf ya :) akan ditingkatin lagi ^^**

**Baka Iya SS : Salam kenal juga! :DD Sasu emang mesum, tapi pas sama image dia kan? Haha #maksa oh ya? oke oke entar diperbaiki lagi ya ^^ untung deh aku berhasil haha XDD makasih ya masukannya, ini di update :P bole boleee**

**miyank : Iya udah dong, ini dah update lagi haha waaah makasih banyak! untung deh kamu suka haha dan penantian panjangnya terbalaskan. Iya ini juga chap terpanjang yang pernah aku ketik seumur idup! 10K++ Haha 1 chap gempor juga ngetiknya, tadinya mau lebih panjang tapi ya sudahlah, ikutin pemotongan plot aja biar enak gitu! Hahaha**

**Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo : Ia masih lime kok, bagiku pun begitu. Ini yang pertama jadi masih malu2 ceritanya + GA BERANI NGETIKNYA! Hahaha XDD iya kasian sih, haha tapi aku ada ide tersendiri kok XD iya salam kenal juga ya! Jaa~**

**Sarah : Ini update nih nih nih haha makasih ya bersedia nunggu :D makasih~ review lagi ya! hehehe**

**prilly chan : update lagi? Ini update! Haha **

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke ambruk disamping Sakura. Ia mengusap pelipisnya yang sudah bercucuran keringat. Huh! Badan bisa berkeringat, tapi tak lama kemudian ia merasakan kembali temperatur kamarnya yang 22 derajat celcius. Ia menarik selimutnya yang tersibak ke bawah ranjang akibat aksinya dengan Sakura tadi. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan melihat Sakura yang sudah tergeletak lemas sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke pelan.

"Hm? Kenapa Sasuke-kun?"

Oh. Sakura masih menjawab rupanya. Ternyata kesadarannya masih tersisa beberapa persen untuk cukup mendengar dan membalas ucapan Sasuke. "Ng? Kenapa Sasuke-kun?" Sakura berbalik bertanya -tetap dengan matanya yang terpejam. Seperti biasa, rasa penasarannya akan suatu hal itu melebihi segalanya.

Samar-samar Sakura bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat tengah mengusap wajahnya. Ya Sasuke memandanginya dari sambil sambil menjulurkan tangan kirinya untuk mengusap wajah Sakura. "Hei, kemarilah. Mendekat ke sini." Sasuke memeluk pinggul Sakura dan menariknya mendekat ke dalam dekapannya. Helaian rambut merah muda itu menempel pada wajah Sasuke, membuat ia sekali lagi mengecap wangi shampoo yang terkuak dari rambut Sakura. Sasuke pun tersenyum. Sungguh malam ini dia banyak sekali tersenyum -ah bukan! maksudnya hari ini.

"Sakura,"

"Ada apa sih Sasuke -ng Sasuke-kun?"

.

.

.

**"Terima kasih,"**ucap Sasuke sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu mungil wanitanya itu kemudian berbisik pelan-** "Aku mencintaimu."** Dan kecupan kecil dilayangkan Sasuke ke daun telinga Sakua membuat wanita itu tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

.

.

**Do You Love Me?**

**(Uchiruno)**

.

.

.

Dua insan manusia yang saling mendekap mesra masih terbuai di alam mimpinya masing-masing. Matahari sudah senantiasa menyinari bumi yang ada di bawahnya -menerangi bagian dunia yang memang sewaktunya. Kebetulan, saat ini Konoha sudah pada waktunya. Hari sudah siang dan berbeda dengan dua orang ini -masyarakat lainnya sudah melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Mengingat hari ini adalah akhir pekan, banyak keluarga yang memilih untuk pergi liburan, membereskan rumah mereka, pergi ke tempat rekreasi, belajar, bermain bersama teman, atau menghabiskan waktu untuk bermalas-malasan -bersantai di dalam rumah.

Rambut hitam mencuat dan berantakan terlihat dari bagian yang tidak ditutupi oleh selimut tebalnya. Tubuh polosnya terbungkus sempurna oleh selimut yang ditariknya -bahkan sampai menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tangan kekar milik pria itu tengah melingkar di pinggang gad -ah! wanitanya. Jika dilihat dari dalam selimut, wajah pria itu terlihat tenang dan kelelahan. Tidurnya kali ini sungguh pulas dan nyenyak sampai akhirnya ia meraskan kepalanya bergetar. Ia sempat terlihat gusar merasakan getaran-getaran aneh itu. Sesekali ia menolehkan kepalanya bahkan sampai tanganya yang melingkari wanita itu pun terlepas. Ia nampak beberapa kali mengubah posisi tidurnya namun getaran-getaran itu tak kunjung berhenti.

Getaran menyebalkan itu membuatnya secara perlahan terlepas dari alam mimpinya yang indah. Ia membuka matanya sedikit. Gelap. Ya, gelap memang mengingat horden di kamar itu yang berwarna hitam menghalangi semua cahaya dari luar yang ingin masuk -sengaja memang.

Tiba-tiba getaran itu hilang. Sambil bernafas lega Sasuke -pria itu pun segera memejamkan matanya lagi. Sialnya baru saja hampir terlelap kembali getaran itu mengguncang bantal Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya.

Uchiha itu bercedak kesal. Ia mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan tangannya pun meraba permukaan kasur di bawah bantal kepalanya. Ah! Ketemu -dan benda itu masih bergetar. Tanpa melihat-lihat lagi Sasuke langsung menekan sebuah tombol dan mendekatkan benda itu ke daun telinganya.

"Sialan," umpatnya sebelum benar-benar menempelkan benda itu ketelinganya. "Hn?"

Suara yang sangat familiar membuat Sasuke naik darah dalam seketika. "Teme! Teme! Teme! Sedang apa kau!? Hiyaaaaa!"

Sasuke sempat menjauhkan handphonenya dan dahinya memunculkan empat siku yang berkedut. "Ada apa baka!?" teriaknya kelepasan membuat sosok yang tengah terpulas di sampingnya melengguh dan bergerak tak menentu dengan pelan.

"Kenapa galak sekali? Eh? Kau baru bangun, ya?" tanya yang ada di sebrang sana.

"Bukan urusanmu!" bentak Sasuke. Ia sudah benar-benar kesal pada sahabatnya yang satu itu. Selalu, selalu, selalu saja menganggu dan mencari gara-gara.

"Sasuke-kun? Siapa?" suara lembut itu pun terdengar. Sasuke segera menyalakan lampu kecil yang berdiri tegak di meja samping ranjangnya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Sakura?" ia menatap gadis yang masih menyipitkan matanya akibat cahaya yang diciptakan oleh lampu itu.

Naruto -orang yang tengah menelepon temannya itu pun sempat tersentak dan meneguk air liurnya susah payah. "Sa-Sakura-chan!?" ucap Naruto ragu. "Dia bersamamu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Pria berambut kuning itu yang tadinya tengah bermain game langsung menekan tombol_ stop_ dan meletakkan _stick_ _game _miliknya sembarangan. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan wajahnya pun menyiratkan sesuatu. "Hei teme!"

"Bodoh cepat katakan apa maumu?" jawab Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto barusan. "Kumatikan," ucap Sasuke dan mulai menjauhkan _handphone_ dari telinganya.

"TUNGGU!" suara itu terlalu keras hingga bisa di dengar dari jarak 30 _centimeter_. Dasar Naruto. "A-aku mau membicarakan sesuatu tentang festival. Aku baru merencakan dengan anak-anak," ucap Naruto bergegas menjelaskan sebelum pria dingin itu mematikan sambungannya.

"Lalu?"

"Begini, aku juga mau mendiskusikannya padamu Teme bodoh!" Naruto mulai berteriak lagi. Terkadang ia kesal dengan prilaku temannya yang satu itu. Ia pun diam menunggu respon Sasuke, namun sayangnya lagi-lagi ia menggeram frustasi akibat temannya.

"Lain kali saja, di sekolah." Dan Sasuke pun memutuskan sambungan itu secara sepihak.

Sasuke hanya mendumel kecil sambil memandang layar _handphone_nya. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja senyuman terpahat di wajahnya. Ia melihat foto yang menjadi _wallpaper_nya. Fotonya dan kekasihnya itu yang baru saja diambil kemarin malam. "Ternyata bagus juga," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Ah pria itu hampir lupa jika wanitanya ada di sebelahnya sekarang. Ia menolehkan kepalanya lagi dan kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Hai," sapanya.

Wanita itu langsung merona hebat. Sasuke tersenyum padanya tiba-tiba dan entah mengapa selalu membuatnya berdebar tak karuan. Bahkan disaat ia baru aja membuka matanya Sasuke sudah ada di sisinya dan semua terasa begitu indah pagi ini.

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura pun membalas senyuman itu lebih dari yang Sasuke berikan. Pipinya bersemu merah membuat Sasuke tergerak dan mengusap lembut pipi itu.

"Hn."

Ia memiringkan tubuhnya agar lebih menghadap lawan bicaranya. Mata _onyx_nya menatap tajam sepasang _emerald_ berkilau yang tak jauh dari pandangannya. Tangannya pun terulur dan menarik wanita itu kembali ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Indra penciumannya yang tak kalah tajam dengan matanya mengesap dalam-dalam aroma yang menyeruak dari tubuh mungil yang menjadi miliknya itu. Ia memejamkan matanya dan memanjakan penciumannya.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Sakura bertanya dan menjadi salting. Ia merasakan tubuhnya yang tanpa busana lagi-lagi harus bersentuhan langsung dengan permukaan kulit halus dan hangat pria itu. Wajahnya masih memerah dan dirinya masih berdebar. Kedua tangannya ia angkat dan membingkai kecil wajah kokoh Sasuke -menarik kepala itu untuk menatapnya.

Sasuke sedikit _sweatdrop_ melihat wajah Sakura yang tengah merona menatapnya. Itu terlihat sangat manis. Mau tak mau ia harus menahan setengah mati rona merah yang akan muncul di wajahnya. Ia tetap mencoba memasang wajah datarnya dan tenang padahal dalamnya sedang sangat bergemuruh menahan semua perasaan yang seketika muncul.

"K-kau..mau kucium?" tanya Sasuke asal dan datar.

"Hei! Pertanyaan macam apa itu!" Sakura langsung menekan kedua pipi Sasuke dengan tangannya yang masih menempel di sana. Menyebalkan memang mendengar pertanyaan macam itu dengan nada datar. Tidak mengertikah Sasuke ucapannya itu langsung telak menancap Sakura? #eh

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sambil mencoba menahan tangan Sakura yang menekan pipinya dari arah kanan dan kiri. Sakit dan yang lebih parah ia yakin pasti wajahnya jadi aneh seaneh-anehnya sekarang dan dia masih punya harga diri yang sangat tinggi untuk menunjukkan wajah sepert itu.

"O-oi Sakura! Lepaskan," ucap Sasuke sudah payah akibat sulit baginya untuk membuka mulutnya. Didengarnya Sakura tengah tertawa kecil melihat Sasuke yang seperti itu. Dasar mereka seperti anak kecil saja!

Sasuke yang merasa tidak suka ditertawakan -apalagi oleh kakaknya itu -segera mengambil tindakan. Ia memegang tangan Sakura dan langsung menarik tangan Sakura menjauh dari pipinya meski sesekali mendapatkan perlawanan dari yang bersangkutan. "Jangan tetawakan aku," ucapnya tegas lalu tanpa ancang-ancang langsung mendaratkan ciuman manis untuk wanitanya itu yang sempat terkejut sebelumnya. Ia melumat pelan bibir merah yang ada dalam kuasanya itu. Dari sini saja ia bisa merasakan jika bibir ranum Sakura nampaknya sedikit membengkak akibat menjadi tawanannya sepanjang malam. Tak begitu menghiraukan hal itu Sasuke dengan seenaknya melanjutkan lumatan-lumatan yang betubi-tubi tanpa pembalasan dalam bentu apapun oleh Sakura. Ia juga sesekali menjilat dan memasukkan lidahnya seperti biasa.

Mereka mulai terbiasa melakukan ini dalam tempo waktu yang lama sehingga masing-masingnya sudah dapat membiasakan diri mereka.

"Ini hukuman karena berani menentawakanku." Terakhir iya mengecup sekilas tengkuk Sakura yang sudah penuh dengan _kissmark_.

Sasuke kemudian menjauh dan segera duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Ia memungut celana pendek yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kakinya dan langsung memakainya. Dengan keadaan bertelanjang dada ia pun berdiri dan berjalan menyalakan lampu kamarnya, mematikan_ AC_ Yang dinyalakan sejak kemarin dan membuka kaca jendela balkon di kamarnya. Lagi-lagi ia berjalan menuju lemari bajunya dan mengambil dua pakaian dari sana.

"Pakaianmu yang kemarin nampaknya sudah kering, mandilah dan pakai saja ini." Sasuke melempar sebuah baju ke kasurnya. "Aku duluan," ucap Sasuke kemudian melenggang pergi ke luar kamar -oh tentu tak lupa juga ia langsung mengenakan pakaian yang ia sempat ambil.

Pintu kamar tertutup kembali sembari menghilangkan Sasuke dari kamar. Sakura hanya menatap pintu kamar pria itu dan kemudian segera mengambil kaos yang panjangnya jauh lebih panjang dari kaos yang kemarin Sasuke berikan padanya. Ia segera mengenakannya dan kemudian berusaha bangkit dari posisinya saat ini yang masih dengan santai merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang empuk ini. Ia sempat menora kembali melihat keadaan tubuhnya yang langsing tanpa busana dan banyak bercak-bercak merah di sana. Dan ditambah lagi akhirnya saat hendak berjalan menuju kamar mandi ia merasakan rasa perih itu kembali -rasa sakit di tubuh bagian bawahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hidang yang beragam terlihat tersusun rapi di atas meja makan besar milik keluarga Uchiha yang baru saja dihuni oleh dua orang yang sedari tadi terus menerus dibahas. Hendaknya setelah Sakura selesai membersihkan dirinya dan Sasuke yang rupanya meminta disiapkan makan siang dan membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi yang letaknya di kamar Itachi, ia segera mengajak Sakura untuk turun yang menikmati makan siang bersamanya seperti saat ini.

"Sasuke-kun, mana ayah, ibu dan Itachi-nii?" tanya Sakura di sela kegiatan makannya.

"Biarkan saja, mereka mungkin tidak ada di rumah," jawab Sasuke menjelaskan.

Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kondisi ini. Ia sudah terbiasa melewatkan makan pagi, siang atau bahkan makan malamnya sendiri. Ayahnya sibuk keluar kota begitu pula dengan ibunya yang selalu bolak-balik menemani suaminya dan mengontrol anak-anak di rumah, kemudian Itachi sering sekali keluar rumah untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya sejak masih duduk di kursi sekolah. Sayang sekali, di rumah sebesar ini Sasuke hanya menghabiskan waktunya sendirian di kamarnya dan para pembantu rumah yang berkeliaran di dalam rumah.

Sasuke pun segera menyuruh Sakura menghabiskan makanannya sebanyak mungkin dan kemudian setelah itu mengajak Sakura berkeliling di rumahnya. Sasuke juga mengajak Sakura untuk makan _ice cream_ di halaman belakang rumahnya mumpung cuaca siang ini sedang mendukung. Tidak begitu panas dan angin menghembus dengan tenangnya. Kemarin hampir saja Mikoto -bunda dari pria ganteng ini mengajak mereka untuk menikmati pemandangan berwarna-warni ini andai saja hujan tidak turun.

"Kau mau menginap lagi?" tanya Sasuke asal sambil menyuapkan_ ice cream_ ke dalam mulutnya.

"Eh? Tidak, aku harus pulang. Besok sudah sekolah dan masa kau lupa lusa kita sudah harus ujian lagi. Menyebalkan ya, aku harus belajar!" ucap Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya bisa dibilang bercanda juga.

"Ya sudah kuantar nanti ya. Sekalian bertemu Kaa-san'mu dan menceritakan kejadian semalam. Bagaimana?" ledek Sasuke lagi dan kali ia menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya.

Sakura langsung panik seketika. "Jangan! Lagi pula Kaa-san sepertinya tidak di rumah. Jangan bilang aku menginap di sini, nanti aku malah tak boleh keluar lagi dan kita tak bisa bertemu loh!" ancam Sakura.

"Hn. Tak masalah," jawab Sasuke datar dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

"Ish! Menyebalkan sekali kau!" Sakura pun memukul bahu Sasuke membuat pria itu segera menoleh.

"Kau saja yang bodoh. Kau 'kan harus sekolah dan kita satu kelas, tentu bertemu 'kan?"

Sakura langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Menyebalkan sekali. Sasuke bisa saja membalikkan kata-katanya dan benar-benar tidak romantis!

Setelah mereka selesai menghabiskan ice cream di halaman belakang diselingi oleh tawaan, candaan dan juga pukulan kecil mereka pun segera kembali masuk dan mengambil beberapa barang di kamar Sasuke. Sakura mengambil pakaiannya dan juga buku-bukunya.

Sasuke sempat melemparkan jaketnya dan menyuruh Sakura memakainya -setidaknya untuk menutupi tubuh Sakura yang kesannya hanya memakai kaos saja tanpa bawahnya -meski itu yang sebenarnya.

Tangan besar milik Sasuke menuntun kekasihnya ke bawah dan memasuki sebuah mobil elegan dan mewah berwarna hitam yang sering digunakan oleh Si Bungsu ini -kadang bergantian dengan milik kakaknya. Sakura memasangkan sabuk pengamannya dan memangku buku-bukunya. Tangannya pun segera diraih oleh pria yang duduk di sampingnya -yang mengambil alih sebagai pengemudi dan menggenggam erat tangan mungil wanita itu. Mobil itu pun melesat pergi dan Sasuke mengendari mobil itu dengan satu tangan -sebab enggan melepaskan jemarinya yang sudah bertautan mesra dengan jemari lembut kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yap! Sampai! Hahaha terima kasih Sasuke-kun!" Mata Sakura menangkap bangunan yang berdiri kokoh ditepi jalan yang terlihat lumayan sepi kali ini, kemudian Sakura pun hendak membuka pintu mobil dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke. "Sudah ya, aku duluan." Sakura pun tersenyum lagi dan mengisyaratkan Sasuke agar melepaskan tangannya.

"Sebentar." Sasuke pun mendekati Sakura yang terpojok dan mencium dulu kekasihnya. Tidak! Tidak mencium atau mengecup atau bahkan tidak juga melumat bibir manis itu. Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat perlahan sudut bibir manis Sakura dan menggerakkan lidahnya mengikuti bentuk bibir bagian bawah wanita berambut pink itu. "_Ice cream_mu tertinggal," ucapnya dan kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya disertai tangannya yang melepaskan genggamannya.

Wajah Sakura lagi-lagi berubah menjadi seperti tomat. "Kau ini apa-apaan!" Sakura pun langsung mencubit pipi Sasuke dan bergegas keluar dari mobil yang ditumpanginya itu. "Sana pulang! Mesum!" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan menggembungkan pipinya yang memerah. Terlihat..menggemaskan.

"Kalau menyukainya jangan protes." Sasuke pun tersenyum kecil dan melambaikan tangannya. "Cepat masuk," ucapnya.

"Iya iya. Terima kasih ya, hati-hati di jalan. Hubungi aku jika sudah sampai ya! _Bye_!" Sakura pun membalas lambaian tangan Sasuke dan mobil itu pun langsung melesat kembali ke tempat peristirahatannya -di garasi besar di kediaman Uchiha.

Dalam perjalanan kembali Sasuke merasa lagi-lagi handphone miliknya bergetar dan berbunyi.

"Hn?"

"Sasuke! Jangan matikan telponku lagi!" Ingat Naruto sebelum Sasuke benar-benar mematikan telponnya seperti tadi pagi. "Aku sungguh ingin bicara," ucap Naruto melanjutkan.

"Katakan." Sasuke pun meloudspeaker 'kan handphone itu -mengingat ia sedang konsentrasi menyetir di jalan sebesar ini.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan bertanya, "Bisa menyusul kami? Aku ada di rumah Neji dan kami membutuhkan bantuanmu _plus_ ide dan otak encermu!"

Sasuke nampak terdiam dan menimbang-nimbang sejenak. Ia tak tahu lebih jelasnya sebab Naruto enggan menceritakan lebih detail padanya.

"Kurasa tak bisa. Aku harus mengantar Sakura pulang dan menemaninya seharian. Bicarakan ini esok saja atau sehabis ujian 'kan bisa. Aku mau menyetir, Jaa."

Dan lagi-lagi sambungan telpon itu asal main diputus sepihak oleh Sasuke. Ia memang mengantar Sakura dan itu sudah lewat. Ia terpaksa berbohong untuk menghindari paksaan temannya itu. Ia rasa tubuhnya masih pegal dan sangat lelah akibat semalam -tak hilang-hilang. Lalu ditambah lagi ia rasa tidurnya tadi terganggu dan ia masih butuh tidur panjang. Maka lebih baik ia kembali ke rumah, menghubungi Sakura dan melanjutkan mimpi indahnya.

~oOo~

"Teme tak bisa datang, sayang sekali~" Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan posisi tubuhnya pun merosot perhalan.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya Lee -namun matanya masih setia mengikuti baris not-not yang ia tulis.

Yang lainnya yang berada di sana hanya mencoba mendengar kelanjutan obrolan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ada yang ingin ingin ingin sekali kutanyakan padanya! Aku penasaran sekali," ucap Naruto menjawab pertanyaan _simple_ Lee.

Kini semua mata tertuju padanya. Menggosip mungkin memang salah satu dari hobi mereka meskipun ya mereka yang tergolong cowok-cowok ganteng tentu saja tidak menutup kemungkinan 'kan? Mereka semua, Kiba, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, dan Naruto sendiri sedang ada di kamar pribadi milik remaja ganteng berambut coklat panjang yang tergerai indah. Kedatangan mereka semata-mata ingin mencari lagu dan mengaransemen ulang lagu itu dengan _style_ mereka -secepat mungkin. Ya, dan ada kurang satu orang di sini yang alasannya katanya harus mengantar Sakura dan menemani gadisnya itu seharian ini. Cih, Naruto yang mendapatkan alasan seperti itu bahkan merinding geli saat mendengar penjelasan sahabat Uchihanya itu.

"Katakan, apa yang membuatmu penasaran!?" Kiba mengubah posisi duduknya dan mengigit pelan pensil yang ada di tangannya.

"Kau ingat permainan kita yang membuat Teme berakhir dengan Sakura-chan?" Naruto menatap serius wajah teman-temannya. "Kurasa ia berhasil melakukannya," ucap Naruto kemudian. Helaan nafas panjang pun terdengar begitu berat. Entah mengapa ia menjadi penasaran meskipun ia rasa ia cukup optimis dengan dugaannya saat ini.

Seketika semua mata pun terbelalak -responnya pun berbeda-beda.

"Dia berhasil?"

"Hoaah! Sasuke sudah dewasa sekarang!"

"Ck, dia serius."

"BENARKAH!?" Gebrakan meja pun terdengar. Dengan kasar Lee memukul meja yang ada di tengah-tengah mereka. Nafasnya memburu seketika dan raut wajahnya langsung berubah. "Jadi Sasuke serius menerima tantangan itu? Jadi Sakura-chan sekarang sudah.." Lee nampak menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Kan kasihan Sakura-chan!" teriaknya emosi.

Yang lain hanya menatap horror Lee. Ya, mereka mengerti sekali bahwa temannya yang satu ini sudah sejak lama sekali mengidolakan Sakura dan menyukainya untuk waktu yang sangat lama meskipun sudah ditolak berkali-kali tetap saja ia tak pernah menjauh atau berniat melupakan sosok gadis berparas cantik itu.

"Lee, bukankah memang begitu kesepakatannya dulu, bukan?" Neji mencoba menenangkan Lee.

Lee pun menundukkan kepalanya. Memang ia sudah terbiasa melihat Sasuke dan Sakura bahkan bermesraan di hadapannya. Tapi semua terlihat nyata dan natural -Sakura terlihat sangat bahagia sehingga ia bisa menerima semuanya. Tapi, saat ini mengingatkan kembali jikalau semuanya berawal dari taruhan bodoh kelompok mereka ini mau tak mau membuatnya sakit juga.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian jika Sakura-chan tahu masalah ini?" tanya Lee kemudian pada teman-temannya yang melihat prihatin pada Lee.

"Tapi kurasa mereka saling mencintai." Shikamaru pun akhirnya bicara. "Begini, kalau aku perhatikan mereka nampak saling mencintai tulus. Bahkan Sasuke jadi berbeda dan menjadikan Sakura nomor satu dibandingkan kita. Kalian mempunyai pacar, pasti tau 'kan seperti apa rasa cinta pada wanita itu?" Shikamaru nampak mengingat-ingat _moment_ dimana ia melihat Sasuke yang selalu bersama Sakura beberapa bulan belakangan ini. "Jadi, aku rasa meski awalnya taruhan dari kita tapi nampaknya Sasuke sudah lupa. Mereka bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih selamanya 'kan?"

"Tapi tetap saja, kalau Sakura-chan tahu masalah ini bagaimana? Pasti menyakitkan 'kan? Apa lagi orang yang lembut dan sensitif sepertinya," tukas Lee.

"Begini!" Kali ini biarkan Kiba yang berbicara. "Aku juga setuju dengan Shikamaru dan Lee. Kalau begitu jangan sampai Sakura tahu! Kita diam-diam saja, bagaimana?" ucap Kiba mencari jalan tengah dari permasalahan ini.

"CUKUP! Aku sendiri bilang aku masih bingung dan aku penasaran. Nanti aku tanyakan pada Teme bodoh itu. Ia menganggap kita ini apa memangnya, tidak memberikan laporan lagi. Huh!" Naruto kembali menarik kertas yang ada di atas meja dan mengambil pensil miliknya. "Sudah, lebih baik kita cepat mengaransemen lagu ini sebaik mungkin sebelum ujian mulai, kita tak akan sempat kalau keburu ujian."

Yang lainnya kini menghela nafas bosan. Ujian? Naruto memikirkan ujian?

"Hah, biasanya mau ujian atau tidak kau tidak peduli." Neji bicara jujur dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada bidangnya.

"Hei! Bicaramu jangan belagu seperti Teme! Aku sedang kesal padanya, jadi jangan bertingkah yang membuatku mengingatnya. Lagi pula ini semua demi adikmu yang selalu mendukungku. Aku tak mau mengecewakan Hinata-chan!" Naruto pun mencari alasan -ya, mungkin benar juga karena gadis manis berponi itu.

"Cie Naruto~! Kau jadi rajin sekarang," ucap Lee pada Naruto yang terdengar seperti ejekkan. Pria beralis tebal itu sempat menyenggol lengan Naruto dengan sikunya membuat Naruto panas dan berteriak disusul oleh tawaan dari teman-temannya yang lain.

~oOo~

Musim ujian dimulai. Mengingat mereka sudah ada di kelas tertinggi di sekolah ini dan menjadi tahun terakhir mereka, mereka pun terus-menerus dilatih dengan soal-soal yang sulit dan tempo waktu yang semepet mungkin. Ya, bisa jadi ini lebih pantas disebut latihan tapi di sekolah ini lebih suka menyebutnya ujian agar anak-anak di sini menjadi terpacu dan lebih waspada menghadapi soal-soal yang akan diberikan. Namanya juga ujian, pasti akan terdengar lebih seram dari pada latihan.

Dua minggu mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar dan bedoa agar sukses melalui ujian dan tidak memalukan nama mereka jika papan nilai nanti dipasang. Tak ada dulu kegiatan lain di sekolah selain ujian dan belajar. Sakura pun mengingat guru sempat menegurnya ia menjadi terpacu -tentu dibantu oleh Sasuke yang juga terkenal kejeniusannya di sekolah. Sesekali mereka meluangkan waktu di sore hari untuk bertemu dan belajar bersama meski ada 'kegiatan' lain di sela-sela itu semua.

Anak-anak terlihat stress, ada juga yang terlihat biasa aja, ada yang lesu dan terlihat tidak sehat. Tapi setelah semuanya usai, masih ada saja beberapa anak yang terlihat seperti itu -namun tidak untuk Si Manis Jenius ini.

"KYAA! Sasuke-kun lihat! Lihat!" Sakura berjejingkrakan senang di depan papan nilai yang sudah terpasang. "Akhirnya!" ucapnya dengan kebahagiaan.

"Hn."

"Ayolah, lihat! Akhirnya!" Sakura menatap penuh pesona pada papan itu. Namanya -Sakura Haruno tertulis diurutan pertama disusul oleh nama Sasuke di bawahnya. Hatinya berbunga-bunga saat ini. Kerja kerasnya tak sia-sia dan berhasil mengalahkan yang lainnya. Bangga memang, sangat bangga tentunya. Semua murid pasti akan menyebutkan namanya karena pasti semua akan bertanya _'Siapa nomor satunya?'_.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar sambil menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Iya iya, kau hebat." Sasuke pun mau tak mau memuji keberhasilan wanitanya itu. "Tapi, jangan lupakan siapa yang berjasa dibalik itu, hm? sindir Sasuke. Dengan percaya dirinya ia menyindir Sakura dan mengingatkannya bahwa ia cukup berjasa sehingga nama kekasihnya itu bisa tertera setelah angka 1. di papan.

Sakura pun langsung mengaitkan tangannya di lengan Sasuke. "Iya iya iya. Karena kau setia mengajariku juga. Huh, padahal aku memang dari sananya sudah pintar. Lihat saja masa gurunya malah ada di peringkat kedua," balas Sakura dengan nada mengejeknya -bercanda memang.

"Itu aku mengalah," jawab Sasuke datar. Ya entah memang benar ia mengalah atau tidak -hanya dirinya yang tahu.

"Hmm.." tanpa terlalu memperdulikan ucapan Sasuke barusan Sakura pun segera kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada papan nilai itu. Jari telunjuknya ikut bergerak menelusuri tiap barisan nama sampai jarinya pun terhenti di atas tulisan yang menyebutkan sebuah nama.

Sasuke memperhatikannya dari belakang dan langsung menarik tangan kekasihnya itu dengan cepat.

"Kenapa sih Sasuke-kun?" protes Sakura.

"Untuk apa kau mencari namanya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tak suka. Ia menatap Sakura tajam dan pegangannya di pergelangan tangan Sakura menguat seketika.

"Hanya ingin tahu! Lepas Sasuke-kun, sakit." Sakura pun menggerakan tangannya mencoba lepas dari cengkraman Sasuke dan cengkraman itu mengendur.

Sakura langsung mengusap pelan pergelangan tangannya dan kepalanya pun tertunduk. Sasori -sahabat berambut merahnya itu tidak masuk 10 besar. Ada yang salah bagi Sakura. Temannya itu cukup pintar dan selalu masuk urutan tiga besar bersama dirinya dan Sasuke -tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Lima, sepuluh besarpun tak sampai. Ia ada di posisi ke 13. Sungguh ini ada yang salah. Apa yang mengganggu anak itu? Sakura pun jadi khawatir dan hendak menghubungi sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke pun melihat Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Marahkah? Sebal? Menangis? Atau apa? Apa karena perlakuannya yang terkesan kasar? Sasuke menjadi serba salah dan mencoba mengembalikan keadaan.

"Sudahlah, karena kau berhasil biar kuberi hadiah."

Sasuke pun segera meraih tengkuk Sakura dan menariknya mendekati jangkauannya lebih dekat lagi.

"Heh! Sasuke-kun apa-apaan di depan umum begini. Tidak!" Sakura pun langsung mendorong Sasuke menjauh begitu ia mengerti bahwa laki-laki itu hendak memberikannya hadiah berupa kecupan di depan gerombolan orang yang mengelilingi mereka. Dasar gila!

Siswa siswi lain pun langsung berbisik tak karuan. Mereka menyerukan nama mereka berdua -yang sempat menjadi tontonan kecil- dengan nada yang dibuat. Ada yang iri, cemburu, malu, ada yang penasaran, ada yang ingin melihatnya, ada yang tidak terima, dan ada juga yang salut dengan keberanian Sasuke menggoda pacarnya itu.

Huh entah sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi menyebalkan begitu dan menjadi sebegitu berani. Eh? Bukankah sejak dulu ya, Sakura? Tapi semua menyadarinya, sikap Sasuke berubah sejak menampakkan dirinya di sekolah kemarin. Ia terlihat lebih lembut dari biasanya, ia juga terlihat makin mesra dengan Sakura di depan umum dan ya begitulah -mereka menjadi topik hangat pembicaraan di sekolah.

"Sudah, kita jadi bahan omongan! Kau menyebalkan." Sakura pun langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sasuke dan membuat orang-orang yang berdiri di sana langsung memberikan akses jalan pada siswi cantik yang satu itu. Kepergiannya pun segera disusul oleh Sasuke yang turut mengejarnya dari belakang -menarik tangan Sakura, menggenggamnya dan kemudian merangkulnya. Lagi-lagi kejadian itu menjadi tontonan kecil mereka yang ada di sana dan membuat yang lainnya terpesona melihat kemesraan mereka.

~oOo~

"Sudahlah, jangan mengambek lagi ya." Sasuke pun menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Sakura setibanya mereka di dalam kelas. Nampak teman-teman Sasuke yang lain memperhatikan mereka berdua dan berbisik-bisik tak jelas.

"Oy Sasuke! Kemari sebentar!" Kiba pun nekat memanggil temannya yang sedang asik itu. Sedangkan Neji, Naruto dan kawan-kawan yang lain langsung _sweatdrop_. Gila juga Si Kiba pikir mereka.

Yang lain namun langsung menghentikan bisik-bisik tetangganya dan mengikuti arah pandangan Kiba ke depan melihat sosok yang menjadi pembicaraan mereka -lagi- barusan saja.

"Nanti saja. Aku harus mengurusi orang ini dulu." Sasuke pun menunjuk Sakura acuh dan memasang wajah _cool_nya di depan teman-temannya.

"Kenapa aku!?" Sakura langsung memasang wajah ngambeknya lagi dan segera melangkah keluar dari kelas -melewati Sasuke dengan cuek.

Sasuke segera mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Ck, sialan. Sudah, nanti saja bicaranya!" Sasuke melambaikan tangannya sejenak pada teman-temannya yang mematung dan segera melangkah mengikuti jejak kemana Sakura pergi.

"KAU LIHAT ITU!?" Naruto langsung berdiri dan mengepalkan tangannya kemudian salah satu tangannya menunjuk pintu kelas yang terbuka. "Apa itu tidak mencurigakan!?"

"Kau berlebihan," balas Shikamaru. "Bukahkan sudah biasa mereka begitu?" Shikamaru kembali meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja kelasnya dan menguap disertai sedikit air mata yang keluar di sudut matanya.

"Tapi dia jadi manja! Dan lagi dia menjaga jarak dengan kita. Huoooh Teme!" Naruto masih kekeh dengan opininya.

"Memangnya kau pacaranya? Kenapa repot sekali," balas Shikamaru lagi dengan santai dan datar membuat Naruto semakin menggebu-gebu dan yang lainnya hanya menggelengkan kepala saja.

"Aku akan bicara padanya nanti! Aku ini bukan mempermasalahkannya dengan Sakura-chan! Aku sudah tidak begitu kepo dengan urusan mereka, hanya saja ujian sudah usai dan kita harus mempersiapkan penampilan yang terbaik. Aku harus segera mengingatkan Sasuke!" Naruto bicara tanpa henti dengan tempo yang sangat cepat membuat nafasnya sempat tersenggal. Mengingat ujian selesai dan mereka akan tampil lagi bersama membuatnya bersemangat maksimal. "Hah aku akan mengejar anak bodoh itu!" Naruto pun tanpa aba-aba langsung melesat pergi dan mengejar Sasuke segera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berdiri sendiri di gerbang sekolahnya. Sekali lagi ia menatap_ handphone_nya dan membuka suatu pesan yang sempat ia terima beberapa menit yang lalu.

_**Sasuke-kun**_

_**Kau duluan dulu. Aku ada urusan dengan Naruto, katanya dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Kalau tidak penting aku akan menyusul dan mengabarimu nanti ya.**_

_**Hati-hati.**_

_**15.42**_

"Sasuke-kun jadi bertemu Naruto tidak, ya?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. "Ia tidak menghubungiku lagi." Sakura mengdongakkan kepalanya dan menatap langit yang mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga kemerahan.

Sesekali ia menatap layar _handphone_nya. Tak ada pesan ataupun sekedar panggilan. Mungkin tanpa ada kabar dari Sasuke memang benar jika pria itu ada urusan dimana katanya ia diajak berbincang serius oleh Si Anak cengengesan macam Uzumaki yang selalu ceria itu.

Ia nampak seperti sempat menerawang kemudian menggenggam kantongan yang ia pegang dengan erat. Tak lama kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera berlari kecil menuju tempat Sasuke dan Naruto berada -meski itu artinya ia harus sedikit berkeliling sekolah mencari kedua sosok orang tersebut.

"Tak apa, aku akan menunggunya dan mengembalikan ini." Sakura pun segera berlari kembali ke dalam gedung sekolahnya dengan senyuman yang terlukis indah di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi katakan, ada apa?" Sasuke pun nampak meletakkan tas hitamnya di atas meja kemudian duduk dengan tenang di atas meja yang ia pegang. Di sebrangnya nampak Naruto yang tengah duduk dan menaruh _handphone_ miliknya di atas meja kelas.

"Tidak, ingin merundingkan tentang _event_ yang akan di adakan beberapa minggu lagi. Ah, bahkan bisa jadi tidak beberapa minggu." Naruto mengatakan inti dari pembicaraannya kali ini. "Yang kudengar dari OSIS beberapa minggu lalu jika sehabis masa ujian akan ada festival seperti biasa dan kali ini lomba ditambah lagi. Yang kutahu akan ada lomba_ band_ lagi seperti dulu, dan kita harus ikut! Ayolah ini tahun terakhir kita bersama di sekolah ini. Bagaimana? Kau mau ikut 'kan?" tawar Naruto kemudian. Pria berambut jabrik itu menyengir lebar pada sahabatnya yang tengah menatapnya dalam.

Sasuke sempat mengerutkan dahinya dan memejamkan matanya mencoba mencerna omongan Naruto lebih dalam. "Maksudmu, kau ingin aku bermain gitar dan menjadi vokalis kedua seperti saat dulu?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Yup!" jawab Naruto tanpa rasa ragu. "Seperti sebelumnya, Kiba akan bermain _drum_, aku dan Shikamaru sama-sama bermain _bass_ dengan dua versi, Lee akan meng_handle keyboard_, kau kembali bermain gitar bersama Neji dan menjadi vokalis berdua. Ingat! Ini bisa jadi perpaduan maut Sasuke! Semua akan meneriakkan nama kita!" terang Naruto antusias. Ia menepuk tangannya sembari mengingat-ingatkan dulu saat pertama kali ia dan kawan-kawannya itu bersengkokol untuk masuk dalam ekskul _band_ -mengingat hanya mereka jadi mereka bisa sesuka hati menjalankan ekskul dengan bebas -berbeda dengan ekskul lainnya.

Sasuke sempat berdecak bosan, ia nampak tidak tertarik lagi untuk bergabung. "Aku sudah lama tidak memegang gitar, dan aku tak tertarik lagi." Sasuke pun hendak mengambil tasnya dan segera cabut dari sana. Namun sebelum itu semua terjadi lagi-lagi Naruto menahan Sasuke. Ia nampak mengacak-acak isi tas sekolahnya dan kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku notes berukuran sedang -membuka setiap lembaran kertasnya dan berhenti pada satu halaman.

"Ini kau lihat, aku dan lainnya sebelumnya sudah mengaransemen lagu yang kira-kira pas. Awalnya aku juga ragu, tapi kenapa tidak? Ayolah, peranmu termasuk penting di sini!" bujuk Naruto dengan nada yang lebih ke arah memaksa. "Kau ini gitaris terhebat kami, maka itu kali ini mau tampil bersama kami ya ya ya ya!" Naruto pun meraung-raung tak jelas.

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. Ia masih ingat jelas pada awal masuk ke sekolah ini ia memang sudah populer, namun mungkin hanya sekedar melalui omongan-omongan pada siswi saja. Tapi semenjak ia dan lainnya tampil dalam festival tahunan dan membawa lagu andalan_ band_ sekolah mereka, para fans mulai menggila dan semakin nekat. Sasuke merasa kehidupan remajanya menjadi terganggu dan tidak normal dengan adanya tatapan dan pujaan para gadis pada dirinya tiada henti. Bahkan ada yang nekat mengutarakan perasaannya pada pria itu, ada yang men_stalker_, ada yang sampai mendekati Itachi, dan ada bahkan yang sampai membuat _club_ tersendiri dan memuja-muja Sasuke. Oke itu lebay, tapi memang itu kenyataannya dan semenjak itu di tahun kedua Sasuke memilih keluar ekskul dan tidak akan tampil lagi. Ia cenderung menghindari perlombaan dimana ia harus tampil dan menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Dobe, kau tahu kan kalau aku su-"

"-tak ada alasan Teme! Lagi pula 'kan sudah berbeda! Bahkan Neji tak keberatan harus membuang setumpuk surat cinta setiap pagi meski semua fansnya tahu sudah ada Tenten. Dan..ah! Kau sendiri kan sudah mempunyai kekasih manis, kurasa tak akan masalah 'kan?"

"Cih, apa urusannya!"

"Tentu saja ada! Semenjak ada Sakura tidakkah kau merasa jika tatapan para siswi sudah berubah padamu? Mereka mengerti Sasuke! Masa kau segitu takutnya pada perempuan," ejek Naruto pada akhirnya. Remaja itu menopang wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya dan memasang wajah mengejeknya -membuat Sasuke terpancing.

"Aku tidak takut, aku benci mereka," jawab Sasuke datar. "Mereka menyebalkan."

"Tapi kalau Sakura berbeda 'kan? Hm? Iya 'kan!?" Naruto mengubah posisinya dan mencondongkan kepalanya mendekat ke arah Sasuke. "Iya 'kan? Hm? Hm? Hm?" dan wajahnya semakin mendekat.

Sasuke langsung mendorong Naruto sampai hampir terjungkal dari kursi kayu di kelasnya. "Hentikan," bentak Sasuke. "Fokus aja pada masalah_ band_ itu."

"Jangan mengelak. E-eh!? Sebentar Sasuke, kau masih menjalaninya dengan Sakura? Bukannya kau sudah berhasil , ya?" tanya Naruto ambigu dan tatapannya berubah menjadi serius. Ia tahu masih apa lagi siang tadi jelas-jelas ia sendiri melihat pemandangan itu, hanya saja mencoba memancing Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Jangan berlaga bodoh kau Teme! Kau waktu kutelepon saat beberapa minggu lalu bukannya Sakura ada bersamamu? Kau berhasil menidurinya?"

DEG!

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka seseorang tengah berdiri tegap di depan kelas mereka yang pintunya sempat terbuka sedikit. Orang itu terdiam dan hendak mendengar kelanjutannya.

"Kau sudah tidur bersama Sakura-chan 'kan?" tanya Naruto lagi memastikan.

Tanpa jawaban yang jelas Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Mengingat itu entah mengapa membuat darahnya berdesir hebat. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang sedikit tertarik ke belakang.

"E-EH!? WAJAHMU MEMERAH? JADI BENAR YA?!" tanya Naruto heboh. Ia langsung berdiri dan berlari kecil ke hadapan Sasuke dan memegang bahu sahabatnya itu. "Jadi kau serius, Sasuke? Kau serius mengenai yang kita bicarakan?" nada bicara Naruto pun berubah menjadi tak percaya.

"Berhenti bicara hal yang tidak jelas," balas Sasuke. Ia tidak mau membahas hal ini lagi. Ia segera menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari bahunya dan membuka matanya sepenuhnya -membalas tatapan sahabatnya dalam.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Sebelah alisnya terangkat menggambarkan kebingungannya. "Kau lupa atau sengaja lupa? Taruhan! Taruhan bersama anak-anak. Kau ingat tidak yang lain menantangmu untuk memberikan _service_ pada Sakura dan ya hanya sekedar itu 'kan? Apa kau lupa ia mainanmu?"

Sasuke nampak tak ada niat untuk menjawab. Ia menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya dari pandangan sahabatnya yang terlihat masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada dirinya.

"Tentu saja ingat dan aku melakukannya," ucap Sasuke tegas dan masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Cukup sudah! Sudah cukup kuping itu mendengar semuanya. Sosok yang setia berdiri menguping pembicaraan Uchiha dan Uzumaki ini rasanya sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya -semua kebingungan dan pertanyaan yang sempat mengganggu pikirannya. Tangannya bergetar. Ia memegang sisi pintu dan dengan segala perasaan yang campur aduk hendak membuka pintu itu dan meminta penjelasan dari dua manusia yang tengah membicarakan rahasia besar. Ia pun memantapkan hatinya untuk membuka pintu.

"Kumohon, berhentilah membicarakan itu."

To Be Continued

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY NEW YEAAAAAAR~! (LAGI)<strong>

**YOSSH! KURANG PANJANG YA!? GA ADA FEELNYA YA!? SASUSAKU KURANG YA!? BOSENIN YA!? MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP T_T**

**Jujur aku ga tau harus mengisi fic ini dengan apa haha karena aku buatnya dari ending baru ke opening, kebalik gitu hahaha XDD pengen buru-buru ngepost next chapter soalnya hahaha dibanding chap ini, isi chap untuk next chap udah ada semua diotak aku tinggal diketik nih!**

**Untuk chap ini mungkin banyakan diksi ya dari paca perbincangan? Abis takut malah garing jadinya dan supaya cepat menuju next chap + konflik yang ditunggu haha**

**Tapi tapi, memang begini sih plot ceritanya, mohon diterima dan ... aku janji deh next chap kasih yang lebih seru dari ini karena kalian pasti juga sudah menduga kan? Konflik akan muncul hahaha XDD Tadinya aku mau jadiin ini langsung full konfliknya tapi ternyata aku masih terlalu menyayangi dan mencintai SasuSaku :'))**

**Maaf untuk typo dan ketidak puasannya pada chap ini. Doakan semoga cepat update ya! .. Terima kasih untuk yang masih mau nunggu dan nangih2 fic ini terus hahaha XDD Review dan PM kalian membuatku semangat dan jadi gencar pengen cepet2 ngeupdate fic ini, tadinya aku mau update yang My New Life with Sasuke-kun II dulu, tapi ya sudah lah~ Ini nih aku kasih hahaha**

**Maka itu, bagaimana? Saran? Ide?**

**REVIEW please :DD**

**V**  
><strong>V<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Desclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Rated : M

Pair : SasuSaku (sedikit SasoSaku)

Summary: Sasuke yang kalah saat bermain dengan teman2nya mendapat tantangan untuk mendapatkan Sakura, teman sekelasnya yang selama melihat Sasuke dari jauh. Bagaimana hub Sasuke & Sakura begitu Sakura mengetahui Sasuke menipunya?(maap gak jago buat summary)

**Holla! Makasih ya buat yang REVIEW! **

**Gimana chap kemarin? Belom, aku tau gak kerasa feel apa-apa, dan aku kembali lagi dengan chap 10 **

**MUOHOHOHO Maaf yang merasa updatenya kurang cepet :D**

**Yosh! Happy reading~**

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka seseorang tengah berdiri tegap di depan kelas mereka yang pintunya sempat terbuka sedikit. Orang itu terdiam dan hendak mendengar kelanjutannya.

"Kau sudah tidur bersama Sakura-chan 'kan?" tanya Naruto lagi memastikan.

Tanpa jawaban yang jelas Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Mengingat itu entah mengapa membuat darahnya berdesir hebat. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang sedikit tertarik ke belakang.

"E-EH!? WAJAHMU MEMERAH? JADI BENAR YA?!" tanya Naruto heboh. Ia langsung berdiri dan berlari kecil ke hadapan Sasuke dan memegang bahu sahabatnya itu. "Jadi kau serius, Sasuke? Kau serius mengenai yang kita bicarakan?" nada bicara Naruto pun berubah menjadi tak percaya.

"Berhenti bicara hal yang tidak jelas," balas Sasuke. Ia tidak mau membahas hal ini lagi. Ia segera menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari bahunya dan membuka matanya sepenuhnya -membalas tatapan sahabatnya dalam.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Sebelah alisnya terangkat menggambarkan kebingungannya. "Kau lupa atau sengaja lupa? Taruhan! Taruhan bersama anak-anak. Kau ingat tidak yang lain menantangmu untuk memberikan _service_ pada Sakura dan ya hanya sekedar itu 'kan? Apa kau lupa ia mainanmu?"

Sasuke nampak tak ada niat untuk menjawab. Ia menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya dari pandangan sahabatnya yang terlihat masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada dirinya.

"Tentu saja ingat dan aku melakukannya," ucap Sasuke tegas dan masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Cukup sudah! Sudah cukup kuping itu mendengar semuanya. Sosok yang setia berdiri menguping pembicaraan Uchiha dan Uzumaki ini rasanya sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya -semua kebingungan dan pertanyaan yang sempat mengganggu pikirannya. Tangannya bergetar. Ia memegang sisi pintu dan dengan segala perasaan yang campur aduk hendak membuka pintu itu dan meminta penjelasan dari dua manusia yang tengah membicarakan rahasia besar. Ia pun memantapkan hatinya untuk membuka pintu.

.

.

.

**"Kumohon**, berhentilah membicarakan itu."

.

.

**Do You Love Me?**

**(Uchiruno)**

.

.

.

"Kumohon, berhentilah membicarakan itu."

Sasuke mengangat kepalanya dengan mantap, tangannya mengepal kencang -menahan luapan emosi yang ada -sampai membuatnya sedikit gemetar. Hatinya pedih mendengar kata Naruto yang tak lain menyebutkan masalah taruhan bodoh itu, mengenai permainan yang bahkan awalnya tak ia setujui. "Hentikan Naruto," ucap Sasuke lirih.

Pria berkulit gelap dengan rambutnya yang mencolok itu pun sempat tersentak. Baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya, setelah hampir 18 tahun dirinya bertemu dengan Sasuke -untuk pertama kalinya pria yang terkenal cuek dan dingin itu menyebut namanya dan memandang matanya dengan begitu dalam dan serius. Sedikit terhenyuk memang, mendengar suara Sasuke yang berubah lirih seperti itu -tapi bahkan rasa kagetnya mengalahkan rasa pedih yang sekilas bisa ia rasakan.

"Teme kau ke-"

"-jangan ingatkan aku lagi." Sasuke pun meluruskan kedua kakinya dan sedikit melompat dari meja yang ia duduki. Ia berhasil berdiri tegap di sebrang lawan bicaranya dan dengan perlahan mengangat kakinya bergantian dengan tempo sedang -melangkah mantap mendekati Naruto yang nampak terpaku di sana.

Naruto yang merasa tertekan oleh tatapan Sasuke pun secara perlahan menundukkan kepalanya -walau hanya sedikit. Sesekali ia melirik Sasuke yang nampak serius namun tersirat kegusaran pula dari gaya bahasa tubuh yang Sasuke lontarkan. Ini aneh, ia bahkan belum pernah melihat temannya bisa begini.

"Teme! Apa yang salah denganmu?" Naruto langsung memegang kedua tulang bahu Sasuke. Ia mencengkramnya kuat -membuat kerutan pada seragam di bagian bahu Sasuke yang tak beraturan. "Apa kau menahan sesuatu!?" tanya Naruto sedikit panik. Putra Minato Namikaze ini hanya takut jika ucapannya, sindirannya, dan rasa tahunya melukai, menyakiti atau bahkan membuat temannya itu tidak suka. Apa Naruto menyinggungnya? Apa ada yang salah? Hey! Seharusnya bukankah Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini?

"Naruto-" Sasuke balik mencengkram kedua bahu sahabatnya itu tak kalah kuatnya dengan cengrkraman tangan besar yang ada di bagian tubuhnya saat ini. "-aku serius padanya, apa kau akan percaya?"

Iris biru cerah miliknya membulat sempurna dan membesar. Mulutnya terbuka dan tergagap mendengar pertanyaan yang di telinganya terdengar lebih ke arah pengakuan. "K-kau mencintai Sakura-chan? Begitukah? Kau sudah termakan cinta? Kau serius?!" Naruto memberikan penekanan pada pertanyaan terakhirnya.

Jleb

Entah getaran macam apa yang merasuk ke dalam dadanya, ia bisa merasakan jantungnya terpacu lebih cepat, tangannya seketika mendingin -suhunya terasa menurun perlahan, dan rasanya sulit untuk mengatakan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan dan rasakan melalui rangkaian kata yang akan ia ucapkan melalui mulutnya itu.

"Aku tak tahu," ucap Sasuke pelan. Ia lagi-lagi menundukkan sedikit kepalanya dan memalingkan wajahnya -ya, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Juntaian rambut hitamnya -di sisi kiri dan kanan wajahnya- yang jatuh tergerai lurus membuat wajahnya yang kini merona. Mulutnya pun terbuka kembali hendak melanjutkan ucapannya, "Dia begitu menyebalkan membuatku bahkan tidak mengerti dan menjadi begitu peduli pada diriku sendiri."

"E-eh? Kau merasa demikian?" Naruto pun terbawa bicara dengan cara Sasuke bicara saat ini yang agak kaku dan tertahan.

Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan kemudian menepuk pelan wajahnya. "Tak seharusnya aku bicara ini padamu," ucap Sasuke yakin dan kemudian segera membalikkan badannya dan hendak mengambil tasnya sebelum tangan Naruto dengan cekatan mencegahnya.

"Tunggu dulu, Sasuke! Ceritakan padaku, aku ingin tahu!"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja!"

"Bukan."

"Teme ayo katakan padaku! Tak biasanya kau begini!" Naruto pun menghentak-hentakkan tangannya yang ia gunakan tadi sekedar untuk menghentikan pergerakan Sasuke. "Apa yang kau rasakan saat bersamanya? Maksudku begini, kalau memang kau dan Sakura-chan sudah melakukannya, dan ah- mungkin dia jadi terlihat sangat manis di matamu. Kau laki-laki Sasuke, bisa jadi setelah kau pergunakan Sakura-chan untuk sekedar memuaskan segal-"

"-aku ingin menjaganya!"

Lenyap semua rasa gengsi yang mati-matian ia simpan. Pada akhirnya toh dengan bantuan pancingan melalui pertanyaan-pertanyaan Naruto yang membuatnya makin muak dan tak tahan, semua terucap juga. Semua yang memang ia rasakan akhirnya ia bisa melukiskannya dengan kata-kata tepat.

"Aku tak mau melukai hatinya maka dari itu kurasa kau tak pantas lagi untuk mengungkit masalah permainan bodoh kalian itu!" Sasuke bicara dengan nada tinggi dan volume suaranya yang mengeras. Kali ini ia benar-benar hendak meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di kelas ini. Bahkan ucapan, memori semua yang berkaitan dengan awal mula hubungannya dengan Sakura ingin segera ia hapuskan. Setidaknya ia masih punya hati dan masih punya kepekaan diri bahwa alasan taruhan bukan hal layak yang bisa jadi jadikan sebuah alasan terjalinnya sebuah hubungan istimewa dengan siapapun orangnya.

Naruto pun yang kemudian merasa diacuhkan segera menggeram emosi -terbawa oleh panasnya Sasuke. "Aku tau itu permainan bodoh! Tapi ingat Teme, KAU PUN TAK PANTAS MENYEMBUNYIKAN KEBENARAN!" Meja kayu tak bersalah yang tengah berdiri kokoh di samping Naruto pun harus menjadi sasaran. Meja yang bahkan tak mengerti apapun itu mendapat hantaman kuat. Naruto menggebrak meja itu dan berteriak pada Sasuke membuat langkah pria yang hendak pergi itu terhenti.

"Itu akan menyakitinya," tukas Sasuke -lekas membalas ucapan Naruto yang bisa dibilang menyadarkannya.

Naruto tahu temannya yang ini sangat batu dan keras kepala -sama seperti dirinya. Tapi, setidaknya temannya yang satu ini jauh jauh jauh lebih parah dirinya karena selalu saja tertutup dengan lingkup dirinya sendiri dan mendengar ucapan orang lain hanya sebagai angin yang biasa lewat saja.

"Sasuke, untuk kali ini saja setidaknya dengarkan pendapat temanmu. Kau apa sejak lahir kita bertemu dan sedekat ini kau tidak pernah sekali pun percaya padaku? Memang aneh aku mengatakan ini, tapi kukatakan lebih baik kau jujur. Jujur pada dirimu sendiri dan jujur padanya. Jangan menyakitinya di akhir sebab itu akan lebih menyakitkan dari pada jika kau mengatakan yang sejujurnya sekarang." Naruto -mungkin untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia menjadi begini bijak di hadapan Sasuke. Biasanya image yang ia ciptakan di hadapan Sasuke tidak pernah enak -yah pantas saja Sasuke tidak begitu menghiraukan ucapan atau tingkah si laki-laki ceria ini.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan cepat -menimbulkan bunyi nyaring akibat benturan papan pitu yang di gesernya itu. Dua manusia yang nampak sedang serius itu pun langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan mereka pun tersentak. Ada sedikit rasa takut dan ragu menyelubungi diri mereka -melihat sosok wanita cantik berambut merah muda berdiri sambil terengah-engah di ambang muka pintu.

"Eh? Ada apa? Kalian sedang bicara serius ya? Hah! Jangan menatapku begitu! Aku bukan setan," ucap Sakura cepat. Ia berjalan memasuki kelas itu dengan wajah dan sikap yang wajar dan biasa saja -membuat dahi Naruto berkerut.

"S-sakura-chan!?" Naruto memanggil nama itu dengan tergagap. "K-kau kenapa kemari?" tanyanya lagi dengan ragu.

Alis tipis Sakura pun langsung berbubah bentuk -menyiratkan ada sesuatu yang tak ia mengerti. "Tentu saja aku menyusul Sasuke-kun, aku ingin pulang bersamanya. Karena kudengar kalian ingin bicara jadinya aku mencari kalian." Sakura menjelaskan pada Sang Penanya, dan kemudian mata hijau terangnya menatap tajam kekasihnya. "Kenapa tidak mengabari lagi? Aku 'kan bisa menunggu, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn." Sasuke pun segera mengambil tas hitamnya dan membebaninya di bahu kanannya kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Sakura -merangkul wanitanya itu untuk segera keluar dari sana.

"E-eh? Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura yang melihat gelagat Sasuke.

"Hn."

Naruto hanya berdecak kesal merasa dalam sekejab diabaikan dan merasa tak dianggap ada di sana. Lagi pula bagaimana dengan? "Hoy Teme! Bantu kami ya? Kita latihan besok setiap pulang sekolah ya!" Naruto pun berteriak mengingatkan Sasuke mengenai hal yang dari awal ingin ia bicarakan. Belum juga mendapat jawaban pasti dari Sasuke, mereka malah seenaknya mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Teme nanti kukabari lagi ya!" teriak Naruto sekali lagi. Ia pun akhirnya tersenyum kecil melihat lambaian tangan Sasuke -meski orang itu tak pula menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

~oOo~

Pria tampan berwajah manis seperti bocah ini tengah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang kesayangannya dan menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengan kanannya. Ia menghela nafas berat beberapa kali dan sesekali berdecak tak jelas. Ingatannya kembali melambung pada kejadian tadi sore di sekolahnya dimana ia mendengar semuanya. Semua kebenaran yang menjadi kunci utamanya untuk membongkar semua kebohongan dan semua drama yang telah dirancang oleh Sasuke Uchiha. Ia menggeram dan langsung bangun terduduk begitu sepintas wajah tersenyum manis wanita yang disayanginya muncul begitu saja dalam pikirannya. "Sialan!" geramnya kesal.

Ia mengingat bagaimana cara wanita itu memandang lembut pria yang menyandang status menjadi kekasihnya dan betapa mirisnya ternyata kekasih yang dicintai tulus oleh wanita itu tengah mempermainkannya. Begitulah semua yang ada di dalam pikiran Sasori sekarang ini. Ia mengacak-acak rambut merahnya -tak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Sudah dari dulu. Sudah sejak awal ia curiga dengan kejadian yang ada. Kenapa semua begitu mendadak? Kenapa semua terjadi begitu saja? Ia menjadi teringat kembali pada masa kecilnya dimana begitu menyenangkan bersama Sakura sampai akhirnya ia merasakan pertama kalinya yang namanya cemburu. Ia bisa mengingat jelas bagaimana ia pernah memergoki Sakura menangis saat perjalanan pulang sekolah dan begitu ditanya mengapa gadis itu menjawab sambil sesegukkan dan menjelaskan apa yang membuat air matanya mengalir deras di wajahnya. Sasuke Uchiha -orang yang tak pernah mau menerima perasaan siapapun dan mengacuhkan keberadaannya.

Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Sakura bisa menerima pria itu sekarang. Dan semua terjadi begitu saja. Bahkan ia tidak melihat dengan jelas bagaimana seorang Uchiha yang tinggi akan harga diri itu merayu Sakura dan mendekatinya. Semua tiba-tiba tanpa ada yang tahu. Kecurigaannya dan opininya selama ini ia pikir mungkin hanya buah dari rasa cemburu atau ketidak relaannya melihat Sakura akhirnya bisa tertawa bahagia dengan pria yang sebelumnya pernah membuatnya menangis -bukan dirinya yang selalu menyayangi perempuan berambut merah jambu itu.

Sasori mengerti betul ini harus segera dihentikan apa lagi ia tahu jawaban segala kebingungannya. Marah rasanya mendengar semuanya. Ia marah karena pria itu berani-beraninya mempermainkan Sakura. Ia tak ingin Sakura lebih lama lagi terikat oleh laki-laki itu. Tidak mau lagi. Tapi jika ia katakan, maka sudah dipastikan Sakura akan menangis dan sedih -membuat sosok itu terjatuh dan terpuruk. Sasori tak mau melihat wanita itu menangis -apapun alasannya. Tapi jika ada saatnya Sasuke mencampakkan wanita itu, ia bahkan tak bisa berpikir lagi. Sakura mungkin akan lebih sakit dari pada jika ia beri tahu sekarang.

Tangannya mengepal kuat dan meninju kasur yang di dudukinya.

"Dasar Uchiha sialan! Pantas saja aku membencinya sejak dulu." Sasori pun bangkit dan mengambil jaketnya yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamarnya. Tak lupa ia mengambil _handphone_ dan dompetnya di dalam tas sekolahnya dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaket _maroo_n miliknya.

Tak bisa. Ia tahu jika ia tak punya hak untuk campur dalam hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke tapi setidaknya ia merasa ia punya hak untuk menolong Sakura dari hal buruk yang akan menyakiti hati wanita itu dan juga bisa menyakiti hatinya melihat orang yang disayanginya itu terluka dan dibodohi oleh pria brengsek yang menurutnya sungguh keterlaluan.

~oOo~

"Hyuuh! Akhirnya selesai juga," ucap Sakura sambil menatap bangga bagian pojok halaman rumahnya. Tak lama setelah pulang sekolah ibu Sakura meminta putrinya itu untuk membantunya membereskan pot-pot bunga yang berantakan di pojok halaman rumahnya akibat terkena angin dan juga hujan yang deras -membuat tanah dari dalam pot bermuncratan keluar dan mengotori tembok.

Tangan mungil itu menarik selang yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk menyiram bunga-bunga yang indah itu dan segera mengulungnya. Suara gemersik rumput membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sosok yang jarang ia temui itu tengah berdiri sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartinya.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu, hm?" Sakura pun tersenyum pada orang itu dan berjalan mendekat.

Sasori yang saat ini dengan kepenuhan tekad berani-beraninya datang ke rumah Sakura yang tak jauh dari rumahnya hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Dalam hati ia berperang dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin mengatakannya namun tak tega melihat wanita yang tengah tersenyum manis itu sebentar lagi akan menangis jika mendengar perkataannya.

"Sakura," ucapnya ragu. Lalu dengan mantap ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap dalam mata gadis itu -yang selalu membuatnya tenang dan memegang bahu gadis itu pelan. "Maafkanku jika ini menyakitkan, tapi kumohon setidaknya-" ia memantapkan sekali lagi hatinya. "-setidaknya akhiri hubunganmu dengan Sasuke."

Sakura yang tengah tersenyumpun raut wajahnya langsung berubah seketika. Ia mengerutkan kedua alisnya dan segera melepaskan kedua tangan Sasori yang tengah memegang lembut kedua bahunya dilapisi oleh kain katun berwarna abu-abu.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau senang sekali mengusik kami, Sasori?" Sakura pun hendak melangkah pergi dari situ dan segera memasuki bangunan sederhana yang ada di dekatnya. "Sudahlah, kalau kau datang ke sini hanya untuk bicara itu, maafkan aku Sasori tapi kurasa lebih baik kau pulang saja."

"Sebentar Sakura!" Sasori pun langsung menarik tangan Sakura yang hendak masuk ke dalam rumah. "Bagaimana bilangnya, ya? ucapnya bingung entah pada siapa.

"Lepaskan Sasori, maafkan aku."

"Ti-tidak Sakura!" pegangannya pun terasa menguat -membuat Sakura meirngis menahan rasa sakit di pergelangan tangannya. "Aku punya alasan!"

Sakura pun menghentikan perlawanannya dan mencoba mendengar alasan macam apa yang akan dikatakan Sasori.

"Begini! Aku tak ingin membuatmu sakit, Sakura tapi aku harus mengatakannya. Uchiha brengsek itu hanya mempermainkanmu! Dia bertaruh pada teman-temannya akan mendapatkanmu dan semua ucapannya yang ia katakan padamu itu dusta, itu bohong Sakura! Pria itu memakai topeng, sikap baiknya itu palsu, dia munafik Sakura!" Sasori akhirnya mengatakannya.

Sakura membatu seketika. Ia tersentak mendengar ucapan Sasori yang begitu mendadak. Ia tak mengerti, sungguh tak mengerti kenapa sahabat yang sangat ia percaya tega-teganya bicara seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau tega bicara begitu?" ucap Sakura lirih. Ia memegang tangan Sasori yang jauh lebih besar dari tangannya dan melepaskan tangan itu dari pergelangan tangannya dengan lembut. "Aku tahu mungkin kau kecewa padaku Sasori, tapi kumohon pula padamu jangan katakan hal macam itu ya." Sakura pun bicara dengan serius dan langsung berlari membuka pintu rumahnya dan menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam. Tak ada perlawanan dari Sasori. Ia masih mencerna dengan baik ucapan Sakura dan arg! diluar dugaannya jika Sakura malah tidak percaya padanya. Kakinya yang berpijak di atas rerumputanmu langsung menendang asal dan menyentakkan kakinya dengan kasar. Dengan kecewa dan berat hati ia meninggalkan kediaman Haruno itu dan mencari akal lainnya. Ternyata tidak semudah dan seinstan yang ia kira membuat Sakura mengerti. Wanita itu justru menolak ucapannya tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut lagi.

~oOo~

Entah mengapa pagi ini terasa sangat menyebalkan bagi wanita cantik beriris emerald ini. Ia kesal semalaman ia terus saja diusik oleh sabahat yang sukses membuatnya tak bisa tidur sejak menekuk muka sejak pagi. Rasanya seketika wanita itu jadi terkena darah tinggi. Semua terasa menyebalkan dan memuakkan. Ekspresi yang tengah ia keluarkan bahkan tak enak dilihat. Biasanya ia berseri tapi sekarang ia memasang tampang garang yang membuat orang-orang menjadi takut dan malas mendekat.

"Oi jidat jelek! Kau kenapa?" Temari menggebrak meja Sakura -membuat orang yang bersangkutan berdecih tak suka.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sakura cepat. Hey, Temari dibuat melongo olehnya. Siapa ini? Sakura? Hoi! Sakura tidak pernah begini.

"Kau ada masalah? Kenapa pasang wajah menyeramkan begitu?" tanya Temari tak menyerah. Ah dia sudah cukup bebal dengan sikap dingin macam ini. Pasalnya, Shikamaru -kekasihnya- tak kalah dinginnya dengen es batu.

"Tidak ada, hanya ada yang membuatku kesal, tak begitu masalah kok!" Kemudian Sakura pun berdiri dan mengambil tasnya yang tergantung di samping mejanya. "Aku mau ke Sasuke-kun, ia nampaknya sedang latihan untuk festival. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Sakura ramah. Mungkin menunjukkan rasa betenya bukan hal yang tepat. Yup, dari pada ia harus berpikir yang aneh-aneh dan tak jelas lebih baik ia mendatangi Sasuke yang katanya sedang latihan di sebuah ruangan di lantai dua.

Temari tersenyum melihat Sakura yang akhirnya menampakkan senyumannya meski tak seceria biasanya. "Tidak. Aku sudah bilang pada Shikamaru akan pulang duluan. Aku ada urusan hahaha," balas Temari dan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku duluan, _bye_!" pamit Sakura dan langsung berlari keluar kelas. Entah ia menghindar atau apa, entahlah. Ujian sudah selesai dan pelajaran kosong membuatnya terus berpikir mengenai yang seharusnya tak perlu ia pikirkan.

BRUK

Tak sengaja pas di belokan lorong ia menubruk seseorang yang berpostur tubuh lebih tingginya. Tubuhnya terhuyung kebelakang dan hampir saja terjatuh jika tangan besar orang itu tidak menahan tubuh mungilnya.

"A-ah terim-" Sakura serasa tak bisa bernafas. "-Sasori!" ucapnya kaget. Matanya melirik arah tak tentu -menunjukkan kegugupannya.

"Masih sering juga menabrakku ya. Apa itu hobimu?" ledek Sasori dan masih menyanggah tubuh Sakura.

"Lepaskan!" Sakura langsung memberontak dan hendak pergi menjauh dari orang yang sungguh tak ingin ia temui hari ini.

Sasori langsung berlari mengejar Sakura dan menghandang jalan gadis itu. "Kenapa lari? Kau menghindariku? Kau marah padaku?" ucap Sasori sambil terengah-engah. Hah, kenapa Sakura bisa berlari secepat itu sekarang.

"Tidak. Sudah Sasori, jangan ganggu aku dulu. Biarkan aku lewat," jawab Sakura di luar dari pertanyaan Sasori. Entah ia harus menjawab apa, yang jelas ia sedang tidak mau bertatap muka dengan Sasori. Bayangkan saja, setelah ia masuk rumah dan Sasori pulang, pria itu masih saja mengganggunya. Ia mengirimkan pesan pada Sakura mengenai cerita yang terdengar konyol di telinga Sakura. Bahkan tak ada niat sekali pun Sakura membalasnya, dan pria itu malah meneleponnya berkali-kali -membuat Sasuke yang hendak menghubungi Sakura pun menjadi tak bisa sebab nomor Sakura terus menerus dikatakan sibuk. Ingin rasanya mematikan _handphone_nya semalaman tapi mengingat Sasuke juga menghubunginya lewat media elektronik itu, mau tidak mau Sakura harus bersabar dan menerima.

"Aku bukannya mengganggumu Sakura! Aku ingin kau segera sadar. Dia jahat Sakura, kapan kau akan sadar? Aku mendengar semuanya! Aku bahkan mendengar itu dari mulutnya dan sahabatnya yang berambut kuning sepulang sekolah. Dengarkan aku, Sakura untuk kali ini. Dia itu pria tidak benar, dia _playboy_ dan brengsek Sakura! Sadarlah!"

PLAK

Sasori memalingkan wajahnya. Ah tapi bukan atas kehendaknya melainkan mendapat tekanan kencang dari tangan Sakura yang mau tak mau membuatnya menoleh. Sebuah tamparan kencang mendarat tepat di pipi Sasori setelah ia meneriaki Sakura dengan suara beratnya. Hatinya mencelos seketika. Perih dan panas. Ya, pipinya saat ini terasa perih -tapi rasanya tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatinya sebab yang menamparnya adalah Sakura, dan ia ditampar akibat memberikan kebenaran untuk Sakura. Entah bagaimana mengatakannya pada wanita itu agar ia mengerti, agar ia berhenti mendekati Sasuke. Sasori sungguh kehabisan akal. Mengganggu -bukan hal yang kerap sering Sasori lakukan. Ia merasa tak menggangu, baginya ini penting. Tapi, melihat dirinya yang sudah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sakura mau tak mau membuatnya berpikir untuk mundur. Biarkan, biarkan wanita itu tau dengan berjalannya waktu. Kebohongan pasti akan terbongkar 'kan?

"Ma-maaf," ucap Sakura lirih. Kini ia memegangi tangannya yang baru saja memberikan tamparan keras pada Sasori. Semua terjadi begitu saja, refleks tangan itu bergerak diluar kendalinya. Ia memang muak, tapi ia masih punya perasaan untuk menampar sahabatnya yang satu itu. Ia menatap Sasori nanar. Ia juga tergagap entah bagaimana mengucapkan kata maaf sekarang. "A-a-aku su-"

"-sudahlah." Sasori memotong. "Kau akan makin membenciku jika kuteruskan. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf 'kan sudah membuatmu begini. Maafkan aku Sakura. Sungguh, aku tak ada maksud lain. Tapi, jika waktunya tiba dan kau harus selalu ingat aku akan selalu siap berada di sisimu, Sakura." Sasori pun segera tersenyum manis pada Sakura dan langsung melangkah pergi -berlawanan arah dengan Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa menunduk dan menahan isak tangisnya. Ia tak bermaksud sama sekali. Pasti. Sudah pasti ia menyakiti hati Sasori dan mengingatnya saja membuatnya terasa sangat sesak. Sakura pun langsung menyeka air matanya dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke tujuan awal -menemui Sasuke. Ia berjalan sembari merapikan seragamnya, rambutnya dan menata kembali ekspresi wajahnya agar tidak menimbulkan pertanyaan yang mengitimidasi dari Sasuke.

~oOo~

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak saat itu. Tak ada yang berubah secara kontras. Semuanya sibuk mempersiapkan festival sekolah. Setiap harinya Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya menghabiskan waktu mereka di ruang band di sekolah mereka untuk berlatih dan berlatih. Mereka bahkan tak peduli dengan kelas lain yang ingin menggunakan ruangan itu. Lagi pula, siapa yang berani mengganggu mereka? Tak ada seorangpun.

Saat ini kelas-kelas dan lorong sekolah sudah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang dan juga hiasan yang didekor sedemikian rupa bagus, indah dan meriah. Setiap ruangan kelas diisi oleh tema yang berbeda-beda, fasilitas berbeda, ajang permainan berbeda, dan juga menyuguhkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan seperti foto _cosplay_, pameran, penanyangan film 3D, cafe kecil-kecilan, acara ramalan dan sebagainya. Ada juga lomba yang diadakan untuk pengunjung dari luar sekolah maupun murid yang asli dari sekolah ini.

Sakura yang sedari tadi sedang asik mengedarkan brosur promosi kelasnya harus mendumel tak jelas saat Sasuke, pria yang ternyata sangat _over protective_ itu tengah menariknya ke dalam kelas dan membawanya kebalik tirai yang dipasang di sana.

"Jangan seperti itu. Aku tak suka!" ucap Sasuke apa adanya.

Ia memperhatikan Sakura yang mengenakan kostum yang menurutnya sangat tak pantas. Ah sebenarnya bukan begitu cara mengungkapkannya. Sakura nampak menggerai rambutnya dan tubuhnya dibalut oleh _mini dress_ berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Atasannya yang berkerah shanghai dan terdapat bolongan kecil di tengah membuat belahan dadanya sedikit terlihat lalu dipadukan dengan rok tutu dengan renda ditepinya membuat Sakura terlihat sangat manis. Ah tidak lupa dengan jepit bunga kecil yang terlihat manis dan cocok di rambutnya. Sederhana dan simple. Tak ada aksesoris lain. Tapi entah mengapa Sasuke merasa tak suka sama sekali melihatnya. Ia membuka _blazer_ biru dongker yang dipakainya dan ia kenakan pada Sakura -menutupi tubuh gadis itu sampai setengah paha putihnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih!?"

Sasuke bahkan merampas dengan kasar lembaran kertas yang tengah ia pegang sejak tadi.

"Hentikan. Aku akan menyuruh orang lain melakukannya. Lebih baik kau jangan berkeliling dengan pakaian seperti itu." Sasuke memasang wajah datarnya dan berusaha menahan ucapan lain keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku memang sudah melihat semua, tapi aku tak suka orang lain melihat biar meski tak bisa dibandingkan denganku," ucap Sasuke pelan membuat Sakura mengerutkan alisnya samar-samar.

"Kau ini bicara apa?" ucap Sakura kesal. Benar-benar seenaknya saja Sasuke menariknya membawanya ke sini.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia malah menyodorkan sebuah kotak kepada Sakura yang berukuran sedang. "Mochi untukmu. Makanlah dengan tenang, jangan kemana-mana kecuali tonton aku," ucapnya kemudian ia meraih tengkuk wanitanya dan segera melumat pelan bibir yang sudah tersatu dengannya. Untung saja mereka tertutup oleh tirai, kalau tidak pasti seisi kelas sudah berteriak histeris dan mereka akan menjadi sumber pembicaraan lagi.

Sasuke pun segera menarik jarak dan menepuk pelan kepala Sakura sebelum dirinya hendak membalikkan diri dan melangkah pergi.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sakura dengan seburat merah di pipinya.

"Ke bawah, bersiap-siap. Nanti kuhubungi saat ingin tampil." Sasuke langsung melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menoleh. Sakura pun tersenyum dan langsung membuka kotak mochi yang diberikan Sasuke dan melahapnya dengan nikmat.

Sakura sebagai salah satu murid yang tak ikut apa-apa pada festival kali ini menyempatkan diri untuk mencoba pakaian _cosplay_ yang disediakan oleh anak kelas satu. Baginya cukup menarik juga sekalian iseng-iseng. Tapi sayangnya, saat ia berkeliling tadi salah satu teman sekelasnya memanggilnya dan meminta tolong Sakura untuk membagikan brosur yang isinya mempromosikan kelas mereka. Kertas itu baru saja di photocopy dan kebetulan saja ada Sakura. Anak siswi lainnya tengah sibuk di dalam kelas dan ada juga yang mengikuti lomba sekolah di aula atas, jadi mau tak mau Sakura membantu mereka sampai akhirnya Sasuke sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan sorot mata tak suka. Dan di sinilah ia berada. Terduduk tenang dengan mengenakan blazer yang kebesaran dan mochi yang satu persatu masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat oleh sesuatu yang mengusik pikirannya. Potongan kalimat yang diucapkan Sasori seminggu yang lalu yang ternyata di bawah sadarnya terus megusiknya. Sejak saat insiden di lorong itu, Sasori bahkan tak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya di depan Sakura, dan tidak menghubungi wanita itu lewat media apapun juga. Terselip rasa bersalah di celah hati Sakura. Mau bagaimana pun, menyakiti orang yang sangat dekat dengan kita pasti menjadi pikiran sesebal apapun kita padanya.

"Kurasa aku harus menemuinya hari ini," ucap Sakura entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Neji apa kau yakin kau tak apa?" Lee nampak gusar melihat kondisi teman berambut coklat panjang yang tengah terduduk lemas sambil memangku gitarnya.

"Iya, aku rasa ak-uhuk- aku tak kenap-uhuk-uhuk!"

Lee mengigit bibir bawahnya dan menepuk pelan pundak temannya. "Sudahlah Neji jangan dipaksakan! Kau terlalu memaksakan diri selama latihan kemarin-kemarin."

"Iya, kau yakin kau bisa? Bukan meremehkanmu hanya saja sejak kemarin kondisimu tidak kunjung membalik Neji. Jangan paksakan diri, sudahlah tak apa," ucap Shikamaru tenang.

"Sudah tidak ada waktu untuk mundur 'kan?" Kiba pun mulai ikut terbawa panik melihat ekspresi Lee yang tidak karuan. Ia mengkhawatirkan penampilan mereka tidak akan berjalan dengan baik -tapi, ia lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Neji yang sudah hampir kehabisan suara dan batuk-batuk parah. Hm, nampaknya terlalu banyak bernyanyi dan berteriak memicu rasa sakit dan kering di tenggorokannya itu.

"Kecuali dia menggantikanku." Neji pun buka mulut kembali disambut oleh tatapan penasaran dari teman-temannya. "Kalian semua siap 'kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini lapangan outdoor yang sangat besar di sekolah ini menjadi tempat jajahan orang-orang yang haus akan rasa penasaran akan penampilan teman dan juga senior mereka di sekolah ini. Terutama para siswi semuanya berjalan mendekat pada sebuah panggung besar yang berdiri kokoh di sana. Mereka nampak merona dan siap dengan kamera di genggaman mereka -pasti untuk mencolong-colong mengambil gambar pria-pria yang kerap kali menjadi buah bibir di sekolah ini. Sebagai senior, yang mengenal mereka cukup banyak -jadi tak ada yang salah jika hampir semua para murid kelas satu atau dua SMA berkumpul melihat performa kakak kelas mereka yang memang dari ekskul band.

Memang, band Naruto dan kawan-kawan hanya muncul dalam acara sekolah saat mereka masih di kelas satu dan sebab Sasuke mengundurkan diri maka semuanya ikut berhenti dari aktivitas macam ini -jadi, wajar saja 'kan jika para adik-adik mereka tidak sempat menikmati permainan musik mereka yang dulu sangat dipuji oleh guru-guru di sana.

Langit mulai berubah warna -tak hayal sebab waktu pun berjalan dan hari berganti sore. Matahari sudah hilang entah dimana -hanya sekedar menyisakan cahayanya.

Tiba-tiba serentak suara jeritan terdengar. Sepasang mata mengamati dari jauh. Belum. Belum ada siapa-siapa di atas panggung meskipun sejak beberapa menit yang lalu MC sudah memanggil mereka. Kalau didengar dengan seksama sebenarnya mulai terdengar suara petikkan gitar. Pelan dan gitar ini memainkan lagu yang terasa familiar namun membuat orang-orang yang mendengarnya tidak dapat menyebutkan judulnya -seperti sejenak judul lagu itu hilang dari ingatan mereka.

Saat semua orang sedang berbisik satu sama lain membicarakan permainan gitar ini tak lama sebuah suara pun melantunkan kata bernada ini -suara berat itu dapat dikenali oleh wanita yang tengah tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Dilihat masih tak ada siapapun di atas panggung sampai akhirnya sebuah jeritan terdengar sampai menggema. "DATTEBAYOOO!"

Dan setelah teriakan itu suara gebrakan drum terdengar membuat semuanya yang berperan sebagai penonton kembali fokus dan ikut menjerit sekerasnya. Suara gitar listrik yang tinggi dan tidak kalah nyaingi dengan suara drum pun mulai terdengar -menampakan pemeran utama dalam performa mereka kali ini.

Dengan rambut hitam mencuatnya, Sasuke berjalan ke ujung panggung paling depan sambil memegang _mic_ dan gitar yang sudah terselempang mantap di tubuhnya. Dengan celana _jeans_ dan kemeja putih ditambah dua kancing yang terbuka membuat semua perempuan di sana yang menonton menjerit histeris.

Kedatangannya langsung disusul oleh kedua pemegang gitar bass yang sudah menarik-narik pelan senar -menciptakan suara yang terdengar sealur dengan dentuman drum. Kemudian yang membuat para penonton makin menggila adalah dengan munculnya Neji dengan gitar yang serupa dengan yang dimainkan oleh Sasuke. Pria berambut panjang itu memainkan gitarnya sambil berjalan menampakan dirinya di panggung dengan rompi hitam yang ia gunakan tanpa dalaman. Neji langsung menghentikan langkahnya begitu sampai di sebelah kiri belakang Sasuke. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menghayati permainan jarinya. Begitu juga dengan Lee yang sejak tadi sebenarnya dengan Kiba sudah berada di atas panggung hanya karena posisi mereka yang agak ke belakang dapat membuat mereka dengan mudah memainkan lagu -nada sederhana pengantar pertunjukkan ini.

Para murid kelas tiga banyak yang membicarakan pertukaran posisi Neji dan Sasuke. Tentu saja mereka masih ingat bagaimana Naruto dan Shikamaru memainkan bass dengan asik di sebelah kanan panggung dan di belakangnya ada Lee yang dengan senyuman bahagianya memainkan _keyboard_ dengan tipe-tipe suara yang beragam, lalu kemudian Kiba yang dengan seringaian khasnya memukul sekuat tenaga tabung-tabung dan piringan logam yang lumayan tebal di hadapannya dan kemudian Sasuke dan Neji yang sama-sama memegang gitar listrik dan menjadi vokalis. Neji memang menjadi vokalis utama dan Sasuke vokalis kedua sebab Uchiha itu lebih dominan memainkan permainan gitar listriknya dengan gaya masa bodonya itu. Tapi berbeda dengan perform mereka yang kali ini.

"Kya! Sasuke-senpai!"

"N-neji Hyuga! Lihat dia lihat! Rambutnya digerai aaaaaaaaaa!"

"Tak kusangka kakak kelas yang kukira anak berandal itu bisa memainkan drum se-se-sekeren dan sehebat itu kyaaaa!"

Yap. Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru dan Lee mendengar berbagai pujian dan teriakan kagum para penonton yang didominasi oleh kaum hawa itu. Mungkin bagi para siswa yang di sana mereka menepuk-nempukkan tangan mereka sendiri pada paha mereka yang mengikuti irama musik yang sedang dimainkan dengan sangat baik oleh mereka.

Oke, sekali lagi lagu yang terdengar biasa bisa mereka ubah dengan ciri khas mereka sendiri. Sasuke mengabaikan teriakan memuja para gadis. Huh berbeda sekali dengan Naruto yang masih sempat-sempatnya sesekali melambaikan tangan pada yang entah siapa -ia tak kenali sama sekali. Sepasang mata yang tajam bak mata elang itu mencari keberadaan sosok yang ingin dilihatnya. Ah rambut_ pink_. Tidak begitu sulit 'kan?

_Pink_

_Pink_

_Pink_

_Pink_

_Pink_

_Pink_

Tidak ada.

Ia yakin betul sebelum mulai ia sempat mengirimkan pesan pada Sakura untuk turun mendukung dirinya dan ia yakin pula Sakura menjawabnya. Sempat-sempatnya ia mendecih dan kemudian melanjutkan nyanyiannya. Semua menjadi mengila melihat pesona anak berdarah Uchiha ini. Tapi Sasuke yang menjadi bahan para gadis untuk menggila berusaha keras mengabaikan teriakan yang menyebutkan namanya. Ah bahkan ada yang sampai meneriaki "SASUKE-KUN BUKA SAJA SEMUA KANCINGNYA!"

Demi dewa apapun, sangat tak enak didengar baginya. Ia sempat memejamkan mata dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Yang benar saja, sudah seenaknya memanggilnya dengan -kun, orang tak diketahui sosoknya itu bahkan mengatakan agar ia melepas semua kancing kemejanya. Hah, ia mengumpat dalam hati sekali lagi. Semua gara-gara teman berkumis kucingnya itu seenaknya meraik kemejanya sampai membuat dua kancing teratas kemeja itu terbuka dan terlempar entah kemana. Untuk saja tangan Sasuke cepat menghentikannya dan mendorong Naruto menjauh sebelum ia benar-benar setengah _topless_. Ia yakin, setelah selesai tampil hari ini hidupnya akan lebih menyebalkan di sekolah.

.

.

.

.

"DATTEBAYO KITA BERHASIL!" Naruto berlompat-lompat girang sambil menepaki pelan kepala teman-temannya yang masih terengah-engah.

Kiba memegang kepalanya yang baru mendapat pukulan pelan dari Naruto dan tak segan membalasnya. "Kau bodoh! Diamlah dulu," ucap Kiba kesal dan kemudian ia membalas memukul kepala Naruto lebih kencang dari pada yang ia terima.

"Aduh sudahlah kalian berdua, tarik nafas dulu jangan langsung buat keributan." Lee menengahi mereka berdua dan menyuruh Naruto dan Kiba segera duduk.

Nampak butiran keringat merembes dan mengalir pelan di pelipis Sasuke -ah bahkan helaian rambut di sisi wajahnya sampai ikut basah. Nafasnya masih tersenggal-senggal akibat terus bernyanyi selama beberapa menit tadi dan setidaknya ia bersyukur semua berjalan lancar dan tak ada yang sia-sia. Tanganya mengambil sapu tangan kecil yang ada dalam saku celananya dan segera ia gunakan untuk mengusap dahi, pelipis, rahang dan tengkuknya yang penuh keringat.

"Kau berhasil. Selamat Sasuke!" Neji menepuk-nepuk bangga punggung Sasuke. Setidaknya penampilan mereka tertolong dengan adanya Sasuke yang menggantikan Neji.

"Ini yang pertama dan yang terakhir dalam hidupku," ucap Sasuke menambahkan. Yap, tak lagi-lagi ia mencoba menjadi vokalis yang harus bernyanyi dan berteriak bermenit-menit di atas panggung sambil mendengarkan teriakan penonton. Tak ada yang istimewa baginya.

"Kau ini kan memang biasa bernyanyi juga, kenapa tadi harus gugup." Neji mengikat rambut panjangnya yang mulai merasa mengganggu pergerakkannya -sebab keringat yang keluar disekujur tubuhnya, saat rambut itu mengenai tangannya saja agak menempel dan membuatnya berantakan. Huh, Neji masih terlalu sayang pada rambutnya untuk membuat helaian coklat itu kusut, berantakan dan bau keringat.

"Aku hanya _backing vocal_mu," bantah Sasuke. Ia masih sibuk mengelap cairan tubuhnya. Seketika bayangan wajah senyum wanitanya itu terlintas begitu saja membuatnya berdecih meremehkan. Ah, nampaknya ia seperti sedang menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena terus terbayang oleh pemilik sepasang mata _emerald_ itu.

Sasuke pun langsung berdiri, menegak habis air mineral yang baru saja Shikamaru berikan padanya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku celananya. Tak ada panggilan atau pun pesan. Enggan untuk berkeliling demi mencari Sakura, ia memilih segera mengetahui letak pasti wanita itu. Ya~ dibandingkan ia harus bekeliling sekolah mencari -tapi bukan mencari! yang ada ia akan dikejar-kejar juniornya yang fanatik dan baginya sangat sangat berlebihan.

"Mau kemana kau Sasuke?" tanpa dijawab pun Naruto segera menambahkan ucapannya, "Ah paling-paling Sakura-chan."

Sasuke nampak menghubungi sebuah nomor dan langsung berjalan keluar dari ruangan yang dipakai olehnya dan teman-temannya untuk persiapan band tadi. Tak ada jawaban yang berarti sampai akhirnya suara lembut itu dapat didengarnya.

"Kau kemana?" tanya Sasuke langsung penuh penekanan.

"Kenapa galak begitu? Aku ada di kelas lantai 3, samping kantor karyawan. Karena sepi aku kemari," terang Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Teman-temanmu? Ino, Hinata, dan lainnya tidak bersamamu?"

"Hm.. Tidak. Aku sendirian," ucap Sakura lagi memastikan.

Sasuke pun tanpa ada yang mengkomandonya langsung membawa tubuhnya sendiri menuju kelas yang tadi sempat dikatakan oleh Sakura. Pria itu rasanya masih kesal kenapa kekasihnya tak hendak turun mendukungnya tadi. "Jangan kemana-mana, diamlah di situ. Aku sendirian ke sana jadi tunggu aku," kata pria itu tegas.

Sakura nampak memutar bola matanya. "Ada apa? Kenapa tidak bersama gadis-gadis manis yang tadi meneriakkan namamu?"

"Apa? Kau tak turun karena itu? Cih, cemburuan sekali." Sasuke menjawab dengan santai membuat Sakura langsung membelalakkan matanya dan mengerucutkan bibir manisnya.

"Enak saja! Kau saja menyuruhku untuk tidak ikut cosplay dan kemana-mana, tapi kau sendiri malah tiba-tiba tebar pesona begitu di atas panggung apa lagi dengan maksud kancing yang terbuka itu. Tubuhmu terekspos jelas -pantas saja semua berteriak!" balas Sakura panjang lebar tak mau kalah.

"Baikalah kau marah karena begitu? Itu bahkan bukan mauku."

"..."

"Sudahlah tunggu aku di sana!"

"Iya, kemarilah." Sakura pun segera menjauhkan _handphone_nya dan tertawa geli sendiri mengingat perbincangannya barusan dengan Sasuke. Cemburu? Ada-ada aja.

SREEK

Suara pintu tergeser membuat Sakura yang tengah berdiri menghadap ke jendela pun dan memunggungi pintu menoleh cepat dan tersenyum. "Sasu-" ia pun langsung berhenti berkata begitu melihat siapa yang datang. "-Sasori-kun."

"Ya? Kau kira siapa?" Orang itu tersenyum manis dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan di luar jendela kelas di lantai 3 ini. Semua terlihat dengan jelas dari sini dan terlihat lebih luas, lebih bebas. "Bukannya aku yang harusnya bertanya?"

"Hanya merindukanmu, apakah ada yang salah? Bagaimana? Apa saja yang kau kerjakan hari ini?" tanya Sasori penuh perhatian. Ia berjalan mendekat sekali lagi dan berdiri tepat di samping kanan Sakura. Mata coklatnya ikut memandangi segala pemandangan yang ada di luar sana. Kaca jendela yang sengaja dibuka oleh wanita itu membuat angin-angin menerpa wajahnya -menimbulkan kesejukan dan ketenangan.

"Tidak, tak salah kok. Aku hanya sempat jalan-jalan dengan gaya_ cosplay_ dan menonton band Sasuke-kun dari sini," ucap Sakura sambil terkekeh pelan -sekedar ingin mecairkan suasana di antaranya dan Sasori yang sempat kaku.

Tangan Sasori mengepal kuat. Lagi lagi lagi lagi saja nama pria itu yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Ia menahan emosi yang selama ini selalu saja ia pendam -yang selalu ia sembunyikan dihadapan sahabat kecilnya itu. "Apa kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Sasori ragu.

Sakura sempat diam, namun ia pun langsung menggeleng mantap. "Tidak, kenapa harus marah seperti itu?"

"Kau bukannya tersinggung dan benci padaku sebab perkataanku ini, hm? Kau bahkan tidak percaya padaku 'kan?"

"Ah tidak, itu sudah lewat jadi lupakan saja. Hm, aku percaya sekali padamu Sasori, tapi kalau mengenai Sasuke-kun-" Sakura pun menoleh, menatap Sasori dan tersenyum manis. "-maaf ya."

Tek. Tubuh pria itu seolah bergerak dengan sendirinya. Sialan. Apa maksud Sakura? Orang yang dicintainya dan disayanginya itu percaya padanya tapi kalau itu semua mengenai Sasuke bahkan ia menjadi tak dapat-

-dipercaya?

Senyumnya itu? Kenapa mudah sekali ia berikan pada sosok yang tengah berperang dengan dirinya sendiri. Otaknya meminta diam sebab kehabisan akal tapi tubuhnya seorang akan berontak -dalam kendalinya sendiri. Tangan besarnya yang lembut bergerak hendak mencengkram kedua bahu mungil wanita di hadapannya itu dan menarik tubuh mungilnya mendekat. Jantung Sakura pun terhenti seketika dan matanya pun terbuka lebar begitu merasakan bibir lembut -membawa kecupan- mendarat pelan di atas bibir manis miliknya. Badannya kaku seketika mendapati Sasori yang tengah memejamkan matanya dan mencium lembut dirinya. Tak ada paksaan atau pun hasrat yang membuncah seperti ciuman-ciuman yang Sasuke seringkali berikan padanya. Tangannya dengan kaku pun bergerak dan terangkat -hendak melepaskan diri dari Sasori dan sege-

"Sakura?"

-ah! terlambat sudah.

To Be Continued

* * *

><p><strong>Jreng~ saya kembali ._. sekian updatean yang bisa saya berikan. <strong>

**Terima kasih untuk respon di chap kemarin :D apa sesuai keingian kalian? Hehehehe oh ya, udah cepet belum ini updateannya? Udah lah ya~ **

**Chap ini, kau tahu no SasuSaku, ga ada moment yang berarti tp ya memang begini ceritanya, diterima aja ya! hahaha XDDD**

**Maaf untuk typo di chap ini atau mungkin ada huruf2 yang hilang. Aku udah coba baca ulang tapi mata udah sangat sepet dan celeng jadi maklumin aja ya! :D **

**Ini udah jam 6 pagi dan aku belum tidur demi ngetik fic ini :'((( sebab aku yakin besok2 udah sibuk sekolah lagi jadi harus kelar malem ini.. Maaf ya kalau feel atau ide di fic ini di luar harapan kalian, aku udah sebisa mungkin ngetiknya untuk kalian semua :)) Chap ini mungkin paling datar, bosenin dan kurang diksi, mungkin kurang panjang juga, aku ngantuk dan udah keabiskan kata-kata #jujurbanget. Entahlah aku merasa sangat monoton, gomen~ akan diperbaiki next chap sesuai harapan kalian ya! ^^**

**Oh ya, sekedar curhat, aku suka banget dengar Sasuke nyanyi (om noriaki yang nyanyi sih) XD bayanginnya bisa senyum2 mesem gajelas sendiri dan dari hayalan itu jadilah salah satu adegan di fic ini! hahaha cukup!**

**Bemana? Ada masukkan, kritik, saran dan pesan seperti biasa?**

**REVIEW yah! :DD**

**terima kasih, review kalian entah mengapa membuat aku ketagihan pengen cepet update XP dan menggali ide supaya kalian puas hihihihi**

**V**  
><strong>V<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Desclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Rated : M

Pair : SasuSaku (sedikit SasoSaku)

Summary: Sasuke yang kalah saat bermain dengan teman2nya mendapat tantangan untuk mendapatkan Sakura, teman sekelasnya yang selama melihat Sasuke dari jauh. Bagaimana hub Sasuke & Sakura begitu Sakura mengetahui Sasuke menipunya?

**Holla! Makasih ya buat yang REVIEW!**

**Gimana chap kemarin? Belom, aku tau gak kerasa feel apa-apa, dan aku kembali lagi dengan chap 11 ^^**

**MUOHOHOHO Maaf yang merasa updatenya kurang cepet :D**

**Yosh! Happy reading~**

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya? Kau kira siapa?" Orang itu tersenyum manis dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan di luar jendela kelas di lantai 3 ini. Semua terlihat dengan jelas dari sini dan terlihat lebih luas, lebih bebas. "Bukannya aku yang harusnya bertanya?"

"Hanya merindukanmu, apakah ada yang salah? Bagaimana? Apa saja yang kau kerjakan hari ini?" tanya Sasori penuh perhatian. Ia berjalan mendekat sekali lagi dan berdiri tepat di samping kanan Sakura. Mata coklatnya ikut memandangi segala pemandangan yang ada di luar sana. Kaca jendela yang sengaja dibuka oleh wanita itu membuat angin-angin menerpa wajahnya -menimbulkan kesejukan dan ketenangan.

"Tidak, tak salah kok. Aku hanya sempat jalan-jalan dengan gaya_cosplay_ dan menonton band Sasuke_-kun_ dari sini," ucap Sakura sambil terkekeh pelan -sekedar ingin mecairkan suasana di antaranya dan Sasori yang sempat kaku.

Tangan Sasori mengepal kuat. Lagi lagi lagi lagi saja nama pria itu yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Ia menahan emosi yang selama ini selalu saja ia pendam -yang selalu ia sembunyikan dihadapan sahabat kecilnya itu. "Apa kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Sasori ragu.

Sakura sempat diam, namun ia pun langsung menggeleng mantap. "Tidak, kenapa harus marah seperti itu?"

"Kau bukannya tersinggung dan benci padaku sebab perkataanku ini, hm? Kau bahkan tidak percaya padaku 'kan?"

"Ah tidak, itu sudah lewat jadi lupakan saja. Hm, aku percaya sekali padamu Sasori, tapi kalau mengenai Sasuke_-kun_-" Sakura pun menoleh, menatap Sasori dan tersenyum manis. "-maaf ya."

Tek. Tubuh pria itu seolah bergerak dengan sendirinya. Sialan. Apa maksud Sakura? Orang yang dicintainya dan disayanginya itu percaya padanya tapi kalau itu semua mengenai Sasuke bahkan ia menjadi tak dapat-

-dipercaya?

Senyumnya itu? Kenapa mudah sekali ia berikan pada sosok yang tengah berperang dengan dirinya sendiri. Otaknya meminta diam sebab kehabisan akal tapi tubuhnya seorang akan berontak -dalam kendalinya sendiri. Tangan besarnya yang lembut bergerak hendak mencengkram kedua bahu mungil wanita di hadapannya itu dan menarik tubuh mungilnya mendekat. Jantung Sakura pun terhenti seketika dan matanya pun terbuka lebar begitu merasakan bibir lembut -membawa kecupan- mendarat pelan di atas bibir manis miliknya. Badannya kaku seketika mendapati Sasori yang tengah memejamkan matanya dan mencium lembut dirinya. Tak ada paksaan atau pun hasrat yang membuncah seperti ciuman-ciuman yang Sasuke seringkali berikan padanya. Tangannya dengan kaku pun bergerak dan terangkat -hendak melepaskan diri dari Sasori dan sege-

.

.

.

**"Sakura?"**

-ah! terlambat sudah.

.

.

**Do You Love Me?**

**(Uchiruno)**

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kalian-"

"-seperti yang terlihat."

"Bu-bukan begitu Sasuke_-kun_!"

Hening pun tercipta.

Sasuke nampak terkejut dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya ini. Bagaikan terkena _shock thyraphy_ melihat Sakura yang notabenenya adalah kekasihnya tengah terlihat berciuman dengan laki-laki yang paling ia benci di dunia ini.

Lalu Sakura –wajahnya merah dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Otaknya serasa kosong –tak tahu harus berkata apa, tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

Pria berambut merah terang itu hanya mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Tangannya masih mencengkram lengan Sakura yang kaku dan membatu.

"Brengsek! Apa kau yang lakukan dengan Sakura, hah!?"

Si Bungsu Uchiha itu mulai naik pitam. Emosinya mulai naik, naik dan naik ke ubun-ubun kepalanya. Ia pun membentak Sasori cukup keras. Mata _onyx_nya memantulkan tatapan muak melihat Sasori yang memasang wajah datarnya –terlihat sok polos dan tak berdosa.

"Sa-sasuke_-kun_! Tunggu sebentar, jangan marah dulu!" Sakura mulai terisak. Ingin rasanya ia berlari menuju Sasuke berdiri, tapi sayang sekali –cengkraman tangan Sasosi cukup kuat menahannya.

"Lepaskan Sasori," ucap Sakura memaksa. Ia terlihat begitu resah mendapati tatapan Sasuke yang sulit ia artikan.

Sasori pun semakin menguatkan genggamannya. "Kenapa? Kau mau berlari menuju pria brengsek itu dan mencoba menjelaskan semuanya?"

"Sasori! Berhenti menjelekkan Sasuke di depanku, kumohon!" Sakura setengah berteriak. Sungguh ia muak dan murka pada sikap Sasori yang sungguh membuatnya kecewa. Tapi, seberapa marahnya ia pada pria yang tengah menahannya ini, Sasori tetap sosok yang tak bisa dimusuhi oleh wanita ini.

Rahang Sasori pun mengeras. "Untuk apa kau memohon padaku untuk laki-laki itu, Sakura!? Dia memang brengsek. Dia itu mempermainkanmu, bisakah kau percaya padaku!?"

Sakura menatap Sasori dalam. Ia melihat tidak ada kebohongan di sana –bahkan yang Sakura lihat adalah sirat keputusasaan di mata sahabatnya itu.

"Sasuke, apakah Sas-"

"-apakah yang dikatakanku benar? Kau mempermainkan Sakura 'kan? Karena kau kalah bermain dengan teman-teman bodohmu itu kau menjadikan Sakura barang taruhan 'kan? Jika kau sudah berhasil mendapati wanita ini seutuhnya maka kau selesai menjalani hukuman bodohmu itu 'kan!?"

_Onyx_ hitam Sasuke nampak membulat sempurna. Tangannya yang mengepal kesal menjadi lemas dan dingin sekejap.

Apa-apaan ini?

Semua terucap di hadapan Sakura?

Apakah ini saat semua kebenaran terkuak?

"IYA KAN UCHIHA?! JIKA KAU BENAR MENYAYANGI WANITA INI, KATAKAN!"

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Ia terkejut mendengar Sasori yang berteriak sekeras itu. Tubuhnya yang ramping itu mulai bergemetar. Ia pun langsung menghentakkan tangannya sekuat-kuatnya dan berhasil melepaskan cengkraman Sasori yang begitu perih dan panas.

Surai merah mudanya tersibak ke sana kemari mengikuti tempo kakinya yang berlari menuju Sasuke. Wanita itu langsung memeluk Sasuke yang nampak membatu di sana. Tangan mungil itu meremas kuat seragam penuh keringat yang Sasuke kenakan.

Bulir-bulir air mata pun mulai mengalir di pipinya yang memerah. "Sasuke_-kun_, maaf. Maafkan aku, maafkan Sasori. Sungguh aku tak akan men-"

"-benar."

…..

Dunia serasa berhenti sejenak bagi seorang Sakura Haruno. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak untuk saat ini.

Benar!? Apanya?

"E-eh!? A-apanya yang benar Sasuke_-kun_?"

Renggutan Sakura terasa mengendur. Ia pun memundurkan tubuhnya satu langkah dan menatap kekasihnya yang tak sedikit pun menatapnya.

"Apanya Sasuke_-kun_!?"

Rasanya sulit sekali melontarkan kata-kata itu dari tenggorokkannya. Tapi bukankah ia sudah berjanji bahwa akan mengatakannya hari ini pada Sakura?

Sasuke pun menghela nafas panjang dan berat, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. "Yang Sasori bilang –benar."

Sungguh, rasanya ia tak mampu bernafas dan jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

Sakit.

Perih.

Pedih.

Sungguh-sungguh perih.

"Sakura, _gomennasai_."

"Diam!"

Sakura menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat dengan telapak tangannya. "Diam, Sasuke_-kun_! K-kau bohong 'kan? Iya 'kan? Bercanda?"

Sasuke menepuk keras dada kirinya –hendak mengusir rasa sakit yang luar biasa yang mulai berkembang mengerubungi hatinya. "Sakura a-"

"AKU TAK MAU DENGAR!" jeritnya histeris –sekarang saatnya Sasuke yang tercekat.

Tak ada suara isakkan yang berarti. Sakura tak mengeluarkan suara apapun, tapi air mata mengalir bebas dari matanya. Tubuhnya sesaat lemas dan dirinya pun mulai menekuk kakinya perlahan. Ia terjatuh perlahan.

"Apa-apaan tadi itu? Tadi yang aku dengar itu apa?"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam –menenggelamkannya dalam tekukkan lututnya.

"Sasuke_-kun_…i-itu apa?" suaranya terdengar begitu parau.

Sasori terdiam. Bukan hanya Sakura atau Sasuke saja, Sasori pun merasakan apa yang mereka berdua rasakan.

Perih.

Hatinya bagaikan diiris.

Wanita yang dicintainya menangis karena pria brengsek.

Wanita yang dicintainya menangis karena ucapannya.

Wanita yang dicintainya menangis karena ia tak mampu melindunginya.

Kenapa begitu sakit?

Dan untuk meredam rasa sakitnya, pria berhati lembut itu hanya bisa mencoba menenangkan emosinya dan juga mengigit bibir bawahnya –lukisan rasa simpati yang ia rasakan.

Tangan besar itu meraih bahu mungil Sakura yang gemetar. Sayang –tangan itu ditepis kuat oleh Sakura. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum getir. Emeraldnya yang mulai keruh bertemu dengan _onyx_ yang menajam.

"Sakit…Sasuke_-kun_."

"Maaf Sakura."

"SAKIT SASUKE_-kun_! PADAHAL AKU PERCAYA PADAMU! AKU MEMBELAMU DARI SASORI!"

Mulut wanita itu terbuka nampun terasa kaku untuk mengerluarkan kalimat selanjutnya. Ia sudah tak bisa berpikir dengan baik sekarang.

Sakura pun langsung bangkit berdiri, mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan kencang dan segera berlari sekuat tenaganya.

"Sakura tunggu!" Sasuke langsung memutar balikkan tubuhnya ke arah pintu dan segera berdiri tepat di muka pintu.

Air mata yang berlinang deras di wajah Sakura yang memerah dan juga suara tangisan pilunya yang terdengar menggema sepanjang lorong lantai tiga membuat hati pria berambut raven itu makin teriris.

"Sakura sudah kukatakan tunggu!" sekali lagi Sasuke berteriak –suaranya menggema sepanjang lorong yang sepi itu.

"Diam bodoh. Jangan meneriaki Sakura, kau sudah cukup menyakitinya." Sasori menginterupsi dari balik tubuh pria Uchiha itu.

Sasori menerima tatapan tajam Sasuke yang menusuk namun juga terlihat sendu di saat yang bersamaan. "Brengsek! Kenapa kau harus memberitahunya, hah!? Kau tidak punya urusan atas hubungan kami!"

Sial.

Rasanya darah terpompa cepat ke ujung kepala. Wajah Sasuke mulai memerah menahan amukannya, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Ingin sekali rasanya mengamuk dan menghabisi pria berwajah polos yang ternyata membahayakan dirinya. Tapi sebelum hal itu ia lakukan tiba-tiba wajah memelas Sakura terlintas di benaknya. Bagaimana gadis itu memohon padanya, bagaimana ekspresi wanita itu saat mencemaskan dirinya saat mengamuk cukup membuatnya bisa menahan diri. Tapi maaf, untuk kali ini-

BUAGH!

Tubuh Sasori menghantam tembok yang ada di sampingnya dengan keras. Tanpa aba-aba begitu menghantam tembok itu tubuh Sasori langsung terjatuh lemas. Tak hanya itu, Sasuke tanpa ragu langsung menendang perut pria berwajah polos itu dengan kencang dan kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya dan segera merenggut kerah seragam putih Sasori dan menariknya kencang sehingga pria berambut merah terang itu menatap Sasuke.

Tak tinggal diam, Sasori pun menarik kerah milik Sasuke juga cukup kuat. "Kalau menyangkut Sakura semua menjadi urusanku!"

"Kau tak perlu menghiraukan apa yang sudah menjadi milikku. Aku tak menyukainya, kau paham!?" Suara Sasuke terdengar serak. Ia berteriak kencang sekali –entah sampai mana suaranya akan terdengar.

Sasori kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Ia menatap Sasuke datar dan tersenyum kecil kemudian. "Kurasa sudah bukan milikmu lagi. Aku akan menjaganya jauh lebih baik darimu –tenang saja."

Sasori mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang membatu. Ia pun bangkit berdiri dan membenarkan seragamnya yang sempat acak-acakkan dan langsung berlari menyusul Sakura yang sudah menghilang dari padangan mereka sejak tadi.

~oOo~

"Arg!"

Lantunan lagu yang keluar dari _speaker handphone_ miliknya tidak membuatnya berhenti menangis –justru semakin kencang tangisnya terdengar.

"Kenapa masih menghubungiku!?" Sakura pun langsung memasukan _handphone _miliknya ke dalam laci kayu yang ada di samping ranjangnya.

Sejak kejadian tadi sore Sakura langsung pulang ke rumahnya dan mengunci diri di kamar. Tangannya terus bergetar dan air mata tak kering-kering mengalir dari mata emeraldnya. Rasanya sesak –sulit sekali bernafas. Tak pernah seumur hidup putri Haruno ini merasa begitu menyakitkan. Sesakitnya saat ia bermusuhan dengan Ino tapi tak pernah sehancur ini. Entah mengapa dada kirinya berdenyut kencang yang sangat perih dan menyakitkan.

Sialan.

Kenapa tatapan lembut sepasang _onyx_ itu mendadak melintas di benaknya –membuat dadanya semakin nyeri dan nyeri. Bahkan teriakkannya yang terdengar pilu tidak meringankan bebannya. Ia merasa lemas. Matanya panas dan hanya untuk bicara saja terasa susah. Hanya isakan dan isakan yang bisa ia elukan.

Di dalam kamarnya yang terasa dingin ini ia meringkuk –memeluk lututnya erat. Untung saja hari ini kedua orangtuanya sedang pergi jadi tidak ada sosok wanita dewasa yang akan mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Bukan hanya suara deringan teleponnya yang tidak berhenti berbunyi, tapi suara ketukkan pintu juga terus terdengar.

"Sakura, buka pintunya. Ayolah!" Suara berat dari balik pintu terdengar. Kalimat-kalimat rujukkan pun terdengar sejak tadi. Namun tak ada juga kata-kata yang membuat Sakura meruntuhkan pendiriannya untuk membukakan pintu yang ia kunci dari dalam.

Tak ada respon yang berarti.

Lagi-lagi Si Pemilik Suara menghela nafas frustasi. Sialan. Semua gara-gara bocah Uchiha itu.

Sasori –yang langsung mengejar Sakura sedari tadi tetap setia mengetuk pintu kamar wanita merah jambu itu. Mengikuti Sakura bukan hal yang salah. Wanita itu langsung berlari masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa mengunci dan menutup kembali pintu kediamannya yang sederhana itu. Hah, bagaimana jika ada orang jahat yang masuk?

"Sakura katakan sesuatu. Aku sangat khawatir. Berhentilah menangis, kumohon."

Sudah hampir empat jam ia menangis. Sakura Haruno –orang yang terkenal dengan kecengengannya. Namun semudah-mudahnya ia menangis, ia tak pernah menangis selama ini. Jujur saja lelah. Matanya sudah benar-benar panas meskipun terpejam, rasanya hidungnya sudah tak ada celah lagi untuk menghirup oksigen dan wajahnya rasanya sudah sangat panas. Tapi bukan kendalinya begini. Rasa sakit dalam dadanya terus memicunya untuk terisak.

"Baiklah. Sakura aku akan menunggumu sampai tenang, setelah itu keluarlah. Aku ingin melihatmu, aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Sasori pun menghentikan aksi ketuk pintu. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pintu kayu yang terhiaskan tulisan dan gambar-gambar wanita ini sejak ia masih kecil sampai umurnya yang sudah segera masuk ke kategor dewasa.

Pria ini pun menopang kepalanya dengan menumpu dagunya pada lututnya yang tertekuk. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan merasakan betapa hatinya ikut tersayat mendengar tangisan wanita itu yang begitu pilu.

Apakah-

-wanita yang dicintainya itu begitu sangat terikat oleh Uchiha yang mempermainkannya?

Apakah-

-wanita yang dicintainya itu begitu hancur berpisah dengan Uchiha yang menyakitinya?

CEKLEK

Sasori sempat terperanjat. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan menatap pintu yang terbuka –kecil. Tanpa aba-aba pria itu langsung mendorong pintu itu dan mendapati Sakura yang berdiri lesu –memandangnya dengan tatapan yang begitu mengiris hati.

_Kami-sama_, pemandangan yang tak pernah ingin Sasori lihat seumur hidupnya.

Tangan pria itu meraih sosok yang rapuh itu dan mendekapnya erat.

"Sa-"

"Sasori." Sakura bergumam pelan. Suara tangisnya masih terdengar.

Lagi-lagi _Kami-sama_, jangan biarkan Sakura memanggil namanya dengan begitu pilu.

Tangan besar itu mulai beranjak –mengusap lembut surai merah jambu yang acak-acakkan itu. "Sudahlah, berhentilah menangis."

"Ta-tapi a-a-aku aku-"

"Sudah, tenangkan dirimu. Aku ada di sini, sudahlah." Dengan lembut Sasori memeluk Sakura erat, erat sekali. Ia mencoba menghentikan setiap ucapan yang hendak Sakura lontarkan dengan tersenggal-senggal. Dalam hidupnya, pria kelahiran Sunakagure ini tidak pernah melihat seseorang yang menangis dengan begitu pilu. Bahkan saat dirinya hendak pindah ke Suna, Sakura menangis tidak begini parah.

Tangan itu mengepal kuat.

Sialan.

Cuma karena Si Bocah Uchiha yang tidak tahu diri itu Sakura bisa menangis sebegini mirisnya. Karena seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Rahang pria itu mengeras. Rasanya ingin sekali ia bertemu dengan Uchiha itu dan kembali meninjunya sampai habis. Bagaimana tidak? Dadanya terasa panas dan setengah mati ia menahan luapan amarah yang mulai membuncah itu.

"Pulanglah. Sudah malam, aku tak apa." Sakura mencoba menangkan diri. Ah, rupanya sebuah pelukkan bisa merendam emosinya yang kacau dan hendak meledak-ledak tak karuan.

Sasori tersenyum. Hm rupanya wanita itu masih mengkhawatirkannya juga. "Hei, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri di sini. Makanlah, aku sudah memesan makanan untukmu dan aku akan menemanimu tidur. Bagaimana? Aku akan bilang pada _Kaa-san_ aku menemanimu di sini sampai Baa-san pulang."

Sakura membalas pelukan Sasori. Tangannya merenggut seragam yang digunakan pria itu erat. "Baiklah. Arigatou," ucap Sakura lesu.

~oOo~

Di tempat yang lain hal yang serupa terjadi. Rendahnya suhu udara dalam kamar tidak membuat Sasuke meringkukkan tubuhnya di balik selimutnya yang tebal. Dengan wajah frustasi ia duduk di tepi ranjangnya masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya.

Hari yang buruk.

Terburuk.

Ia kembali menghubungi nomor telepon wanitanya –atau bisa dibilang mantan wanitanya 'kah?

Tak ada jawaban.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke merutuki nasibnya hari ini. Padahal hari ini memang masuk dalam daftar rencananya untuk memberitahukan pada Sakura yang sebenarnya. Tapi lewat mulutnya sendiri, dari dirinya sendiri, dan dengan caranya sendiri –bukan dari mulut pria yang paling dibencinya dan dengan caranya yang terlalu terang-terangan.

Rupanya dari awal sasaran Sasori memang Sasuke. Ia sudah memiliki firasat cepat atau lambat Sasorilah yang akan menjadi pihak yang mengacaukan semuanya. Sasuke mencoba paham maksud tujuan baik pria merah itu, tapi tetap saja caranya salah.

Sasuke salah.

Ia tahu itu. Tapi setidaknya ia sudah memikirkan cara yang terbaik untuk memberitahukan kebenaran pada Sakura.

Hari ini. Memang hari ini….dan semuanya kacau.

"Angkat Sakura!"

Beberapa pelayan yang lewat di depan kamar tuan muda itu bisa dengan jelas mendengar teriakan-teriakan yang Sasuke lontarkan. Hati mereka ikut teriris mendengar sirat keputusasaan yang terdengar dari dalam ruangan itu. Tak ada yang berani memanggil Sasuke –mereka masih ingin menikmati hidup.

Dengan cepat Sasuke sudah menjadi buah bibir dikalangan para pelayan yang bekerja di kediaman Uchiha.

Sasuke meremas seragamnya. Dadanya terasa sesak –apa lagi kiri bagian atas. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa begitu hancur, begitu merasa putus asa. Bukannya tidak ingin mengejar Sakura ke rumah wanita itu tapi hanya saja ia membiarkan Sakura yang shock itu menenangkan diri sebab ia paham bagaimana perasaan Sakura. Jika ia menampakkan diri di hadapan wanita itu sudah pasti Sakura akan menolak dan semakin hancur. Dan satu hal yang paling ia hindari-

-ia tak sanggup melihat wanita itu menangis, apa lagi ia sadar yang membuat wanita itu menangis adalah dirinya.

Satu pertanyaan. Tak mungkin 'kan seorang Uchiha menangis karena wanita?

TOK TOK

Rambut raven itu sedikit bergoyang saat Sang Pemilik menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kamar. Ia tak menghiraukannya. Ia pun kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan ibu jarinya masih senantiasa menekan tombol di _handphone_ hitam kesayangannya.

Lagi-lagi wanita itu tak menjawab panggilannya.

Suara ketukkan itu terdengar lagi –saling tersahutan. Kali ini pun Sasuke hanya melirik pintu kamarnya yang tertutup rapat lewat ekor matanya yang tajam. Ia menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya dan menatap sendu gambar yang terpampang jelas di layar telepon genggamnya.

Sebuah gambar yang melukiskan dirinya dan Sakura.

Ah! Dia ingat betul itu adalah foto yang ia ambil saat Sakura menginap di sini –bersama dirinya di kamar ini.

Lagi-lagi dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Haruskah ia mengejar Sakura, menahan wanita itu dan bertekuk lutut mohon ampun di depannya? Tidak. Bukan itu yang harus ia lakukan.

Bukan.

Bukan karena gengsi. Otak jeniusnya tahu hal itu tak cukup menebus kesalahannya. Jika ada hal yang harus ia lakukan saat ini adalah mundur sesaat dan memikirkan lebih matang lagi –ia tak mau membuat kesalahan yang sama hanya karena kurang memikirkan sesuatunya dengan matang.

CLEK

Pintu itu terbuka perlahan.

"Maaf Sasuke aku terpaksa memakai kunci cadangan."

Sosok itu berjalan mendekat dan duduk di samping Sasuke yang masih menundukkan kepalanya lesu. "Ada apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Di luar dugaan, rupanya adik kecilnya itu langsung menjawab –meski ketus dan dingin seperti biasanya.

Itachi mendesah pelan. "Ayolah. Kau selalu melaporkan apa-apa padaku. Haaah cepat sekali kau berubah. Ada apa? Kau tampak kacau," ucap Itachi pelan dan menepuk-nepuk pelan baju adik satu-satunya itu.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak dan Itachi pun tak berniat bersuara kembali. Putra sulung dari keluarga Uchiha itu turut diam menunggu jawaban yang akan Sasuke katakan. Bukan pertama kalinya membujuk Sasuke,setelah bertahun-tahun hidup bersama tentu pria yang sangat jenius ini tahu bagaimana menghadapi manusia sekeras kepala saudaranya.

"Itachi_-nii_," ucap Sasuke pelan. Ia kemudian meletakkan _handphone_ hitamnya di samping kanannya dan dengan ragu menolehkan kepalanya. "Itachi_-nii_."

DEG

Itachi merasakan jantungnya berdenyut kencang. Pasalnya pemandangan yang harus ia lihat saat ini entah mengapa membuatnya ikut hanyut dan hendak hancur bersama. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke terlihat begitu rapuh dan begitu frustasi.

Sepanjang hidupnya Sasuke selalu mulus dalam melewati segala cobaan dan segala ujian bisa ia lalui dengan hasil yang terbaik. Semua kehendaknya bisa ia dapatkan dengan mudahnya tanpa ada pihak yang berani melawan. Tapi kali ini..hei ada apa dengan adiknya?

"Sa-sasuke!? Kau kenapa? Cepat katakan!" Itachi yang mencoba tenang sedari tadi tidak tahan memperlihatkan kekhawatirannya. Adiknya yang selalu berkharisma dan penuh dengan rasa gengsi saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan redup yang putus asa. Hal separah apa yang terjadi? Apa ini menyangkut _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ mereka? Atau karena apa?

"Itachi_-nii_, aku melukainya. Aku membuatnya menangis," jawab Sasuke pelan –seperti berbisik. Apakah suaranya mulai habis setelah berteriak tak karuan sejak tadi?

"Siapa!? Siapa yang kau maksud?" Suara Itachi meninggi. Tak biasanya Sasuke bertele-tele. Tapi kali ini ia harus sabar. Tidak mungkin ia menekan Sasuke terus menerus. "Tenang Sasuke, ada apa? Ceritakan pada Nii_-chan_ dengan perlahan."

Itachi meraih pundak sosok bermata _onyx_ yang sama dengan miliknya. Ia mengusap pelan bahu kokoh itu dan dengan tulusnya membawa Sasuke untuk lebih tenang.

Sasuke pun kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan membuka mulutnya –hendak berbagi cerita dan pikirannya pada Sang Kakak yang paling dipercayainya.

Setidaknya kehadiran Itachi di samping Sasuke sangat berarti dan begitu penting seperti saat ini.

~oOo~

Sasori menyenderkan kepalanya ke tepi ranjang. Bulan mulai menguasai langit ditemani oleh ribuan bintang pada malam ini. Awan yang gelap tak tanggung-tanggungnya meneteskan air hujan yang membuat malam ini terasa begitu miris bagi pria muda ini.

Tangannya yang besar senantiasa menggenggam tangan mungil yang dingin yang kini tergeletak lemas di atas ranjang. Ibu jari pria lembut ini mengusap-usap tangan dingin itu. Sudah hampir dua jam setelah ia membujuk Sakura makan dan wanita itu menurutinya –meski hanya sedikit –tapi cukup membuat Sasori lega.

Sakura mulai terlelap ditemani oleh suara lembut Sasori. Ia tak akan meninggalkan wanita ini sendiri. Seperti yang sudah ia janjikan pada Sakura, maka Sasori pun menemani wanita itu tidur sambil menggenggam tangannya.

Biasanya ia bukan siapa-siapa, bahkan hampir menjadi sosok yang dilupakan. Tapi saat ini berterima kasih pada _Kami-sama_ karena bisa menjadi sosok yang berguna, yang menguatkan Sakura di saat wanita ini merasa begitu sendiri dan hancur. Yang ia bisa saat ini menangkan dan menemani wanita ini. Ia tak akan menekan wanita ini seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Untunglah, setidaknya Sakura tahu yang ia katakan bukanlah kebohongan untuk membuat wanita itu berpisah dengan sosok yang begitu dicintai wanita itu –tapi semua demi kebaikkan wanita itu sendiri.

"Ngg.."

"Stt…" Lagi-lagi Sasori mengusap tangan dingin itu. Kenapa tangan Sakura terasa begitu dingin? Padahal ia sudah menyalakan penghangat ruangan dan menutup semua jendela –bahkan ia sudah menutupi raga wanita itu dengan selimut yang tebal. Dingin itu..apakah dingin yang ia rasakan dalam dirinya? Apa hatinya sedang beku?

Ah.

Memikirkannya saja membuat Sasori juga ingin menangis. Karena dirinyakah Sakura menjadi begitu miris pada malam hari ini? Apa karena ucapannya yang memberitahu semuanya membuat Sakura begitu menderita?

Andai saja ia tak pernah mengatakannya, maka saat ini Sakura pasti sedang bersenandung senang sambil menatap layar ponselnya seperti biasa dan-

-mengasingkan keberadaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Itachi_-nii_?" tanya Sasuke putus asa.

Itachi nampak memikirkan sesuatu. "Kau yakin Sasuke? Apa kau sudah memikirkan segala kemungkinan kedepannya? Apa kau sudah menetapkan hatimu? Apakah kau s-"

"-Itachi, jangan menekanku."

Itachi pun kembali diam. Ia tersenyum kecil, "Maafkan aku." Pria yang selalu dikuncir satu itu pun bangkit dan menyentuk dahi adiknya dan terkekeh pelan. "Baguslah jika kau sudah bisa berpikir! Katakan pada _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_, mereka yang paling mengerti –kurasa."

~oOo~

Dengan langkah yang ragu dan kaku Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas yang sudah penuh dan ramai. Teman-temannya terlihat sedang sibuk membuka buku mereka masing-masing –saling terdempetan. Ah –mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah di sekolah seperti biasanya.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura!" sapa Ino yang tengah berdesak-desakkan dengan teman lainnya –memperebutkan posisi terenak untuk menyalin pekerjaan temannya yang sudah selesai lebih dulu.

"Hm, _ohayou_," jawabnya lesu. Tak ada senyuman, tak ada tawa, tak ada keceriaan seperti yang biasa Sakura Haruno pancarkan.

Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya dan mengepalkan tangannya melihat sosok yang sudah membuatnya dua hari ini menangis tanpa henti tengah menundukkan kepalanya –fokus pada layar ponselnya. Ah, rasa sakit itu seperti datang kembali.

Mencoba acuh, Sakura menarik bangku miliknya, menaruh tas sekolahnya di atas meja dan kemudian ia pun terduduk sambil menatap jendela yang terbuka –syukurlah tempat duduknya sudah berubah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pria itu sudah berhenti menghubunginya.

Berhenti mengejarnya –mungkin.

Apakah pria itu sudah lupa dengan sosok yang sempat mendampinginya dengan jangka waktu yang lumayan lama?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bukan rahasia lagi. Kabar kandasnya hubungan yang sempat menggemparkan segala kalangan di sekolah pun sudah menjamur dimana-mana. Sudah dua minggu hampir setelah kejadian itu. Sasuke maupun Sakura enggan berbicara –menyinggung masalah hubungan mereka.

Bahkan bisa dibilang Sakura juga menjadi buah bibir yang paling ngetop di sekolah ini. Banyak para gadis yang meremehkan Sakura. Banyak yang menjadi membenci wanita musim semi itu. Semua beranggapan bahwa Sakuralah yang menyebabkan Sasuke nampak lebih dingin dan lebih pendiam dari sebelum mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Saat ini Sasuke membuat jarak pada teman-temannya. Ia jadi lebih sensitif dan galak. Bahkan, saat ini Sasuke Uchiha sudah mendapatkan gelar baru sebagai kutu buku tampan. Setiap hari membawa buku-buku tebal ke sekolah dan membacanya setiap waktu. Naruto yang terkenal dekat dengannya bahkan ditolak mentah-mentah keberadaannya.

Selain itu melihat kondisi Sakura yang menjadi menempel terus dengan Sasori membuat keadaan semakin panas. Hm, meski orang tahu Sasorilah yang lebih dominan mengejar wanita yang satu ini –tetap saja mereka menanamkan dalam benak mereka kalau Sakuralah yang salah. Sakuralah yang tidak perhatian.

Ino, Tenten, Hinata dan Temari hanya bisa diam dan menyinggung masalah lain jika sedang berbicara. Rasa-rasanya mereka takut Sakura akan memberikan respon diluar perkiraan mereka seperti itu.

Saat ditanya bagaimana hubungan wanita pink itu dengan pria yang menjadi idola –Sakura langsung menampakkan tatapan kosong dan air mata bisa langsung keluar tanpa aba-aba dan suara. Yang semua mereka tahu –Sakuralah yang paling sakit. Haah sayang, jika saja Sasuke atau pun Sakura mau bersuara memberikan kesaksian, mereka tak akan lagi menjadi misteri yang selalu hangat disinggung di sekolah itu.

~oOo~

"Bagaimana ujianmu _Teme_!? Ah! Kau kan pintar! Iya 'kan!? Tebakkanku benar 'kan!?"

"Iya Sasuke, kau pasti akan menjadi lulusan terbaik diangkatan kita. Cih, menyebalkan!"

Suara gaduh terdengar disebuah lorong yang sudah mulai kosong. Hanya ada orang itu yang berjalan tanpa melihat lantai yang dipijakinya dan sekawanannya.

"Sasuke, dengarkan kami. Setidaknya berilah kami respon."

Sasuke kemudian menutup bukunya dan menghela nafas. "Perlu kukatakan berapa kali? Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Ke-kenapa _Teme_!? Sejak kabar kau putus dengan Sakura_-chan_ kau jadi aneh! Ada apa!? Katakan!" paksa Naruto. Ia sudah mulai muak. Ia kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang terus-terusan mengacuhkan dirinya dan teman sepermainan mereka secara mendadak.

"Kau ini jika ada masalah katakan pada kami," timpal Neji. "Kau bukan tipe yang terbuka tapi kurasa ini sudah cukup."

Lee menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Jujur saja, aku khawatir denganmu –dan juga dia."

"Apakah ada kejadian yang lain setelah kita selesai turun dari stage saat festival? Sejak hari itu kau jadi menutup diri. Hm…aku penasaran." Kiba menggaruk-garuk dagunya.

"_Teme_!"

"Biarkan dia Naruto." Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar bagi Sasuke terdengar dari ujung lorong. Sosok itu mendekat dan tersenyum lembut. "Ujianmu lancar 'kan?"

"_Aniki_?"

"Yo! Kau lama sekali. Aku tak betah menunggumu di mobil."

"Itachi_-nii_! Adikmu yang bodoh ini –kenapa dia!?" tanya Naruto heboh. Ia langsung menarik Itachi mendekat dan menunjukkan ekspresi khawatirnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ini sih sudah bukan seorang Sasuke Uchiha bagi Naruto.

Tanpa menjawab dengan penjelasan lengkap dan bertele-tele –Itachi hanya lagi-lagi tersenyum. Ia mengacak-acak rambut kuning cerah milik sahabat adiknya itu. "Tak perlu khawatir. Dia sedang dalam proses menjadi yang lebih baik. Begitukan, Sasuke?"

_Onyx_ itu menatap ragu. Ia mengerti pandangan kakaknya yang sudah menyampaikan sebuah pesan di sana. Maka itu, Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap teman-temannya –mendapati berbagai macam ekspresi dari teman-temannya yang menjadi sumber kasus macam ini.

"_Gomen_. Mungkin pada awalnya kalian yang memulai, tapi karena aku yang menjalaninya maka aku yang akan menyelesaikannya." Sasuke pun kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, membuka bukunya dan kembali melangkah tanpa menoleh.

"Ayo _aniki_. Aku sudah siap."

"Duluan ya! Sasuke tunggu dulu!" Itachi pun segera pamit pada para juniornya dan langsung mengejar Sasuke yang sudah melenggang pergi lebih dulu darinya.

Ekspresi wajah bungsu Uchiha itu berubah. Mengingat teman-temannya yang selalu gencar mengejarnya –apakah sudah begitu lama ia diam?

"Sasuke, bukankah itu Sakura? Siapa laki-laki yang bersamanya?" ucap Itachi refleks begitu melihat sosok manis Sakura melintas di depan mobil pribadinya yang masih terparkir rapi di tempatnya.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Bukannya melupakan, diam-diam matanya sesekali mengikuti jejak kemana wanita itu pergi dan sakit hatinya bukan main melihat sosok yang bisa jalan berdampingan dengan wanita musim semi itu bukan dirinya lagi.

"Jalan Itachi_-nii_," ucapnya parau.

~oOo~

"Sudahlah Sasori, aku sudah baik-baik saja. Aku juga sudah tenang. Semua sudah beres –masalah, ujian semuanya sudah selesai kulewati. Sekarang saatnya menunggu kelulusan saja."

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya?

"Jadi kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

Kedua pipi Sakura nampak menggembung tak suka. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke jam yang melingkar manis di tangannya. "Sebentar lagi aku pulang. Kau duluan saja," ucap Sakura –sedikit memaksa.

Pasalnya jujur saja ia merasa tak enak pada Sasori yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama dirinya. Bahkan seperti di toko buku seperti ini pun Sasori tak keberatan mengantar wanita itu.

"Tidak. Aku memang tidak mempercayaimu! Biar saja aku menunggumu lalu kita bisa pulang bersama," balas Sasori tak mau kalah –tetap dengan pendiriannya. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya dengan wajah meledek Sakura –menimbulkan senyuman kecil di wajah cantik wanita itu.

"Hm.. okay okay! Karena kau itu batu sekali, kalau begitu ayo pulang sekarang saja. Kalau sampai nilaimu jelek nanti mereka akan memarahiku."

Sasori tertawa kecil. "Bagaimana mungkin? Ujian terakhir kita baru saja usai siang tadi. Sekarang aku bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu untuknya. Haah jujur saja, kau senang kan?" ledeknya lagi.

"Tidak. Kau menggangguku!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu…aku akan tetap mengganggumu! Rasakan!"

Huh, sungguh kekanak-kanakkan sekali.

"U-gh!"

"H-hei! Kau tak apa? Kumat lagi? Mau kubelikan teh hangat? Air putih?" Sasori segera mungkin merangkul Sakura dan memijat pelan bahu mungil itu.

Sakura pun menggeleng. "Tak perlu, Sasori. Kan sudah kukatakan jika aku i-ugh..hoeeek!" Secepat mungkin Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan dadanya dan menarik nafas pelan-pelan –mencoba menahan gejolak aneh yang lagi-lagi menggetarkan tubuhnya.

"Kau ini! Untung aku tidak pergi tadi. Sudah seminggu ini kau pusing dan mual bahkan sampai muntah mendadak. Apa kau yakin kau tak apa-apa?"

"I-iy-hoeek…"

Wajah Sakura perlahan memerah dan air mata sedikit keluar di sudut matanya.

"Astaga! Aku lelah jika harus sedikit-sedikit seperti ini. Rasanya tak enak sekali!" ucap wanita itu kesal.

"Sudahlah, kau istirahat saja ya. Aku kasihan melihatmu harus terus-terusan seperti ini. Apa lagi kemarin kau muntah sampai lemas, makanya aku tidak membiarkanmu pergi sendiri hari ini. Untung kau bisa mengerjakan ujian dengan baik," ucap Sasori dan kemudian bernafas lega.

"Iya, sejak seminggu yang lalu aku memang seperti orang keracunan. Padahal aku yakin betul aku tidak salah makan."

Sasori pun mengawal Sakura pulang. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju halte bus dan menunggu kedatangan bus yang akan membawa mereka ke kediaman mereka. Langit sudah mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga kemerahan.

Sakura nampak mengambil ponsel dalam sakunya dan membaca satu pesan yang tak lain dari ibu tercintanya, sedangkan Sasori –ia mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit –menatap burung-burung yang terbang secara bebas di latar belakangi awas-awas lembut yang menggumpal.

Angannya ikut melayang.

Sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku dan menyentakkan kakinya perlahan beberapa kali sambil bergumam tiba-tiba Sasori tersedak dengan ulahnya sendiri. Iris matanya langsung membulat dan langsung menolehkan kepalanya cepat ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura! Katakan padaku kau tidak mungkin.. tidak mungkin.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat dan di waktu yang berbeda –entah siapa yang memulai namun yang pasti ruang makan kediam Uchiha yang sudah dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam aneka makanan buatan koki pribadi keluarga Uchiha menghiasi meja makan mereka yang besar ini menjadi sangat kaku dan menegangkan.

"Sasuke? Apa kau sedang sakit, nak?" Mikoto langsung meninggikan suaranya. Ia sempat tersedak oleh teh hangat yang sebelumnya sedang ia nikmati.

"_Kaa-san_ tahu kan bagaimana adikku ini?" Itachi menjawab pertanyaan ibunya yang sebenarnya ditujukan pada Sasuke –adiknya.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa anak _Kaa-san_ berpikir sejauh ini? Sasuke apa kau melakukan sesuatu yang sudah berlebihan? Apa _Kaa-san_ akan segera me-"

"-_Kaa-san_, dengarkan dia sebentar." Lagi-lagi Itachi mencoba menenangkan ibunya yang mulai terlihat resah.

"_Kaa-san_, aku mohon." Sasuke pun langsung berdiri dari bangkunya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya tepat di hadapan Mikoto yang membelalakkan matanya.

Selama ia merawat Sasuke, tak pernah putranya yang satu ini meminta sesuatu padanya sampai memohon –ah lebih tepatnya putranya ini tidak pernah meminta sesuatu padanya sejak masih kecil sekalipun.

Mikoto pun melemaskan bahunya yang sempat menegang. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Entah apa yang harus aku katakan pada Fugaku ya," ucapnya monolog. "Sasuke, kau masih muda sekali. _Kaa-san_ pikir mungkin kau terlalu cepat, maksud _Kaa-san_ ini baru pertama kali bagimu. Jujur saja, apakah kau melakukan hal yang perlu tanggung jawab besar apakah Sakura_-chan_ mengandung darah kita?"

**BANG!**

Terlalu terang-terangan.

Bukan ini maksud arah pembicaran Sasuke. Ia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu. Tapi bisa jadi apa kata ibunya barusan ada benarnya? Bagaimana jika-?

"Haah, Sasuke lain kali kau-"

"-tidak _Kaa-san_!" tubuhnya yang membungkuk tadi pun langsung berdiri tegap dan menatap ibunya dalam. "Aku tak tahu perasaan macam apa ini tapi jika _Kaa-san_ menanyakan masalah alasan, jujur saja…aku tidak punya alasan."

"Lalu?"

Mengerti posisi Sasuke yang lagi-lagi tertekan Itachi pun memegang tangan ibunda tercintanya. "Sasuke, katakan saja secara singkat yang ada dibenakmu. Sudah kukatakan _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ yang paling mengerti."

~oOo~

Itachi hanya duduk terdiam di dalam kamar adiknya. Bisa jadi nampaknya iya seperti memperhatikan tayangan yang dimunculkan di layar TV, tapi pikirannya terus melayang –seakan tersambung dengan pikiran adiknya.

Ia sesekali melirik Sasuke yang sibuk bermondar-mandir tepat di depan pintu balkon kamarnya. "Sasuke jangan gelisah seperti itu."

Sasuke tak begitu menanggapinya. Ia masih serius dengan pikirannya. Serentetan rencana dalam otaknya mulai tersusun berbaris satu persatu dan membuat Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Langkahnya terhenti dan kemudian ia menyenderkan tubuh tegapnya pada tembok –membebani massa tubuhnya di bidang itu. Bisa dilihat sesekali alisnya bertekuk –menggambarkan dirinya yang sedang berpikir keras. Segala rekaan ingatan dalam pikirannya terasa berputar kembali dengan cepat.

"Sasuke su-"

Sontak Sasuke membuka matanya dan langsung menuju meja di samping ranjangnya. Merampas ponsel dan kunci mobil miliknya dengan cepat. Tak lupa ia juga mengambil jaket kulit kitam yang tergeletak asal di atas ranjangnya.

"He-hei! Sasuke mau kemana kau tengah malam seperti ini!?"

"Aku tak bisa bersabar lagi Itachi_-nii_!"

Dan yang selanjutnya yang bisa Itachi dengar adalah suara hantaman pintu kamar yang begitu kencang.

~oOo~

Sakura menghela nafas berat. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya yang terasa pening pada sofa merah di ruang tamunya. Jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul satu dini hari.

Sakura baru saja menyelesaikan urusannya –mengeluarkan semua apa yang dimakannya hari ini. Ia pun segera bangkit dan menuangkan air minum ke dalam gelasnya –menegaknya habis kemudian.

Malam ini hujan mengguyur Konoha –hm tidak seperti biasanya.

Sejak kemarin kedua orang tua Sakura pergi ke Iwa untuk mengurusi masalah kota yang menjadi tanggung jawab mereka berdua dan itu membuat Sakura terpaksa diam di rumah sendirian. Tubuh yang lemas membuatnya ingin segera kembali ke kamarnya dan memejamkan mata.

Bebannya sudah selesai. Ujian sudah berhasil ia lewati dengan kuat, semangat dan tegar meskipun beberpa minggu sebelumnya ia seperti orang yang hampir gila –menjadi tegar di depan semuanya dan hancur saat hanya ada dirinya seorang.

Wanita musim semi itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu rumahnya –hendak mengunci dan mengecheck apa semua sudah terkunci dan lampu-lampu sudah ia matikan. Namun gerakkannya yang hendak mematikan saklar lampu terhenti saat mendengar ketukkan yang bertubi-tubi dari pintu utama rumahnya.

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

Tangan mungil itu meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya perhalan. Namun baru saja menunjukkan sedikit celah –orang yang ada di luar sudah mendorongnya cukup kuat.

"Seperti dugaanku. Kau sendiri," ucap pria itu sambil tersenggal-senggal.

Tanpa aba-aba Sakura langsung menarik pintu rumahnya dengan cepat. Namun sayang, lengan Sasuke –Sang Tamu sudah lebih cepat menahan pergerakkan itu. Sikunya terhantam pintu dan tembok –tapi bukan masalah besar baginya.

"Untuk apa ke sini?" tanya Sakura datar dan dingin.

Tahu tak akan bisa mengalahkan tenaga Sasuke, ia membiarkan Sasuke menahannya dan berdiri di depan muka pintu yang sudah terbuka. Wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

Merasa segan dengan tetangga yang lain Sasuke pun melangkahkan dirinya masuk lebih dalam dan menutup pintu serta menguncinya.

Degupan jantung Sakura bisa terdengar jelas –meski ditemani dengan suara rintik hujan mala mini.

Sasuke sedikit meringis melihat punggung wanita itu yang terlihat begitu rapuh –begitu pedih. Panggilan yang ia rasakan tak bisa ia tepis lagi. Dengan cepat ia menyambar tubuh mungil Sakura dan menariknya dalam pelukkannya. Ia memeluk wanita itu erat –sangat erat dari belakang.

Pria itu memejamkan matanya merasakan Sakura yang mulai berontak dan mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang ramping wanita itu.

"LEPASKAN!" teriak Sakura histeris. "LEPAS!"

Sasuke menghiraukannya. Ia tetap diam dan menahan agar tangannya tertap melingkar di tempatnya. Sasuke bahkan mempererat pelukkannya dan mencoba mengunci segala pergerakkan Sakura.

"Sttt..tenang Sakura," bisiknya pelan.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke bisa merasakan getaran di seluruh tubuh Sakura terasa makin kuat. Tangan wanita itu bergemetar hebat –sama pula dengan bahunya. Suara isakkanpun mulai terdengar menggema di rumah yang sepi itu.

Dengan rambut yang setengah basah Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya yang penat pada pundak wanita itu seenaknya. Ia lagi-lagi mempererat pelukkannya dan menghirup segala aroma yang keluar dari tubuh wanita itu.

Rindu.

Aroma yang membuatnya ingin semakin semakin semakin mempererat pelukkannya. Sayang, tak mungkin ia lakukan jika ia masih ingin melihat Sakura hidup.

"Sakura, beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya."

Sakura meresponnya dengan gelengan lemah. "Cukup Sasuke. Semuanya sudah lewat, aku sudah melupakannya. Sekarang pergilah, pergi dari hidupku secepat mungkin. Jangan kembali," ucap Sakura –terdengar parau.

"Semua berawal ketika aku harus menjalankan hukuman dari teman-temanku itu. Mereka memintaku mendapatkanmu seutuhnya –semuanya. Dan aku –menerimanya."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat dan kembali membuka mulutnya –tak mendapati Sakura yang melawan atau memberikan respon yang berarti.

"Kupikir bukan masalah besar. Semua berjalan begitu saja dengan alaminya –tanpa perlu kupikir. Bukan karakterku memanjakan wanita, tapi kau –semua terjadi begitu saja. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku tanpa tahu bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku menjalaninya tanpa rasa –tanpa sesuatu yang perlu kubebankan."

"Dan, akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkanmu dan taruhan itu selesai."

Kalimat terkahir Sasuke membuat tubuh Sakura melemas seketika. Tubuh wanita itu terperosot ke bawah dan Sasuke yang memeluknya ikut menekuk lututnya perlahan sambil menopang beban tubuh Sakura.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Maka itu, beri aku satu kesempatan. Biarkan saat ini aku memintamu untuk menikah denganku dan memulai semuanya dengan baru."

Di luar dugaan –Sakura segera melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang menguncinya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku piyamanya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melempar benda itu ke arah Sasuke.

Wajahnya sudah basah sepenuhnya dengan air matanya. "Jika memikirkan tentang malam itu –lupakan saja! Saat itu aku memang bilang aku tak akan menyesal karena bersama Sasuke_-kun_, semua karena yang kutahu kau mencintaiku. Namun setelah mengetahui semuanya aku tetap tidak akan menarik ucapanku. Tak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah mencoba 3 kali dan hasilnya sama, jika kau takut aku mengandung anakmu –maaf saja, hasilnya negative. Jadi cepatlah pergi, kau tak perlu repot-repot mengurusiku lagi! Kau tak perlu bertanggung jawab atas bentuk apapun juga, termasuk memintaku menikah denganmu."

Sasuke sempat membatu mendengar penuturan Sakura. Hatinya terasa panas dan terbakar.

"Kenapa baru muncul sekarang? Kenapa?"

Sasuke tak terbiasa mendengar suara tangis itu.

Tidak.

Ia tak terbiasa dan ia tak mau.

"Dengarkan aku!"

Sasuke pun mendekatkan posisinya dengan wanita itu lagi dan menarik tengkuk wanita itu –menyatukan dahi mereka. Sasuke pun bisa merasakan tetesan air mata Sakura yang jatuh di telapak tangannya –yang menggenggam tangan Sakura dipangkuan wanita itu.

"Awalnya aku tak memikirkannya, kupikir semua bisa kuselesaikan. Tapi pertama kali aku mengecup bibirmu itu aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir. Itu ciuman pertamaku. Semua –semua yang kulakukan bersamamu itu yang pertama dalam hidupku dan bahkan rasa yang selama ini mengusik hatiku aku baru memahaminya. Aku baru memahaminya disaat aku tahu kau menjadi milikku."

"Sudah cukup Sasuke, jangan lanjutkan lagi."

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan wanita itu Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya –tangannya masih tetap menggenggam dan satunya lagi menahan tengkuk Sakura. Ia memejamkan matanya –berharap apa yang ada pada dirinya bisa tersampaikan.

"Aku tak memberitahumu karena untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup aku merasa takut. Takut akan kehilangan. Dan aku memang kehilanganmu karena kebenarnya muncul melalui jalan yang salah. Saat ini aku tahu perasaanku. Aku tak akan berbohong lagi, ak-"

"CUKUP SASUKE!" suara isakkan itu kembali terdengar –bahkan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. "Jangan memberikan aku kalimat-kalimat yang semakin menyakitiku. Jangan membohonginya lagi. Semua akan lebih baik jika menyelesaikannya sekarang dan hapus semuanya. Anggap saja semua tak pernah ada, anggap saja aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku ini hanya objek unt-"

"-aku mencintaimu."

Sakura terasa seperti berhenti bernafas. Kalimat itu, kalimat itu –suatu yang tak pernah Sakura dengar dengan jelas pada pendengarannya. Kalimat yang selalu dinantinya, kalimat yang paling ingin ia dengar …

…saat semua masih baik-baik saja.

"Maaf, tapi aku membencimu," jawab Sakura sedingin mungkin. "Aku sudah begitu membencimu. Tak perlu kau katakan kalimat rujukkan seperti itu, semua sia-sia. Jangan memohon kesempatan sebab aku tahu kau tak membutuhkan kesempatan itu. Mungkin kau tidak sadar akan perkataanmu, saat ini kau tak berpikir sama seperti saat itu. Jangan membohongi dirimu lagi Sasuke."

"BODOH! JIKA MEMANG AKU TIDAK SERIUS, TAK MUNGKIN AKU DATANG KEMARI!"

Cukup.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan luapan emosinya. Sesak rasanya. Terlalu sesak baginya menahan sesuatu yang tak bisa ia katakan. Apa kata-katanya tak tersampaikan? Apa ini artinya sudah tak ada kesempatan? Inikah akhirnya? Tak mendapatkan kesempatan? Ketakutan yang menghantuinya –inikah kenyataannya?

Perlahan Sasuke menarik tubuhnya menjauh –kembali pada posisi duduknya yang tegap. "Kau membenciku?" tanyanya pelan –seperti berbisik. Rasanyatak sanggup lagi ia bicara.

"Iya, aku sangat membencimu!"

"Kalau begitu…apakahkau…sudah tidak mencintaiku?"

Dan Sakura pun tak bisa menjawab.

Ia meremas dada kiri atasnya kuat –ada yang menusuk di sana.

Jangan lagi.

Jangan.

Kenapa pertanyaan itu lagi.

"Kurasa…" Sakura menghelakan nafasnya pelan. "Itu sesuatu yang tak mungkin bisa berubah."

Habis sudah. Dulu atau pun sekarang, Sakura yang paling memahami bagaimana hatinya. Bagaimana hatinya bisa bertahan begitu lama?

"Itu suatu yang tak perlu kau tanyakan Sasuke. Harusnya aku yang bertanya, seharusnya…aku yang mengatakannya sejak dulu dimana aku sudah merasakannya! Harusnya aku yang mendapat jawaban, seharusnya aku yang mengatakan apakah kau mencintaiku?"

Sasuke menyentukkan kembali dahinya. Ia memejamkan matanya erat dan mengatur nafasnya normal kembali. Ia menurunkan posisi wajahnya -membiarkan permukaan kulit putihnya basah terkena air mata wanita itu yang tak kunjung mongering.

Ia mengecup wanita itu sekali lagi.

Lembut.

Tenang.

Tulus.

Biarkan kali ini ia yang membiarkan Sakura merasakan kehangatan rasa cinta yang mengalir. Biarkan kali ini Sakura yang tahu –yang merasakannya sendiri. Selama ini Sasuke bisa merasakan kehangatan yang wanita itu berikan padanya, maka itu ia tahu bahwa wanita itu begitu mencintainya dan kali ini…biarkan semuanya berbalik.

Sasuke bisa merasakan bibir tipi situ sedikit bergetar. Maka Sasuke pun menarik salah satu tangan Sakura yang mengepal dan meletakkannya tepat di dada bidangnya. Ia menekan tangan Sakura kuat di sana.

Sakura pun terbelalak merasakan ada tetesan air yang jatuh di lengannya.

Jangan katakan jika-

-pria ini menangis.

Perih, sakit, pedih, hancur, rapuh, dingin dan hangatnya bisa semua Sakura rasakan. Ia memejamkan matanya erat dan balas meremas kemeja kusut yang Sasuke kenakan.

"Kau..apa bisa merasakannya?" bisik Sasuke pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Aku akan menikah dengannya!" ucap Sasuke lantang._

"_Apa kau gila Sasuke!? Kenapa kau jadi ingin menikahinya? Bukankah kalian bertengkar? Bukannya semua berakhir?"_

_Sasuke menatap Itachi dalam. "Justru karena semua itu. Karena semuanya hancur aku tahu bahwa aku ingin selalu bersamanya. Aku akan mempertanggung jawabkan masalah yang kubuat ini."_

"_Semua tak semudah itu. Kau bahkan lebih muda dariku, apa kau sudah kuat untuk berkeluarga?" tanya Itachi apa adanya. Ya, memang itu bukan yang menjadi kekhawatiran seorang kakak._

"_Berikan aku waktu mengambil alih semuanya. Aku akan menjauhinya sementara memberikannya ketenangan dan bagiku pula. Aku bisa fokus untuk lulus dengan baik dan setelah itu aku akan bekerja bersama Tou-san sambil kuliah. Setelah kelulusan nanti aku akan memintanya menjadi istriku dan menikahinya. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku pastikan semuanya akan kutangani."_

_Demi Kami-sama! Ini kalimat yang paling panjang dan kompleks yang pernah Itachi dengar dari adiknya. Biasanya yang dia dengar hanya suara rengekkan dan suara kemarahan Sasuke karena keusilanya. Tapi kali ini ia mengakui –adiknya telah dewasa._

"_Baiklah Sasuke, segera beritahu Kaa-san agar semuanya seperti yang ada pada otakmu. Dan Tou-san, kau harus kuat mental untuk itu."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Ingin bersamanya, ingin menjaganya, ingin melindunginya dari segala yang berbahaya, menghabiskan waktunya, ingin melihat senyumnya, ingin selalu mendengar suaranya, ingin melihatnya terus berada di sisiku dan yang paling aku tahu…aku tak ingin kehilangannya, yang aku tahu..melihat air matanya begitu sakit –di sini."_

_Mikoto tertegun mendengar penuturan putra bungusnya yang sangat jauh dari karakternya. Seumur hidup Mikoto tak pernah menyangka anaknya akan berbicara seperti itu di hadapannya dengan ekspresi kacau. Hancur, yakin, semangat, pedih, putus asa –semua terlihat menjadi satu._

"_Kau baru akan lulus, Sasuke. Tak semudah itu menikah. Kau apa sudah memikirkan semuanya sematang itu Sasuke? Nak, Kaa-san ingin kau tidak menyesalinya."_

"_Aku akan menyesal jika tidak mendapatkannya kembali di sisiku. Aku sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk mempelajari apa yang bisa kulakukan di perusahaan Tou-san! Aku akan kuliah sambil bekerja di perusahaan Tou-san, aku sudah dewasa –bukan lagi anak kecil yang tidak bisa apa-apa!"_

_Mikoto hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan-penuturan Sasuke berikutnya. Niatan putranya itu, tekad putranya itu memang sungguh-sungguh. _

_Dia tahu itu._

"_Baiklah, Kaa-san mengerti. Jangan gegabah Sasuke, biarkan Kaa-san membicarakan pada Tou-san," ucap Mikoto tenang. Ia kemudian memanggil putra bungsunya itu untuk mendekat padanya. Mikoto memberikan pelukkan yang paling hangat dan mengusap lembut rambut Sasuke. "Kaa-san tahu jika kau tahu yang terbaik. Kaa-san percaya."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ja-jadi…kau.."

"Hn, aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TAMAT**

FINALLY LAST CHAP! :D

Bagaimana? Aku tahu mungkin ini bukan ending yang bagus dan greget, tapi ini sebisa yang aku persembahkan untuk para readers semua ^^

Aku ingin mengucapkan banyak banyak banyak banyak terimakasih atas komentar dan respon minna-san semua atas fic keduaku. Aku gak nyangka akan respon baik dan apapun yang diberikan untuk fic ini!

**Untuk chap ini aku minta maaf atas ga ada feel berarti di fic ini, pendek, dan typo(s)…** aku sudah ngantuk tp bgtu pengen menyelesaikan fic ini! Maaf atas segala keburuk rupaan fic ini, namanya juga orang belajar ya :P

Perjalanan panjang! Hehehe jujur saja, bagiku sulit membuat fic ini :P dan **terima kasih lagi atas kemakluman pada readers semua atas segala kekurangan yang ada di fic ini. Terima kasih yg udah REVIEW! SEMUANYA! Yg ngefav juga terima kasih banyak :D**

Selain ini aku ada multhichap baru, judulnya **We're Different**, bisa dilirik juga mungkin hahaa XDDD

Waktu yang semakin mendekati waktu ujian membuat waktu semakin padat. Maaf untuk semua yang merasa update semua fic jadi lama banget sekarang, ya itu semua karena waktu yg tidak memadai.

YOSUD! Bagaiman kesan dan pesan minna untuk fic ini dan mungkin untuk fic lainnya untuk kedepannya? Masukkan yang membangun sangat diharapkan dan celaan yang bisa dijadikan bahan refleksi diri untuk lebih baik menulis fic kedepannya ^^

RIPIU PLIS?

\(^_^)/

KLIK

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
